Landed
by twilight 4eva kitten
Summary: Edward has been commanded to go fetch Bella. How will he save her from the Aliens that have landed and the people fighting to get out of the infected area. Will Bella the daughter of the Don, come willingly of fight Edward ever step of the way *banner by HeartforTwilight*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N sorry for the wait and thank you for your patience - RL got in the way.**

 **I would like to thank SherCullen71 and Blackdragons29 for being my sounding board and my bow-down amazing banner artist HeartforTwilight,**

CHAPTER 1

It had been six weeks since the aliens had landed. They landed in New Mexico near the not so secret crash landing that happened in 1969. There were photos of the aliens on mutable social media sites. They were the strangest looking things you couldn't even imagine without the assistance of strong hallucinate drugs; they were about six foot tall with striking black skin, their mouth if you could call it that was weird bright yellow tube that was two foot long; their ears were just a red dot on either side of their head, there were two light green dots about the tube that were their nose. Their skin was impenetrable to any bullets that were found on earth; you couldn't cut them with any type of blade; fire couldn't touch them either.

The males were discovered to have sky blue hands with four fingers on each hand, they didn't have a thumb or a finger in the thumb position; their feet also were sky blue with seven toes on each foot. The females had purple hands with four fingers just like the males but their feet was different they were the same sky blue with only four toes on each foot.

I had been sent to the west of Texas where there had been reporting's of humans being kidnapped for a day sometimes a max of two days. They were always dropped off at the same location of the little town of Hope, ironic I know. People were picked up from Texas, Colorado, Utah, Arizona and the little part of Oklahoma that touched New Mexico, but only those stupid enough to not believe that what the police were saying. But most had heeded the warnings and vacated the danger zone.

My super boss ordered me to go get his daughter from the small town of Hereford in the north-west of Texas; I should say that the order was passed down to me as I was the closest to her of the family. I was given her name and what she looked like. I was told her name was Isabella 'Bella' Swan and she was 5'10" with long brown hair and brown eyes. I knew if I fucked this up, this would be my last year on the earth and I would be in great pain before my death.

About once a week normally on a Monday the aliens would take one human onto the ship; it was a huge thing maybe the size of three NFL stadiums. The government had tried to destroy the ship near Roswell but that was as futile as trying to kill the aliens.

I walked out of the shower after getting the call from my brother Emmett. I got dressed in dark blue jeans with holes in the knees and a tight black tight t-shirt; I placed my loaded glock in the small of my back and threw on the black and white short sleeved collar shirt to cover the gun.


	2. Chapter 2

I shoved my clothes in to my duffle bag and flung it over my shoulder after a quick look around the room to make sure I had not left anything, I saw my cuff on the bedside table so I picked it up, dropping my bag so I could place it on my right wrist where it belonged. I picked up my bag once again and walked out the door hearing the door slam shut. I headed to the hotel reception to hand in my room key and sign off on my expenses for the room.

I jumped in to my car that grunted to life; fuck this was my dream car a 2010 Camaro that looked like it just rolled off the movie set. I have got it serviced every two years so that I could drive it where ever I needed to go or I should say commanded to go to be at service of my family I was just a lowly soldier; Emmett McCarty was my capo and my brother, he got his bones early by killing the scum that raped his girlfriend at the time, Royce King only did it to piss off Emmett and Carlisle Cullen, who was our father; we had different mothers, my mother is Carlisle's current wife.

Emmett's mother was Caroline and was a one night stand for Carlisle before he got together with my mother Emmett was five years older than me. We grew up under the same roof and got trained by dad's soldiers from the young age of five, in gun use and hand to hand combat. I excelled in shooting I was one of Carlisle's best shooters at the tender age of ten.

I drove to the town of Hereford and stopped in front of a small but decent motel, fuck as long as it had four walls, a shower, air con and a bed; I was happy. I was ready for a nap as I had been driving non-stop only stopping long enough to grab fuel and food when needed. I was fascinated to find a million in my bank account; I knew that if I failed that I would have some breathing room before I would be tortured and killed so I would be able to pay back this huge amount of money.

I had never had seen this amount of money in my life. I had only worked for thousands of dollars which went manly to my rent for my huge unit on the thirtieth floor that over looked the space needle. I missed the peace of my house; at night I would sit on my balcony and watch the world go by.

I was nearby as I was visiting my sister Alice; she had short black hair, blue eyes and was only 4'9" tall. She was currently studying at a Californian collage to earn an art degree, that dad was allowing as he had enough of her prescient whining and I had to check on her for my dad's and my piece of mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

Once I had seen her and spent a few days just chilling with her being brother and sister, we teased each other as siblings do. We went out to a nightclub one night, it was enjoyable I ignored all of the advancing girls as I didn't want anyone stealing time away from my sister as I didn't get to see her often. Maybe every second Christmas if I was lucky. After I warned her to stay safe and obey the police if they told her to evacuate. She promised that she would do as told. I gave her a kiss on her forehead and left her to get back to school.

When I got to the dividing wall which went up fast and encased the states surrounding New Mexico. When I got to the one of the entry ports in the wall I had to have my photo and fingerprints taken or I would not be allowed to pass. I knew I had to get to the other side so I could do as ordered and Bella was more important than protecting my id. I had to sign a waiver that if anything happened to me that I would not sue anyone.

I brought myself back to the present when my phone started to ring, I groaned as I reached for it and pushed the answer button and laid it on my ear so that I didn't have to move or hold the phone.

"Edward, is there any news on the boss's daughter"

"No, Em as I just got into Hereford. As soon as I get a few hours sleep I will start looking for her hell it's 3am here please let me sleep till 9am and I have just been driving non-stop for twelve hours to get here. Once I wake I will scour the town for her. Do you have any idea of where she could possibly be" I asked and begged him.

"Sure Edward I will let you sleep. I have discovered that she frequents the Starbucks on the 25 mile avenue around about 10 am each day."

"Thanks Emmett that is a huge help, well I'm off to sleep now I will call you asap when I know anything" I told him hanging up, I so wanted to put my phone on silent but new if I did and the bosses found out that I missed a call from anyone I would be in massive amount of trouble. So put it back on the bedside table and closed my eyes.

My alarm was going off the next moment and there was banging on my room door. I looked down at myself I was only wearing my boxers, they cover the necessary parts that had to be covered by social standards. I hid my gun under the covers and ran my hand through my hair to calm my racing heart. I opened the door to reveal two policemen.

"Hello, sir; are you Edward Cullen"

"Yes I am"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"I am officer Ben Cheney and this is my partner Angela Weber" they told me showing their badges.

"Well you know my name, how can I help you" I asked successfully keeping the fear out of my voice I had to wonder what the pig and bacon however cute she was very tall for a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes with a mouth that looked like it could put a vacuum to shame she had a small Asian heart shaped face.

Her pig partner Ben was shorter than the bacon; he had dark shoulder length hair and brown eyes and was of Asian descent more so than his girlfriend. I could tell they were dating or married; I knew this as I observed their subtle touches and looks that were happening between them.

"We just are going door to door to do a welfare check" Officer Cheney told me

"Well as you can plainly see I am fine and would you please excuse me as I need to go and find my girlfriend who is at the coffee shop" I told them slowly shutting the door on the pig and bacon

"Sure, Mr Cullen, we will leave you be. Please be safe while in Texas" was their parting comment as I shut the door I went back to my bed and fell back onto it staring up at the spider webbed cracked ceiling. I reached under the pillow and pulled out my gun I pulled back on the slide to make sure it was empty and then I released the magazine to check that it was full. I did this a few times a day to satisfy my ocd tendencies.

I looked at the time and saw that it was 9:30am I had to get to the coffee shop now so that I could be waiting for Bella to turn up so I could take her back to Seattle and get out of this shitty place full of anal-probing, abduction-doing, blue handed-black skinned aliens. I got dressed in my black tight jeans and white t-shirt with a blue and white checked shirt.

I arrived at the Starbucks and got myself a cappuccino and sat in the corner so that I would be seen yet I could see the door with nothing obscuring my view of it. It was twenty minutes later when my target walked in the door holding the hand of a big dark skinned male, who was six feet tall with long black hair which was tied back to lay in the middle of his back.

I sat back in my chair and watched them interact with each other. I could tell that they were serious about each other and this just made my job a lot fucking harder. I would have to look after not only her but her boy-toy. I pulled out my phone and dialled Emmett.

"Hello, Edward, I hope you are calling with some good news" Emmett said in greeting

"Um, kinda. I have found her but she is not alone" I replied.

"Fuck" was all that Emmett said before hanging up on me.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

I knew I had to wait for my new orders so I just watched them drink their coffees before following them out the door down the street to try and find out where she was living. It was fifteen minutes later when they both walked into a cliché house it was two stories, it was a white brick house with red shutters and gutter it even had the white picket fence bordering the lush green lawn. I stood on the other side of the street and just watched as they went about their day. This was boring for me but I couldn't do anything until Emmett got back to me. After thirty minutes I left to go back to my room and just rest as I didn't know what I was about to be asked to do.

It was three hours later when my phone rang I answered it

"Hello, Cullen speaking" I said as I didn't recognise the number calling me

"Hello, Edward, Swan." Fuck the Don was calling me directly this can't be good.

"Yes Sir, how can I help you" I asked

"Tell me how serious do you think my daughter and this guy is"

"Not sure but from what observed they seem to be in a committed sexual relationship as they live in the same house. They walked around town holding hands and kissing every now and then" I informed him.

"Damn, stay in your room and I will contact you soon" he said and then the line went dead. I looked around my room to find something to distract myself. I grabbed the remote and turned on the tv to the music channel which was playing the hits of the 80's. I sung along to some of the songs as I broke down and cleaned my gun.

Two hours later my gun was cleaned and ready for action. I made sure the gun was empty before I laid down on the bed facing the ceiling again this time I aimed my gun at the roof and pulled back the hammer shooting of invisible round after round.

My phone rang I picked it up before I answered I noted that it was my Don calling

"Hello, Sir how may I be of service"

"Edward, find out his name and befriend him and bring both to me but my daughters safety comes first. Understand"

"Crystal sir"

I hung up the phone and dropped it on the bed. I covered my face with my hands and breathed out deeply. Before I sat up I went to my bag get my knife sheath that strapped to my hip. I ran my thumb softly over the blade to check unnecessarily the sharpness of the knife. I was happy with it; I put it away before going to sleep for the night.

It was the morning when I was once again a waken by both the alarm and knocking on the door. I had to repeat covering my gun and as well as my knife before I opened the door.

 **A/N 17/01/17 I am having a bad day today in a lot of pain so I thought I would try to brighten other peoples' days.**

 **Please review it would mean the word to me**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Standing in the door were the lovely couple pig and bacon.

"How can I help you?"

"Hello, , we are just doing the welfare checks" officer Weber said as they then turned away from my door

"Do you have to do it. I would like to request that you don't knock on my door any more and what would you do if I didn't answer the door?" I asked of them

"Simple, we would open the door and check to see if your possessions are still in the room, if they are we will start a search for you to see if you have been taken or not and then we shut the door and move on to the next room." Officer pig told me. Damn I had to now be carefully about what I left in my room.

"Is there any way that you could stop giving me these useless welfare checks?" I softly demanded of them.

"Ok Mister Cullen, we will stop your welfare checks" Officer Mrs Bacon told me. I shut the door and got dressed in my dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt and the blue and white checked shirt over top, to cover my gun and knife which I had strapped to my hip so that it was easily accessible if I needed it.

I put all of my things into my bag and threw it in the trunk of my Camaro and softly shut it so I didn't hurt my car. I jumped in the driver's seat and started the car and pushed down on the gas petal to hear the roar of the engine that made men drool and panties drop. I drove to park out the front of Starbucks, I ran and got my coffee and this time I sat down on one of the chairs that were outside so I could keep a close eye on my bumble bee.

It wasn't long before Bella and her friend walked up, I watched as he did a double take when he saw my car. I walked up to him and started to talk car. I opened the hood to show off the V8 engine that had blue hoses that travelled all over the engine block. I noticed that Bella had left us to get the coffees that they like to drink. After a few minutes she came back out and handed the male his drink.

"Edward Masen" I told him holding out my hand

"Jacob Black and this my girl, Isabella Spencer" he said gesturing to Bella Swan but I had to play dumb and go along with the story they were trying to feed me. I shut the hood and walked back to my coffee downing what was left of it as it was now cold. Bella and Jacob sat at my table and Jacob and I talked more about our dream cars his was a Volkswagen Rabbit, I mentally snorted who in their right mind would dream about that car; even in the later years it was a piece of shit car no looks, no grunt, nothing to redeem itself.

 **A/N** please review and make me smile


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N please enjoy**

 **CHAPTER 7**

My dream car was one that you would salivate over it was a Hennessey Venom or an Aston Martin Vanquish both with the same paint job as my Camaro. So it looks like my Camaro transformed into a faster and sexier car.

During our talk I discovered that Bella was my age of 22 and Jacob was 26 the same age as my brother Emmett, Alice was 20 years old and we were as close as siblings can be. Jacob wasn't working and had no plans to work he was just going to live off Bella's money, he told me while she went to get us all another coffee. He was proud of the fact that he had hoodwinked her into being with him, he went on to tell me arrogantly that he had yet to pay his share in the household bills and that she had also paid off some of his huge gambling debts.

I couldn't believe the words coming out of this user of a beautiful girl, who I hoped had some reason for letting this leach walk all over her and her self-respect.

"So Jacob how did you get Isabella to go along with your plans?" I asked needing to know so I had more information to take back to the boss.

"It was easier than walking; I just feed her weak, generic compliments and gave her a lot of false praise for the littlest things from picking up around the house to buying me coffees, but she is a stuck up, bitch, ice queen; who won't let me fuck her so she unknowingly pays for," he said but stopped quickly and I looked over my shoulder to see Bella making her way to our table carrying a drink tray with our coffee's

"Thank you for my coffee," I told Bella taking the cup she handed me. I had to remember not to give her sham compliments like Jacob gave her. I watched as he took his cup and wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and gave her a kiss that was completely indecent for being out in public and with someone sitting at the same table as they were. I knew what he was doing he was showing me that Bella was his and his alone.

Funny thing is that it wouldn't be that way for long once her father found out what Jacob had been doing to her. I prayed that I would be able to get my bones by ending this disgusting bacterium's life that was infecting Bella's innocent life.

I had to get out of here to inform the Don of the abuse that was happening to his daughter there was one more question to ask them.

"So how long have you been together" I asked them both

 **A/N** I have written 28,500 words and 54 chapters as of 25/1/17


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"We have been together for four years." Jacob said smugly

"We have, and they have been amazing years." Bella told me with a smile

"Ok, I might see you around town but I have to give my boss a call." I told them standing up I knew if we were in the same world that I would have to show a huge amount of respect towards her. So I bent down and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you, for the coffee, Isabella" I told her then spun on the ball of my foot and walked away to my car before jumping in it. I made sure the windows were up before I picked up my phone to ring Emmett as I wouldn't dare ring Charlie without being asked too.

"Hi Em, I have some news about Isabella and can you get someone to look into a Jacob William Black, 26 years old," I told him

"Sure Edward I will get someone on that straight away and I will get a message to the boss to ring you at his earliest convenience," Emmett told me before hanging up. We were close brothers but when it was business matters we were both to the point, no bullshit nothing.

I drove back to the hotel and just sat in the room and waited for the call to come from the Don. I hoped I wouldn't get punished for what Jacob was doing to her.

It was a short few minutes before my phone rang

"Hello, sir" was all I got out before I was interrupted by the Don.

"Tell me everything Edward, leave nothing out" he commanded me

"This Jacob Black, he is belittling your daughter, uses her money to pay off his debts and she pays for everything, he even uses her money to pay hookers for sex."

"HE DOES WHAT," was all I heard before I heard a crash and the line went dead. I just waited for him to call back using a different phone which didn't take long.

"Sorry, Edward."

"It's ok sir, completely understandable," I told him thinking if it was my daughter that I would have the same reaction

"Look after her Edward, don't break her heart but if this Jacob Black does anything untoward to the princess end him." Charlie said

"I will guard her with my life"

"Thank you Edward" then he hung up.

Later that night I got a call from Emmett telling me of his findings

"Edward this guy is bad news, epically bad news. He is related to the Hunter mafia his brother is James Hunter who is the underboss to Tyson Hunter his father and the Don of the Hunter family. Jacob is James's capo. He has two bank accounts one has about ten dollars in it the other has one point five million dollars in it." Emmett explained

"Have you told this to the Don?" I asked him

"Yes I have," he told me before we talked a bit more until finally saying good bye.

 **A/N** Today was Australia Day same "thing" as the July 4th


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

I laid down on my bed and thought about the cluster fuck this mission had turned in to. Bella's life was in major danger now as her boyfriend was the pure unadulterated enemy. I had to be extra wary of him, and to keep my eyes open at all times.

It was 9am the next day this time I watched the door to see if the pig and bacon, it didn't matter how good looking the bacon she was still police. But there was no pounding knock on my door, so I rolled on my back and played with my gun flicking the safety on and off. I put my bag back in the trunk before driving once again to the Starbucks; where I got my cappuccino and sat down at one of the outside tables to await Bella's arrival.

When they arrived I quickly jumped up.

"What coffees are you both having" I asked them and the light in Bella's eyes lit up like it was the Fourth of July as I could assume that Jacob had never offered to buy her a coffee. I now knew that I had to offer at least to buy things for her. To at no time be what Jacob was to her, to never use her for her money. I hoped that this job will be the first of many jobs that will set me up for life and be able to care for the ones I love.

"Cappuccino please" Bella told me with a stunning smile. I looked at Jacob and waited for his coffee order

"I want a four shot venti caramel dolce latte macchiato with two bananas with cream and caramel topping with milk and white chocolate shavings" he demand from me. I was stunned by his order; but went and got his overpriced coffee that i couldn't imagine it tasting nice.

Before they were ready I called to Bella and she came to me, she stood beside me in front of the display cases that held the food.

"Bella, beautiful would you like to pick something to eat?" I asked her kindly, but also testing her to see if she was pretentious women who wouldn't be caught eating anything that had more than one precent fat or was she amazing and eat like a real person.

"May I have a slice of the raspberry swirl pound cake, please" she asked so softly my suspicions kept getting confirmed by her reactions to me buying her small things. I walked up to the checkout.

"Hello, may I get a slice of the lemon pound cake and a slice of the raspberry swirl pound cake. Please?" I asked the cashier and she quickly tallied my order and I paid for it.

We were both standing around waiting for our food and drinks. I took this opportunity to talk to Bella alone.

"Bella will you be honest with me"

"Yes Edward, I will be" she told me sincerely

"I will be truthful to you"

"Does Jacob always get a thirty dollar coffee?"

 **A/N** so sorry that I doubled up 8

 **A/N** this is the second chapter for Australia Day


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"Yes he does, as he says the 'cheap' coffee's taste wrong and he says he deserves the coffees he wants as payment for him looking after me but, he has never given me a choice he has just barged his way into my life."

"Do you love him?"

"No more than what a sister loves a brother," she said sadly

"But I saw you kissing," I stated shocked. Was she being blackmailed? I had to hope so.

"They were not by my choice," she said and I could tell by the tone of her voice that she didn't want to talk about it anymore but I had to ask this one last question.

"Does Jacob hit you?" and she only nodded in response before she turned her back to me and lifted her t-shirt above the small of her back it showed a patchwork of multi coloured bruises, there were a few red welts, marking the whole back.

I was made speechless by her and pulled her into my arms. I gave her a tight hug but made sure my hands were away from the injured part of her body.

"Bella, don't think about what Jacob wants think about what you want. Do you want to stay with him?" I asked her thinking that her being hit was a lot worse than his blackmailing her.

"I would like to get away from him but I don't know how and he said that if I left him that he would kill my father." I snorted internally with that statement did she not know who her father was? I had to think quickly maybe she didn't know that she was a mafia princess because the Don had ever told her for her mental protection. Well that would have to end very soon so that she knew all the lies that Jacob had been telling her.

"Ok let me think about our options. But let's go back to the table, so that Jacob doesn't get suspicious but if you need me I'm in room 13 at the Hereford Inn," I told her before falling silent so Jacob didn't know what we were talking about.

"Here you go Jacob," I said handing him his froufrou coffee.

"Took you long enough," he said not really looking until the clank of the plates that Bella put down. She sat down and was about to get a forkful of her cake but Jacob reached over and started to pull her plate closer to himself

"Awe Isabella why did you get the raspberry one you know I hate raspberry," Jacob said whining

"What do you think you are doing" I commanded to know using my voice that Emmett told me made him want to pee his pants as it was a terrifying tone and once the Don had heard of my voice he had me record a few messages that the Capo's and UB's used during interrogations and torture sessions. It had been passed along the gossip lines that whenever my dark voice was heard that the people in the room being questioned would pee themselves.

 **A/N 1/28/17** not having fun on facebook right now due to Americans not understanding Australian culture... so I thought I would do something for my readers by posting another chapter... Please enjoy and review if it strikes your fancy


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

"I'm going to eat the food Isabella bought," Jacob said smugly but his smile fell when I pulled the plate back in front of Bella

"Sorry to disappoint you Jacob," I said sneering his name "but Bella didn't buy the cakes I did so if you want some cake go get your own slice," I told him testing how far he would follow his lie that he was poor or would he be desperate for food that he would break character and get himself food.

"Please eat and enjoy," I told her finally looking away from Jacob to see her face flushed but I don't think it was from embarrassment, was she turned on if so by what, could it be my pee inducing voice? This was a new development of that voice. Something I had to explore further another time, this was not the time or place.

"Thank you, Edward," was all that was said before she started to eat her cake. I started to eat mine as well. I caught a glance of Jacob who was sitting on the other side of the table with his arms crossed just staring at Bella eating.

"Come on Bella, I'm hungry. Can you go get me some food NOW?" he ordered her. I saw that she was about to stand up, so I quickly put my hand on her knee and gave her a stern look and she nodded and sat back down to continue to eat her cake.

"Isabella," Jacob said and with my hand still on her thigh I could feel her start to shake. I turned my head so Jacob couldn't see my face. I handed her a twenty dollar note under the table

"Bella, go get him something he would like to eat," I told her and she nodded and stood up and left the table a few minutes later she came back and placed a cinnamon roll with caramel sauce and white and milk chocolate flakes on top of it. Fuck did this guy ever go small.

Bella nudged my knee with her phone, I kept it under the table as I read the note that she had written quickly ' _sorry Edward his thing cost ten dollars'_ I took back the ten dollar note she was handing me. I used her phone to talk back to her ' _please don't worry about it, remember room 13 at the inn'_ I typed quickly before handing it back to her. I saw out of the comer of my eye that she read it then she put her phone back in the pocket.

"Well I need to head back to my room, I need to call my brother since it is his birthday today," I said thinking fast of a an excuse to leave them so I could report back to the Don.

"Bye Edward," Bella said with a smile. I gave her a kiss on her cheek before standing up and jumping in my car.

 **A/N** would anyone like to read BPOV ? please make me smile by leaving a review


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N** this is being posted for Sherry and Diane. those who want BPOV that is ch 16 only four chapters away

 **CHAPTER 12**

"Hi Emmett, I have some more news about the Don's daughter. Do you just want to pass it on or get him to call me?" I asked him

"Is it bad?" Emmett asked

"Oh god, Em. He beats her with his hand and a belt."

"Fuck, prepare for his call."

I pulled my pillow to cover my face to hide from the world for a while but didn't get much of a time to lose myself in my dream to be away from the aliens. My phone rang.

"Hello, Sir"

"No need for small talk, is what Emmett told me true does Jacob Black beat and abuse my daughter?"

"Yes sir, I am trying to do everything I can to get her away from him and to Seattle as fast as possible." I told him

"Thank you son, you will be rewarded and compensated as soon as she arrives in my compound."

"Thank you sir" and that was the end of our communications for now.

I dragged myself into the bathroom for a long hot shower. I turned on the water and made sure that it was a slight bit hotter than normal. I stepped under the water placing my hands on the wall that held the taps and I lowered my head so that the water fell on the back of my neck and ran down my back. The hot water was doing wonders I could feel the tension in my shoulders slowly start to dissipate. Fifteen minutes later I hurriedly washed my hair with the shampoo that was provided by the inn.

I dried my hair when there was a knock on my door so I wrapped the towel around my hips and made sure that it was secure before I opened the door to reveal a shaking Bella with a bright red fully formed handprint on her cheek. Fuck Jacob had hit her Charlie would not be pleased with this at all; Jacob just kept getting black marks on his scorecard.

"Oh Bella" I said pulling her into my arms and into the room

"Edward can you take me away from here, now" she asked hiding her face into my chest

"Yes, we" I was interrupted by another knock on my door "go hid in the shower" I said placing a quick kiss on her forehead and watched as she rushed into the bathroom and left the door ajar. The knocking started again.

I pulled open the door so viciously that it slammed on the wall beside it.

"Hi Edward, um have you seen Isabella? We had a fight and I might have hit her." Jacob said with a touch of pride in his voice.

"What do you mean you "might" have hit her? You either did hit her or you didn't." I stated just keeping my rage under-control

"Ok, I hit her"

"Why?" I asked him leaning on the door acting like a duck on water; calm on the surface a fucking tornado on the inside. I had to ask him, I need to know how to help her but on the other side of the coin I really didn't want to know his bullshit reason for hitting her so hard.

 **A/N** please enjoy and review to make me smile


	13. Chapter 13

****A/N**** **Warning Jacob hated kicks in to a higher gear**

 **CHAPTER 13**

"Well, I wanted to have sex and Bella was not opening her legs, so I asked her for some money but ever since we met you she has been short with me. I also wanted some food, she said no so I smacked her back with the belt and she still didn't give me the money I needed so I hit her again in a new location so that the sting would be the most effective deterrent so that she wouldn't defy me again. She finally gave me the money I wanted. When I came back home she wasn't there to cook me a roast dinner so I guess she might have come here." Jacob informed me

"Why would she come here and how did you find which room was mine?" I questioned

"With the right encouragement I can get any info that I need. And Isabella wouldn't go anywhere, everyone knows that she belongs to me, even the police no one would dare give her shelter"

"Well you are wrong Jacob, I haven't seen Isabella since I left you both at the coffee shop." I told him which made him leave in a huff and start to talk to himself about needing to find her.

I took a deep breath before shutting the door to my room, fuck we had to leave now or this might escalate to Bella ending up in hospital for some reason.

"Bella, come here please?" I called her and she come out of the bathroom with tears running down her face.

"He was cheating on me." she asked between sobs

"Yes, beautiful he was. Let's head off. I need to go pay for my room and I will bring my car closer and we will go. Go into the bathroom and lock the door I will knock three times when I get back" I told her, I quickly got some clothes on.

"Hurry back please." she begged me

"I will." I told her then walked out the door, when I arrived in the lobby I saw the receptionist sporting a faint hand print in her left cheek

"Hi, I'm leaving the town now, so I would like to pay my final bill." I told her as I handed over my credit card then signed the receipt.

"Will leave the keys in the room"

"That will be fine, so I hope you enjoyed your time here" she said taking the receipt and handing back my card which I put away in my wallet.

"I did thank you." I told her then walked out to my car but stopped short when I saw a puddle of water under my gas tank, the gas cap was in the floor near the puddle. I crouched down and touched the puddle to see if I could tell what it was. What Jacob put in my baby's tank?

I knew that if I was going to save her I would have to leave her here and hope that my family would be able to fix her. I placed my hand flat on the bonnet before I went to my room; I knocked three times on the door, and then used my key to enter the room.

 **A/N** Hope you all enjoy and please review


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

"Come out Bella, I have some bad news." I called out to her as I sat down on the couch with my head in my hands

"What happened Edward, is everything ok?" she asked taking my hand to sit between hers

"I'm sorry it looks like we will be walking out of here as Jacob has royally fucked with my car. Do you have a car?" I asked her hopefully

"I had a skyline with pink and purple colour morphing paint and purple light tubes under the undercarriage and there were light ropes of the same colour in the interior of the car. I loved it so much but Jacob didn't like that so he took it from me made me sign some papers and then he sold it to a girl who doesn't treat her right. I sometimes see my car around town and every time that we do see it Jacob would get all excited and run to talk to the girl." She said with tears in her eyes

"Shh, it will be ok. I promise you that he will get everything that he is due." I told her with conviction.

"Thank you Edward that means a lot" she said before she placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

"You are welcome, Bella; let's head off we will walk to Canyon where we will stay the night then continue on to Amarillo where we will hire a car to take us out of the landing area then we will fly to Seattle." I told her

"Sounds good, I'm ready when you are" Bella said so I quickly put my things in my bagk making sure to strap the knife to my hip and secured the gun in the small of my back. I wasn't going to risk anything when it came to Bella.

"It's a thirty mile hike to Canyon." I informed her

"Ok, Edward, I understand" with that we walked the back streets until we reached highway 60. It was 10pm when we dragged ourselves into the hotel room. I was worried for a bit when the room only had one bed; I told Bella that I would take the couch. It was thirty minutes of darkness with the only light coming from the street lights.

"Edward are you comfortable on that couch?" she asked sleepily. I knew what I had to say even though it was very uncomfortable on this small four foot long couch laying on it I had two feet of my body hanging off the end of it.

"Yes, thank you, Bella." I lied unashamedly

"Cut the crap Edward. I thought we were going to be honest with each other?" she said sounding hurt

"I'm sorry Bella; you are correct"

"Edward, come share the bed with me, we have another twenty miles to walk to Amarillo." she said holding up the corner of the sheets for me to slide in

"Thank you Bella." I answered her getting under the covers sighing as I stretched out for the first time of the night it felt so good.

 **A/N** please enjoy this chapter - number 16 we hear from bella


	15. Chapter 15

****CHAPTER 15****

 **The next morning I woke up with Bella's head on my chest and I had to think of baseball and Emmett in a bikini so that my morning wood, which was at the extreme level right now due to Bella's silky hair that smelt like freshly picked apples; would deflate. I couldn't move as it would wake here and I didn't want to wake her as she was sleeping so peacefully.**

 **It was twenty minutes later when she started to stir and wake she looked into my eyes I could see when it dawned on her the position she was in currently**

 **"** **Oh god Edward! I am so sorry; please forgive me." she said as she scurried of me and sat back on her heels facing me.**

 **"** **Bella, It didn't bother me at all. Did you sleep well?" I asked her**

 **"** **It was the best sleep I have had in four years. Every night I have been made to sleep on the floor with a very thin blanket, so thin you could see though it." Bella informed me which made my jaw drop and rendered me speechless.**

 **It took me a few minutes of acting like a fish out of water. I couldn't believe how severely Jacob was abusing this innocent girl. Use her for her money, her house and made her sleep on the floor like an animal.**

 **"** **Bella, this might be a bit strange, but I need to know so I can help you get past this horrible time in your life. Did he make you eat your food a strange, unusual way?" I asked her not looking at her hoping that if I didn't look at her that there might be slightly less embarrassment put on her.**

 **"** **Wow this is hard but I know that you need to know. I feel that I'm safe with you. So I want to tell you more of my time with Jacob. Whenever we were at home for a meal he would make me cook him a fancy meal, but I never got to eat any of it, he would feed me tuna in a dog bowl; if I used my hands I would get whipped with a leather belt so I learnt quickly how to eat without my hands." She told me with tears running down her face.**

 **"** **Oh Angel. That will never happen again, ever." I told her with as much strength as possible.**

 **"** **Thank you, Edward that means a great deal to me." she told me placing a kiss on my cheek**

 **"** **You are very welcome, let's get dressed and start our walk to Amarillo." I said and we both stood up of the bed. I put on some jeans and a t-shirt; Bella put back on her clothes and we left the keys on the bedside table and left the room. I swung my bag on my back and started walking toward Amarillo.**

 **** **A/N** hope you enjoy this chapter, next one we hear from Bella


	16. Chapter 16

****A/N we now hear from Bell****

 **CHAPTER 16 BPOV**

I kept seeing this man around me. He was gorgeous, 6'2" with bronze hair and stunning green eyes. He looked like he worked out but not to excess just enough to make women drool.

When I got him a coffee he thanked me by kissing my cheek. *I was ten years old standing beside my father and some huge man knelt down to place a kiss on my cheek before kissing the back of my dad's hand* I was brought back to the present when he moved away from the table.

"Dog, when we get home you will be cleaning the house as my friend might be coming over soon. But I don't want to be there as you know I am allergic to dust and cleaning." Jacob told me as he finished off his food.

"Ok Jacob" I responded submissively as I knew that if I said no he would hit me on my back some way.

The next time I saw Edward was when he was waiting at the coffee shop sipping on his cappuccino. He asked if we wanted a coffee so I gave him my order. I was worried what he would think of Jacobs fucked up fancy coffee.

"Cappuccino please." I told him and he nodded to say that he understood

"I want a four shot venti caramel dolce latte macchiato with two bananas with cream and caramel topping with milk and white chocolate shavings." Jacob commanded.

It was a few minutes when I heard my full name being called from inside the shop so I went in to see who was calling me and why, I saw Edward standing in front of the food and he told me to pick something to eat. I was shocked, for the last four years I had never been offered food. So I quickly picked something that I have always wanted to try.

"Bella will you be honest with me?" he asked me

"Yes Edward, I will be." I told him not wanting to let him down

"I will be truthful to you." he told me with truth in his eyes

"Does Jacob always get a thirty dollar coffee?" he asked most likely stunned as I was the first few times I had to buy it for Jacob.

"Yes he does, as he says the 'cheap' coffee's taste wrong and says he deserves the coffees he wants as payment for him looking after me but he has never given me a choice he has just barged his way into my life." I explained

"Do you love him?" he asked and I had to look down at the ground

"No more than what a sister loves a brother." I answered his question still looking down

"Does he hit you?" Edward questioned me, I couldn't look to see his look on his face I was too afraid to see if he was like Jacob's friend who sometimes joined in with the beatings or was he the other side of the coin and be repulsed by what Jacob was doing to me. I could only show Edward my makings.

I was shocked when he pulled me to his arms for a quick hug; I rested my head on his chest before he broke it

"Bella, don't think about what Jacob wants think about what you want. Do you want to stay with him?" he asked me sounding serious that he could be the person that could not be brought by Jacob

 **A/N please review and tell me what you think, enjoy**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17 BPOV**

"I would like to get away from him but I don't know how and he said that if I left, that he would kill my father." I told Edward explaining how Jacob was controlling me. He went on to tell me his room number of where he was staying in case I needed him.

Once I put my food down Jacob started to complain that he hated the food. I was ready to submit to Jacobs wants when my kitty started to get wet a my nipples got tight, when I heard his dark voice ask Jacob what he was doing as Jacob pulled my plate towards himself

"I'm going to eat Isabella's food."

"Sorry Jacob but I bought the food so Isabella will be eating this cake. So if you want some food you will have to get your own." Edward told Jacob giving me back the plate. I had to think about that, how was Jacob meant to buy food he had no money I know this, I have seen his bank account it only has ten dollars in it.

"Please, enjoy." Edward told me kindly

"Thank you, Edward." I said starting to eat my cake which I was appreciating for the first time as I was able to eat at a table with utensils and off a plate and not my silver bowl.

"Come on Isabella, I'm hungry. Can you go get me some food NOW?" Jacob growled at me so I was going to stand up to get him food but I felt a strong long fingered hand on my thigh keeping me sitting down

"Isabella now, don't make me wait any longer you know what happens when I am made to wait." Jacob told me snidely. I began to shake as I knew exactly what would happen because I made him wait and it was never fun for me. Edward turned his back to Jacob which I thought was very fearless as every time I did that I got hit and Jacob screaming in my face that if I wasn't going to fuck him that I at least should allow him to look at my body.

I hated the outfit that I was made to change into whenever I walked into my house. It was black lace demi cup bra and a tiny triangle of lace panties that didn't cover anything. I hated wearing it but if I didn't I would be hit.

"Bella, go get him anything." Edward told me cunningly handing me a note so that he could pay for Jacob's food after I got Jacob's food that he always ate here which was a cinnamon scroll with caramel sauce and white and milk chocolate flakes on top of it. I didn't understand how he could eat it and not get a toothache or be sent into a diabetic coma.

I got my phone out but kept it under the table and pulled out the note app and typed Edward a message ' _sorry Edward his thing cost ten dollars'_ I then tapped his knee to get his attention he took my phone and read it, I watched as he typed a message back and handed me my phone ' _please don't worry about it, remember room 13 at the inn'_ I read his message before deleting it all and pocketing my phone.

 **A/N** please enjoy and review


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18 BPOV**

"Well, I need to head back to my room, I need to call my brother as it is his birthday today" Edward said standing up, he gave me another kiss on the cheek. I was really starting to like his touches but who would want me with all the marks on my back? I hated them and that was the one thing I was grateful for that Jacob only hit my back. I hoped that when the right man for me would not care about my past or the patchwork of bruises that Jacob and his friends gave me.

"Bye Edward" I told him as he walked away to jump in his sex on wheels car.

"We are going home now. I need to be serviced and James is coming over so the house needs to be cleaned." Jacob told me grabbing my bicep and squeezing it hard causing me to squeak out in pain as he yanked me towards the car. He threw me into the passenger seat and drove home.

"Go change now, slut." he said as soon as we walked in the front door so I got out of my street clothes and into the underwear. When I came back in the room he made me kneel in front of him. I opened my mouth but I was saved as Jacob phone rang so he went to answer it. I got up off the floor and made my way to the kitchen to start cooking his lunch.

"Isabella I need some money" Jacob demand from me but I didn't want to give him my card for him to get money from my bank

"No Jacob, no more" I told him standing to my full height. I watched as he unbuckled his belt and I heard the distinct sound of it being pulled from the belt loops of his white jeans.

"Go get into position now!" he said pointing to the wall in the hallway. Once I spread my legs and placed my hands on the wall I bit the inside of my cheek not to make noise, if I did he would hit me harder and for longer. When he was done he held out his hand out and I nodded to him and walked to my bag I could feel him behind me the whole time I got my wallet out and handed him all of the notes from it.

"That's better Bitch. Don't make me wait again this is the second time today you have defied me" he said then pulled his hand back and pulled it thru the air and it landed on my cheek with a huge loud _SMACK_. I waited till he walked out the door until I started to cry.

I thought about Edward and how kind he was to me and how he didn't seem to want anything from me at all. I don't think I could handle the abuse that Jacob was giving me, but I had no way to escape Jacob but would Edward be the one to save me? Was he working for Jacob? I didn't think so, he would have come to the house to hit me just like everyone of Jacob friends who came into town.

 **A/N** 02/06/17 I have just hit 50,000 words - and a lot more to come.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N please enjoy**

 **CHAPTER 19 BPOV**

I made my choice, I walked out the door of the house my father bought for me when I moved down here to study photography at the Hereford campus of the Amarillo college of Texas. I walked towards the Hereford inn and knocked on the door of room thirteen. What I saw when the door opened made my kitty wet again. Edward was standing in the doorway only wearing a towel that sit low on his hips.

I look him in starting at his darker hair due to the water, then his pissed off eyes, I quickly move to his defined pectorals and then down to his heavily well-defined abdominals where he had an amazing eight pack, there was a sharp sexual 'v' that the female population drooled over and most men wished they had. I was pulled out of my perusal of him when he pulled me into his arms for a tight hug which made me flinch as he touched the fresh hits.

"Oh Bella" he said pulling me in his room

"Edward, can you take me away from here, now" I begged him

"Yes, we" he started to say but was interrupted by a harsh knock on the door to his room

"Go quick stay in the bathroom" he told me before kissing my forehead and pushing me softly encouraging me to get in the bathroom, where I left the door ajar so I could hear what was being said.

"Hi Edward, um have you seen Isabella? We had a fight and I might have hit her." Jacob said with a touch of pride in his voice.

"What do you mean "might" have hit her, you either did hit her or you didn't" Edward asked him

"Ok I hit her" Jacob admitted.

"Why?" Edward asked calmly

"Well I wanted to get some sex and as Bella was not opening her legs I asked her for some money but, ever since we met you she has been short with me. I also wanted some food, she said no so I smacked her back with the belt and she still didn't give me the money I needed. So I hit her again in a new location so that the sting would be the most effective deterrent so that she wouldn't defy me again. She finally gave me the money I wanted. When I came back home she wasn't there to cook me a roast dinner so I guess she might have come here." I heard Jacob try to explain himself

"Why would she come here and how did you find which room was mine?" Edward asked him

"With the right encouragement I can get any info that I need, and Isabella wouldn't go anywhere as everyone knows that she belongs to me, even the police. No one would dare give her shelter" Jacob said proudly like it was normal to hit and intimidate smaller weaker females

"Well you are wrong Jacob, I haven't seen Isabella since I left you both at the coffee shop." Edward told him. And that told me he was going to look after me and not give me back to Jacob. I heard the front door shut and waited for Edward to call me out of the bathroom.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20 BPOV**

"Bella, come here please" he called to me and I came out of the bathroom and walked into his arms

"He was cheating on me?" I asked between sobs, I knew that he was doing something sexual as sometimes he would come home and get a glass of alcohol and then fall asleep.

"Yes, beautiful he was. Let's head off. I need to go pay for my room and I will bring my car closer and we will go. Go into the bathroom and lock the door I will knock three times when I get back" Edward told me as he covered up his gorgeous, sexy body.

"Hurry back please" I begged him not wanting to be alone with Jacob wanting to find me.

"I will" he told me then he walked out the door.

Fifteen minutes later he walked back in the room after giving the special knock.

"I have some bad news" Edward called out to me as he sat down on the couch with his head in his hands

"What happened Edward is everything ok?" I asked him sitting down beside him holding one of his hands between both of mine.

"I'm sorry it looks like we will be walking out of here as Jacob has royally fucked with my car. Do you have a car?" he asked me hopefully

"I had a skyline with pink and purple colour morphing paint and purple light tubes under the undercarriage and there were light ropes of the same colour in the interior of the car. I loved it so much but Jacob didn't like that so he took it from me made me sign some papers and then he sold it to a girl who doesn't treat her right. I sometimes see my car around town and every time that we do see it Jacob would get all excited and run to talk to the girl." I told him wishing I still had that car, as it was the love of my auto life.

"Shh, it will be ok. I promise you that he will get everything that he is due." he told me with conviction.

"Thank you Edward that means a lot" I told him before I placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"You are welcome, Bella; let's head off we will walk to Canyon where we will stay the night then continue on to Amarillo where we will hire a car to take us out of the landing area then we will fly to Seattle." He told me his plan for my escape from Jacobs wrath.

"Sounds good, I'm ready when you are" I told him and watched as he quickly packed his duffel bag, I saw that he strapped a knife to his hip and put a gun in the small of his back. None of this scared me; it just made me feel a fuckton safer.

"It's a thirty mile hike to Canyon" he informed me I just nodded I would walk to Seattle if I had to.

"Ok, Edward I understand" with that we walked the back streets until we reached highway 60. It was 10pm when we dragged ourselves in the hotel room.

When we walked in the hotel room I noticed that there was only a single queen sized bed and a short four foot long couch and a small table.

 **A/N** Thank you for your reviews I drop everything to read them


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21 BPOV**

"Bella, you can have the bed," Edward told me being an amazing kind gentleman, I had expected to be made to sleep on the floor, like I did with Jacob. I rolled over to look at Edward who looked amazingly awkward on the couch that was three feet short of comfortable.

"Edward, are you comfortable on that couch?" I asked him sleepily.

"Yes, thank you, Bella," I could tell he was lying unashamedly .

"Cut the crap Edward. I thought we were going to be honest with each other?" I told him letting the hurt seep into my voice.

"I'm sorry Bella; you are correct."

"Edward, come share the bed with me, we have another twenty miles to walk to Amarillo," I stated to him holding the corner of the sheets for him to get under.

"Thank you Bella," he told me as I felt him sigh and stretch his long lithe body on the bed.

The next morning I woke up and looked straight into his emerald green eyes, It took me a minute to realize that my head was on his chest I quickly scurried to sit on the foot of the bed on my heels.

"Oh god Edward I am so sorry; please forgive me," I pleaded with him.

"Bella, it didn't bother me at all. Did you sleep well?" he asked me not making a big or little deal of me sleeping on his chest.

"It was the best sleep I have had in four years, every night I have been made to sleep on the floor with a very thin blanket, so thin you could see through it." I informed him and I watched as his jaw drop and rendered speechless.

"Bella, this might be a bit strange but I need to know so I can help you get past this horrible time in your life. Did he make you eat your food a strange, unusual way" he asked me not looking at me but instead of at the sheet.

"Wow this is hard but I know that you need to know as I feel that I'm safe with you. So I want to tell you more of my time with Jacob. Whenever we were at home for a meal he would make me cook him a fancy meal, but I never got to eat any of it as he would feed me tuna in a dog bowl; if I used my hands I would get whipped with a leather belt so I learnt quickly how to eat without my hands." I told him with tears running down my face.

"Oh, Angel. That will never happen again, ever" he told me with as much strength as possible in his voice which made me will that what he was saying was true.

"Thank you, Edward that means a great deal to me" I said placing another kiss on his cheek

"You are very welcome, let's get dressed and start our walk to Amarillo" Edward said and we both stood up of the bed. He put on some jeans and a t-shirt; I put back on the only set of clothes that I had and we left the keys on the bedside table and left the room.

 **A/N** please enjoy next chapter is back to EPOV


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22 EPOV**

We had only walked ten miles when a car raced up to us on the side of the road when it slammed on its brakes and skidded to a stop near us Jacob jumped out of the car and came to stand in front of us

"You are strong" was all I was able to tell Bella before Jacob began to yell at her and start to pull her towards his car. Enough was enough he was hurting her so I pulled out my gun and pointed it at his head I pulled back the hammer which made its distinctive click that stopped Jacob in his tracks.

"Let her go" I using my voice of intimidations "NOW" I growled out and he dropped her arm and put his up in surrender. I looked behind him and quickly hid my gun back in the small of my back. I heard the air siren in the distance. Fuck it was Monday and the aliens were on the look out for their chosen humans and it looked like one of us was one of their picks.

The alien circle us

"Bella come here please" I begged her and she didn't hesitate to come to my side, a few minutes later the female alien had decided that Bella was her choice it's yellow tube like mouth around her arm so I had to do something, as Bella was screaming and trying to get her arm free

"Bella, breath" I told her and as soon as she looked at me and finally stopped screaming not that it wasn't justified because it was. I pulled out my razor sharp knife and cut its tube off which fell limp around Bella's arm and Bella swiped at it so that it fell on the floor

"Run to the car" I called out to both Bella and Jacob who ran with me to his car.

I looked out the back window to see the tube regrow fast and get back to the length it was originally at before I cut it. I thought they couldn't be hurt by blades was this someone's type of propaganda who would want to help the aliens kidnap and torture American citizens?

Jacob floored it to Amarillo, when we arrived in town I got out of the car and pulled out my gun and pointed it towards Jacob's head once again.

"Drive Jacob, just go" I told him waving the gun from his face to the road ahead. I watched as he drove away I took Bella's hand led her to the hotel where I wanted to stay the night. Once I checked in and got to our room, I groaned softly as there was only on bed again. I knew I had to tread very carefully as the Don had killed people for a lot less.

"We are sharing again. No arguments" she told me with a cute little smile on her face

"Wouldn't dream of it, Beautiful" I swore to her.

 **A/N** please enjoy


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N** thank you for all your kind reviews and the ones that are not kind who tell me to quit writing as Landed "is the dumbest story ever written" that just made me laugh

 **CHAPTER 23**

"Are you hungry, beautiful?" I asked her, starving myself

"Yeah, I could eat a cow" I laughed at Bella and took her hand and we walked out of the room. We wandered the streets looking for the restaurant that peaked our interest. There was a little Mexican restaurant that looked good Bella pulled me into it as we got shown to a booth. We were both looking at the menu and a thought came to me so I used my finger to pull Bella's down.

"Bella, I'm paying for the food, so please pick whatever catches your attention" I told her

"I understand, thank you" she said with a smile. When the waitress came to our table to take our orders.

"Welcome to Nacho Nacho, I am Susan and will be your server today" she said

"I will have a nachos to share for the appetizer and then I will have the beef enchilada, with a coke, please" I told her handing her the menu.

"I will have the same for entrée" Bella said holding out the menu

"What would you like to drink?" the waitress asked

"Coke please" and with that the waitress walked away to place our order

"So how are you feeling after your attack, how is your arm?" I asked her concerned for her mental health. She looked at her arm and I saw there was light red burn like marks where the tube was located on her arm. I reached over to touch one part softly

"Does it hurt?" I asked her

"Not much more than a light sunburn would hurt, I can handle the pain as I have been able to push through worse pain" she said with a small sad smile.

We talked more about our likes and dislikes until I finished my last bit of my entrée.

"I will be right back Bella, I just need the toilet. Order whatever you want for dessert and then when we have finished that we can head back to our hotel room." I said

"Ok Edward, do you want me to pick something for you to eat"

"Yes, please anything but mango" I told her before I walked to the back of the restaurant to use the bathroom

I made my way back to the table but was stopped dead in my tracks when I saw our booth empty. I couldn't panic yet maybe she was just doing what I had been doing. I sat down at the table I looked at my watch it was 6:30pm.

When I next looked it was 6:40 so i waved down Susan

"Susan, did you see where the girl I was with, went" I asked her

"Oh, she left with a tall dark male, about fifteen minutes ago" she answered happily. I threw a hundred dollar note on the table to pay for our food. Fuck, fuck, fuck; Jacob has her. Now I have to find her. Fuck this was going to be hard this city was no Seattle but it was big town I might have to get help to find her. I was thinking this as I walked out of the restaurant but I was fretting for no reason.

 **A/N** please review kind or not as I drop everything to read them


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

I walked in the car park that was out the front of the restaurant. I knew that man Jacob was stupid fucking with the Don's daughter but to be raping her in his car out the front of where they had kidnapped them from. Is that stupid or what?

I walked over to the back door and ripped it open, and off the hinge; I knew Jacob's jeep was old but there's old and then there's old.

"Edward, save me please" Bella begged me with so much fear in her voice

"Bella, cover your eyes" I told Bella then I pulled out my knife and didn't hesitate to slide the blade across his throat the strange thing it that no blood came out of his body he just deflated like I had just let air out of a balloon. This made Bella scream, I almost screamed too which would, one shot my image and two pull down my ego a few levels. But I controlled myself.

I ran around the other side of the car and opened the door and pulled her out of the car I sat her on the curb so I could go deal with the skin of Jacob but we now had a car, may not be pretty but least it had four wheels and a motor which was all we needed.

"Please, keep your eyes closed until I tell you otherwise; ok, Bella" I told her and she nodded with her eyes close.

"Please hurry, Edward" she begged

"I will, you are safe" I told her touching my lips to her forehead before I turned.

I walked over to where Jacob was and pulled on his hand and pulled hard on his arm assuming that I would have to move his two hundred pound body weight but when I pulled I actually pulled his arm off his body; once again there was no blood.

It took a few minutes and more broken body parts which I placed nicely on the floor of the car park. Once I was done and the car was removed of Jacob I went to get Bella.

I walked up to Bella and took her hand in mine and lifted her to her to her feet

"Eyes closed, baby" I told her leading her to the passenger side of the car which annoyingly just happened to be the side of the car that I placed the skin.

I sat her in her seat and reached around her to put the seat belt on her before I shut the door and walked around the back of the car to get in the driver's seat. I turned on the car with the keys that had been left in the ignition. I carefully reversed the car completely avoiding Jacobs's skin.

Once we a mile away from the restaurant I spoke up

"You can open your eyes now" she looked at me and pulled on the seatbelt so she could rest her head on my thigh.

 **A/N** thank you for your reviews


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

I heard her start to snore softly; I put my hand down on top of her head to stroke her hair to calm myself down from saving her from Jacob. Thinking about Jacob I had to wonder what had happen to him. There was absolutely no blood in his body, or muscles and no bones just skin.

I didn't even really want to think much of Jacob so I let my thoughts wander to the next step of what I had to do to get Bella out of this area as fast as possible. I drove nonstop north, I didn't care which state I went to as long it was out of the catchment zone. It was two hours later that we hit the Boise city entry port.

"Good afternoon, Sir. My name is Aro, I am just needing to ask you as few questions before I let you on your way."

"Sure ask away" I told him

"Where have you travelled from" Agent Aro asked me

"We have been travelling from Hereford, Texas"

"Is it just the two of you?"

"Yes it is. This is Isabella Swan and I'm Edward Cullen."

"Ok, can you both get out of the car and head into the building for a simple pain free test" agent Aro told us. So I reached over the console and gently shook Bella to wake her.

"Baby, we have to go get some test done before they let us out of here" I told her and she opened her eyes and stretched her arms over her head and then she looked at me.

"Where are we Edward?" she questioned

"We are at the exit port but they have to test us before we can pass through" I informed her and she got out of the car as did I and we meet up at the back of the car. I took her hand and she looked a little shocked and my forwardness. I leant close to her ear so it would say private.

"I'm sorry Bella but it has to happen as we have act like a couple, I think it will get us out of here sooner" I whispered to her and she just smiled

"I don't mind, Edward it feels good, I feel so safe and protected with you" she told me leaning her head on my bicep. Fuck she is so tired, I hope she is ok. If she doesn't pick up once we have a long sleep in different beds I will take her to a doctor; but I will ring the Don first.

We walked in the building and it looked like a sterile hospital room, as I looked around I saw a hand sticking out of a screened off area. Fuck they were going to test if we were like Jacob or still human.

"Hello, can I please have you sitting on this bed my colleague will take you girlfriend to another table" this young male wearing a lab coat told me leading me to a hospital bed where I sat down.

The lab person listened to my heart and then did a diabetes test which I was assuming that it was a test to see if blood came out.

 **A/N**


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

As I had a heart beat and bled from the thumb prick I was let go and I met Bella out the front of the building sucking on her thumb like I wanted to do but it would look a bit wimpy if I did that and it wouldn't improve my image of a tough as nails mafia soldier. So I just shook my hand a little before taking hold of Bella's hand and leading her to Jacob's car.

"Thank you for your cooperation. Have a safe trip and some advice I would not come back here until the invasion is over." Aro suggested kindly.

"Warning heeded, sir" I told him truthfully as I assisted Bella in her seat and then hurried to mine I started the car and drove it through the checkpoint and away from that horrid area.

I noticed Bella was sleeping again. This had me worried but I put it at the back of my head and concentrated on finding us a place to sleep for a while maybe a few days

I pulled into the Holiday Inn at Wichita and left Bella in the car while I booked us a room with two beds that had a bath. As I was selecting the room I saw the room service menu so I looked at it and picked a few small things that would not go bad if we didn't eat them straight away.

I drove the car back closer to our room and parked in its allocated spot. I got out of the car and opened our door making sure it was wedged open then I ran to the left bed to pull the covers down; then I went back to the car and very carefully opened the car door that Bella's head was resting on.

I successfully got the door open and Bella into my arms; I carried her bridal style and placed her softly on the bed she started to make panicky noises so I quickly caressed her hair which settled her down.

I got my phone out to ring Emmett

"Hi, Em, how are things in Seattle" I asked him

"It's good, we have had some run ins with the Hunter family. Have you got the princess?"

"Yeah I got her, we are staying a few days in Wichita; before we fly to Seattle" I told him

"Edward you are in Hunter territory. I would suggest you stay in your room and get everything delivered."

"Will do Emmett" I said hanging up and walking over to the door as coincidently there was a knock on it. Opened the door and a attendant pushed the room service trolley in the room and he turn and left shutting the door on his way out.

I walked over to it and picked up a bottle of coke; after cracking it open and took a long drink from it. I looked over at Bella; she would need some new clothes very soon. I had to think where would deliver clothes to Wichita in Kansas, as I was drawing a blank, I knew Alice would be able to help me so I gave her a call.

 **A/N** thank you for your reviews please keep them coming


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N** I wrote 9 chapters today so you all get three chapters

 **CHAPTER 27**

"Hello, little sister; I was wondering if I could ask you a huge favour, from you?" I asked of her

"Sure Brother what can I do?"

"Well I was wondering if you could get some clothes delivered here for the Princess as she only has one set that she escaped with" I informed her

"Sure, do you know her sizes?"

"I'm not sure let me ask her" I told my sister with her not needing to know that I was really going to carefully look at her tags. I saw that she was size 10.

"Size ten, please"

"Will do, where you are staying"

"Room 10 at the Holiday Inn in Wichita Kansas. Thank you, Alice" I told her

"No problem brother" she said as a farewell

It was an hour later when Bella began to stir and wake up

"How are you feeling Bella" I asked her

"Very sleepy but ok"

"Ok will you eat something for me and then try to sleep some more for me?" I pleaded with her

"Ok Edward for you I will try. Will you stay with me while I sleep?" she asked with worry in her voice. I had to put her fears to rest.

"Bella, I am here as long as you need me in whatever capacity you require from me." I told her firmly

"Thank you so much Edward" she said getting up off the bed and walking over to me. She held out her hand and I took her hand; she led me over to the trolley which I had mode next to the two seater table.

"Thank you for the food, it looks good" she told me picking up a small bowl of fruit and began to eat it. I picked up the second bowl of fruit for myself.

About thirty minutes later there was a knock on the door which I opened to reveal a lady holding a few bags of clothes. Took them off her hands and thanked her.

"Here Bella I organised some clothes for you, to use" I informed her

"Thank you Edward I was getting sick of the ones I'm wearing now" Bella told me gratefully

"You are very welcome, Bella" I said watching her paw through the bags excitedly

"They are the correct sizes! How did the person know what size to get" Bella asked curiously

"Um," I said as I rubbed the back of my neck "I looked at the size on your top and pants" I admitted quietly but still loud enough for her to hear

"Edward I don't mind that you looked, as I am just glad that these will fit me"

"Ok Bella, thank you for not being mad at me"

"You are welcome, Edward"

We were both yawning and rubbing our eyes so I suggested that despite it being four in the afternoon that we should try to get as many hours of sleep as possible.

"That sounds like a good plan, Edward" Bella said looking though one of the bags for some pyjamas but she stopped and handed me a set of pyjamas.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

"Here Edward, I think these are meant for you as they are way too big for me" Bella told me with a cute little smile on her face

"Thank you, it will be nice to wear clean new clothes" I answered her taking them and walking into the bathroom to change into them.

When I came out I noticed that Bella was dressed is small shorts and a t-shirt, damn she was cute. I didn't know whether to shoot my sister or not. I was dressed in shorts and a T-shirt as well. I turned on the little bedside light before I flicked off the main light.

"Have sweet dreams, Bella"

"Sweet dreams, Edward"

I don't know what time it was when I awoke to Bella screaming her lungs out; I quickly got out of my bed and ran over to hers.

"Shh Bella, you are safe" I told her caressing her back and hair. It took a few minutes before she began to stop screaming. When she was only whimpering and then she threw herself into my arms I held her tightly in my arms.

"You, are safe Bella. I will keep you safe, always" told her rubbing her back

"Thank you, Edward you make me feel safe" she sobbed out.

"Bella can you tell me what your nightmare was about?" I asked her softly

'Ja… Jacob, you didn't save me from him and he got me pregnant and I gave birth two weeks later; to ten blue handed kids with little yellow tubes. It was horrible Edward" she whimpered out and I thought about how that would affect Bella in her dreams and how shit it would be to live though having ten kids and them being half alien; shit that would fuck me up royally.

"It's ok Bella it was just a dream. Jacob is never going to hurt you again. I made sure of that the other day"

"Really, he is gone for good?" she asked part unsure and part hopeful

"Yes, he is really gone" I told her kissing her forehead as that is what my mother did for me to calm me down, I was a little amazed that she did calm down quite fast after the soft kiss.

"Edward will you sleep with me in this bed? Please it make me feel secure and protected as if you are with me no one will hurt me." she told me pulling me down to lay beside her which I did as I was terrified for her to have that dream again or for it to continue progressing further.

I would never want to put her thought that, maybe my worst enemy but definitely no-one that I liked. So I gave in and didn't fight her resting her head on my chest. I waited a few minutes before her breathing evened out and got steady. That is when I closed my eyes and fell asleep myself.


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29**

The next time I opened my eyes there was a small sliver of light streaming between the two closed curtains. Ugh fuck that is going to be annoying for the whole time we are staying here. But if rest is what Bella needs that is what she will get, with no complaints from me. Her health and wellbeing was the main concern as she has been through unimaginable torture given to by Jacob and his friends.

I carefully got off the bed trying not to wake Bella, which I was successful in doing so. I quickly rang down for some more bowls of fruit for us to enjoy for breakfast. It was three hours later when Bella woke up

"Good morning, Beautiful; how was your sleep?" I asked worried that she had another nightmare with me holding her while she slept in my arms.

"Once you got into bed with me, my dreams became amazing. Every time I got in trouble you came in and saved the day from shooting someone who was attacking me to giving me a dollar so that I could buy the coffee that I wanted." She paused so she could give me a kiss on my cheek "thank you Edward"

"I would do those things and more while you are awake; princess. What you need or want I will provide for you. If I can't get it myself I will find someone who can. That is my vow to you princess" I told her resolutely.

"Edward why did you call me Princess" Bella asked me with the cutest expression on her face but I don't think it was my place to tell her who she was. There must have been a reason why the Don had kept her in the dark, there was one reason that I could think of and that was that if she was kidnapped by a rival family that she could claim that she wasn't the daughter of the Swan Don, and maybe to save her from the police where she could not tell them anything of her father's or the family's not so legal dealings

"Ah, you will have to ask your father, why I sometimes call you 'princess'. But if you want I won't call you that again" I told her sounding a little forlorn

"No, no Edward. I like it; I just want to know why. But if it will be detrimental to you to tell me then don't; as that is the last thing I would want for you" Bella told me quickly

"It's ok Bella I know that is not what you want it's not that I don't want to tell but that I can't tell you"

"I understand Edward, I do"

It was a few minutes later when Bella spoke up

"Um, Edward do you think we could go have McDonalds for lunch as I am craving one of their double quarter pounders "

"Let me make some calls and I will see what I can arrange for us" I told her picking up my phone to find the number of the local store "two o'clock sound good" I asked her looking at my phone

"Sounds perfect" she told me

"Which drink?"

"Strawberry milkshake, please"

"Done"

 **A/N** please review and give me some love


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30**

It was two o'clock when there was a knock at the door I looked through the peephole to see who was there when I saw that there was a young male standing there in a McDonald's uniform, so I quickly opened the door and took the big bag from him. I thanked him and sent him on his way

I shut the door and call unnecessarily to Bella that her food had arrived. I watched as she sat down at the table in a blink of an eye, I laughed softly at her as I place the branded paper bag in front of her.

"Thank you, Edward. I haven't had junk food in four years"

"Four years? How is that even possible?" I asked flabbergasted

"It's easy when you live with Jacob" she told me plainly

"From this day forward, Bella if you want it I will get it for you, no ifs, ands, buts, or maybes. With me whatever your heart desires that is what it will get," I answered her

"Thank you Edward that does mean a lot."

"You are very welcome, princess."

"You really won't tell me why you call me that?" she asked and I could clearly hear her softly begging me to tell her

"Please trust me on this; remember our pack of honestly no matter what; if I could tell you, I would in a heartbeat. Please tell me you understand this? It fucking hurts me not been able to tell you."

"Yes I remember, and ok I will try not to ask you as much," she said in an understanding and with a touch of sadness.

"I am sorry, baby. I really am," and with that she pulled out my Big Mac with large fries and handed them to me which I took before handing over her strawberry shake. She pulled the wrapper of her burger and started to delight in it and the flavours that she was experiencing since Jacob came in her life and fucked her up royally.

"Bella do you think you will be ok to travel?" I asked knowing if she said no that we would stay here another night.

"Yes I think I will me ok if the trips are not that long."

"Ok, princess I can work with that."

We continued to eat our food when I noticed Bella looking at the food and then looking at me to look at the food once again. I was able to see the gears turning in her mind.

"Do you have a question for me? I don't think the food is going to answer you as it doesn't have the required equipment to talk. Why don't you just ask me instead you might get a lot more progress if you did," I suggested to her with my smirk on my face.

"Ok Edward the wise and powerful one, the angel that watches over me while I sleep, the knight in shining armour that protects me and the man that makes me smile and be happy. How did you get McDonald's to hand deliver the food to our hotel room?"

 **A/N** thank you for reading


	31. Chapter 31

****A/N****

 **CHAPTER 31**

"Ok Edward the wise and powerful one, the angel that watches over me while I sleep, the knight in shining armour that protects me and the man that makes me smile and be happy. How did you get McDonald's to hand deliver the food to our hotel room?"

"Ok, I will tell you Fearless and shrewd one, the angel who sleeps so peacefully, the damsel in distress, the woman of my dreams. I only had to pay them an exorbitant amount of money"

"How much did you pay them, Edward?"

"The amount doesn't matter, seeing the look on your face when you were eating I would have pay ten times the amount I paid to see that look of childlike joy on your face again. Fuck I can't wait to introduce you to the sundaes," I told her

"Sundae's? What are they?" she asked really wanting to know

"Well they are ice-cream in a medium height plastic cup and rich, thick chocolate sauce." I explained to her and her eyes got bigger with every word that I told her. "Bella I promise just like I promise to help you find out why I call you princess. Do you have faith in me?"

"Yes, I do, Edward you would never do anything intentionally to hurt me," she told me

"Hey, Bella you asked for Mickey D's because you were craving a quarter pounder, if you never got to eat them while with Jacob… um I don't know where I was going with my question; but I think I'm asking how do, you know about them and what they taste like?" I asked staring at my hands that I was wringing to expel some of the nervous energy that was created by me asking the question.

"Edward breathe please; you look like you are going to hurt yourself. I don't mind answering any of your questions, if they are hard questions so be it; I will reply them to the best of my ability. I hope it's the same with you, please asked any questions you want know about me." She told me as I was about to speak feeling a little guilty about the 'princess' name she touched my lips with her fingertips

"Yes I'm aware about the 'princess' and understand that if you were able to tell me that you would. Back to respond to your question. I did eat junk food before Jacob." She told me with a little laugh

"Sorry, Bella. I must have been dropped on my head when I was a baby." I told her which made us both laugh.

"Yes I think you should stick with that excuse and run with it never looking back," she hold me with laughter in her eyes. I was laughing along with her, but as her fries were getting cold I picked up one on mine and tossed it softly so it hit her on her chest.

"Eat your fries, Princess; before they get so cold that they are too discussing to eat," I told her as I watching her appreciate her meal as if it was the last meal she was going to get. But my face fell as I realised something that was going to get difficult fast.


	32. Chapter 32

****CHAPTER 32****

 **I think I was starting to fall for her, fuck who wouldn't? She had a sexy body with curves in all the right places her hair was long and thick with amazing red highlights that you could only see in natural sunlight. Her eyes had amazing flecks of gold in them. Her lips were a soft pink and the bottom lip was slightly plumper than her top lip. I had to quickly look away as her little pink tongue came out and licked off the salt that was placed there from the fries.**

 **"** **Ok, princess when we have finished this we will have a nap for a few hours and then about an hour after the sun has set, we will drive to Kansas City; which is a small four hour drive from here. Despite it only being four hours if you need a break we will stop and rest out of the car for however long you need."**

 **"** **Thank you Edward." She answered m standing up before gathering up her rubbish and threw it out. "Are you just going to sit there watching paint dry or are you going to come to bed?" she asked and I groaned under my breath at her words. I shook my head softly to come back to the present. I looked over at her and saw her standing in the middle of the room holding out her hand for me to take.**

 **I smiled up at her**

 **"** **I will join you in a few minutes I just need to use the bathroom," I told her throwing out my rubbish and walked into the bathroom. I put the lid down on the toilet and sat there and put my head in my hands with my elbows rested on my knees. I was just trying to calm down; I couldn't do anything with my feelings because the Don might not approve of me for his daughter and despite all the friendliness she might not have any feelings for me that advance past the friendship stage. I would have to stay in the friend zone for rest of my life but if that is the only way for me to be in her life; I would be best friend that has ever lived.**

 **There was a knock on the bathroom door**

 **"** **Yeah"**

 **"** **Are you ok Edward, it's been twenty minutes?" she asked me though the door sounding concerned**

 **"** **I will be out in a sec," I told her getting up and really using the toilet this time. I washed my hands and dried them before I opened the door to find Bella resting on the wall beside the door.**

 **"** **Are you sure you are ok, because you were scaring me a little, I thought you were second guessing helping me get home and was going to put me on a plane and then go meet up with your wife or girlfriend," she said with tears running down her face.**

 **"** **Oh Princess, I would never leave you alone until I knew that you were happy, safe and knew where you were," I told her using my thumbs to wipe her tears away.**

 **** **A/N** thank you for reading and please review


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33**

"We will talk later, but I'm not going anywhere until you order me away" I told her taking her hand and leading her to the bed

"Do you want the same bed?" I questioned her

"Yes please"

"Ok, let me see what I can do. While waiting for me to fix this why don't you get changed into your pj's" I told her. Then I stood at the end of the bed and looked at the room for a few minutes. Then the idea came to me I picked up the bedside table and moved it to the other side of the bed, I pushed the bed I was originally using so it sat next to her bed so that it was now a queen sized bed with a divot in the middle. But I would put up with that for Bella's comfort

I went to the wardrobe and got out the spare blanket for myself to use.

"Ok beautiful it's time for bed" I said picking up my pj's and quickly changed in the bathroom this time I left the door ajar so that it would lessen her panic.

I came out of the bathroom and flicking off the light; I got onto my side of the bed and covered myself with the single blanket. I set my phones alarm and fell asleep fast a few minutes after Bella.

I groaned loudly as I was awoken rudely by my alarm going off beside my head, I looked over at Bella to see that she was still sleeping. I turned off the alarm and took some clothes in the bathroom to shower and change. When I came out of the room I noticed that Bella was beginning to have a nightmare so I hurried over to her to wake her before she got too far into the dream.

"Bella, Princess. It's time to get up can you do that for me, please"

"Ok, I will try, is there a coffee available" she asked with a yawn

"I will arrange one for you while you shower" I told her picking up the room phone as I watched her head over to the suitcase that Alice sent with her clothes.

"Hello room service, can I get two coffees sent to my room"

"How would you like them?" the receptionist asked

"Two cappuccinos please?"

"They will sent up in five minutes"

"Would you be able to make that ten minutes please?"

"Sure sir" she said just before hanging up

It was a few minutes of waiting so I decided to pack up the room up and prepare for our leaving.

There was a knock on our door this time the other side was a hotel worker; I could just see his hands holding on to two coffees. I opened the door and took them from him thanking him. I shut the door and called out to Bella that her coffee was here and it only took her seconds to come out of the bathroom dressed and ready to leave

 **A/N** Hope you like the new chapter


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34**

I signed us out of the hotel and then we both got in the car.

"Ok Bella, we have four hour drive to the airport, and in your dream you were worried that I would dump you and run off to my girlfriend or wife or both. This will be the only time I will answer any questions in regards to my sexual past. Ok?" I informed her

"Thank you Edward, my first question is… have you had many women"

"Nobody puts baby in the corner, huh?"

"Nope but that isn't answering my question"

"You are correct, princess it's not. I have only bedded one woman that I was dating for more than three months and dated a few others"

"How many is a few" she asked and I looked at her not really wanting her to know. As now that she was in my life I would become a monk before I slept with someone behind her back; regardless if she gave me permission or not.

"Five" she asked with a touch of happiness in her voice

"Fifty"

"God no Bella I was not the Seattle bicycle"

"So stop stalling and just tell me" she said with a huff

"Ten; I have dated ten women and girls. The one I slept with is in that ten"

"Thank you for telling me; Edward."

"What about you princess have you had many women?" I asked which made her laugh so mission accomplished

"None"

"What about men"

"Three boyfriends including Jacob" she told me

"Are you still a virgin" I asked softly and when I glanced at her from the corner of my eye and I saw that she looked like she was about to cry so I quickly pulled the car off the road and I hurried to get out and around to her side of the car. I opened her door and while she was still buckled, I pulled her into my arms. I wondered how to cheer her up then the idea hit me.

"Um… hey Bella did you know I carried a watermelon" I told her and she cracked up laughing hard.

"Now you have to tell me that story" she said with a small smile

"Well when I was younger, eighteen, Emmett's girlfriend had made him watch dirty dancing so he decided to put on a party like the staff held and as I was younger than him he made me be his lackey and I had to carry the watermelon into the hall" I explained.

"That is funny, Edward. If I did say I was a virgin would you act differently in regards to me?" she asked unhappily.

"Bella you could have slept with a thousand men and I would still care for you and want to be in your life. I lo… like you" I told her after I used my thumb to tilt her head up so she could see the truth in my eyes. I hope she didn't pick up on my slip of the tongue; I knew she wasn't anywhere close to that declaration.

"You like me" she questioned


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER 35**

"Yes, princess; I do like you." I told her, thanking the stars that she missed it. She threw her arms around my neck and pulled me close

"Thank you, Edward I like you too" she told me

"Ok beautiful are you ready to get back on the road and out of the south?" I asked her

"Yes, Edward, thank you. Let's get out of here; take me home please?" Bella begged.

"Sure, Princess" I told her placing a kiss on her forehead before I walked around the car to get in and start it to drive to Kansas City

As we were using Jacob's car I dropped Bella off at the entrance to the terminal and I drove away to back of the parking lot as I had to get rid of this car completely. So I was going to park it far away and would call the police for them to come and remove it.

I walked back to the airport terminal to find Bella sitting on the plastic chairs with tears in her eyes they had yet to fall. I knelt down in front of her

"Oh Princess were your demons surfacing again?" I asked her looking up into her stunning brown crestfallen eyes. She only nodded before she fell off the chair into my arms which I wrapped around her tightly.

"Bella, you can stay in my arms, for however long you want to stay. But could we please move off the floor and I need to call the police to come and take away Jacob's car as it has been in the infected area." I told her.

"Sure Edward" she said standing up taking my hand and led me over to a quiet area and pushed softly on my chest so I would sit down, she then curled up on my lap after I pulled out my phone. I dialled the non-emergency number for the police.

"Hello, police assistant line, how may I help you"

"Hello, my car needs to be destroyed as it has been in Texas and touched alien affected person" I informed him.

"Thank you, Sir can you tell me the location of the car and any things to help us find the car?"

"It's a dirty brown jeep, with the licence plate of MONEYNOW"

"Thank you sir for your assistance" he then asked for my personal details which I gave then I hung up the phone and looked at her thinking that I had to come clean; as I have been lying to her since I met her. Now that we are about to separate as she will be with her father and I will be back working under Emmett. I didn't want to be put back to run Oregon, it was the worst money maker for anyone. I hope that when I get back and give Bella back to her father my Don. That I would move up on the ladder and maybe get my own crew and move to a better area.

 **A/N** thank you for the reviews and I just finished writing ch 160 (02/25/17)


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER 36**

"Bella, we need to get our tickets and then I need to tell you something that might make you hate me, and never want to see me again," I told her helping her stand up and walking over to the ticket counter. I sat her closer to the counter and asked for her I.D. which she gave me.

"I will be right back and you will be able to see me the whole time; ok?"

"Ok, Edward," she told me.

"Hello, can I get two tickets to Seattle on the first flight out; please?" I asked the airline person.

"Sure, can I please get your I.D.'s," she requested and I handed them over after a few minutes she spoke up, "Ok Mister Cullen, there are a few flights that you can take. The first to leave is by Skywest and has two stopovers. The second flight is from American Airlines with one stop over. The final is from Alaskan Airlines and it is a direct flight but there is only first class seats available," she informed me.

"How long to the boarding starts?" I questioned her.

"Skywest, fifty minutes. AA, thirty and Alaskan is the longest wait of an hour, ten minutes," she answered me.

"We will take Alaskan, please."

"Ok just to make sure you are aware that it is first class seats only."

"Yes I understand," I told her handing her my credit card she printed off our tickets and handed them to me.

"Do you have any bags to check in?"

"Yes, two bags," I told her.

"Ok you will need to head to counter four and check your bags in," she told me just before I walked away to get our bags from Bella and to take her to check them in. Once that was done Ie led her to a small coffee shop in the terminal. I order us two coffees and sat down on a bench seat opposite Bella.

"Ok I haven't not necessarily lied to you I just haven't been correcting you," I said wretchedly as I was looking out the top of my eyes at her with my head bowed.

"How have you been lying or more correctly avoiding the truth?" she asked snidely. Fuck this might be the end of my happiness before it really started. I just hoped that she would forgive me.

"Well you know how I can't tell you the reason behind calling you 'Princess' for my safety but when I talk to a person I might be able to tell you. I haven't been open with my true name," I told her looking into her eyes.

"You are not named Edward," she asked sarcastically sounding a little bit hurt.

"No, my name is Edward, but I told you and Jacob that my surname is Masen but that is my mother's maiden name my full legal name is Edward Masen Cullen," I informed her.

"Prove it," was all she said holding out her hand for the proof.


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER 37**

I reached into my back pocket for my wallet and I pulled out my Washington state drivers licence and placed it in her hand. I watched as she looked very closely at it.

"Your birthday is tomorrow" she asked me and I quickly looked at my watch.

"Yeah it is" I said softly

"And you didn't tell me your correct name because you didn't trust either Jacob or me," she asked me still with a little sadness in her voice

"Yes, that is correct," I told her

"Do you trust me now?" she asked gloomily

"With my life" responded firmly

"Ok Edward, I will forgive you, this time but you might get a totally different reaction that you might not like in the slightest" she told me looking me dead in the eyes

"Thank you Bella, it means a lot and I will never take your forgiveness for granted" I said to her

We ordered some food to eat as we were both very hungry. We spent our time talking about safe subjects. We had just finished our food when an explosion went off in the distance I quickly pulled Bella under the table for cover until I could work out what was going on.

"Please, Bella stay with me and do as I say" I begged her

"Yes, Edward I will, I promise. What do you think is happening" she asked me holding tightly to my hand.

"I have no idea what is going on which has me a little worried as it could be the Hunter family trying to prevent us from leaving their territory as they don't like the fact that they have lost you and the power that they held over your father without his knowledge." I told her.

"What do you mean held over dad's head, I know I'm his daughter but why would they want me, my dad is just a financial advisor" she asked looking confused so I cupped her cheek and rubbed my thumb over the apple of it.

"There is a lot more to your fathers' job but that happens to fall in the same bucket as your Princess name." I told her as another explosion went off which made Bella push herself closer to my side.

"Edward, can we get out of here, I'm scared"

"Yes we can, I just need to make a phone call to find out what is going on and the best way to get out of here" I told her. Taking out my phone and ringing Emmett.

"Hi Em, the Princess and I are struck in the international airport, in Kansas City. Would it be possible for you to check what is going on here, there have been two blasts so far. As of now we are safe but I don't know how long that will last." I informed him

"Edward, it is the Hunter family and they are trying to and are being successful at shutting down the airport. You might have to drive to Seattle." He told me

"Thanks Em, that is what we will do" I told him hanging up

 **A/N** hope you are enjoying the story if you have any questions please ask if they don't reveal to much I will answer them


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER 38**

"Ok Bella, there is some group of people that are trying to prevent you from leaving here. So we will have to be quiet and move quickly to get us out of here in one piece" I told her

"Ok Edward I'm ready to go and I will do as you say down to the letter." she told me as she started to stand.

"No not yet wait" I told her holding her back as I wanted another explosion to happen but then I thought that now would be the best time as I would assume that they were setting up the next blast.

I crawled out from under the table and assisted Bella standing up. I led her to the door and looked out to see people running around trying to get away. I saw a clothing gift shop so I pulled Bella in it. I walked around the store and grabbed two huge hoodies for us to wear.

I found a backpack that I grabbedt and filled it with some clothes for us to use until we got some more. I gave bella the hoodie to put on as I did the same. I walked over to her and pulled the hood over her head. I kissed her forehead before I pulled my own hood up.

"Can you carry this please, I want to have easy access to my gun if we happen to need it."

"It's ok Edward I don't mind carrying it" she told me taking the bag from my hands putting it on her back. I took her hand and led her down a service hallway to get out of the public areas where the Hunter, men were waiting for Bella to run into their arms.

We walked down the hallway and when I saw a sign on a glass door saying that the other side was the airside. I pushed it open and we walked through it and in the direction of the fires when we got past them a man stepped out of the airport holding a gun as he was dressed in a italian suit. I knew he was not with airport security.

"Get down Princess NOW" I told her quickly and saw that she did exactly as I told her. I pulled out my gun and twisted on the silencer that I was lucky not to lose. I popped off two rounds hitting the man in the head and dead in the heart, he dropped like a stone with making little noise.

"Come Princess, it is over. we need to get out of here now" I told her holding out my hand for her to take which she did.

"You did so good, baby"

"Thank you Edward, for protecting me, not once did I feel threatened by the situation I was placed in." she said giving me a quick kiss on my cheek

I walked towards the door that the guy had come though. I pulled Bella behind me and looked in the hallway and saw that it was empty. I took Bella's hand and we walked down it until I came across a passage that had the green emergency sign above it. I took it and we ran down it.


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER 39**

When we got to the end of the hall there was a door that had a push bar to open it Bella had been learning as she stepped back behind me every time we came to a corner or a passage opening.

The door opened to the side of the terminal and we were in luck as I saw a taxi with its drivers door open, I saw that the keys were still in the ignition.

"Princess, see the cab?" I asked her pointing to the one that I was talking about

"Yeah, what about it?" she questioned me

"When I tell you I want you to get in the back and lay down as low as you can and we are going to get out of here, ok"

"I understand completely" It was a few minutes later when the guy who was patrolling the front of the airport turned and walked away from us.

"Go now Bella" I said giving her a soft push towards it. I watched as she ran and got in the back and then I lost sight of her. I didn't like not being able to see her, so I took a last look around and ran to the car and jumped into the driver's seat.

"Bella it won't be long till you can get up but please stay hidden until I tell you"

"Yes" I heard from below and behind me so I shut my door and drove the wrong way along the road to the taxi rank. it was thirty minutes before I could pull over and get Bella out of the back of the car.

"I'm sorry, Princess but there were scouts everywhere" I explained as I got out of the car to assist Bella from her hiding position

"It's ok Edward I understand" she told me as I opened the passenger door for her to sit in. I drove to Omaha, Nebraska where I pulled into the biggest house in the Old Market district

"Princess, will you stay in the car while I go talk to the person in this house"

"Am I safe here?"

"Yes princess you are. But if you feel frightened blast the horn and I will come running"

"Ok Edward, please hurry" she told me and I walked calmly to the door and knocked on it. It was a few minutes before it opened.

"How can I help you, son?" the man asked

"I'm here to ask for shelter on behalf of the princess" I told him

"The princess? Come in come in, I'm Darren Knott" he said quickly

"We will but you will only refer to her as Bella or princess, unless she tells you different. You will not tell her anything, only talk about topics you could talk about while talking to a pig. Do not ask personal questions of any nature. Understand my directions?" I spoke harshly to him

"Yes I do" was all he got out before the car horn started to sound

"Follow me she is in danger" I called behind me running to the car


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPTER 40

I stopped short when I saw what was happening, there was a guy pointing a gun to Bella's head. She was sitting in the driver's seat just looking straight out of the windscreen waiting for me to save her.

I was so proud of her as she was taking everything in stride, fuck she is the perfect mafia princess.

"Who are you and why are you pointing a gun at her?" I asked him using a acrid tone of voice

"I am Tom Wither, I have been given her by my administration, if I clip her I get my button" he explained

"There will be not be a button for you, cugine you are a cafone. Have you got a place ready, I need to clip this fool." as I was saying this the fool, which was a king name for him as while i was talking in soft code, he dropped his gun so it was hanging down useless. Darren nodded to answer my question.

"Princess cover your ears" I called out quickly and she didn't hesitate to do as asked. When I saw her hands move I pulled out my gun and shot Tom in the side of his head killing him instantly. I tucked my gun into the back of the pants I was wearing and ran over to the side of the car. I flung the door open and pulled her into my arms.

She wrapped her arms around my neck

"Can you hold it in for a little bit longer baby, just until we are inside and alone?" I asked her softly and I felt her nod in to my neck. With that I picked her up bridal style

"Darren which room is hers?" I asked him as I walked in the house, he led me to a bedroom on the ground floor and after a walked in I looked at him

"Darren please, clean up the mess and leave us alone until we seek you out"

"I understand, sir" he told me as he left the room and shut the door behind himself.

"Baby will you look at me please?" I asked her as I sat in the middle of the bed. I was stunned speechless when her soft lips touched mine, I was following her lead and not pushing her any further than the tender closed mouth kiss she was giving me. The kiss was perfect it surpassed every single kiss that I had received before. When she broke the kiss she looked a little embarrassed

"Thank you, Edward, thank you for keeping me safe. tonight I was never too afraid as I knew you would save me. I'm sorry if I went to far with that kiss; but I didn't know any other way to show you how thankful I was for you saving me over and over, what were those c words you used to distract that guy" she told me

"You mean cugine and cafone?" I asked her and she nodded "the first 'cugine' means a young thug like guy. Cafone is just a word to use when someone is about to embarrass themselves." I explained to her.


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPTER 41**

"Edward can we please go to sleep? I am so tired" my girl whined softly

"Yes princess we can" I told her standing her up "Do you want a shower first?" I asked

"Will you be watching me?"

"No baby I will not be. Why do you ask"

"Well one day after my shower I was sitting on the couch and Jacobs laptop was sitting where I liked to put my feet so I moved it to the coffee table which activated the screen. On the screen were four little videos showing four different live views of the shower and Jacob doing things to himself while having a shower" Bella explained with tears running down her face.

"Oh princess, you poor thing, this is a promise that will never happen to you again, ever." I told her placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you, yes I would like to have a long hot shower"

"Ok princess you go enjoy your shower. I will just go and talk to Darren and get you a towel and our bag" I told her

"Thank you Edward" she said almost skipping to the bathroom and locking the door behind her; smart girl. I walked out of the room and called out for Darren who yelled back that he was in the bathroom. I found him washing his hands the water was tinged red.

"Is he sleeping with the fishes now?" I questioned him

"Yes sir, he is in little pieces"

"Good I will pass on your good work to the Don when I give him my final report."

"Thank you so much sir. Is the princess ok?"

"She will be" I told him looking back the way I had come. "Do you have towels and can you organise some food for us; something small please?"

"Sure can sir" he said walking away to a hall cupboard to get the towels for us to use.

"Is there anything the princess can't eat or doesn't like to eat?" Darren asked responsively

"No but get her a JBC from Wendy's and myself a W; two medium fries and two frosty's chocolate" I told him

"Will do" he answered as her walked out the door he stopped by a control panel and pushed a few buttons. "I have set the external alarm system" he told me then shut the door behind himself.

I picked up the towels that Bella would need soon and walked back to the room; I called out loudly that I was back then knocked on the door.

"Yes, Edward?" Bella called out

"Can I come in, I have some towels for you."

"Sure Edward, but you know i'm naked right?" I opened the door with one hand then I used that hand to cover my closed eyes

"Princess can you tell me where the sink or toilet is?" I asked her

"The sink is two feet ahead of you and the toilet is three to the right but the lid is up so please place them on the sink" she told me as I turned my head in the direction that her voice was coming from.


	42. Chapter 42

**CHAPTER 42**

I made a few careful steps until Bella called out that I was inches away from the sink. I placed the towels down.

"I will see you soon, beautiful" I told her taking the few steps that would take me out of the bathroom. It wasn't until I shut the door behind myself that I took my hand off my closed eyes. I knew that seeing the other naked was a huge step in any relationship, but of ours it would be too big of step that would leave what we had in pieces that would never be able to be repaired.

I didn't want to risk what we had or beginning to have. I knew just from that kiss she gave me that blew my mind out of the water. I knew that if she touched my cock that I would most likely ejaculate faster than a virgin on prom night. That would do nothing to improve my ego or confidence in my stamina.

So until she was ready nothing would happen, I was the more experienced one and I could never hold that over her and abuse her trust in me; nor would I never coerce her or trick her into doing something that she didn't want to do with me and if it took me a year to get her naked then so be it.

I sat down on the end of the bed and turned on the tv and came across my favourite movie 'Kill Bill 1' I put some pillows behind my back as I got comfy leaning against the headboard.

It was fifteen minutes later Bella came out of the bathroom dressed in the sweats and tank top that I got from the airport, she looked so sexy and cuddly. All hell broke loose when she noticed which movie was on the tv

"Edward turn that horrible movie off, now" she said with her hands on her hips

"No Bella, I love this movie and want to watch it, so no" I told her not talking my eyes of the tv.

"Fine Edward watch this, here I will go to another room to sleep as you said we would do after my shower and food" she said picking up her phone and walking out the door. I just let her walk out as I knew she would be safe in this house. I was right here she had no right princess or not to demand me to not watch a movie that I loved. I also knew that if I had to I could call her as we had swapped numbers before leaving Hereford.

It was thirty minutes into the movie when there was a knock on my door I hope it was Bella coming back to say sorry and curl up with me to watch the best movie in the world but it was Darren with our food I took mine and told him that Bella was watching tv in another room and that he should find her and give her; her food. He told me he would do that and left me to get back to the movie

It was twenty minutes later when I heard a scream.

A/N please review 


	43. Chapter 43

**CHAPTER 43**

The scream was loud and gut wrenching I had to find Bella it could only be her making that noise I picked up my knife and ran out of the room. Thank god I didn't have to go far as she was smart in her anger as she had taken the room next to the one we had originally.

She cried out for someone to stop. I burst through the door and looked around the room to survey the situation before I acted. Bella screamed again still trying to get my attention. I walked to see the other side of the bed to see Darren straddling her hips his mouth had formed into a yellow tube that was exactly like that of the mouths of the aliens. I couldn't wait any longer so I used all my strength to drag the knife across his neck. He went limp and covered Bella's body with his empty skin. Which I pulled off carefully as I had learned my lesson with Jacob's skin.

Once I got him completely off Bella she flew into my arms

"I'm sorry Edward, I'm so sorry; I tried to stop him but he was just too strong" she explained between sobs

"Shh, princess, I should had listen to your concerns not dismissed them without discussing them together without anger. What did he do to you?" I asked her running my hand down her hair trying to sooth her and myself.

"He kissed me a lot and then he pulled my pants down saying that he was compelled to breed me that his owners would be happy with him and give me to him to rape whenever he wanted as long as he kept impregnating me as I was the mother of the next generation of the race. While all of this was happening I was telling him no and screaming out for you. Just before you killed him he ripped of my panties." She whimpered out hiding her face in my neck.

"Shh, baby you are safe now. I am sorry for not protecting you as I promised. I will never leave your side until we get to Seattle because you are a magnet for all kinds of danger. Did he give you your food" I asked her and then finally noticed that she in fact was missing her underwear. I stood up with her. once she was standing I knelt down in front of her and while I kept my eyes on hers I pulled up her sweat pants so that she was covered.

I picked her up bridal style and took her back to the room our things were in.

"We are going to sleep here tonight and then find a car to take us to the next safe house" I told her as I put her down on the bed I walked back over to the door and locked it. I got into bed and picked up the remote and turned off the movie and pulled Bella into my arms so she was snuggled in my side.

A/N please please, review as I'm not feeling well today, (mar/9/2017) your reviews make me smile


	44. Chapter 44

**CHAPTER 44**

We both woke to a phone ringing we both groaned and looked towards the side table where both our phones we sitting on and I picked up the ringing phone and saw that it was mine so quickly answered it and sat up to answer it.

"Hello, who is this?" I asked rubbing sleep out of my eyes and looking over at Bella who was stretching very lithely on the bed

"It's Jasper Whitlock, I'm currently in Fargo and I have been told by Carlisle to offer any assistance to bring the princess back to Seattle. So if you would like I can meet you in south Dakota." He offered

"Ok let me ask the princess what she thinks and I will call you back soon" I told him then I hung up on him. I looked over at Bella and didn't want us to have people join us as I wanted just us to finish this trip together and maybe progress in our relationship. We just had our first fight there was no makeup sex but we cuddled together; I was happy just getting that and not had been made to sleep on the floor or the couch.

"Princess that was a friend who is in Fargo right now and asked me if we want him to come down and take us both to Seattle or we could just continue the trip together. It's your choice baby" I told her and looked into her eyes and saw fear

"Edward, please don't leave me. I know we were both wrong last night; but I thought we apologised and took responsibility for our own errors." She said with tears filling her eyes.

"Oh baby no I'm not giving you to him, I will be with you no matter what, Jasper would be travelling with us" I explained to the using my thumbs to wipe away the fallen tears

"Edward just us please, I'm too scared to bring in new people. Look what happened with Darren; how can you be sure that Jasper is still human" she asked

"Ok princess just us, and we can test anyone that we spend more than ten minuteswith. Does that sound ok?"

"Thank you Edward" she told me burrowed into my side resting her head on my chest as I rang Jasper back.

"Hello Jasper, we won't take up your offer as the princess is very jumpy as the guys house we are at just attacked her and tried to rape her"

"Shit, Edward is he with the fishes" he asked

"Yeah he is. I got to go now as we need to move our location" I told him

"Sure Edward the offer stands if you need me" he told me then hung up

"Baby we have to get up and head to Watertown in South Dakota" I informed her as rolled over to lay on my tummy.

"May I kiss you, princess?"

"Yes, you may" she told me before my mouth fell gently onto her perfect lips, I wanted to taste her so I slowly took her bottom lip between both of mine; I sucked on it softly which enticed a moan from her which went straight to my cock making it swell.


	45. Chapter 45

**CHAPTER 45**

After a few minute of kissing the perfect girl; I broke it and rested my head on her forehead and tried to catch my breath as we were both breathing hard trying to suck air into our lungs.

"Are you ok to travel in that outfit?" I asked her never wanting her to be uncomfortable during our driving stints

"Yes Edward I'm ready to go" with that I took her hand and led her to the carport to find a car that we could use. I slung the backpack onto my back, I found the key box was locked so I used the hammer that I found laying around the garage, to break it open I looked at the cars and saw that there was three options for us to take. A new jeep, Nissan skyline or a Bentley.

"Princess which colour car would you like; black, white or silver?" I asked and watched as she looked at each car in turn.

"The white Nissan, please" she stated and I groaned under my breath she really was the girl after my own heart. I was falling for the princess more and more each day. I grabbed the keys for the chosen car and hit the unlock button, Bella opened her door and tossed the backpack in; I walked over to her and shut the door for her before I walked around the car and got into the driver's seat. I pushed the conveniently placed roller door button which opened; once I was clear of the shutting door I hit the button to close it so the house was secure.

It was about thirty minutes later Bella spoke up

"Edward?"

"Yes princess"

"Can we get some food, I am starving" as she said that I looked over at her

"Did you eat last night? You never did answer me"

"I only was able to eat a few chips before he attacked me," she informed me

"I'm very sorry baby I should have made sure you had something to eat before we went to sleep last night," I said taking hold of her hand and brought it up to my mouth so that I could place a soft kiss on the back of it.

"No Edward, I needed sleep and comfort from you more than I needed food. I also knew that I would be able to get food now so it wasn't that bad as I have had a lot worse from Jacob"

"Will you tell me what he did to you in the food department, please," I begged her softly.

"Well you know about the tuna from the dog bowl. Every three days I would be allowed to eat something that had a lot of fat, salt and other things that the body required. So that I wouldn't die, as he required me for my money." She informed me. With that info I looked around the car to see what restaurants were open with a drive though so that I could get us some food for both of us to eat.


	46. Chapter 46

**CHAPTER 46**

After getting us the food I smiled as I saw Bella start to eat her food instantly. I had to smile at her eagerness; I made a mental note to make sure she had three major meals a day, no matter what.

While I was sitting at the light after we had finished eating, I turned on the radio.

"Bella, would you like to pick a channel for us to listen to while we drive to Watertown?" I asked her not wanting to fuck up as I did with the movie.

"I don't care as long as it is not rap, please," I heard the high tone of whining in her voice.

"Jacob?" I questioned.

"Yeah, every fucking day it was either rap or that horrible movie series ." She explained with vigour almost having a hissy fit over it. I could understand why but she needed to calm down or she might hurt herself to get rid of this frustration.

"Shh, princess, I will never make you watch or listen to that crap again. You mean more to me," I informed her.

"Really?"

"Yes. Really," I told her.

"Edward pull the car over please?" I looked at her confused; I glanced out the windows and did as she asked.

"Engine off," I did that and then looked at her. I let out a gush of air as she crashed her mouth to mine and then, she slowly unsure of herself; pushed her tongue in to my mouth I used mine to softly stroke it with mine. Fuck her mouth was perfect, I couldn't help but imagine what it would feel if my cock was getting the same treatment as my tongue. Her deep moan brought my attention back to the situation that was happening now and not in the fantasy I hope would happen eventually.

I lost track of time when she broke the kiss and sat back in her seat wiping her mouth from both of our saliva that had coater our lips and chin. I looked at the time on my watch to notice that we had been kissing for five minutes.

"Edward?"

"Yes princess?"

"Is everything a couple can do that amazing? I feel so free and incredible. I have never felt this way before," she told me with a little content smile on her face.

I moved so that my face was an inch from hers; I stole a quick kiss.

"Baby it only gets better," I told her with a smug smile on my face as I sat back and started the car to continue on our trip.

"Yay me!" she said with a carefree laugh.

"Yay us baby; yay us," I corrected.

She picked a random pop station for us to listen to, It wasn't long before she started to sing along to an Ed Sheeran song, perfectly it was amazing to listen to her be so free.

"Edward, can this song be our song?"

"This 'Thinking Out Loud" song?"

"Yes please."

"Anything you want princess" I told her and started to hum along to it. At least she didn't want a Beiber or One D song, which I thanked the stars about. One of my ex's loved both and that was the reason for our break up; I just couldn't handle it any more.

please please review


	47. Chapter 47

**CHAPTER 47**

When we arrived at the town boarder I pulled the car over so I could look at her as this was a serious topic of discussion.

"Baby, you have a choice to make we have two options for sleeping location, We can try to find a house that belongs to one of my friends," as I was saying this she was shaking her head emphatically. "Ok princess the other option is a hotel," I finished telling her. I knew which choice she would make but I still had to ask her to make the choice for her comfort.

"Can we please get a hotel I'm still unsure of your friends because of Darren. No I'm not blaming you for his actions. I will never hold you responsible for other people's words or actions as you are not in control on them." She told me talking my hand and giving it a little squeeze in support.

"Thank you for telling me that princess. I have to be honest and say that I was a little nervous that you held me accountable for what he did or tried to do to you," I told her taking the hand she was holding and placing a kiss to the back of it.

"Find us a nice hotel Edward, I would like to have a bath, tonight," she requested of me.

"Sure baby, a bath it is." I told her before I started to drive I did a quick search for hotels that had baths and rooms available when I found one I drove away. It was twenty minutes later I pulled in the car park of the Htel 13 on the outskirts of Watertown.

"Princess we are here, do you want to come with me and get our room key?" I asked her and she was out of the car in a blink of an eye, I guess I got her answer. I took her hand as I walked into the reception – check in area.

"Hello can I get a room with a spa bath and king bed?"

"Sure, sir. do you have a credit card that I can put to the room?" she asked and I pulled out my one that had the money from the Don on it.

"Thank you sir I have you in room S1001." she informed me holding out two keys which I took and handed one to Bella. I picked up the back pack and led Bella to our room.

Once in the room I walked with her to look in the bathroom to see if it was what I wanted for her and as it was a nice looking, huge, deep bath.

"Princess, enjoy your bath, I will be outside organising more clothes for us as we lost everything at the airport."

"Thank you Edward, please don't leave the room?" She begged me.

"I will not, baby, and that is a promise that is set in stone" I told her as I placed a kiss on her forehead and a soft one on her mouth.


	48. Chapter 48

**CHAPTER 48**

I left the bathroom and went to sit on the chairs that looked towards the fireplace and tv, which was above it.

I pulled out my phone and rang Alice.

"Hello, little sis, I have another favour to ask of you." I said in greeting

"Hello, big bro, I am fine not up to much, been doing good in school. How can I help you this time?" she asked me

"Sorry, Alice; how are you, have you been up to much and how is your schooling going? Would it be possible to get some more clothes for the princess and myself, please?"

"Sure I can, but what happened to the suitcase I sent you a while ago?" she questioned me.

"Well you know that airport bombing in the Kansas City International Airport?" I waited for her to acknowledge if she knew about them or not; when she did I continued with my story.

"Well we had put our bags to be checked in and before we knew it the Hunter family were the ones attacking the airport trying to prevent the princess from leaving their territory."

"Oh shit! Did you come out of that unhurt?"

"Yes, we did. Alice could you somehow send some more bullets with the clothes; please as I am running very low."

"Sure bullets and clothes, no problem. Where are you staying right now and how long are you going to be there for?"

"We are in the Hotel 13, room S1001 in Watertown South Dakota. I don't know but maybe a day or two here as the princess is enjoying the bath. Can you put in some bathers for us make the princesses sexy but not revealing in anyway."

"I can do that."

"Thank you Alice, are you going to be home for the 4th?" I asked her

"I should be, oh Edward Happy Birthday. Did you get anything good?"

"Thank you Alice. No I didn't get anything as none knows where I am not even Charlie or dad. As people are hunting the princess."

"oh, you aren't joking are you?"

"No Alice I am dead serious. I have already killed two people who were trying to rape her and do atrocious things to her."

"Fuck, I will put some nice things for her in the bag that I will be sending today."

"Thank you Alice. You are amazing person. Talk soon sister." I told her hanging up the phone I got both of our chargers and placed both of our phone on to charge.

I knocked on the bathroom door. "Princess would you like something to drink or eat when you get out of the bath?" I called through the door.

"A coke and creamy pasta please. I will be out in about thirty minutes." she called back I looked at my watch and saw that it was close to 5:30 in the afternoon

"Baby it's 5:30 I will get the food for 6, is that ok?" "Sounds perfect Edward, can you bring in a towel for me and some clothes, please?"

I walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out the thick terry cloth dressing gown then I walked back to the bathroom I took a deep breath, This girl was killing me with her innocence. I closed my eyes and put my hand over them as I opened the door. I turned my back to the bath and opened my eyes to a sight I was not expecting. From the mirror I could see everything.

 **A/N** please review, today I finished writing chapter 200

 **A/N/N** so sorry I will pay more attention to the layout for future chapters


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N Thank you for your reviews, they give me encouragement to write more / can we hit 300 reviews ?**

 **CHAPTER 49**

Thank god she had used the complimentary bubble bath stuff and all I could see was her head, neck and shoulders, everything else was under the white bubbles.

"Oh god Bella, I am so sorry; I didn't realise that you could see the bath facing away from the bath." I sputtered out.

"Edward, breathe. I knew you were going to come in so I made sure I was covered by the bubbles." she informed me and with those words I took a deep breath and hung my head while resting my hands either side of the sink.

"Ok Bella I was just so scared that I pushed you too far too fast"

"No angel," I looked up into her eyes via the mirror. I was taken aback at her using that name for me it was the first time she had called me any name besides Edward. "You have never pushed me too fast or too far and I know that if I felt that you would stop as soon as I asked you to." She told me decisively.

"Ok princess, but promise me that you will tell me as soon as I make you feel any sort of uncomfortable in anyway" I implored her

"Ok Edward I promise to tell you if you ever overstep. Now back to what I asked you to get for me. I won't be able to reach the towels when I need them soon, So can you please bring two of them down for me, please" she asked me trailing a finger though the bubbles not disturbing them. I pulled down the towels that she requested.

"There you go princess. I'm going to go now, enjoy your bath beautiful" I told her before I left the bathroom. I sat down on the couch in the living area. I put my head in my hands, to think about the situation I was forced into. I didn't want to see Bella naked accidently that would never be the plan I want it to be mutual and completely consensual.

I stayed with my head in my hands until I saw Bella sitting on her knees in front of me, she lifted up from her knees to wrap her arms around my neck.

"I am sorry Edward; I shouldn't have put you in that situation in the first place. Please forgive me?" she said sadly.

"I will forgive you princess as I don't think you were thinking straight. I really, really like you and I am drawn to your innocence; which was in full force in the bathroom. I could guess you were testing my boundaries that have been set by me until you are ready to push through them at your own pace. Like you did with our first kiss; it was perfect for us, and only us. If anyone else had that kiss it wouldn't have had the same feeling or meaning as it did for us." I explained to her holding her face in between my hands looking deep in her eyes.

"Do you understand, princess?" I asked her willing her to see the truth and necessary for her to understand where I'm coming form.


	50. Chapter 50

**CHAPTER 50**

"Yes, Edward I do understand now and realise that I was pushing you when you weren't ready. I just want to go at our pace, not society's pace, not my father's pace and definitely not Jacob's pace. I have never been giving the reins before, I first had to follow dad's rules; which now that I'm older I am thankful for. Then I had to follow Jacobs's rules but because of my dad and my mum, before she passed, told me to only let a man touch me when I wanted them to. To only have sex with the person who loved me and protected me from the world and even sometimes shelter me from my naivety that would come from the privileged life I was growing up in." she told me just staring into my eyes and I was staring back when our tummies growled loudly, which made us both laugh

"Edward when is the food getting here? I am starving and been looking forward to enjoying it." my princess asked looking at the door.

"I'm sorry baby, the food I forgot to order it when I got spooked in the bathroom. I can order it now, do you still want the pasta and coke?" I asked her.

"Yes please, surprise me with desert?" she told me placing a kiss on my cheek. Fuck I hope this hasn't set us back too far.

"Princess may I kiss you, please baby. I don't want to go backwards; this is part of a healthy relationship. We are both strong, determined people, I know my boundaries and now that you're out from under your father's wants and Jacob's control you are stretching your newly unbound wings. I'm here to help you grow your wings and learn to fly on your own but I hope that you will come back to me to show me how strong your new wings are." I told her

"Edward will you fly with me?" she asked me looking at her hands. I used my forefinger to lift her chin so I was able to look her in the eyes.

"To Pluto and back, princess." I told her and she pulled me tighter to her and let out a sob.

"Thank you Edward, thank you." she said as her belly put up its request again.

"Ok food, then kisses" I told her lifting her up to sit her next to me on the couch. I reached over to pick up the house phone and quickly ordered our food, once I was done I pulled on her hips so she was laying on her back with her head resting on the cushions near the arm of couch. I crawled up her body placing kisses over her clothed body.

"Kiss me Edward, please?" she begged me. I placed a hand by her head and the other on the arm of the chair and began to kiss her not holding back this time. I used my tongue to rub hers enticing deep gruntal moans from her.


	51. Chapter 51

**CHAPTER 51**

This time I didn't want to hide my attraction from her anymore. So I let my hips be cradled by hers.

"Edward I feel you." she said breaking the kiss.

"Do you not want to feel what you do to me?" I asked her pulling my hips back.

"No Edward, I'm just a little concerned that you won't fit when it is time."

"Baby do you trust me?"

"Yes Edward, with my heart, body and soul." she told me using her feet to pull me back down against her.

"Thank you Bella, when the time comes I will make sure that you feel as little amount of pain as possible." I told her between giving her butterfly kisses all over her face making her giggle. There was a knock on our room door and we both looked at it until the man on the other side called out that he was room service. I let out whimper as I got off Bella to answer the door.

The attendant walked in the room pushing the service trolley, we both watched as he put out food, drinks and utensils on to the table before turning and walking out the door leaving the trolley behind. I walked over to my princess who was still sprawled on the couch. I smiled to myself as I moved the coffee table so I could fit between it and the couch.

"What are you up to Edward?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"I'm taking you to dinner of course." I told her sliding an arm behind her shoulders and the other under her knees; I stood up with her in my arms

"Well it is a first for me." she told me placing a kiss on my cheek, I placed her in her seat, pushing it in and placing a serviette on her lap before I sat down in my seat facing her. I lifted both silver domes off our plates and put them on the ground by the window that the table over looked. Bella picked up my plate and moved it in front of her while placing hers in its correct place.

"Enjoy princess." I told her and we both began to eat in silence just taken pleasure from the richness of our food. It was a little while later when our knives and forks were placed on our empty plates. I sat back and just gazed at her.

"So what is for desert?" she questioned looking at me through her eyelashes. I got up out of my seat walking over to the trolley picked up the last silver domed plate that sat on the warming plate and took it over to the table placing it down moving my chair so I could sit next to her.

"Ta Da" I said with flourish as I lifted the dome showing her that I got us a milk chocolate lava cake that was topped with raspberries.


	52. Chapter 52

**CHAPTER 52**

"Fuck Edward that looks so divine." she said as I picked up the unused fork and putting a little bit of the cake on it making sure I got a raspberry and chocolate sauce on it before I fed it to Bella. She wrapped her lips around the fork as I slowly withdrew it. I watched as she used her fingers to pick up a raspberry and dipped it in the oozing sauce and she held it just touching my lips. My eyes never left hers as I took the berry and her fingers in to my mouth making sure I licked them clean of the sauce.

We traded mouthfuls of the cake, feeding each other both using fingers and the fork. It was minutes later when we were using our fingers to clean the plate. My beautiful girl yawned big.

"Come princess it's time for bed and we're going to sleep for as long as possible as the only person to know that we are here is my sister." I told her offering my hand to her, she took it. I lead her to the bedroom. I gave her pyjamas and she went in the bathroom to change as despite how far we had come we were not ready for that step.

I quickly changed while she was in the bathroom. When she came back in the room I was about to get into the bed she stood in front of me and put her hands on my hips and I just waited to see what she was going to do next. She got the hem of my t-shirt and lifted it off my body. I saw the questioning in her eyes and I just nodded and I reached behind my neck to help her pull of my t-shirt. I dropped it on the floor then I dropped my hands to hang either side of my body.

Her eyes slowly dropped from mine; her hands followed her eyes. Where her touch hit me I felt the skin heat up and tingle. She traced the outline of the tattoo that was located on my right pectoral. It was a striking blue peacock with its plume out in full form.

"Is there meaning behind it?" Bella asked

"Yeah it can symbolise vision, awakening, guidance, protection and watchfulness which are some of the things it means but those are the ones that are the reason behind my choice."

Her hands made their way to trace my defined abdominal muscles before I caught her hands as they kept going lower and I could not risk my reaction to her getting close to touching my cock. If she touched it then, all of my words of making her feel good before I took her virginity would fly out the window.

"Bella, princess, please stop I don't want to go too far today. But we will take the next step soon I promise you."

"Ok Edward, bed to sleep?" she asked looking at me

"Yes to sleep." I confirmed

"Edward can you keep the top off please?" she asked as she saw me bend down to pick up my fallen shirt to put it back on.

"Sure princess." I said dropping my top back to the floor before getting in the bed to fall asleep with Bella's head resting on my chest.


	53. Chapter 53

**CHAPTER 53**

I was awoken to a knocking on the room door and a annoyed Bella she lifted her body up to rest on her forearms to look down at me

"Are we ever going to get a morning that we can sleep in?" she asked simply.

"Soon we will, but I think it might be our new clothes from Alice and things that we need like money and bullets for my gun." I explained to her as I got up. I walked around to her side of the bed and pushed gently on her back so that she would lay back down; she did and turned her head towards me, I placed a kiss on her cheek before I left the bedroom shutting the door behind me.

I walked over to the door to open it. I was a little shocked at the person standing on the other side holding a big suitcase. I shook my head and then pulled the girl into my arms.

"It is so fucking good to see you, but what about school?"

"It is good to see you to brother. School has been shut down due to the aliens." Alice informed me.

"Come in, come in." told her pulling with the hand of hers that was empty.

"Ok Alice, first you have to watch yourself as the princess doesn't know why she is called that and it is up to the Don to tell her not us."

"That is true I will not tell her." Alice said in understanding.

"I will go see if she is awake, could you order some food for us, please" I asked her as I pointed to the room phone as I walked to the bedroom to find Bella laying on her side with her eyes open.

"Good morning princess, we have a visitor." I said this the fear that shot through her was massive. "No baby my sister has come to help us"

"Ok have you checked her for her humanity?" she asked me

"No I haven't but do you want to watch while I do it?" I questioned her

"Yes I think I want to watch." she said getting up off the bed I took her hand to lead her out of the bedroom.

Once in the living room we saw that Alice was sitting at the table eating her breakfast.

"Um Alice I need to test you before anything more happens."

"Test me why and how?" Alice asked confused

"Why? To see if you are an alien or not and how is by making you bleed." I explained

"Ok I'm ok with you cutting me, but why is this such an issue?" Alice asked

"Because Bella is being hunted by them so that she can become the queen on the new species for the aliens to be able to enslave the next world." I said and Alice stood up from the table and walked over to me and held out her hand. I picked up my knife and made a small cut on the back of her right hand.

 **A/N please review I'm in a down moment 29/mar/2017**


	54. Chapter 54

**CHAPTER 54**

I drew the point of the knife across the back and when I saw that there was blood pooling from the location of the cut. I lifted her hand so that Bella could see the blood. With that she walked over to stand next to me.

"Hello Alice it is nice to meet you, thank you for the clothes and I'm sorry we lost the first set." she told my sister

"Don't worry about the lost clothes as long as you are ok."

"I am now thanks to your brother" she said looking up at me with so much adoration in her eyes that I couldn't help placing a soft kiss on her lips I heard Alice gasp.

"Not a word Alice." I told her with a smile and she drew her pointer and thumb across her lips twisting them when they reached the middle

"Thank you Alice, were you able to bring bullets with you?" I begged her.

"Yes I was able to." she said over her shoulder as she walked to her bag to get the magazines as she made her way back to us, after handing them to me she past Bella a Walther CCP gun.

"Why am I getting this?" she asked looking back and forth between both Alice and myself.

"I have one, haven't needed to use it yet, but I go to the range once a week. You never know when you might need to defend yourself or Edward." Alice explained.

"Alice may I see yours please?" I asked her holding my hand out for it and a few seconds later her Walther landed in my hand. I pulled back the slide and dropped the bullet that was in the barrel and then started to pull it apart to make sure it was clean and fully functioning. After I put it all back then test fired it with an empty chamber and with no magazine; it acted exactly how it should. I loaded the spare bullet back in the barrel then slid the magazine back in place; made sure the safety was on and then I handed her gun back.

"Princess I will teach you how to use it while we are in this town." I told her

"Eddie." was all Alice got out before there was a gun pointed at her forehead. The safety was still on but it would get the message across. I knew that she was teasing me but this was not the time for her to mess with me.

"All right, All right. Edward, can I come to please? As you are an amazing teacher." she explained.

"Please don't call me that name, you know I have an abhorrence when it comes to that name." I begged her.

"Ok Edward I'm sorry." she told me cuddling up to my side which she knew was my one weakness when it came to her, I wrapped my arm around her lithe body.

"It's ok Alice." I said placing a kiss on her hair then let her go, then I looked over at Bella and saw that she was wringing her hands.

"What's wrong princess?" I asked her.

"You were going to kill her over her using a nickname that you don't like. Isn't that a bit much?" she asked looking at me.


	55. Chapter 55

**CHAPTER 55**

"No baby, the safety was on the whole time. I never point a loaded unsafe gun at anyone I don't intent to kill; ever." I told her with firmness in my voice.

"And I trust him with my life. Usually he just gives me a dirty look and ignores me. I was in the wrong teasing during this hard time." She said regretfully.

"Do you forgive us?" I asked her hoping that I was pulling off the sad wounded puppy dog look.

"Yes but never do it again while I am in your life. Understand?" she said with her hands akimbo.

"We understand completely, crystal." Both Alice and I said together before we all sat down at the table but as there were only two chairs Bella was sitting on my lap enjoying her fruit and bacon which she would feed me bite of. We were in our own little world, I was so deep in it that I jumped in place as Alice spoke.

"As cute as you two are, and I don't want to break up your happiness. But I think we should find a gun range soon so that you can teach the princess how to shoot and to check how I am doing." she suggested.

"Yes, that sounds like a good plan. Do you want to look up one that we can use and book out the whole thing for two hours?" I told her and she was doing as asked she walked into the other room to call.

"There is one five miles away and I have booked it for the time you wanted but we need to get there by 10 and its 9:30 now."

"Ok let's go see what presents Alice got for us." I said to Bella cheerfully and I lifted her up off my lap and I took her hand to walk over to the suitcase and opened it. I didn't think I just grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of jeans that were sitting on the side on the bad that I could assume was my side from the clothes. I took them and got dressed in the bathroom leaving Bella pawing through the clothes on her side.

Once we were all showered and dressed I walked next to Alice and Bella placing Alice between us. To remove the temptation of holding or kissing the princess in public we were in our territory so anyone could see us and tell the Capo Dei Capi. That would leave Bella alone and myself dead and that word be the possible ending for Alice as well.

I opened the front passenger door for Bella and the back one for Alice. Once in the car I turned so I could see both of the girls.

"Until we are inside the shooting range don't talk to each other or myself. Do as I say and no one will get hurt, physically or emotionally" I told them both and they both said that they understood. So I started the car. "Where am I going Alice?"


	56. Chapter 56

**CHAPTER 56**

"Go down the main road until you hit the only fast food joint on that road then turn left and it will just appear." she explained. I followed her directions until I pulled up right by the door.

"Stay here till I tell you otherwise." I ordered them before I got out of the car. I shut the door and walked round to the other side observing the surroundings to see if there was any risk to the princess and my sister. As there was none I opened both girls doors to let them out.

We walked into the shooting range. The man who was leaning on the counter was someone I recognise.

"Hello Sam, how are you?" I said to him in greeting shaking his hand I pulled him close so that it looked like I was giving him a "bro hug"

"You will not recognise the girls, understand?" I told him in a low harsh breath

"Yes sir." he answered me ending the handshake.

"Marie, Mary this is my close friend, Sam. He is going to disappear while we do some shooting." I told them all and watched as the only reaction that he had when he saw Bella was a slight lift of one eyebrow.

"Ok i'm going to stop the cameras recording to give you privacy." Sam said before he started to walk away.

"Edward have you tested him?" Bella asked me

"Fuck! No I haven't. I have no idea why I keep forgetting; but thank you for reminding me." I told her with a hidden wink.

"Sam get back here, I have to do something for marie's safety. It won't hurt much but after you can go do anything but walk into the alley" I told him as he walked back to stand in front of me.

" Will it hurt?" he asked a little worried.

"Mary did it hurt you?" I asked with a smug smile because if Alice said it didn't hurt; Sam couldn't say anything even if it did hurt.

"Your hand please, I don't care which one." I told him while he held out his left hand, I pulled out my knife and dragged it over the back of his hand to draw blood. Sam was very lucky as blood started to pool at the cut location. It looked like Bella was ready to shoot now. Sam left the counter and flicked off the recording devices.

I walked into the alley with both of them following me. I led Bella to one of the booths and Alice to the booth next to Bella.

"Are you ok for a bit?" I asked Alice

"Yep, go teach but keep the action this side pg." she said with a giggle as she waved me away and turned to set the target up and then moved it to the distance she wanted.

 **A/N** please send happy vibes via a review


	57. Chapter 57

**CHAPTER 57**

I set up Bellas target and I placed her gun and a mag on the bench. I turned Bella to face the range and I stood behind her. I touched my lips to the swell of her neck.

"Pick up your gun and insert the mag into the bottom of the gun" I told her pointing to the gun and mag. Her hands were shaking a little as she did as asked.

"You are safe princess, take your time we have as long as you need."

"Thank you Edward" she said placing a kiss on my mouth.

"Ok now aim at the target, breathe in and pull the trigger slowly as you breath out."

"So aim, in, out, pull?" she confirmed.

"Yep, just aim at the man on the sheet." I told her.

"Kiss for good luck?" she asked.

"Sure baby." I said and flipped her so that her back was on the dividing wall on the other side to the one between Alice and us. I placed my hands either side of her head and used my nose to lift her chin so I could place a deep kiss while our tongues fought with each other. I broke the kiss when I heard knocking on the other wall.

"Thank you Alice" I called out to her.

"Yeah thanks, Alice" bella added.

"You are both welcome" she called back before she started to shoot rounds at her target.

"Your turn princess." I said grabbing hold of her shoulders to pace her in the correct position. I used my foot to move her left foot back two inches. I reached for her gun to turn off the safety.

"Now you are ready." I told her and she aimed and shot off a few rounds.

"Stop princess; let's see how you did." I said after she shot five bullets, pushing the button to bring the target back to see how she went. I perused it before showing it to her.

"You did a good job princess." I told her stealing a kiss "You missed the sheet completely with two shots but the other three hit the sheet outside of the outline." I informed her.

"Can you set it up again? I want another try." she asked with a sly smile on her face.

"Sure baby, but you might not hit the target for a while." I told her not wanting to get her hopes to high. I did as she asked.

"Edward is there a two mags that I can use, please" she asked me batting her eyes and running a finger over my chest. What was she up to, I really did care but fuck if I wanted to find out. So I went and got her the mags that she wanted.

I came back and placed them on the bench.

"There you go princess."

"Thank you Edward, turn around please; as I want to surprise you." she asked with those eyes again.

"Ok." I told her turning my back to the range. I heard shot after shot and then lost count of the number of bullets she had shot.


	58. Chapter 58

**CHAPTER 58**

"Hey Alice, come here." I heard Bella call out to Alice. I guessed that she wanted to show Alice her work, I just prayed that she did better this time. I hope she wasn't embarrassed by this try. I knew that Alice would never intentionally hurt Bella emotionally.

I turn around when Alice came into our booth.

"How did you go, Bella?" Alice asked.

"I'm not sure, you tell me." she stated as she held up the target in front of her body so that we could see it. I pulled it from her hands to look at it closer.

"You were playing me." I said not looking away from the sheet absolutely stunned as there was sixteen bullet holes in the sheet there were eight making a smiley face where the face should be and the last eight holes were forming a heart shape where the heart was located in the body.

"How?" was all I got out before my eyes fell back on the sheet.

"Edward you do know who my father is right?" she asked me and I stammered not knowing how to answer her question so I just nodded.

"Wow Bella you are a good shot." Alice told her proudly.

"Thank you Alice." Bella said and then we went back to shooting. This time I went to my own booth to practice shooting my compact glock 19. I loved this gun I had big hands but this gun fit nicely and I felt that it was made for me, it did as I asked it too.

I hit the target with every shot I let off.

"Edward can you tell me what I'm doing wrong?" Alice called out so I walked towards her, as I passed my princess I saw that she was loading her gun so I run my hand down her hair and then patted her ass.

"Show me Alice shoot off five shots." I told her then I watched as she did as asked.

"Sis you are forgetting to breath correctly. You need to breath out as you pull the trigger." I informed her then she corrected her breathing and then she was hitting the target perfectly. So I left her alone to practice some more. I looked at my watch and saw that our time was almost up.

Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me into her booth.

"Shoot with me?" she begged.

"Sure baby."

"Edward are you mad I teased you?"

"No princess I liked the surprise." I told her placing a kiss on her cheek. I pulled my gun out and flicked off the safety.

She held her gun out using two hands I held my in my right hand.

"You go high baby." I told her and felt her nod as she took a step back so that her body was flush with mine. I moaned deeply before we emptied our mags down the range. When I brought the target back to us. I saw that Bella had made another heart shape; was she trying to tell me that she loved me.


	59. Chapter 59

**CHAPTER 59**

I had to know, I had to know now. Fuck Alice was here I didn't want her to hear this when it was the first time that we might say the words.

"Alice we will be back soon, we are not leaving the building." I called out to her.

"Come with me, please?" I begged her holding out my hand, I put my gun on the bench as did Bella before taking my hand I lead her to the couch in the corner of the office area. Sat her down on the couch and knelt in front of her so that our heads were at the same level.

"Bella are you trying to tell me something?" I asked her and watched her closely to try to demine her reaction to my question. I saw a tiny nod.

"Do you love me?" I asked bluntly; I knew that it might have been unfair of me to ask her so directly.

"I think I might Edward, but I don't know how to label what I am feeling when it comes to you. Do I want you to be away from me? No; even the time it takes for you to use the bathroom sometimes is too hard to breathe correctly. It hurts when I haven't see you or unable to touch you. I'm scared that when we get to Seattle you will just leave me to find someone else." She told me with tears starting to fill her eyes.

"Oh baby, that is what love it all about, I feel all those things towards you. I am a afraid that I won't be able to protect you from the people who want to hurt or kill you; alien or human." I told her.

"I think I love you, Edward with my whole heart, please don't destroy it." she said looking me dead in my eyes.

"I love you, Bella. I don't care if your father doesn't like me or approve of me. But I will never intentionally hurt your heart as I love it as it is." Told her pulling her into my arms, hiding my face in her neck. There was a knock on the wall near the open door; we both turned our heads to see who was there; I felt Bella tense up so I looked back at her to see what had happened to garner that reaction. She was white as a sheet.

"Ed… Edwa…. Edward he has been changed." Bella stuttered out

"He is an alien?" I questioned her

"Yes; don't leave me with him." she begged starting to shake.

"ALICE" I screamed out for her and she popped her head in the doorway.

"Shoot to kill Alice; shoot Sam now." was all I said as she pulled her gun out and shot him in the back of his head he fell face first on the ground and then something strange happened.


	60. Chapter 60

**CHAPTER 60**

Sam's arms and legs deflated but there was blood seeping from his head.

"Oh god he was just attacked; he is still in the middle of the transformation." Bella said not able to look away.

"It looks like that" I told her and Alice looked between us.

"Is that what has been attacking Bella?" Alice asked no one in particular.

"Yes but they have never been that fresh." Bella said.

"Let's get out of here." Alice said as I stood up with Bella in my arms.

"Alice can you please get our thing from the range while I get all the guns and ammo." I asked of Alice who nodded and left the office. I walked behind the counter of the gun shop.

"Bella can you find a box or a bag that we can use?" I told her and she didn't leave my sight. As I looked though all of the drawers pulling out all of the boxes that I could find that contained 9mm bullets that would fit the guns we had. Alice found us in the shop section. She gave us both of our guns.

"The safety is on." she informed us.

"Thanks Alice" Bella said putting her gun down.

"Baby, never put your gun down at the moment as it is not safe. Think about when Sam came in neither of us had a weapon." I enlightened her; which made her head flick around to look at me.

"You didn't even have your knife?" she questioned me.

"No that was left with the guns but I tell you it's a lesson learnt. I promise you that. Put it in the small of you back" I told her.

"Ok Edward" she said tucking the gun away we continued to gather up all of the things that we could possibly use on the short but very long trip to Seattle.

"Alice, when we get back to the hotel can you gas up the car and get a spare jerry can full of gas just in case?" I asked Alice as I finished putting all of our things in bags. There was about twenty bags of stuff so it would take a few trips to get them all to the car. I got alice to be on lookout while Bella stayed in the gun range.

"Come Bella, it's time to go." I called out to her and she came running out of the range, she stopped short of hugging me. We all got in the car and drove back to the hotel where I parked close to our room. With Bella and Alice's help we got the stuff from the gun shop in the room and then Alice took the keys from me.

"Where is Alice going?" Bella questioned me.

"To get gas, for our next drive. Speaking of that do you think we can drive for longer than four hours?" I asked her cupping her face giving her kisses between words.


	61. Chapter 61

**CHAPTER 61**

"Yes I think I can go for longer. We can try." she answered me.

"Thank you baby, but if you need to stop let me know and we will stop." I told her.

"Thank you Edward." she told me as she began to pack up the room for our departure; I started to do that when Bella handed me a huge duffle bag.

"Here Edward; use this for the ammo stuff" she told me as I took it from her hands and started to put all the ammunition and guns that we got from the shop in a orderly fashion. Once I was done Bella and I sat down on the couch and waited for Alice to return with the car. It wasn't long till we heard a horn blasting so I ran to the door and saw Alice waving franticly.

"Come Princess, something has happened." I informed her as I gave Bella both the duffle bag and the small backpack while I picked up the suitcase. We both walked towards the car and Alice popped the trunk for us to put some of the bags in there as were two jerry cans in the trunk already.

"Princess are you ok sitting in the back seat?" I asked her.

"Sure Edward, I don't mind." she told me getting in the back seat, I shut the door behind her. I got in the car and Alice slammed her foot on the gas pedal and speed out of the car park and down the main street of Watertown.

"What happened Alice I asked her"

"A group of people were asking if I knew a Isabella Spencer or Swan. I told them no, but I don't think they believed me." she informed us as she took a sharp turn on to a small street after an hour she started to slow down and pull off to the side of the road.

"What is our plan?"Alice asked me.

"What about heading down back to Nebraska and we can stop in O'neill for some food and then we can stop in Hot Springs for the night, it's a nine hour drive Bella." I told her.

"That sounds like a good plan Edward." Alice said.

"Are you ok with that plan, princess; it will be the longest drive we have done in a while." I informed.

"I think I will be ok, But if I fall asleep just keep driving till we reach Hot Springs" she answered

"Ok Alice head to O'Neill, please." I said turning back in my seat so that I was facing the front of the car. It was four hours later when we pulled into the small town of O'Neill.

"Alice find us a fast food place to eat or a restaurant." I told her and it was a few minutes later that the car's engine was turned off. I hurried out of the car to see how Bella was handling the drive and the scare that happened fast in Watertown. I rested my knees on the open door frame.

"How are you princess, are you ok?"

 **A/N** hope you all have a happy easter how ever you celebrate it


	62. Chapter 62

**CHAPTER 62**

"I'm ok Edward" she told me as she threw her arms around my neck "Angel I am starving, is it possible to get some food?" she spoke into my neck.

"We are at a food place now." I notified her as I stood up and offered her my hand which she took and we walked with Alice into the restaurant where she asked for a back table and handed her some notes for the waitress to be encouraged to give us what we wanted.

"Yes, ma'am follow me please." She said as she led us to desired table. I sat in the booth seat putting Bella by the wall to try to hide her. We ordered our food and drinks before Alice spoke up.

"Edward, princess; do you think the aliens could be tracking Bella?" She questioned us both. Both Alice and myself looked at Bella carefully. I couldn't see anything but you never know with these aliens.

"They could easily be tracking her." I told them.

"Is there anything we can do to find out if they are tracking me?" Bella asked sounding very worried. I took hold of her hand under the table and gave it a squeeze.

"We will figure out something Bella. That is a promise, princess." I told her rubbing my thumb over her knuckles. She rested her forehead on my shoulder and took a deep breath.

"Bella, do you still have the same phone that you had while in Hereford?" she asked as Bella turned her head to look at Alice.

"No I haven't." Bella told her sitting up in her seat. She got her phone out and gave it to me.

I gave it to alice.

"Can you do what you do to keep Bella's contacts?" I told Alice then looked at my princess.

"Is there anything else you want off your phone?" I questioned her not wanting her to lose anything that she wanted to keep.

"Just the photos please." was all Bella asked for.

"Ok, princess; Edward can you take me to the shops and I will get us a new bigger car and a new phone for Bella" Alice said,

"Sure Alice"

"I don't care which phone brand you get, but I would prefer an apple phone, please" Bella asked of her, I waved over the waitress to get out check so we could leave and get to what we needed to do so we could try to make Bella safer.

I paid in cash and we left the restaurant this time I drove with Alice sitting behind Bella who was in the front passenger seat. It wasn't long before I pulled the car up to a small bank of shops that was next to a used car shop.

"Alice, I will take Bella with me to buy a car that will suit us better." I told her.

"Sounds perfect, Edward. Do you want a new phone too?" I looked at my sister and thought about it.

 **A/N** I'm having bad net for the next 11 days will post when I can


	63. Chapter 63

**CHAPTER 63**

"Yeah, I think that might be best, just get me the same phone you get Bella." I told her then walked with Bella over to the car yard. Where an enthusiastic sales man bounded up to us.

"Hello sir." he said grabbing my hand and shaking it fervent manner.

"Hi" was all I was able to get out before he started to talk again.

"What car can I get for you?" he asked animatedly. All I could think was that we must have had been the only customers to walk in his door in a long time.

"We are looking for big SUV; please" I said casually looking around to see what was on offer.

"There are a few options we have a Jeep, a Volvo or a GMC." he told me.

"Edward I want that red one, please?" Bella said pointing to the GMC Yukon XL.

"Oh that one is for sale; your wife has a good taste in cars sir." As it settled in my mind what the salesperson assumed, It made me smile and look at my girl I could tell she like that title as well; due to her eyes shining with love and a little hope. This wasn't the time or place to think about what that hope could mean.

"Sir if you follow me we can go sign the papers and then I will give you the keys." the salesman said. It was thirty minutes later when we walked out of the office and I helped Bella get in our new car. I drove and parked next to the Skyline.

I saw Alice leaning against the hood of the Skyline

"Nice car guys." she said walking to the trunk of the old car to move our things from it to the new car.

"Alice can you follow me in the car to the car yard and we will sell it very cheaply."

"Sure I will follow you." she then got in the car. After a quick talk to the salesman who sold us our car I gave him a huge amount of money for him to sell it quickly and cheaply. He accepted my conditions and then we were off to Hot Springs, South Dakota.

Bella was in the back seat once again so that if she wanted to she could lay down.

"Baby, if you want to sleep please keep your seatbelt on at all times" I requested of her

"Sure Edward I promise to do that."

"If you want to change the setup of the back seats let me know and I will pull over and help you." I informed her

"Thank you Edward , I will let you know."

Alice reached over to Bella and gave her her new phone.

"Here, princess. it has your contacts and photos on it."

"Thank you Alice. Where did my old phone go?" Bella asked curiously

"Oh it's very well hidden in the Skyline." Alice said proudly.


	64. Chapter 64

**CHAPTER 64**

"So I hope that who ever buys the car will led the aliens away from you." Alice explained hopefully.

"What are we going to do now?" my princess asked.

"Well we can stop in Hot Springs, South Dakota or Alice and I can swap driving duties and we can drive straight to Seattle it's your choice?"

"Can we try to go all the way to Seattle; please?"

"Ok baby," with that I drove towards Hot Springs. We were about 30 minutes outside of Hot Springs when my Bella spoke up.

"Edward next town can we stop for some food and to stretch my legs please?" Bella pleaded with me.

"Sure baby," I told her. I was grateful for the next town being big enough to have a Burger King for me to stop at; and that it wasn't too far away from the location of Bella's request for food.

When I parked the car and got out to assist my princess out of her seat; she swayed a little bit before I pulled her to my body to give her strength.

"Princess what is wrong, please tell me?" I begged her.

"I am just low on sugar," she informed me.

"Ok lets get some food in you," I told her as I slowly walked with her in to Burger King sat her down at a table that had a bench seat.

"Alice will you sit with her please," I requested of her.

"Sure Edward, just get me a Whopper Jr. Sandwich with a large Coke; please" Alice told me.

"Will do," I responded.

"What would you like, Baby?"

"Anything please, with a large Coke," she asked looking up at me.

"Ok Baby," I told her as I walked to the counter to order the requested food and drinks. After I paid for our food I looked at the server and assumed that with the size of the town that she would most likely be a local.

"Um… is there as supermarket nearby," I asked.

"Yeah two stores down."

"Thank you so much," I told her before I went to stand on the side to await the food when it was ready I took the tray to the table. When Alice saw me walking over she moved to the other side of the table.

"Thank you, Alice."

"You are welcome, brother."

"Hey Baby, you ok?" I asked her quietly sitting down beside her.

"I will be, soon," she told me taking the burger I was holding out for her. I placed her drink in front of her and started to eat my burger. During the meal Bella began to get more colour in to her face. I was pleased and had to be more careful with not letting her sugar levels get too low. I would need to find out if it was something Jacob had been doing to her to leave her in this state?

 **A/N** please don't forget to review


	65. Chapter 65

**CHAPTER 65**

After we had finished our food we left the restaurant and I led the girls to the supermarket and was lucky it was a Walmart.

I strolled towards the camping supplies to find a eighty litter fridge that could I put in the car while we travelled so that I could put some things in there for Bella's health. I picked one up and put it in the cart that both Bella and Alice were pushing together just for fun. I led them to the fridge/freezer section of the shop and got a huge pile of berries; we next went to the junk food aisle.

"Why don't you go get your favourite lollies?" I told the girls and watched as they both scampered down the aisle coming back to the cart with armfuls of bags.

"Got everything?," I questioned them with a smile on my face. Both Bella and Alice looked into the cart at their collection; but before I could blink Bella turned on her heel to run back as she must have forgotten something. Once she was back beside me I slowly moved down the aisle collecting my bags.

"Edward," Bella whined at me.

"Yes princess," I asked her innocently.

"Why didn't you push the cart while we were getting our selection?" Bella asked while pouting.

"Because one, you just ran off; secondly, you didn't ask me to," I told her proudly.

"That's not very nice. Edward."

"That is true, baby I am sorry," I told her.

"It's ok Edward, what do we need to get next?" Bella asked as I lead them to the drinks aisle where we filled our cart of the soft drinks and water that we wanted to drink, this time I walked with the girls.

"Thank you Edward," my princess told me placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Not that I mind but what was that for?" I asked her.

"Because you didn't make us carry the drinks to the cart." she explained.

"I would never make you do that, princess; it was fun for me to watch your freedom just exploded from you it blew me away," I informed her.

"Oh ok," she answered sounding a little stunned.

"Baby, you haven't been able to just shop for you have you?" I asked her softly.

"Nope, only what Jacob wanted if I brought home something for me he would eat it in front of me then beat me for ten minutes for every dollar it cost and he always rounded up," she enlightened me and I pulled her into my arms.

"Never again, baby."

"I know Edward, which is one of the reasons that I love you and fall harder for you each day."

"Oh baby, I feel the same why and will thank the stars, forever more that your father sent me to rescue you from the aliens and subsequently Jacob," I told her looking around the aisle before I placed a quick kiss on her lips. I felt her sigh contently.

"Edward, Angel; I'm ready to take the next step," she told me before she skipped down the aisle to catch up with my sister.


	66. Chapter 66

CHAPTER 66

"Have you girls got everything that you need?" I asked them as my brain started to work as all my blood went straight to my cock.

"I am," Bella said and looked over at Alice to wait her answer. I watched as Alice turned her back to me and whispered in to Bella's ear. I saw Bella's eyes get big and whisper hurriedly back at my sister, who was nodding her head before she ran out of the aisle.

"Where is she going?" I asked.

"To get girl products," my girl informed me.

"Oh," was my very educated response which Bella giggled at.

"Come Edward, she will meet us at the checkouts," Bella told me pulling at the front of the cart to make me move. I was hoping that Bella told Alice to get some sort of protection but I know not to ask as Bella would come to me ask me for that next step just as she did now.

"Ok baby; let's get out of here," I told her pulling the cart up to a check out where Bella began to put up all the light things on the conveyer belt I walked beside her to put the big things up for her. The cashier told me that I could leave the fridge in the trolley.

I paid for our stuff and we walked out of the store to find Alice waiting for us by the car. I unlocked it for her and then we set up the fridge in the back area where it fit perfectly. I plugged it into the power source. I put the fruit and drinks in the fridge then we all got in the car.

I started to drive away from the small town. It was a two hours later when I heard Bella snoring softly in the back seat, when I glanced back to see how she was rested. She was looking uncomfortable so I flicked the indicator on and pulled the car over. I got out and opened the door that was opposite to the side Bella was sitting so I could lay her down on to the seats.

"I think it's time to find a hotel for the night or the next two nights," Alice told me as I got in the car and buckled up and drove to the closest hotel it wasn't the best one that we have stayed in before but it had four walls and a roof so it will do for now. I went into the reception to book us two rooms.

I walked back to Alice and gave her the key to her room and I picked up Bella in my arms and I walked to our room and got the door open and I walked over to the bed and placed her on it. I turned back to the door.

"Alice, can you sit with her while I get the bags and the fridge from the car?" I asked of her.

"Sure Edward, I can" she told me as I walked out the door.


	67. Chapter 67

**CHAPTER 67**

I even brought up Alice's bag up for her and the I put the fridge in our room and got Alice to plug it in, while I went to get more things from the car that could not stay in the car. After two trips I opened the adjoining door and waited for Alice to open her side so that we could have privacy if we wanted it.

But until Bella woke we would talk quietly about the next steps to take for the rest of the trip. Bella would be told of this and if she wanted a change the plan we would with no questions asked. My phone rang and I saw that it was the Don; so I got up and walked to Alice's room and shut the door behind me. Alice did know what the family did but she wasn't high up in the ranks yet. To know everything without the permission of both the don and dad.

"Hello, Sir; how can I help you ?" I asked him

"Hello Edward I'm just checking in to see how my daughter is going. Can you tell me more about what happened to Bella during the last four years?" He asked

"She hasn't had an easy life sir, she has been mentally, verbally and physically abused for I think the whole time she was with Jacob and maybe sexually but I'm not sure about that but I do know that Jacob used her mouth and might have let his friends use her too."

"FUCK, is he dead, son"

"Yes sir, I killed him when I found him trying to rape, the princess."

"Was he successful?" he asked sounding so depressed

"No sir the Princess had all of her close on still, same with the second attempt, he is dead too. There was a third attempt but he didn't get anywhere near, the princess before Alice killed him." I informed the don

"Thank you son and please pass my thanks to your sister on my behalf. When you get back here Edward you will be made Bella's full time body guard." he told me which made me ecstatic knowing that I would always be close to her.

"Thank you sir, I will protect her with my life until my last dying breath."

"Oh son, anything else?"

"Yes I think she has been drugged by Jacob, as she seem to have very low blood sugar levels and now that I'm aware of that I make sure she has high sugar foods whenever she needs them. I also keep a close watch on her." I was telling him as I heard a knock on the door.

"Sorry Sir, Alice is trying to get my attention, please hold"

"Be quick" was all he said before I pushed the phone to mute itself before I opened the door a bit

"What is it Alice" I asked her al little harshly as I didn't want to piss off the Don by keeping him on hold for too long


	68. Chapter 68

**CHAPTER 68**

"Um Bella is having a nightmare and nothing I am doing is calming her down she needs you" she looked down and saw my phone in my hand "Oh god Edward don't tell me he heard all of that." she asked looking terrified.

"No he didn't, do what you can, but don't wake her until I get there." I told her shutting the door one her. I un muted the phone.

"I'm sorry to cut this call short sir but the princess is in distress."

"Thank you son but stop talking to me and go look after her." he told me and then ended the call.

I walked in the other room to find Bella tossing and turning and screaming her lungs out. I ran to her and got on the bed behind her.

"Thank you Alice, please leave us." I begged her and she left quickly after nodding knowing that if Bella knew that Alice had seen her in this state that she would be embarrassed.

"Shh baby, I am here." I told her pulling her into my arms to try to wake her, it took ten minutes for her to wake.

"Oh Edward please don't leave me; please, please don't abandon me." she cried out before her eyes closed.

"Bella, beautiful, I am yours if you want me. I will never leave you." I told her then I stood up with her in my arms I walked over to the light switch and door, which I locked then I turned out the lights. I made my way back to the bed I put Bella down.

I know this was a huge step but this needed to be done as she was wearing stiff jeans and a t-shirt. No I couldn't do this, I could not abuse Bella's trust in me. I quickly changed into my lounge pants that I like to sleep in. After getting Bella's normal sleepwear, I went and knocked on the dividing door. When Alice opened the door I took her hand and pulled her into my room

"Alice I need your help; please." I asked with desperation saturating my voice.

"Calm down Edward; the world isn't due to end for a while. Yes I will help you, what do you need?" she asked with a small laugh.

"Please can you get her changed into her pajamas?"

"Sure I can, go away now." she told me kissing my cheek and pushed me towards her room. I sat down on the end of the bed and put my head in my hands and thought over what I almost did, how could I imagine removing Bella's clothes without her being conscious and active during it. Damn I couldn't believe how close I got and it wasn't even my dick making the decision. Thank god I came to my senses before I did anything more than just think about removing her clothes.

I fell back on the bed. I had to be stronger for her, for me, for us, I would never put her in that situation again, I couldn't unless she asked me when she was lucid and awake. Not right after a nightmare when she was in a weakened state. I would never be that kind of man.


	69. Chapter 69

**CHAPTER 69**

I looked up when I heard the door open and close.

"She is in her pj's and under the covers." Alice informed me.

"Thank you, so much Alice."

"You are welcome, brother." she told me as I stood up and gave her a tight hug before I walked in our bedroom. I went to stand beside her and just watching her breathe softly in and out. After a few minutes I got in bed and pulled her into my arms so that she was in her favourite position; with her head resting on my chest.

I closed my eyes and hoped that in the morning she would forgive me for my almost mistake with seeing her naked without her being aware of what was happening to her.

The next time my eyes open there was a wide sliver of light coming from between the old, weak curtains. I looked to my side and saw my angel resting with her eyes open.

"Good morning, princess"

"Good morning, Edward"

"Edward who changed me into my pyjamas?" she asked me and I got a guilty look on my face as I was so ashamed at what I almost did. "What's wrong Edward, what happened?"

"I am so sorry Bella, but I almost changed you out of your street clothes and put you in your pj's but I didn't and I feel so humiliated that I nearly did that while you were sleeping." I explained.

"Edward did you change me in to these clothes?" she asked me again

"Alice did, baby. I am so sorry, please forgive me." I begged her.

"I do forgive you Edward, you did the correct thing, even though it might have took you a while to come to your senses, it's ok Edward, I love you and know that you would never do anything I wouldn't want you to do." She told me.

"Thank you Bella, for trusting me." I told her cupping her face and slowly lower my lips to hers, waiting for her to tell me to stop; I hoped she wouldn't tell me to, but I would abide by her request, but she shocked me as her hand went to the hair at the back of my neck. She pulled my mouth on to hers. I felt her lick my bottom lip; so I opened my mouth to give her access, my tongue caressed hers.

She broke the kiss and looked into my eyes. "Thank you for looking after me Edward."

"You are welcome, Bella. I spoke to your father last night and I had to tell him what I know about your time with Jacob. What you have told me. Princess I think that you have low blood sugar because Jacob has been drugging you somehow and that is the cause of you fatigue." I informed her.

"Do you think I can get better from what he did to me?"

"I promise that I will do everything in my power to help you get better." I told her firmly

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, princess. your father also made me your full time bodyguard." I told her

"Edward I don't care what my father says. I love you and you love me, Will you marry me?"


	70. Chapter 70

**Will Edward say yes to Bella ?**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 70**

"Yes, my beautiful girl it would be my greatest honour to become your husband." I told her giving her a long tender kiss on her mouth.

"Thank you for saying yes."

"Princess where and when would you like to get married?" I asked her

"Can when do it on the beach in California?" she asked and that sounded perfect to me.

"Is there anyone you would like to be there while we get married?"

"I would like Alice to be there. Is there anyone you want to have there?" she asked me.

"I would like my brothers there. if you don't mind."

"No Edward it is your day too, I want you to have whoever you want at our wedding."

"Ok why don't you go tell Alice and I will ring my brothers" I suggested to her and she bounded over to the door in the middle of both our rooms. I rang Emmett first.

"Hello, brother; how have you been? How is the princess?" he asked

"I'm good Em, Get yourself to the Huntington Beach in the O.C. before… hang on em, I need to see to the princess."

"Go Edward I will wait." he told me and I muted my phone so he didn't overhear what was about to be said.

I walked to Alice's room and looked at my bride to be.

"Princess when would you like to marry?" I questioned her

"What's today's date, I keep losing track of days." she asked , fuck this could be another result from the drugs.

"It's the 30th today." I informed her.

"How long will it take to drive to Cali?"

"Twelve to fifteen hours." I told her.

"What about getting married on the 2nd of July?" she offered up.

"That sounds perfect, baby" I said as I placed a kiss on her lips then a quick one on her forehead before going back in our room.

"Are you there Emmett?"

"Yes"

"Good get to that beach before the 2nd of July." I told him

"Sure Edward, why am I going there is there anything I need to know before I leave Seattle?" Emmett asked

"No, just bring your swim trunks. I got to go now, as I have to make more calls." I told him.

"Ok, brother see you there soon." he said before I hung up to ring Jasper who I gave the same info to. He told me that he would be there a day before.

I walked back into the other room to see Alice and my girl; who were squeaking and squealing like a pair of church mice who had just seen me walk in. I leant up against the door jam to watch them be happy and liberated from the stress that the aliens have been piling on us. I didn't want to stop the fun but if we were going to be married on the 2nd we would have to leave now.

"Are you both ready to leave, because we will be late if we don't leave soon." I informed them

"How long do we have?" Alice asked

"Thirty minutes" I said looking at my watch and held out my hand for my princess to take and led her to our room shutting the door behind us.

* * *

 **A/N please review send happy vibes**


	71. Chapter 71

**CHAPTER 71**

It was exactly thirty minutes later that we were in the car driving to California. This time Alice was driving as I was concerned about Bella's health. We talked quietly about hopes and wishes. It was five hours into the drive when I had to find one thing out before we walked in to married life.

"Princess, what if your father doesn't approve our marriage?" I asked her.

"Why? Edward are you getting cold feet?" she asked looking distressed.

"Oh god no Bella, I love you with all that I am. My feet are smoking, princess. I just don't want your father to injure me in any way but I think you would make an sexy, enticing, and salacious nurse. But I want to be able to give you, your heart's desire and be the best son-in-law that your father ever hope for his daughter." I told her and her response was to throw her arms around my neck. She whispered her thanks and stayed that way for a few minutes until her body began to shake.

"Alice stop the car!" I roared at her as I didn't know what was going on with Bella. Her body went limp. I quickly unclipped her belt and turned her so I could see her face and observe her breathing, pulse, and colour. I put my fingers on her neck to see if I could feel her heart beat.

"Alice hospital NOW" I screamed at her as I could only feel a faint pulse. I was getting so scared I couldn't lose her now; not when I was so close to feeling complete and happy, with Bella in my life.

I don't know how long had past before Alice stopped the car and ran to open the door. I undid my seatbelt and put my arms under her knees and shoulders and took her into the emergency waiting room. When the nurse saw the state Bella was in; the nurse rushed us to a gurney where I placed her on to it. My palm automatically went to her forehead to brush her hair out of her eyes, which were closed right now.

"Hello sir, what can you tell me about the girl?" the nurse asked me.

"Her name is Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of Charlie Geoffrey Swan. Over the last three and a half years I believe that she has been physically, emotionally and mentally abused and I think that she has been drugged with something to keep her controlled and passive so that he could use her.

"Do you know if she was touched sexually?" she asked writing on a clipboard.

"I only know that she has told me that the abuser and his friend used her orally, she has said that she is still a virgin." I informed her.

"We will get her blood and see what the results say; then we will get her better."

"Thank you can you not ring her father as he has made me her current next of kin, while he is out of the country."

"Ok sir, we can do as requested." she told me walking out of the curtained area coming back with a small trolley that was used to draw blood to test. I watched her very carefully as she took my princesses blood.


	72. Chapter 72

**A/N Thank you to those people who review my story, I am very grateful for each and every single review. Nothing is going to stop me writing I am not embarrassed or ashamed of my story. If you don't like how the dialogue is written don't read my stories, simple.**

 **CHAPTER 72**

The nurse asked me to change Bella into the open backed gown. But as I had learnt my lesson last time, I didn't hesitate to call Alice. It was a few minutes later when Alice stuck her head around the curtain.

"Thank you Alice, bra and clothes need to be removed; her underwear can stay on." I informed my sister before walking out of Bella's cubical. It wasn't long before I was called back in; Bella's clothes were in a big blue plastic bag. She was on her back covered by those thin hospital blanket. I stood by her bed and took hold of her hand.

"Oh good you are here." the nurse that was looking after my girl said as she saw me.

"Yeah I was just out side as Alice was getting Bella into the gown for me. Do you have any news?" I asked her

"Yes her white blood count is very low, we will be keeping her overnight and giving her some fluids with a mix of Folic Acid, Vit B12, B6 and Vit E" she explained as a second nurse came in to the princess area and started to prep her for a IV. Damn this nurse was good as it was done in under five minutes.

A nurse came in to the area and left two chairs one for alice and I pulled the chair closer to Bella and took her hand in mine it wasn't long before the doctor walked in.

"Would you both leave Ms. Swan alone so I can examine her?" he asked determinedly. So I got out of my seat and walked to the end to the bed to leave the area with my sister. I didn't want to leave her but I had no rights to her yet and as Bella wasn't awake to give permission to stay with her during the exam I had to leave.

It was only seconds later when Bella began to scream my name cry out for help. I sprinted back to her side and found her cowering at the back wall.

I went to stand in front of her with my back to her and I saw Alice wrap my girl in her arms and try to settle her.

"What did you do to her?" I shouted at him with my gun hand twitching, but I didn't reach to the small of my back only due to the current location.

"Nothing, sir I just woke her up and then she looked around the room and when she saw that there was no one but me in the area she scrambled off the bed and started to scream. So I stood back and you ran in here ready to shoot up the place. I am grateful that you don't have a gun as I believe I would be riddled with bullet holes and sprawled out on this floor." He told me he was half right he would be on the floor but he wouldn't be riddled with bullets as there would just be one, between his eyes.

"Ok, I understand, please leave us while I try to calm her down and get her back to bed and I will not be leaving her side at all."

"Ok, please let any nurse know when she is ready." he told us before walking to the other side of the curtain.


	73. Chapter 73

**CHAPTER 73**

I flicked my body to face my princess and fell to my knees before her. Once she saw that it was me her body slammed into mine with so much force that I fell on my back with and ooff.

"You weren't here and then that man touched my arm like Jacob and Darren did. So I just started to scream for you as last time I did you came running which is what I needed you to do now." Bella told me as she was calming down hiding her face in my neck, I was using my whole hand spread out to rub her back just so that she knew that I was with her, giving her the strength that she needed.

"Baby, my wife to be, please look at me." I begged her. her face came from my neck and her eyes met mine.

"You are safe, I will stay with you. No doctor is going to separate us again ever." I told her picking her up and placing her back on the bed. I looked at her IV to make sure that it was still in place doing what it needed to do to get her back to being healthy and happy. I was pleased to find that it was in place and there was no rips or bleeding.

"Baby can I bring the doctor in now as we need you to get better, so we can get married and have a long happy life." I asked her.

"Don't leave me please." she pleaded with me.

"Princess I will not leave you. Ever again" I told her steadfastly; as I got my sister attention by catching her eyes. I tilted my head to the side where the curtain that was the door for lack of better word. Alice nodded her understanding and went to get the doctor I don't think she would be leaving the princess' side again, either.

The doctor came in and stood on the other size of the bed from where I was standing.

"Ms. Swan I am very sorry for scaring you that was not my intention" he told her sincerely. Just from the tone of his voice I could tell he was generally apologetic.

"It's ok, I forgive you, doctor but I would suggest that you don't try to separate us again any of us. Both my husband and my sister, one must be with me at all times as they know how to handle my during my panic attacks which can happen at anytime while Edward is not near me and rarely sometimes when he is close." she explained to the doctor holding her hand out for me to take, which I would never deny her need of touch and comfort from me.

"I understand and I am sorry for putting you in that situation in the first place and will do my best not to put you in it again." the doctor said.

"Thank you, doc, we all thank you." I told him and a nurse pulled the curtain open, her and a male walked in.


	74. Chapter 74

**CHAPTER 74**

"Ok Miss Swan it's time to go for a ride." the male said, then Bella held onto my hand tighter not wanting to be taken from me for any reason, I was the same I would never leave her side, if she needed to use the toilet I would be standing guard in front of the door.

"Where are you taking her" I asked him.

"She is going to private room, sir" he informed me as the nurse moved the I.V. drip bag on to the post that was attached to the bed. Then the male stomped on a foot peg before he started to pulled my princesses bed out of the cubical. I walked beside her as she was not letting me go at all.

We all moved to a decent sized hospital room that had a soft brown suede two seater couch and a huge dark blue plush chair that had from what I could see was an automatic reclining function. I stood where my girl could see me but made sure I was out of the way for the doctors and nurse could work on her so that she was comfy and happy.

"Doctor can she eat something?" I asked as she was way too good for any of the food they supplied at the hospital.

"Please, wait for one more blood test. If there is an improvement she can have some food and if her WBC is in the healthy range you can take her home."

"I will wait; doc." I told him and he left us alone in the princess's new room.

"Baby, I going to look around the room to see what is in our room" I told her giving her a kiss on her forehead but her hand snaked up my chest and rested on the back of my neck and she pulled my face to hers and gave me a long passionate, oxygen depriving kiss.

"I love you Edward and I am very excited for our wedding, thank you for looking after me."

"I will always look after you princess. Until my last dying breath escapes my body" I told her with fervour saturating my voice.

Before I went to explore the room beside the couches; there was a small wardrobe, in the bathroom there was a large shower and a simple toilet. The floor was a faded yellow colour and the walls a dull white colour.

It was a few minutes later when another nurse came in and they took more blood I watched as she put an urgent sticker on it. Then she left.

"So Bella, what would you like to wear for your nuptials?" Alice asked her from the chair that she had pulled over. I was sitting in another chair holding on to her hand, slowly rubbing her knuckles with my thumb

"I want to wear a soft, flowy dress; that hits mid thigh. For you Alice I think same style but in a sea blue colour. For the boys" she stopped and looked at me. "Your brother's are coming right?" she asked.


	75. Chapter 75

**A/N I'm posting this early so you get Mondays chapter 21/05/17**

 **CHAPTER 75**

 **"** Emmett who is my brother is coming and possibly bringing his wife, Rosalie. My best friend Jasper will also be here." I told her

"Ok I want you, angel in white cargo short and a white t-shirt, your brothers in cream shorts, and Emmett in a green t-shirt that matches Rosalie's dress; if she wants to be a part of it. Jasper to match Alice's dress. If that's ok with you; Alice?" she asked my sister.

"I am ok with that. What colour dress do you want to wear?" she asked my girl.

"I think I would like a white dress; if you are ok with that." she asked looking at me

"Baby, whatever you want you can get." I answered her.

"Ok then a white dress." She told us then we talked about some mundane things until the doctor walked in

"Hello all" he greeted us cheerfully.

"What are the results doc?" I asked him.

"We have an improvement from five hundred to two thousand, so Ms Swan can eat a small amount of food, if she would like." He informed us.

"Doc is there anything she can't eat?" Alice asked smartly

"No junk food, maybe a pasta of some sort." he suggested.

"Thank you doctor." I told him.

"I will need to test her blood in about four hours if it comes back above 4500 then she can go home." He answered me before he left the room.

"Alice can you go and get some pasta for the princess, please?"

"Sure Edward. What type of pasta would you like?" Alice asked her.

"Anything with a creamy sauce please." Bella requested.

"Ok, I will go get it now, I will be back as soon as possible" she said placing a kiss on Bella's forehead and one on my cheek. As she got to the door she turned to look at both of us "now guys, don't do anything I wouldn't do" she told us with a laugh.

"Edward, I need cuddles please." my princess begged me.

"Well then scoot over, baby." I whispered huskily to her and watched her wiggle her ass closer to the side away from me and I stood up and laid down beside her and pulled her into my arms. I was careful of the drip line as I moved us so that I was on my back and she was resting with more of her body laying on top of mine.

"Baby will you try to sleep for me, please." I requested from her.

"Yes Edward, as I now feel safe." she told me sleepily and her eyes closed softly.

I just watched her sleep and thought about our future and if the Don was going to shoot me for marrying his daughter, if he did shoot me would it be to kill me or just injure me. I had to think about what would my brothers think about us marrying without the Don's permission and would they understand that it wasn't my forcing her to marry but the princess wanting to marry me.


	76. Chapter 76

**CHAPTER 76**

Alice walked in the room with a few containers of food.

"Hi Alice." I greeted her quietly from behind Bella who was still sleeping.

"Hi Edward, did she finally fall asleep?" she asked in the same level of volume.

"Yeah," I said looking at my watch to see the time "she has been asleep for two hours; I'm going to wake her now so we can all eat." I told her, as I ran my hand down her back placing soft kisses all over her face her eyelids fluttered open.

"Good nap, beautiful?" I asked her when her glorious brown eyes met mine

"Yes, when you are with me I always have a good rest" she told me before she placed a kiss on my lips. Before I knew it she was sitting astride me and deepening the kiss, after a few seconds of the kissing I put both my hands on either side of her face and pulled her away from mine.

"Baby, I love you and as much as I would like to continue this we are not alone." As soon as my words reached her over stimulated brain she hid her face in the crook of my neck.

"Who's here?" She whisper to me with her face still hidden.

"It's only Alice with our food." I told her and felt her whole body relax as we had done more in front of my sister.

"Hi Alice" Bella called with her face still hidden.

"Baby are you ok?" I asked her starting to get concerned.

"Edward I don't feel good..." was all she got out before she violently vomited all over both of us.

I saw Alice quickly pushed the nurse's call button three times as Bella was in distress. A second later two nurses charged in the room, they put down the sides of the bed and Bella almost fell off, she was trying to get away from me in case she was sick again. But she was unable to get away from me before she was sick again, this time the main target was the bed and the floor.

"Oh Bella lets get you in the shower" they said kindly detaching her from the I.V. line. And they slowly made their way to the bathroom but they didn't get far

"Ed… Edward don't leave me I'm so… so sorry for being sick all over you" she said sounding so sad like a little vomit would make me run from her.

"I'm here baby, I am not going anywhere." I told her as she was moved to the bathroom but as soon as the door shut she started to scream for me so I ran into the bathroom not caring about anything but getting to my girl to calm her down.

I fell to the floor with a grunt as the floor wasn't soft.

"Baby, I'm here." I said and she looked to the direction my voice was coming from and flew into my arms and was talking fast.

"What happened baby?" I questioned her.


	77. Chapter 77

**CHAPTER 77**

"They were telling me that they were going to get me ready and that the aliens were so happy to have found me" she explained which shocked me

"Alice lock the door and bring my knife." I yelled at Alice who quickly complied to my request. Alice pushed her way in the bathroom and I put my girl into my sister's arms and I quickly took my knife from her, and dragged it across the back of both their hands and both nurse's deflated into two piles of skin.

"Alice can you find some clothes for us and we will get dressed and then we will go to Cali." I told her then she hurried to do as asked and left us alone to clean up.

"Baby we need to get out of these clothes and get clean." I said to her.

"Ok Edward; I trust you, completely." she answered looking into my eyes.

I used my knife to cut away my clothes first and then I kept my eyes on Bella's legs as I cut off the pants that she was wearing. Once she was out on them I closed my eyes till I was standing tall then I carefully finished cutting off the vomit covered clothes, we were then both standing in our underwear, I turned around and started the shower I waited til it was the perfect temperature.

"Come baby." I coaxed her keeping my eyes on hers not letting them drop. I took her hand and pulled her with me under the water; making sure that her hair stayed dry. As it was so long and thick that it would take about three hours to dry. I handed her a towel and turn my back to her to give us both privacy that we both desired.

We wrapped the towel around our bodies mine sat low on my hips, my girls was tucked under her arms. My princess reached out and cautiously touched my abs running along all of the hills and valleys of them. I stood still and let her explore my body; I was looking forward to the day she let me do this to her sexy body. I could wait to show her how good it will feel to be touched when you consent to it and it's not forced on her.

"Guys I'm back." Alice called out to us and I opened the door so I could look out while keeping Bella concealed behind it. "It's safe Edward, come out I want to get out of here before more people come looking for the, now dead alien nurses." Alice said plainly as both of us walked out of the bathroom and accepted the doctor's' scrubs she held out to us. I did an about turn to change into them. I didn't hesitate to get dressed and knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"It's safe Edward." Alice announced to me and I opened the door, walking in the main area to find Alice with our backpack slung over her shoulder and we all left the room and walked at an easy pace out of the hospital and to our car.


	78. Chapter 78

**CHAPTER 78**

I got in the driver's seat this time and waited till we were out of the small town and on the main highway when I floored it and got away from that known alien area.

"So much for that wall.' Bella said snidely.

"I agree baby."

It was about six hours later when we were driving along a palm tree lined street which told me we were close to our wedding destination.

"Alice do you want to ring Emmett and Jasper and see where they are?" I suggested and she went about doing that from the back seat behind Bella.

"Princess is there anything you want to do while we are in the major shopping area?" I questioned her.

"What about getting our licence and finding our wedding place and maybe more everyday clothes, since we keep losing them and need some for the colder weather that Seattle holds." she offered.

"That sounds perfect, beautiful." I told her glancing in the rear view mirror to see if Alice was off the phone, when she was I spoke to her.

"Where are they sis?"

"They are in L.A. and waiting for us to tell them where to meet us." she informed me.

"Ring them back and tell them to meet us at the American Grill place in the Irvine Spectrum Center." I told her and she got back on the phone.

It was a few minutes later when I found a parking spot that wasn't far from the entry. I put my hand on Bella's thigh so that she would stay in the car.

"Alice do you have my gun and knife?"

"Sure do Edward." she said handing them to me, I placed my gun in the small of my back and the knife at my hip. I got out of the car and walk over to Bella's side of the car. I opened her door and I rubbed my hands up and down her thighs to calm her down as I could she her start to breath fast.

"Where is your gun baby?" I asked her placing a kiss on her forehead as Alice held her gun between the seat gap for me to take which I did and placed it in the small of Bella's back. Then I took her hands and assisted her out of the car.

"You got yours sis?"

"Sure do brother." she said hopping out of the car and shutting the door behind her. We walked to the shopping center flanking Bella to try and limit people bumping into her and a way to know where she is, not that we were going to leave her alone but more as a piece of mind for me. As if I thought I would get shot for marrying Bella; I would be tortured for weeks if she was injured on my watch.

We strolled past stores until Bella stopped in front of a clothing store.

"Can we get out of these hospital clothes, I feel like I'm being watched."

"Yes we can" I told her leading her in the store as we were the only ones in the store bar the single sales staff I stood at the entrance and just watched her flit around the store happily.


	79. Chapter 79

**CHAPTER 79**

As Alice and I were I alone and out of Bella's hearing range I spoke quietly to her.

"Sis did you tell Emmett and Jasper about keeping quiet about Bella's place in the family?" I asked.

"Yep, I made sure they knew that and they won't defy your orders." I raised my eyebrows at that statement as I was a lower rank than Emmett.

"Even Emmett?" I asked stunned.

"Yeah even Em, and he knows that you are now the princess's' full time body guard so as of now when it comes to the princesses' happiness, health and safety you out rank him by miles." she informed me.

"Ok call and see where they are." I commanded again softly as the more people watching my girl the better for her. She made the call it was only a few minutes long

"They are just parking their car, I told them where we are." she said walking to the shelves.

"Get some clothes for me please." I requested of her

"Sure, bro." she said as I kept a close eye on my girl as she shopped for herself.

Emmett and Jasper stride up to me, I greeted both with a bro hug; we got to talking as brothers do when all of a sudden I felt my gut clinch.

"Fuck the princess is in trouble we have to find her." I barked out which got their attention their hands went to their backs.

"No guns" I hissed at them, which they nodded in response.

"ALICE, where is she?" I yelled at her and she dropped the clothes that were in her hands and her body twisted in the direction of the change rooms

"I don't know Edward." she said panicked looking in all the change rooms.

"She isn't in them Edward."

"Um Edward I think she went out this door." Emmett called to me as I ran to him. Fuck how did I miss that door we busted thought it to see Bella being pulled in the opposite directions both aliens had their yellow tube mouths around each bicep and Bella was letting out an earth shattering scream. One alien had blue hands the other purple; so that meant that there was a male and female fighting over her.

Emmett and Jasper had their guns out.

"Fuck I said no guns!" I yelled at them.

"Ok." they acknowledged and followed me as I pulled out my trusty knife and ran up to them. I stopped about a foot away to see what was happening to my baby. I could see that the end of the tube was sucking on each of her wrists. Fuck this was new, now that she could see me and was calming down.

"Are you ok, baby?" I asked her.

"Yeah I am, now that you are here." she said now relaxed in her awkward situation.

"Emmett you go left and use you knife to cut the yellow thing and Jasper put yours away and catch her if she falls." I ordered them.

"Will do." they both answered.


	80. Chapter 80

**CHAPTER 80**

When they got into position and Alice was hovering nearby with a tall statuesque woman with long blonde hair standing and watching, as she wasn't panicking I had to assume that she was Emmett's girlfriend.

"Edward please." Bella begged.

"Sorry baby." I apologised to her.

"Are we all ready?" I asked the boys and they made affirmatively noises.

"On three."

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three!" I said as I moved to the alien on my side and used my knife to cut the yellow tube which was still around Bella's arm.

"Cut it again Emmett." I told him doing the same, I pried off the tube and dropped it to the floor. "Em make sure you take the middle part of the tube with us. As I was distracted with chopping the alien up; when I came to my senses I saw Bella being cradled in Jasper's arms. I saw yellow which was a mix of red for the anger of him touching my wife to be and green from the jealousy of her clinging to another man.

I walked over to my girl and Jasper "Thank you Jasper I will take her now." I told him as Alice took my knife."Thank you, sister." I said as I took Bella into my arms. This is when I first noticed that she was crying hard with rivers running down her cheeks. She looked up into my worried eyes.

"Kiss me Edward, help me forget!" she begged.

"Can you wait till we get to our car as I want you out of here, away from them." I soothed her as I looked back I couldn't help to laugh loudly as the aliens were holding the sucker parts of their tubes trying to get them to reattach but as there was a missing piece so it wasn't going to from the end that was still connected to their was a pearly white blood dripping from the foot that was left behind.

'Baby look we might have a way to kill them." I said moving so she could see that was happening to the alien. Then her head fell to my shoulder and she lost the strength to hold on to me.

"Alice are her eyes closed?" I whispered to my sister.

"Yes she is sleeping lets get her to the car."

"Jasper come with us please?" I asked him softly as to not wake the sleeping beauty in my arms.

"Sure Edward" he answered as he fell into step beside me as we made our way back to the car. Alice got in the front passenger seat while Jasper got in the driver seat. After he opened and closed the door for me to climb in the back seat with Bella still in my arms. As Jasper was driving I carefully laid her down on the seat to check her arms over and try to wake her. Her biceps had the same red thick lines that wrapped from the middle of the bicep to the dark red spot on the inside of her wrists.


	81. Chapter 81

**CHAPTER 81**

"Alice in the glove box is a First Aid kit can you get the smelling salts, please." I requested and she quickly got it for me, I uncapped it and waved it under her cute little nose which began to scrunch up it was so adorable, she started to wipe at it as she woke.

"Good nap beautiful?" I asked as her brown eyes opened and looked into my green ones. She began to panick looking around to see where she was.

"Princess you are safe, do you feel ok to go to the office to get our licence?" I questioned as she sat up curling into my side.

"Yes, can we do that now? I just want to forget them." My girl said using the tips of her fingers to turn my face towards hers so she could kiss my mouth which I did without hesitation.

"Jasper head to the Laguna Hills civic center" I told him then looked back at my girl, I had to know if she hated me.

"Baby I have to know. Do you blame me for not checking the store carefully enough which resulted in them injuring you again?" I asked her so worried that she would hate me despite the kiss we just had.

"God no Edward, they want me and they are willing to do anything to get me anyway they can. Can you think of how they keep finding me?"

"Brother, could she have a sort of, one of those pet trackers somewhere on her body?" Alice suggested and I looked at Bella.

"It is possible." I thought slowly.

"How would we know?" the princess asked looking me in the eyes, I could see that fear was saturating her eyes and face.

"Baby did you ever feel a sore spot on your body at any time during the last four years?"

"Besides the hits he and his friends gave me?" I pulled her to me and rested my head on top of hers.

"Yes besides those times."

"There was one day I woke up there was pain in my hip, arm and tummy" she informed me, fuck that means she could have one or many tracking things in her body.

"How do we find them and get them out?" she asked.

"Sorry to interrupt Edward but we have arrived." Jasper said.

"Good thank you Jasper, is Emmett here as well?"

"Yep he is pulling in to the spot beside us." Jasper informed me as the suv did exactly what Jasper was saying, it was a huge Dodge Ram; so my brother.

"What are we doing here?" Emmett asked as we all gathered at the backs of our cars.

"You tell him, princess." I said smiling down at her.

"Emmett?" she asked shyly.

"That's my name don't wear it out." Emmett answered smugly with a laugh.

"I'm going to marry Edward." she said and his blue eyes snapped to mine.

"Reeeeaallyyy?" Emmett stated with a glint in his eyes.


	82. Chapter 82

**CHAPTER 82**

"Yes Emmett." I told him firmly.

"And you have asked the fathers permission to wed her?" Jasper asked directing the question at me but my girl stood tall and proud.

"As he sent Jacob to live with me so he has lost all right to choose a husband for me or someone to look after me. So I don't care if he likes or dislikes Edward. I love him and he loves me and that is all I need to know to marry Edward." She snapped at both of them and I had to laugh as during her rant; they had been backing away from her most likely hoping to get out of her strike range.

"Ok, princess sorry for assuming the incorrect thing." Jasper said.

"It's ok Jasper"

"Who is Jacob?" Emmett asked.

"Tell you later, brother." I answered him and he nodded in understanding.

"Ok let's get this party started." Rosalie said.

"Yes let's go baby." I told her taking hand as we walked in the office, I looked around and waved Emmett over.

"Yes brother?"

"Do you have money?"

"Yeah, how much do you need?" he asked pulling out his wallet from his back pocket of his jeans and opened it to look inside.

"I need four 100 dollar bills." I told him he handed me three of them.

"Jasper." Emmett yelled over to him and he came over.

"Give us a 100 dollar note." Emmett demanded from him, and Jasper didn't hesitate to do as asked. Once I had what I needed I walked up to one of the couples waiting to get their marriage licences.

"Excuse me, sir and ma'am, but I was wondering if I could go before you? I'm willing to give you a monetary incentive to do so?"

"Son, how much are we talking?" he asked me trying to look down his nose at me which was proving difficult as I was six inches taller than him.

"One hundred dollars each."

"Ok if you can produce it we will step back and let you go first." he said snidely thinking I was just blowing smoke until I held out two crisp 100 dollar notes for him to take; which he snatched up then he held his hand out for me to shake

"Thank you son."

"No thank you, sir. You have made my girl very happy." I told him and then went to the second couple and they were very grateful for the money. I walked back to my group and announced that we will be next.

"Good. You didn't kill anyone did you?" my girl asks with a smirk on her.

"No baby, I didn't. but one guy was pushing his luck." I told her.

"Twitchy finger," she sated,

"Very twitchy, princess." I informed her holding it up for her to examine she took it brought it a quarter of an inch away from her eyes.

"Looks like it will survive if it gets a kiss." she told me looking up at me through her eyelashes.

"Well then what are you waiting for?" I dared her before she kissed it a few times before she turned my palm to her mouth; she kissed it then she licked it with a laugh, releasing my hand to wrap her arms around my waist.


	83. Chapter 83

**CHAPTER 83**

It was only a few minutes till we were called in to the office where we showed our I.D.s and signed some papers and got handed our marriage licence. I pulled Bella to me and kissed her deeply.

"I love you so much baby, I can't wait to be yours forever. Bullet holes or not."

"Oh Edward, I love you too and can't wait to be your wife, yes bullet holes or not." she told me before pulling my mouth down to her for a chaste kiss. Then we left the office to join the rest of our group who were laughing together; I was shocked to see my sister sitting on my capo's lap playing with his fingers as if they had been intimate for a long time not just having met each other just an hour ago.

"How long have they known each other?" my girl asked halting us so we could talk privately.

"I thought they had just met today." I told her honestly.

"They might be like us, baby. Just drawn to each other, just like us. I didn't know you when we were having coffee but I knew I was safe with you. As I didn't know what it was then but I do now. I think I was falling more in love with you. Each time you showed me kindness and with every kiss on my cheek, and you didn't make me do anything I didn't want to do, to let me lead us. Fuck Edward I love you now just more than I did then. So don't get angry at them just love your sister and accept their relationship but if he hurts her then shoot him in the thigh and then rub salt in it." My girl told me simply

"Ok baby I will let this go for now but if her hurts her the game is on."

"Good baby, let's get out of here and find the things we need to have our wedding today because I don't want to wait another day." She told me dragging me to our friends.

"We have some clothes and ring shopping to do, so we need to get our asses in gear." the princess declared.

"Rose would you mind finding us a marriage celebrant that will marry us on the beach at 8pm ish?" Bella asked her, I knew the answer no one was going to defy her unless I told them otherwise.

"Sure can, princess. I'm going to take a cab." Rose said standing up.

"No Rosalie take your car as we can all fit in Bella's" I corrected her.

"Ok Edward." she answered giving Emmett a kiss while taking the keys from him.

"See you soon baby." she said before leaving the centre.

"So ring and outfit shopping." Alice asked getting off Jasper's lap, she tapped on his chin gently as he stood up placing a kiss on her cheek, he looked at me and moved my hand to my back and he bowed his head and nodded understanding the veiled warning, I nodded once his head was up so that he knew I was ok with him dating my sister.


	84. Chapter 84

**CHAPTER 84**

We pulled up outside a jewellery store but before anyone got out of the car I spoke.

"We need to surround the princess at all times, no exceptions." I told them all.

"Understood boss" they all said but not at the same time. We got out of the car and flanked Bella as we walked in the store. Emmett took the back of the store; Jasper just inside of the front door, with Alice hovering in the middle of the store.

The sales assistant looked a bit shocked at our entrance but she chose to ignore it.

"How can I help you both?" she asked.

"We are looking for a matching wedding set." I told her.

"What colour gold are you looking for, yellow, rose or white?" she questioned us and I looked to Bella.

"It's your choice princess." I told her.

"White gold please."

"Diamonds, gemstones or plain?" she asked again, I waited for Bella to make her pick.

"Can I get a two carat sapphire white gold ring with two, one carat cushion cut white diamonds either side. For my husband..." I groaned deeply and embarrassingly.

"Yes you baby."

"For him, can I get a white gold band with three, point- five carat sapphire round cut with two diamond either side of the sapphire; channel set." She told her.

"That will take two days to make." she explained to us, which made Bella whine at me, so I pulled her into my arms.

"I know baby, go talk to Alice." I told her, softly pushing her towards my sister.

"Ok now how much will it cost if we waited for two days for the rings to be made?" I asked her.

"It will be five thousand dollars before taxes. Does your girl want a wedding ring as well?" she answered me.

"Yes make it the same as mine." I told her and she typed on the register.

"Ok that bring the total to seven thousand dollars."

"If you get it done today I will pay twenty one thousand dollars plus what the tax is. Is that enough incentive? If you need more her surname is Swan. If not we will go somewhere else that is more accommodating to our needs" as I said this her eyebrows disappeared into her hairline.

"N… n… no, sir we can do it, thank you for choosing our jewellery store" she said before she screamed into the back room.

"How would you like to pay for the rings, sir?" she asked with a more respectful tone in her voice.

"By card, of course." I swear this girl was missing a few screws or they were too loose.

"Thank you sir."

"We will be back at 6pm for the rings." I told her leaving no room for argument, as we left the door I heard her talking loudly to the male who had come from the back about dropping all other work to start on our rings. We got in the car Jasper driving, Emmett sitting beside him; Bella and myself behind them with Alice in the final row of seats next to our fridge.

"Yay now clothes shopping, at least you know what we are wearing." Alice said excitedly


	85. Chapter 85

**CHAPTER 85**

Emmett drove us to a different shopping mall than the one the aliens attacked her at. We flanked her again as we walked in to JCPenny's. Alice and my girl walked arm in arm to the t-shirt area to pick out. It didn't take long for them to find a polo top for all the girls, we moved to the men's area after finding some short shorts that I knew would look fucking hot on my girl.

"No Alice that is just wrong."

"But they will look cute." Alice answered smugly.

"No Alice it's my wedding." the princess said and I watched as her right hand give off a little twitch, fuck I knew that sign intimately. I needed to put a stop to this before there was a gun fight in the middle of the store, I didn't know who would win it but my money was on Bella always. I walked up and put my hands on my girl's hips

"What is the disagreement?" I asked them both. Bella's hand snaked up my body to settle on the back of my neck.

"Angel" ah trying to get me on her side, little did she know I was already there "See those very tiny, very tight shorts over there?" she asked pointing to a manikin which I looked at and grimaced.

"Yes what about them?" I questioned her.

"Well that is what Alice wants you to wear at the wedding for her own selfish reasons." she explained which made my eyebrows rise up and I knew I didn't want to be told her reason but the curiosity would kill me if I didn't ascertain the motivation behind my sister pissing off the Dons daughter.

"Why?"

"Well in those shorts you will be able to see everything defined to the max." she explained and it took a few seconds for that info to be computed in my brain. She meant that every vein and ridge of my cock would be seen by every one, fuck no, just no.

Alice, whose wedding is this?" I asked my sister.

"Bella's" she said not looking at us, as she was sorting through the tight shorts.

"And what happens to be Bella's surname?" I inquired and I watched as the blood drained out of her face as it dawned on her who she was shopping with.

"I'm so sorry princess, we will get the ones you want." Alice said in submission to the higher person.

"It's ok Alice" my bride said hugging my sister. I could see that they would be best friends for life.

"Are you ok now baby, as I want to get back, there is a gap in the perimeter." I told her.

"Yep, thank you Edward, I love you."

"I love you baby." I told her dropping a chaste kiss on her mouth before I went back to my patrol location.

It was only ten minutes later when we walked out of the store with the girls carrying the bags so the men could defend them if needed without having to worry about what to do with the bags. We were a few meters from the car when Bella stood stock still, I looked at her and saw that her face and eyes showed pure, unadulterated fear.

"What is it baby?" I asked carefully taking the bag from her hands giving it to Alice "point to it baby" I coaxed her and she pointed to a man that was standing two cars down from ours.


	86. Chapter 86

**CHAPTER 86**

"Who is he, princess?" I tried to turn her to look at me but she was like stone except for her hands which were making five distinct gestures I watched them closely then I worked out she was using sign language it was Jasper who spoke up.

"M, e, s, j, a," he said as each gesture was complete

"Mesja?" Emmett asked and Bella waved both hands up and down like she was wiping a board clean and made one and pointed at Jasper.

"James?" he asked and she made a closed fist and bobbed it up and down.

"Edward, do know a James in her life?" fuck it couldn't be that James who would help Jacob hurt my girl, but from Bella's reaction I think it was.

"Yeah, he abused her many times." I explained and Bella patted my arm that she could see without taking her eyes off James and made a hooking motion with her pointed finger.

"I hear you baby, Em get over here." I told him as he took my place beside her, I saw her curl herself into his strong, immense body. I took out my gun and aimed breathed out pulling the trigger once, I watched as James hit the deck lifeless, I quickly stowed my gun and walked over to her. I stood in front of her wiping her tears that were cascading down her face.

She fell into my arms and I picked her up in my arms and walked her to the car, placing her inside. Once we were all in Emmett drove us an hour away from that mall.

Ten minutes into the drive Bella spoke up in a very soft tone but which was still able to be heard by everyone in the car.

"Thank you Jasper, for reading my letters."

"You are welcome, princess. but why couldn't you speak?" he asked kindly

"Because if I made a sound around James he would take that as an invite to use my mouth for sex and the more noise I made the longer he would use me for, one day I was spitting up blood for days after one of his visits." my girl informed us as she curled into my side.

"Oh my poor baby, you are safe." I told her kissing her hair when her head tilted back so that her mouth met mine in a deep pain filled kiss. I broke the kiss as the reasons behind it were the correct ones, I would never deny her, but I will look after her mental health just as much as her physical health. I tucked her head under my chin and held her tightly.

Her breathing evened out and she fell asleep in my arms.

"Hey jasper, thank you for reading her hands. How did you know?" I asked him

"You are welcome boss, my grandmother was mute so it was the only way I could talk to her." Jasper gave in explanation.


	87. Chapter 87

**CHAPTER 87**

"What's the time?" Alice asked.

"About 2:30." Emmett informed the entire car.

"What about getting Rose and finding a hotel to clean up and resting for a while?" Jasper offered

"That sounds like a good idea, lets do it" I told him. As we pulled up to the hotel Rose said she was getting a drink at the bar, Bella was asleep so I gently woke her up.

"Come on baby." I cooed at her. We found Rose sitting in the bar of the Waves and Sand hotel.

"Jasper get us four rooms." I said as we met up with Rosalie, I heard my sister squeak out in annoyance.

"No Alice, you will not be sharing with Jasper I don't want two fathers wanting to shoot me." I told her. She huffed away from me to go sit with Rosalie at the bar..

"Jasper if you go in her room without there being a fire in her there I will shoot you in the thigh and then my wife will rub salt in it, while I pour Jack over the salt. Do I make myself clear" I warned him as he took a deep swallow and nodded his head.

"Yes boss, I understand, what happens if she comes to my room?" he asked me.

"Don't let her in, be persuasive." I answered him.

"I accept those terms and consequences, boss." he told me firmly without blinking.

"Then we are all good, go get the rooms now." I told him dismissively as he turned to do what I requested of him.

"Hungry baby" I asked Bella.

She made the sign for yes. I stopped us from walking further into the bar. I stood in front of her and tilted her head up using my thumb and forefinger as her head was lowered.

"I love you, baby. Is this a result of seeing James?" she used the yes sign again. "Oh baby, you are my world, I will never cause you to bleed externally or internally." I placed a soft kiss on her sad lips. She smiled a small smile then she pointed at herself then crossed her closed fists across her chest and then she next pointed at me. Fuck I needed learn A.S.L like yesterday.

"Hang on baby, I need to get Jasper." I told her placing a kiss on her forehead and led her over to Alice, Rose and Emmett.

"You are safe baby." I told her then went to find Jasper who just happened to be walking in the bar area.

"Jasper what does this mean?" I asked repeating Bellas movements.

"She told you that she loves you. But to respond to her hold your right hand up, make horns then hold your thumb out as well" he taught me.

"What am I saying?" I asked him looking at my hand which I was now holding in front of my body.

"The simple version of 'I love you.'" he informed me.

"Thank you Jasper, I will love it if you could teach me more later." I told him.

I walked over to Bella and pulled her off her seat so she was standing.

"Please do it again." I begged her and she didn't hesitate to comply then I held my hand like Jasper taught me.

"Voice or no voice. Forever" I told her as she jumped into my arms.


	88. Chapter 88

**CHAPTER 88**

When her feet touched the ground she stepped back from me so she could use her hands. Before she could start I put up one finger begging her to wait which she did.

"Jasper" I yelled for him to help me here. I didn't care if it took her a while to find her voice but I did need to understand her a little.

"What's up Edward?"

"Can Bella and you teach me some simple words, please?" I asked them both with my eyes never leaving my girls.

"Bella what about yes, no, please and thank you?" jasper questioned and my princess nodded emphatically.

"Ok, yes" Jasper said as Bella bounced a closed fist.

"No." my girl touched her first two fingers to her thumb as if she was picking something up

"Thank you" she touched her fingertips to her chin then curled them into her palm.

"And finally, please." Jasper stated as Bella put her open hand on her chest and move it in counter-clockwise circle. "Thank you Jasper." I told him and Bella made the same sign.

"You are both welcome." he said before walking back to the table that our friends were sitting at.

"Are you hungry baby?" she made the sign yes and I took her hand and led her to the table where I got her to sit opposite Jasper incase he needed to interpret for us.

"Coke, baby?" the yes sign appeared.

"Ok and for food?" she looked at Jasper and made a few signs at him.

"She would like a cheeseburger and chips" he informed us on her behalf. I placed a kiss on her temple.

I ordered the princesses food and the same for me with mayo on my burger everyone else gave their order to the waitress once she was done repeating our choices she left us alone.

"Rose did you find us someone to marry us?" my girl asked via Jasper.

"Yes I did. They are ready and waiting for me to call them to tell them where we are having the wedding take place." Rose said smiling at us. Bella yawned big and rubbed her eyes.

"After food it's time for a nap baby, you want to be bright eyed and bushy tailed for our wedding." I told her and turned her head so I could give her a soft kiss. Her hands were moving so I glanced at Jasper.

"I'm so excited, angel. Is someone going to get the rings soon?" she asked though Jasper

"Emmett and Rose would you like to do that?" I questioned them both.

"Sure, boss we can."

"Alice arrange with the hotel to get hair and makeup done." I looked at Bella's fingers "and maybe nails" I suggested and Bella made a squeal in excitement but quickly curled into a ball on the floor with her hands behind her neck pulling her head down so that her mouth was hard to get too.

"Oh baby." I cooed at her getting down on the floor with her pulling her into my arms.


	89. Chapter 89

**CHAPTER 89**

I sat on the floor rocking her softly.

"I love you baby, you are safe, you are strong, I will shoot anyone that makes you feel this way including myself." I whispered over and over before she lifted her head to look at me. She made her hands in to beaks and touched the tips together

"Jasper" I called out.

"Yoll?" he acknowledged me so I put my hands high above the table the same way Bella had.

"Kiss Edward, she is asking for a kiss." Jasper explained.

"Thanks J." I said before I took my girls chin in my hands and I kissed her deeply until we were gasping for air.

"I love you Bella, are you ready to eat?" I asked her softly, she nodded and made the one hand 'I love you' sign and I did the same touching them to together.

I moved us so that when we stood up we wouldn't hit our heads on the table. Bella sat beside me and closed her fist before she moved it in a circle

'Please, what baby?" I asked

"No Edward, that is sorry, open hand is please; but well done, remembering the movement" Jasper told me,

"Thanks J, I'm trying." I told him and then our food arrived but then it hit me princess said sorry.

"Why are you sorry, baby?" I question her and looked at Jasper as I knew that this was going to require more than a simple answer.

"Edward you don't have to look at me to hear her words." Jasper told me and I rolled my eyes at myself which made Bella giggle. I quickly grabbed her biceps to prevent her from dropping to the floor again.

"No baby, show me and use Jasper's voice. You ARE safe!" I said with strength in my tone and she nodded and sighed before she began to move her hands fluidly.

"I'm sorry for acting so irrational. I know you won't hurt me, any of you but it was James favourite game to play with me to see if I would make a noise and how big of one. The look of determination which would flash to glee once he had succeeded in getting me to make a noise. I was always scared when there was a knock on the door. I would try to hide in the house but Jacob would fine me and drag me back by pulling my hair. Who ever was there would be laughing praising Jacob for finding me." Jasper said with so much sadness in his voice.

"My poor princess," I purred at her as I reached down to pull her chair closer to mine "Never again."

"So are we still doing the girls day at the spa?" Alice asked both Bella and myself. I looked at Bella.

"Your choice baby." I told her.

"Only if you stay with me." Jasper interpreted.

"Emmett are you ok getting the rings alone?" I asked him needing to make sure before everyone stayed here to have a spa day.

"Sure boss, I will just join in when I get back." he explained.


	90. Chapter 90

**CHAPTER 90**

We all finished our food and I took Bella's hand and the offered room key from Jasper. We left the bar to make our way to the room, it was on the top floor. I opened the door pausing to put the 'do not disturb' sign on the door.

I stood in the middle of the room just holding my princess in my arms. We stayed like this for a few minutes until I felt her yawn again. So I led her to our suitcase to get some sleepwear for her to rest in.

"Go change baby, then we can rest for our wedding night." the last word made her halt while walking towards the bathroom and I could see her began to have whole body shakes.

"What's wrong, princess? please use your words as I don't want to get Jasper in the middle of this conversation." I asked her running over to her and cradling her face in both my hands.

"What do you expect from me tonight?" she whispers out, thank fuck she feels safe enough to use her words, I would have gone and got Jasper if it was required.

"I have no expectations, baby; I do have hopes but those will be there tonight or the next night and every other night that we are together. Sex is the common thing to do on wedding nights but we are not normal, I never want to be normal; normal is boring. I love you Bella, I don't care how slow or fast we progress in our relationship as it is ours and ours alone." I told her.

"What are your hopes, then?" she asked still with a quiet voice.

"I hope to see you naked, or stripped down so that we can get to know each other's bodies but if you want to stay dressed I am just happy to marry you and will try my best to do everything I am capable to do to keep you happy and healthy." I said placing a kiss on her forehead.

"So anything goes as long as it's at my pace?" she asked shyly.

"Exactly baby." I told her as she tilted her head so that I would kiss her mouth not her forehead. I kissed her deeply for a few minutes.

"Thank you Edward, I will go change now." she told me. Then walked away from me. I took the time to set up the outdoor chaise lounger I turned on the aircon that would keep the heat of the sun off us and I pushed the button that brought a shield down, that you could see through it but it prevented sunburn. I pulled the cover off the bed and put it on the couch as I wanted her to be comfy so that she would sleep for an hour or two.

"Come baby we are going to sit outside and enjoy the view of the water." I told her taking her hand swinging it gently between us. "Would you like something to drink?" I asked her.

"Yes please, something sugary." she requested so I walked to the fridge, you couldn't really call it a mini fridge as it was four foot tall.


	91. Chapter 91

**CHAPTER 91**

I opened the fridge door and saw that there was a bottle of red Powerade, which I knew my girl liked to drink so I grabbed it and picked a coke and one of the tiny bottles of Jack Daniels which I mixed in a glass before making my way to the balcony where my princess was waiting for me to return to her.

"Here baby." I said but paid more attention to her when she didn't take the bottle that I holding out for her. My girl had curled up in a ball and was sleeping peacefully. I put it in the real mini fridge that was on the balcony and sat down next to her on the chaise enjoying my spiked drink. I didn't drink much only when I was in company with my family and never enough to not be aware of the situation that was going on around me.

I took my first sip and let it slide down my throat giving off its gentle caressing burn that comes with Jack. There was a knock on the room door so I put my drink on the conveniently placed side table. I opened the door to reveal my brother standing on the other side.

"Come in Em, but the princess is sleeping on the balcony, so please keep your voice down." I told him as he walked through the door.

"Understood boss." he answered me talking quietly.

"Did you have any trouble getting the rings?" I asked sitting down inside where I could still watch my girl, as i'm sure due to james appearance back in her life, no matter how short it was, that she will either wake thinking she is alone or she will have a powerful nightmare.

"No trouble. How is she, is she talking to you?" he asked.

"She talks when we are alone, I think she will be ok once we get rid of the evil in her life which I think we have done now and then deal with the aliens." I enlightened him.

"What do they, the aliens, want her for?" he asked.

"They have picked her for some reason, they want her as their queen of the next evolution of their species." I informed him.

"Wow, really?"

"Yes it's so fucked up, a few humans have been turned into shells that are made by the aliens to breed with her so that she would be theirs for her whole life." I told him.

"So on to a lighter topic, the rings?" I asked and he pulled out a small box and pushed it towards me using his finger across the table.

"Thank you brother, have you looked?" I questioned him, but not really caring if he did or not. I was just curious. He watch me for my reactions to his answer.

"No I wouldn't dare do that Edward." he said firmly.

I picked up the box and slowly lifted the lid to expose our new rings which was sitting perfectly glinting in the restrained sunlight that was coming through the window. They were perfect. Exactly what Bella had designed off the top of her head.


	92. Chapter 92

**CHAPTER 92**

I didn't want to wait any longer than I had to, so I picked up her engagement ring and twisted it between my thumb and forefinger thinking hard. I looked at my watch to see that it was close to 6pm. I didn't realise that we had been talking and drinking together for over an hour. But my girl was sleeping peacefully so I couldn't complain and I was enjoying catching up with my brother which we didn't get to do often as we had different demands on our time. But we did get to the family dinner every Wednesday night.

I put my glass of straight coke down on the table and stood up and walked over to her, I noted in the back of my mind that Emmett had left our room. I sat down next to her and ran my hand over her hair

"Baby it's time to wake, can you do that for me?" I cooed at her as she slowly opened her tiger eye, brown eyes.

"Have a good nap princess?" I asked her and she shocked me by throwing her arms around my neck and sobbed.

"Oh baby, bad dream?"

"You left and I couldn't find you anywhere."

"I have something for you baby, I think you will love it. Can you sit up for me please?" I asked her pulling her arms from my neck. She sat just watching and waiting; I took a deep breath and got down on one knee and took her left hand in both of mine making sure that I hid her ring from her sight which was sitting on my right pinkie so I didn't lose it at all.

"Isabella Marie Swan; you are the love of my life. Will you be the brown trunk to my tree, I will be the green leaves that shade and protect you from the heavy rain and together we will sway in the winds of change, holding strong to our values and no one will be able to cut us down. Will you join me as we lay our roots down. Will you marry me?" I asked her looking up in her brown eyes that were the same colour of a forest tree with the gold of the sunlight breaking through the treetops.

"Yes, Edward Masen Cullen, yes I will marry you!" she said as I slid her personally designed ring onto her finger.

I picked her up and swung her around, we were both laughing hard, without a care in the world. At this moment in time there was no one after the princess, no threats over my life for possibly of defying the Don. Nothing before us but blue skies.

"Edward can I see the other rings, please?"

"Sure baby, come inside." I said as I put her feet back on solid ground I picked up her left hand and placed a long kiss on top of her ring staring in her eyes.

"Thank you for saying yes."

"Thank you for asking me."


	93. Chapter 93

**CHAPTER 93**

After I showed her the rings, I got a call from Alice to tell me that the spa day was set for fifteen minutes time.

"Baby we need to get dressed in soft clothes and head down to the spa, for our papering" I told her cradling her face in both my hand to make sure she would understand the severity of what I was about to tell her.

"Isabella, you are safe, I will protect you, Emmett will protect you, Jasper will protect you, Alice will protect you, Rosalie will protect you. The people above us who we work for and the people who work for us will protect you." I told her

"Is this part of the princess name?" she asked with a smirk on her perfect face.

"Yes it is. You understand that everyone who knows your directly or indirectly will be a bulwark that surrounds you and will shield you from external, internal danger; injury and deformation of any kind." I told her pulling her into my arms just talking about those threats that could happen had me thinking about all the scenarios that could eventuate but I also knew that no one, no one in the family would let that happen without dying first.

Bella was tucked under my chin and spoke to me.

"Not that I'm disliking you holding me but weren't we meant to be heading to the spa?" she asked with humour in her voice.

"Yes I love holding you like this too; but you are correct if we don't go now we will miss our wedding." I told her kissing her before I took her hand as I walked past the room key I snagged it and opened the door for my bride.

We walked to the lifts and I pushed the button for the second floor it didn't take long for us to arrive at the spa. Where everyone was waiting for us.

"Hello all thank you for understanding during my mute episode." she said and she then turned to face Jasper before she made lots of hand gestures that happened in a flash and Jasper was just as fast in response. He must have seen a look on my face that I was not aware of as he quickly signed something to her and she flicked her head around and walked to stand in front of me.

"I'm sorry Angel, Jasper and I were just talking about his grandmother and where he learnt how to sign and he asked me the same. I also thanked him for helping me talk to you when I was unable." she explained to me.

"Ok Baby." I told her as placed a few quick pecks on her mouth.

"Has everyone arrived now?" the hostess asked pleasantly.

"Yes the missing people have finally got here." Alice told her and then she clapped her hands like she was breaking up a huddle.

We walked into the spa and we were directed to get undressed leaving our underwear on and to wear the robes provided for us. I quickly walked over to the hostess.


	94. Chapter 94

**CHAPTER 94**

"Hello, I don't care what you do but I must not be separated from Miss Swan for any reason." I told her firmly.

"I understand completely, sir." she told me. I went to get in the robe then join my family, who was sipping on what looked to be blue champagne, I got handed one and was about to put it behind the desk so it looked like I had drunk the glass.

"Don't you dare Edward. You will not waste at a hundred dollar bottle of sparkling wine. It's your wedding day live a little." she told me.

"Thank you my little sister, I will but please don't push me to far ok." I begged of her and clinked my glass with hers before I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist.

"Enjoying your day, baby?"

"It's amazing, Angel. To us!" she said touching her glass to mine.

"To us, Princess."

"Ok if you all will make your way to the next room where there are tables. Remove your robes then please lay on them and cover yourselves with the towels" I requested. I walked in to the room holding on to my girls hand I led her to the furthest table from the entry door I held the towel up so she was covered while she took off her robe.

I covered her up once she was on the table. I crouched down beside her so that I was looking in her eyes.

"Princess, if anything happens I want you to say the word, fish sticks. And I will get you out of the situation that caused you to call, it. Ok baby?" I asked her needing reassurance for her safety. She made the sign for thank you so I kissed her cheek and her hair before getting on my table. It wasn't long before our massages began it felt so good I looked over at Bella I don't think she was enjoying the massage so I got off my table and crouched down beside her again.

"What's wrong baby?" I questioned her.

"My back is hurting."

"Where does it hurt, princess?"

"My neck it hurts so bad."

"Fish sticks?" I questioned her. she made the sign for yes. I stood up and looked at the man massaging my girl.

"Stop." I told him and he keep up touching her ignoring me.

"STOP NOW!" I growled at him. He lifted his hands off her body and stepped back..

"Better." I told him and I helped Bella get back into her robe, once she was safe I walked past my family Alice looked up.

"What's wrong Edward, Bella?"

"Bella was in pain, Alice." I explained.

"I need him Alice." my girl told her curling into my side.

"Hold on for a little bit baby, not long now," I told her then I saw the hostess,

"We need a quiet private spot, is there somewhere here like that?" I asked her.


	95. Chapter 95

****A/N the masseur was not hurting Bella on purpose****

 **CHAPTER 95**

"Yes Sir follow me." she answered and then led us to a small but decently decked out room where I saw a big recliner seat.

"Thank you this will do." I told her shutting the door and locking it.

"Come Baby." I said as I sat down in the chair, I pulled her on my lap so that her back was facing me.

"Princess if it hurts use your words."

"Ok, I will, I promise." she told me then placed a kiss on my cheek before facing to the front I started to move my thumbs around her neck.

"Ow Edward."

"Sorry, baby just a little bit more." I told her feeling a round disk just under the skin on the back of her neck.

"Baby you know how Alice thinks the aliens are tracking you?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I think I have found one of them, it's about the size of a nickel, it's not far under the skin. So it should be able to be removed easily."

"Ok Edward, lets keep this between us, check everyone and then after our wedding maybe you can see if you can find any others." she said as she moved to sit astride my lap and rested her head on my shoulder. I sat with her leaning back in the chair for a few minutes.

"Hey Baby, ready to get you nails done and your hair? Which I hope you keep long and the same colour."

"I'm not going to change the colour Edward, I just want to be pampered for once in my life." she whined softly.

"Ok Baby I'm sorry, but this isn't the last time you will get pampered, that is a promise princess. You have my solemn vow." I kissed her mouth.

"Are you ready to go get yourself indulged?" I said standing up with her in my arms I placed her feet on the ground I took her hand and we went back to the lobby to find where everyone else was.

We found the hostess who led us to a room with ten huge chairs that had a little bowl but it was deep at the foot of each chair

"Miss Swan, Mr Cullen; we are ready for you would you both take a seat while we wait for the rest of your group to come from the massage room. I sensed Bella stiffen in her chair beside mine.

"What is it baby?"

"I'm not sure, but has she been checked?" she asked emphasizing the word checked, a second later it clicked what she was asking.

"Fuck no, no one has." I answered her.

"I just find it strange that no one else is here where are our friends?"

"I don't know, baby but we will test her now" I stood up and grabbed the woman's hand who had been hovering around us, I found a very sharp implement and dragged it across the back of her hand and she deflated. Would we ever have a day free from the aliens?

"Good call Baby you are so clever." I told her walking over to her kissing her mouth softly.


	96. Chapter 96

****CHAPTER 96****

 **I sat back in my chair and was resting until my clever girl broke the silence.**

 **"** **Edward what about our family? What do you think they are up too?" she asked with worry in her voice. I looked at her and pointed at her before I got off my seat and helped her to stand; we left the room.**

 **After a few twists and turns we found ourselves in the front lobby.**

 **"** **Let's get dressed and then we can find the family." I told her and we quickly did that. Once we were dressed we opened every door that we came across; when I found the kitchen I got a big knife and tucked it in the small of my back**

 **"** **You ready Baby?" I asked her handing her a smaller knife.**

 **"** **Yep let's go find our wedding party." she answered me and we left the room and began to open door after door it was a few minutes before we found them. They were huddled up in a corner with two big masseuse standing over them.**

 **"** **Knife Baby and hit the guy on the left here." I told her touching her back just above her hips.**

 **'** **Ok Edward, kiss." so I gave her a quick kiss before I carefully pulled the knife from my back and we walked over to the men, both of us jabbed our knifes right into their left kidneys, who immediately deflated . Emmett, Jasper and Rose all recoiled at the sight of the now dead alien- hybrids. While Alice bounded over to us kicking one of the skins out of her way.**

 **"** **Took you guys long enough to get here." Alice said snidely.**

 **"** **Why what has been going on here? And Alice you knew what had to be done to save yourself" I responded in kind.**

 **"** **Using what Edward I didn't have knives, as you do."**

 **I sighed at her "Alice I see about five thing in this room that you could have used to break the skin which is all that is needed for killing them; just a scratch will work." I told her walking over to Rosalie; I lifted her hand to show Alice her finger nails which were long and fake which told me that they would be strong enough to cut the hybrids. "Fuck Alice these would have worked, so don't fucking accuse me of not being here or that you couldn't save your brother, his wife, and your new boyfriend; because you didn't have a defined weapon. Use your fucking head or go and I will protect the princess alone." I told her harshly putting her in her place. She bowed her head.**

 **"** **No Edward please let me stay, I promise to not be distracted again." Alice begged.**

 **"** **Final chance Alice. "**

 **"** **We are sorry too Edward, can we stay and help protect the Princess?" Emmett questioned on both Rosalie and Jasper's behalf.**


	97. Chapter 97

**CHAPTER 97**

"You all get a pass this time. Next time you are cornered by anyone break their skin if they are human they will bleed if they are part alien they will deflate" I explained to them

"Thank you, boss." they all said as they knew that I would only be out ranked by the Don and his daughter who I was marrying.

"Edward it's 7 pm what about getting dressed and making our way to the beach" Rose offered shyly.

"That sounds like a good plan, ok meet in our room in thirty minutes dressed and armed to the teeth."

"Yes boss." all but Alice said who hung back when everyone else was leaving the spa. Fuck she needed to stop being the little girl and pull on her big girl panties and fall into line or leave us alone to protect the princess.

"What Alice?" I asked her pulling her away from Bella to keep this conversation, that I could see that it would possibly turn nasty, away from my girls innocent ears.

"Please don't hate me, Edward."

"I don't hate you Alice, but you need to start thinking with your head not your heart. If there is one more slip up I will send you back to Seattle on a plane, no excesses. I was given this job to save the princess."

"You're marrying her Edward, isn't that mixing pleasure with work to the ninth degree?"

"I didn't walk into this expecting to walk out marrying the princess; but life is strange like that, you can't plan for anything only react to what happens in the world. I didn't ask her to marry me; SHE asked me not the other way around. I have never done something that she never asked, she didn't consent to without fully knowing all the risks and rewards. Every step we have taken is a calculated one. I always took each step at her pace never at mine." I stopped talking to take an aggravated breath to calm down.

"When we are out in public and I need to be aware of who's around the only time I have let my guard down is when I know there have been more trusted people around us, when I was first with her I slipped up more times than I would like to admit." I was explaining to her when I caught something out off the corner of my eye.

"GET DOWN, PRINCESS" I screamed at her and I turned my back to her and faced the female alien who was standing in the doorway looking back and forth between my bride and my sister, I twisted the knife in my hand waiting for the alien to make the first move so I could react not act.

It was a stalemate for about a minute before the female made her move, she walked in the direction of Bella so I cut the tube in three parts keeping one of them with me.

"Come baby." I called to Bella

"Alice."

We walked out of the massage room.

"See Alice even though I was in the middle of our argument I was still aware of who was in the room, you need to get in that mindset if you can't accomplish that then, like I said I will send you home and Jasper will stay here. End of discussion." I told her.


	98. Chapter 98

**CHAPTER 98**

Bella and I walked up to our room, dropping Alice off at her room. As we neared our room I saw Jasper, Em and Rose waiting for us.

"What held you up, Edward?" Emmett asked me.

"Another alien attack, this time an actual alien, and I had to have a frank talk with Alice. Jasper I'm sorry but she knew how to deal with the hybrids but she didn't, that put you and the rest as well as the princess in danger, she has one more fuck up, when that happens she will be sent home. I don't mind you seeing her but not when it risks the safety of the princess or those protecting, her." I told them directing my words to him.

"I understand boss and will follow your lead." he stated.

"Thank you Jasper. There is too much hive activity here so after the wedding we will be leaving California. So please go get your bags and pay any outstanding bills, Emmett give the hotel ten thousand dollars for the mess in the spa and any other mess that might have happened due to the aliens." I told him handing him my card.

"Will do boss." Emmett answered then left.

"Edward will my nails really kill the hybrids?" Rosalie asked looking at her nails.

"Yes they will." I confirmed for her and she turned to follow her husband, Jasper left with her.

"Come Baby, time to get into our wedding outfits and get out of this state." told her opening our room door, there was a male alien waiting for us there. I groaned out loudly. Would we ever get a break?

This time I didn't hesitate I just ran up to him and made the required cuts. I wanted him gone so I picked up the dripping struggling body of the alien and went to the unprotected section of the balcony and threw it over the edge, I didn't look at the end result.

"Baby will you shower with me? I need to wash the pearl blood off me."

"If you keep your boxers on I would love to wash you, angel." she told me coyly.

"Done Baby."

I walked with her to the bathroom and we slowly took off each others clothes bar underwear I turned on the water and made sure that it was the perfect temperature. I pulled my giggling girl in the shower I handed her the small bottle of body wash which she opened and lathered up.

"Can you kneel please?" I did as requested as I made her life easier, her soapy hands ran first over my right shoulder then my left, moving to wash my shoulder blades; her hands travelled to the front of my body as she walked around my body to work on my chest.


	99. Chapter 99

**CHAPTER 99**

"Stand please?" once again I did as requested and stood before her I was having difficulty controlling my erection and it must have shown on my face.

"Edward what's wrong, did I hurt you?" she panicked dropping her hands from my body.

"No Baby it's nothing like that, you didn't hurt me, you touching me, tenderly washing the alien off me is turning me on and I'm trying not to scare you, for lack of better word; I'm using all of my willpower to keep it down." I told her as I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Oh Baby, are you going to use it; or make me touch it?" she asked firmly with her hands sitting on her hips fuck she was sexy.

"No Baby god no, I just didn't want you to feel pressured to do anything."

"I didn't think that at all, Edward. As it is a natural reaction to something you liked looking at. Now if you were anything like Jacob" that did it hard on disappeared at that things name "I wouldn't be in this shower let alone the room. So please don't hurt yourself to control something that happens in an adult situation with two consenting adults. Ok"

"Ok Baby thank you." I told her then stood still as I was before she continued to was my defined eight pack abs which were becoming a sloppy six as I was not spending the same amount of time exercising that I did before.

Bella moved to my back to do that, once done there I felt her lower herself to the floor of the shower to wash my legs. I felt her tap my right ankle so I slowly lifted my food giving her fore warning not wanting to kick her in her face. She soaped it then pulled my foot under the water to remove the soap so I wouldn't slip on the wet tiles. She quickly did the left foot before she turned my body by pushing and pulling on my hips. Seeing her on her knees before me had my erection coming back in full force and the sexy dirty thoughts that flooded my mind of what I could do, hoped to do.

She brought me back to the present by resting her forehead on the tight band that held my wet boxes in place.

"Princess?"

"I love you Edward, and your hope will eventuate soon." she told me before she placed a soft kiss on the head of my cock which due to the wet boxers and the steel rod which was my cock. Soon as her lips left my cock and she looked up at me from the floor I grunted out and quickly braced myself on the shower wall as I had just ejaculated like a virgin on prom night seeing the prom queen naked, as if she was the first girl I had ever seen naked.

After catching my breath I cupped her face and pulled her off the floor. I pressed her body against the shower wall and I attacked her mouth and face with kisses.

"Baby, my Angel that was the best non sex I have ever had. It blew all my past sex of any kind, out of the water, thank you baby." I told her between kisses.

"Did you cum?" she asked me curiously.

"Yes Baby I did."


	100. Chapter 100

**CHAPTER 100**

We got out of the shower and wrapped towels around us and quickly dried ourselves before dressing in dry underwear and our wedding outfits.

"Edward do you have our rings?" She reminded me.

"I do would you like to hold on to them?"

"No, just making sure we had them." She explained with her head in the suitcase that we were sharing, packing it for our next leg of our journey home. I went to stand behind her as she stood up I cupped her chin to hold her head to my shoulder so I could drag my lips along the curve of her neck.

"How are your feet baby?" I asked.

"Nice and toasty. Yours?"

"Right now ice cold." I told her which made her flick around to look at me

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"Well they were getting way too hot so I had to douse them with ice cold water," I explained to her "but they are heating up fast again so let's go before they start a fire in the room." I said kissing her mouth which made her laugh.

"Come baby time to get married for the one and only time." my girl laughed pulling me towards the door, I grabbed the bags handle and we left the room meeting the rest of our group in the main lobby. When we stopped next to them Alice and Rose squealed.

"Oh Bella you look so pretty." Alice squeaked out.

"Ok then let's get you married!" Emmett said as we walked to the cars. I put the suitcase in the back of our car and then looked up as there were no sounds of door opening or closing.

"What?" I asked them all.

"Well we would like to keep one wedding day tradition." Alice begged me.

"Which one would that be?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest wondering where she was going with this and how this idea would affect my girl.

"To arrive at the ceremony location in separate cars and to walk down the aisle to start your lives as a married couple." Alice informed me, as Alice was talking I could see a little bit of lust and want in my bride's eyes. I walked over to my girl and tilted her head up so she was looking in my eyes.

"Would you like that? To walk to me across the sand hand in hand with your new sisters in law?" I asked her.

"Yes please." she whined softly so I kissed her perfect lips. I looked over at my family; yes I was now classing Jasper as a true brother.

"If we do this we do it my way nothing deviates from the plan!" I told them.

"What's the plan boss?" Emmett asked.

"The girls will drive the Dodge in front of the GMC. Don't drive through lights that the other car can't make it though. When we get to the beach you girl will stay in the car while us boys will get into position then you my beautiful bride will get out of your car and walk down to me.


	101. Chapter 101

**CHAPTER 101**

The drive was thankfully drama free. I was watching the girls move about the car doing god knows what when I saw a lady looking out of place on the beach as she was dressed in a very well fitting suit carrying a briefcase.

"Em watch the car." I told him walking over to the woman.

"Hello, sir are you the groom?" she asked offering her hand for me to shake.

"Yes, I am; thank you for being at our beck and call for today."

"It's my pleasure, I understand from what your sister tells me than your bride in not to know how famous she is in this state."

"Yes that is correct, and please keep it that way."

"You have my word, sir." she told me as I walked back to my brothers bring her with me.

"Mrs…"

"Collen"

"Mrs Collen, is here to marry the princess and I. Mrs Collen these are my best men Emmett Cullen and Jasper Whitlock" I introduced them and they shook hands.

"J want to call the girls as we are ready now." Jasper quickly did as asked I watched the cars back door open my eyes didn't move from my girl, it looked like my sister and Rose had done wonders as she was now wearing a stunning white veil that was adorned with a smattering of what I could assume was cz diamonds all over the face covering and the train of it was very long there was about three feet gliding in the sand behind her.

Once she was standing beside me I leant over and place a kiss on the cheek of Alice and Rose who were now standing on my bride's' side facing their partners.

I took my girls hands in mine and look at her tiger eye stone coloured eyes. The celebrant held her bible open I placed the rings on it and my stainless steel knife that had pearl inlays with tanzanite cross on the handle. She looked at the knife then shrugged her shoulders she wasn't going to fight me over this, hell I could fuck my bride at her feet and she would just look away.

"Are you ready now?" she asked us.

"Before we start have you tested her?" my wife to be asked, fuck I kept forgetting to test people.

"I'm sorry Mrs Collen may I have your hand, this is necessary for the safety of the princess." I told her reaching for my everyday knife. I took her hand dragged across the back of her hand and blood started to pool behind the knife.

"Thank you so much." I told her.

"It's ok, anything for the princess." Mrs Collen told me with a nod she blessed the rings and my knife. "Do you know your vows or would you like to repeat them after me?" she questioned us, I looked at Bella letting her answer for both of us.

"I think repeating is best." she chose for us.


	102. Chapter 102

**CHAPTER 102**

"I name take you name to be my husband or wife." the celebrant said.

"I Edward Cullen take you Isabella Swan to be my wife."

"I Isabella Swan take you Edward Cullen to be my husband."

"I promise to be true to you in good times and bad, in sickness and in health." she said and we repeated.

"I will love you and honour you all the days of my life." which we told each other at the same time.

"Brides name, take the ring as I a sign of my never ending love, my fidelity in the name of the father, and of the son and of the holy spirit."

"Bella ,take the ring as I a sign of my never ending love, my fidelity in the name of the father, and of the son and of the holy spirit." I told her sliding her ring upon her finger which I placed a soft kiss on it before stood back up to await my turn..

"Edward, take the ring as I a sign of my never ending love, my fidelity in the name of the father, and of the son and of the holy spirit." my wife told me as she glided my ring upon my finger it was a perfect fit and felt amazing, it brought so much peace to my troubled soul.

I picked up the knife and took Bella's right hand in mine I used the knife to cut her trigger finger, a long scratch that was bleeding appeared. I gave the knife to Emmett who did the same to my trigger finger I placed my bleeding finger against my wife's finger and curled it as if we were about to pull a trigger.

"I will be loyal; I will be rational; I will be a man of honour, respect you; I will keep my eyes open, my ear to the ground, and my mouth shut." I told her.

"Please repeat baby." I begged softly so only she could hear.

"I will be loyal; I will be rational; I will be a woman of honour, respect you; I will keep my eyes open, my ear to the ground, and my mouth shut." she said with pride saturating her voice.

"We are now family, our blood flows in the others veins." I told her releasing her finger and taking two white slips of cloth from Jasper I quickly wrapped my finger to stop the bleeding, I then wrapped up my wife's cut. I nodded to the celebrant to let her know that we are ready for her to finish marrying us.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." Mrs Collen told me, I carefully lifted the front of the veil. With my left hand I place it on her cheek before I bent down and place a passionate, but short kiss on her mouth.

"Hello Mrs Cullen, I love you." I whispered to her resting my forehead on hers.

"Hello Mr. Cullen. I love you." She whispered back. I gave Jasper my ceremonial knife.

"Ok we need to get out of here now, sorry baby. But we can't wait any longer." I told her.

"Thank you Mrs Collen" I said before we ran back to our cars.


	103. Chapter 103

**CHAPTER 103**

I opened her car door for my wife and she got in the front passenger seat and I got in the driver's seat. I quickly picked up my phone.

"Em we will meet you in Klamath Falls, just the other side of the border."

"Yes boss." he said before I hung up on him.

"Ready to start our new life?" I whispered to her pulling her face close to mine.

"Yes Edward, I am I can't wait." she closed the two inch gap and touched her lips to mine. When the car behind hit its horn and jerked us apart form the tender kiss we were having. We both laughed as I exhaled one word.

"Emmett"

"Your brother, Angel. He is so happy for you."

"Is he?" I asked a little bit shocked.

"Yes, Edward; I saw the happiness and brotherly love on his face when I glanced at him." I looked at her before I dropped my chin in contentedness of the knowledge of his approval. We were close brothers until he was turned into a made man when he was eighteen, we still kept in contact but sometimes it was strained as he couldn't talk to me about his troubles but since I turned eighteen it was getting back to the way it was before the mile maker of eighteen.

I flicked him the finger out my window as I drove past them as we made our way to the Klamath, Bella and I talked softly about our hopes and dreams.

It was six hours into the drive I saw the princess falling asleep on me, fuck this was not good I quickly flicked on the indicator and pulled off the highway and I run over to her side of the car. I carefully pulled the door open making sure she didn't fall out.

"Baby look at me, please" I begged, her head slowly lifted her eyes were so hollow that it looked like she was dead. I reach the back door of the car and opened it, picking her up I placed her laying her down on the back seat, I went to the fridge and pulled or her Powerade when I was rummaging in the fridge. I heard a car slide up behind my car I looked to see it was the Dodge. Thank fuck I was going to need some help looking after her.

"What happened boss?" Emmett asked as he jumped out of the car running up to me.

"The princess fainted."

"Oh no Edward not again." I just nodded at Alice as she knew these fainting spells could happen fast and last for a while.

"I think that we need to call Paul and get her checked over by someone trusted." Jasper suggested

"That's good. Where are we?" Rose asked.

"Just out of Sacramento, Jasper make the call and get him here now. Tell him the rules for not talking and get him here yesterday." I told him walking over to Bella.


	104. Chapter 104

**CHAPTER 104**

"Hi beautiful, can you drink, for me?" I cooed at her and I tilted her head back and tipped a mouthful of the drink and waited for her to swallow it I took my time making sure she drunk half the bottle. I was glad to see life come back to her eyes.

"Welcome back, princess." I said placing a kiss on her forehead.

"What happened, Edward?"

"You passed out again." I informed her.

"Oh"

"We are going to head in to the capital of Cali and the doctor will meet us there." I told her.

"How long till we get there?" she asked.

"About thirty minutes till we get there. Are you ok alone or would you like someone to ride in the back with you?" I questioned.

"Can someone stay with me please?"

"Anything you want you get, baby" I told her sitting her up in the seat and buckling her in, I placed the bottle in the door caddy. "Don't race but please try to drink more." I begged and shut the door. Alice walked up

"Edward can I sit with her, please?"

"Can you keep your thoughts to yourself?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Ok" I said getting in the car and driving to the first hotel that I came across. It was rundown and dingy looking which I hoped would keep us of the radar for the aliens and the hybrids long enough for the princess to get checked over.

Jasper ran to book us some room, fuck he better have got four rooms. I didn't need another fight over this.

A few minutes later he came back giving a key to Alice and myself. I saw the room number was 13A. I opened Bella's door and picked her up bridal style and walked to the door and opened it. Emmett walked in before us to check that the room was safe, he placed our bag on the tray and left the room.

"Call me if you need any thing boss."

"Will do Em." I walked over to my wife and held both of her hands in mine, rubbing my thumb over her knuckles trying to give her strength

"Baby can I please look over your body so I can try to find if there is any more devices. You can stay in your underwear but I will need to touch you everywhere. You need to tell me if it makes you to uncomfortable or if hurts anywhere." I soothed at her.

"Ok Edward I trust you, and know you would never go against the vows we just swore to" she told me standing on her tippy toes and giving me a soft kiss before leading me over to the small double bed she got undressed to her panties and bra.

"Fuck you have a spectacular body, baby." I sated dragging my eyes over her body from top to toe and back up again, my cock was putting an iron rod to shame which turned to titanium as I watched my girl reach around her back and pulled her bra off which she dropped on the floor.

"Arms up Edward." I didn't know what she was doing but did as asked, then she pulled off my t-shirt.

"If you can look so can I." she said smugly.


	105. Chapter 105

**A/N** Wow thank you all I hit 500 reviews for Landed

 **CHAPTER 105**

"Fuck baby are you trying to kill me?" I groaned out.

"Nope but what a way to go, hey." she giggled at me as she.

She got on the bed laying down on her belly. Knelt on the bed next to her I ran my hands down her back paying careful attention to every inch of her body when I got to her right shoulder blade

"Ow Edward." Bella cried out.

"Shh baby, I will find it." I told her to soothe her it only took second of my tilting my head so the light would hit her skin differently then I saw it another tracker fuck. I continued my examination of her body; as I couldn't find any more on her back.

"Can you roll over please?" I requested and she slowly did as asked. I put one hand on her hip the other next to her head and I looked down directly in line with her eyes.

"I love you, princess. I won't touch where I don't need to. Understand." I told her.

"Yes I do, I love you Edward." She said before getting on her elbows to kiss me I let her get lost in the kiss which I kept shallow.

"Ready baby?" She nodded I made sure to check her shoulder area but they came up clean. I skipped over her breasts I noted that her nipples were hard and taut, just the sight of them made my cock twitch, no I had to be strong and not push my ill girl too far

" _Be loyal, to her trust; be rational, when you look; be a man of honour, respect her."_ I repeated my wedding vows to myself over and over till I was in control of my urges.

I saw due to the light fluttering on her body that there was a disk just below her belly button and one on her dip of her left hip. I had to cause her pain but I needed to make sure. I touched the one on her belly

"Ouch"

"I know baby, shhh only one more time." I told her and push on the one at the hip and she cried out again. So I quickly pulled her in to my arms and rocked her until I heard a knock on our door.

"Baby I have to go see who is at the door" I told her placing her back on the bed and covering her with the sheet. I pulled on my shirt and gave her a kiss on her forehead, and walked to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Emmett and Paul." my brother called through the door.

"Hang on two seconds."

"Sure." he answered from the other side of the door. I quickly walked back to Bella.

"Princess, do you have a singlet or tank top?"

"Yes in the suitcase, why?" she questioned sitting up.

"Paul the doctor is here, so you need to get dressed so we can see if we can remove the trackers from your body." I explained to her and she got up off the bed and walked to the suitcase to get changed into the tank top and pj shorts.

"You ready Baby?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with." she told me taking my hand. I strolled to the door to open it.


	106. Chapter 106

**CHAPTER 106**

Paul and Emmett walked in.

"Hello Edward, how can I help you?" Paul asked me.

"The princess has four nickel sized tracking devices under her skin in different locations."

"Ok is there one that I can see now?" he asked

"Yes her neck is the easiest one to see." I informed him, as we walked in the room, Emmett stayed in the room for back up.

"Emmett is J with the girls?" I asked him

"No I don't think so."

"Make it happen, now." I told him and he made the call.

"Ok Edward, can you show me where it is?" Paul asked getting annoyed with me.

"There it is, but remember this is the princess and she nor I need the attitude." I told him firmly. "Do not touch it until I am ready." I said walk around to face my girl.

"Hold on to my hands baby, and be the strong woman that I married. Squeeze my hands you're not going to hurt me, princess." I spoke to her once she took my hands and took a deep breath.

"Ok doc." I told him and he began to feel around her neck.

"Arrhhh" Bella screamed out my hands felt like they were being crushed in a vice.

"Careful doc I'm not afraid to shoot you!" I threaten as Bella's head fell to land on my chest "Shh baby; I know it hurts baby, I wish I could take the pain for you. Take my strength and my words.

"I will be loyal to you; I will never break your trust that you have put in me; I will be rational in all things eventually; I will be a man of honour to make you proud of me; I will always respect you." I whispered to her and I could feel that she was focusing more on the words and less on the pain.

"Ok Edward I think I will be able to remove them here if you would like." the doc told me.

"What would you need?" I questioned him.

"I have everything I need." He answered snidely pulling the sheet off the bed and putting it on the floor

"Princess will you lay down on your front and we can remove the ones from the back." He said unkindly. Fuck if he didn't change his attitude soon I would really have to step up and do something. While Bella was on the sheet I took hold of his elbow to halt him.

"PAUL, she it the Don's daughter and my wife. You will talk to her with respect that a princess deserves. Clear?"

"Crystal, sir."

"Good get to work." Paul got down on his knees next to her he opened his bag, after sterilising the location of the device he injected the area with a numbing agent

"Edward, Edward." my princess called out for me so I got on the other side of her and took seized her hand to give her comfort.

"Emmett can you please get a towel from the bathroom as I need to raise Bella's neck." he requested. Emmett quickly did what he wanted. Paul place it under her neck so that it was straight and stable for the removal.

"Princess, can you feel this?" Paul questioned.


	107. Chapter 107

**CHAPTER 107**

"Feel what?" she asked as Paul was poking her incision site with the end of his scalpel to test if the area was numb. He cut a inch wide line and pushed out the device and placed it in the ashtray Emmett was holding, as I was not going to let go of my girls hand. Paul stitched her cut up with thin wire like stuff and it was the smallest gap between each stitch. Then he got out a jar of Petroleum Jelly which he lathered on the scar before he covered it with a bandage. He moved on to the one located in her shoulder blade it came out quickly; he bandaged it in the same way as her neck.

"Princess can you turn onto your back please, you should feel no pain from your neck or back." He told her and she turned to lay on her back. She looked at me with fear in her eyes. I'm guessing that Paul was scaring her.

"Baby look in my eyes no where else." I told her eyes filling with unshed tears.

"I love you Edward, so so much." she whimpered out and I bent over her body and placed a soft kiss on her mouth.

"You are my world, princess." I told her.

"Make it quick Paul." I snapped at him. Paul was quick and removed both devices from her front they clinked in the ashtray. Bella was bandaged up and we were standing up just talking.

"Whoa" Emmett said dropping the ashtray on to the table, I started to walk closer to him but was stopped by what I saw on his face, he had a look of absolute horror on his face. We all watched a metal leg rise above the edge of the glass bowl with another seven following it. Bella screamed at the sight of it. I held my hand out for my wife to take and she did instantly, I curled her to my side.

We couldn't take out eyes of the metal spider as it was joined by the other three spiders. Each time one of the spiders lifted its leg there was a hiss and clicks of the joints moving, the spiders were huge about three inches from leg to leg which was shocking as they started out as the size of a nickel.

They moved their glass eyes looking around the room as they walked to the edge of the table closest to where we were standing. Suddenly all of their eyes locked on the princess.

I don't know what triggered the action that happened next but there were bullets flying around the room until there were three distinctive clicks of empty guns, now that the room was quiet I could hear frantic knocking, I look around the room to see who was closest to the door.

"Paul go see who it is." I told him with a tilt of my head in the direction of the door. And Jasper, Alice and Rosalie busted through the now open door.

"What happened?" Jasper asked running up to Bella and he pulled his gun out and place the muzzle on my forehead, I didn't move a millimetre. I had seen him like this before the last time was because someone had called his mother an easy lay and the guy moved then he was dead. I couldn't fault him for protecting his princess

"What the fuck did you do to her?" he asked my ruthlessly.


	108. Chapter 108

**CHAPTER 108**

"Jasper no," She tried to pull his arm down so that the gun wasn't pointing at my head any longer, but he wasn't giving up his stance. So Bella ducked under his arm to stand in front of me. Fuck this was dangerous but I trusted her and had to let her step in her position as the queen of the family.

"Jasper…"

"Nicholas Whitlock" I whispered to her just so she could hear me.

"Jasper Nicholas Whitlock, you call me "the princess" I am commanding you to lower your gun and put it away." she said using finger quotes which made me snort in humour.

"But he hurt you." Jasper whined at her.

"No Jasper he got the doc to remove the trackers from my body." She informed him as he lowered the gun slowly flicking on the safety before putting it in the small of his back.

"He really didn't hurt you?" Jasper questioned her while his eyes flicked between my wife's eyes and mine.

"No Jasper he didn't." She told him kindly placing her hand on his cheek. "But Jasper Whitlock, thank you for defending me even from my husband,"

"What was all the gunshots for?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh the spiders." Emmett said off handily.

"What spiders?" Alice asked looking around the floor for them. But I walked to the table with Bella following me as I looked at the now lifeless metal spiders I picked up the body that only had two of the eight legs still attached to it which had a perfectly placed bullet hole between its eyes. I looked at all of them and they all had a bullet in the brain

"Where did they come from?" Jasper asked looking at a leg closely.

"They were the tracking devices that were in the Princess's body, it was only when they were removed that they made themselves into the spiders, so we all shot them." I explained to those who weren't here during the attack.

I pulled Bella into my arms being careful of her wounds,

"Are you ok, Princess?" I asked her.

"Yeah I think we will be ok, I just hope this all ends now and that those things are all out of me." She answered as tightened her hold on me.

"Let's head off, we can stop in Mill Camp, Oregon where we will stay the night then we will head to Seattle. Paul you can stay with us or fly back; it won't bother me which you choose." I told the room.

"Thank you Edward, I will fly back as I'm needed back in Seattle now." He answered me walking over, he shook my hand and place a kiss on the Princess's cheek "Princess; keep the wounds dry and change the bandages twice a day for a week and when you get to Seattle I will check you over completely."

"Thank you Paul." she said before giving me a kiss on my cheek, then she walked with Paul to the door he was listening intently to her.

"I will have it ready for you, princess." he told her louder than what was needed, then he kissed her cheek again before he left the room.


	109. Chapter 109

**CHAPTER 109**

It was the first time since we started this long road trip, that she handled the six hour drive; without fainting. It made me think that the low blood sugar, and the unableness to travel more than four hours was caused by the spiders need to keep her in range of the aliens so they could kidnap her and make her theirs.

"Are you ok baby, how are you feeling?" I asked her three hours into the trip.

"I feel so much better, free."

"Free? What do you mean by that?"

"Those spiders must have weight a lot as I feel so much lighter, like I can now run and jump, just be the true me." She told me with a laugh. I pulled out my phone and dialled Emmett.

"Boss?"

"We are going to pull over, stay back but do the same." I told him.

"Yes boss." he told me then hung up the phone dropping it in the centre console. I pulled off the road and looked in the rear view mirror seeing him do the same but about a mile back. After turning the car off, I pulled the lever that allowed my seat to slide back. Unbuckling Bella's belt I pulled her into my arms, so that she was sitting sideways on my lap with her back against the door and her feet on her seat.

"I love you, Isabella; you give me so much to live for, you bring colour in to my life. You make me the happiest man alive. I don't care what your father says about us, I will never stop loving you." I told her.

"Oh Edward; I feel all those things and more, you are my knight in shining armour, I thought that I would never escape Jacob. I did try a few time but his buddies just took me back to him. You freed me from those creepy spiders and I don't give flying fart what my father demands of us. We will sleep in the same bed and I will always be your loving wife." she said to me.

I cupped her chin with my fingers and kissed her, with long deep, all consuming kisses that poured my love for her. Our tongues fought the other in a soft battle with no one wanting to win. We must have been kissing for a while as when I broke the kiss to look in her stunning tiger-eye eyes, I saw that ten minutes had past.

My phone rang, I picked it up and hit the answer button.

"Yes" I snapped.

"Sorry for the interruption boss but we are about to have company."

"What kind of company?" I asked him pulling my girl closer to my body.

"The don kind." fuck this is the one thing I didn't need now, fuck.

"Fuck, did Paul hear where we are headed?"

"Yeah boss he did." Emmett told me.

"Ok we will head to the cost, to Florence. Do not stop for anything." I said.

"Yes boss." and that was the end of our conversation. Emmett roared up behind us and waited for me to start driving.

"Quick baby in your seat now." I demanded of her and she quickly complied.

"What happened Edward?" she asked me.

"Your father is on his way to get you, Paul told him."

"Fuck, he is a dead man walking right?"


	110. Chapter 110

**CHAPTER 110**

"Yes he is, both Emmett and Jasper are pissed at him." I told her slamming my foot on the gas racing down the highway weaving my way through the slower cars, my brother was good he hadn't left my tail at all. We were splitting dawdling cars.

"Baby ring Em, and put him on loud speaker."

"Yo boss." his voice came through the phone.

"Em, we need to do this more, in a Evo and a Spyder.

"Fuck that sounds perfect." Emmett said.

"And a Skyline for me." Jasper added.

"Yes exactly with our girls beside us." I told them, I could feel a huge smile, which made Bella laugh loudly.

"Sounds wonderful Edward, bye guys." she said before hanging up the phone.

"I love you baby, can I tell you something?" I begged of her.

"Anything Edward, you know this; nothing will make me hate you." I took a deep breath.

"My last girlfriend Tanya, she would be screaming at me to slow down as the wind would wreck her hair, when we were in a car like this and only the air con was on; she would complain about her hair and how the low air-con would destroy her makeup."

"You have got to be kidding."

"Nope I'm not."

"Why were you with her, Edward?"

"Truth?" I questioned her.

"Yes the truth."

"I thought I loved her, but now I know better;." I took another deep breath "the sex was really good, but I think sex with you will be divine and angels will sing" I took her hand in mine, i kissed the back of her hand.

"You thought you loved her?"

"Yes I thought I did but is was only a crush, its was in a totally different universe to what I feel for you, I am head-over-heels in love with you." I told her.

"And I'm infatuated with you, Edward." she said taking my hand and kissing the centre on my palm. Then we fell into a peaceful silence for the rest of the drive. When we got off the highway it was easier to go faster as there were a lot less cars to deal with.

Three hours later I pulled into the parking lot of a small hotel I got out of the car the same time as the rest of my family.

We got our room keys and as it was about 8 p.m. we decided unanimously without talking to each other to we filed to our rooms.

My princess stood in front of me she slowly took my shirt off and I did the same for her, it was tit for tat until we got down to our underwear. I slowly took off her bra, careful not to touch her breasts. As this was not for sex but for education and learning each other's bodies.

"Ready?", she asked me with her thumbs tucked in the band of my boxers

"Yes this is your game baby, you set the rules." I told her with my hands by my hips.


	111. Chapter 111

**CHAPTER 111**

I stayed dead still as she slid my boxes down my body the only thing that moved was my ready, waiting and dripping cock. I didn't try to control it because my wife asked me not to.

"Step; please Edward" she called up to me as she was kneeling on the floor by my feet. I did as she asked and step out of my underwear. I could see that she was curious about my cock as this is the first time she has seen it in all its glory.

"You can touch it, princess. It won't bite." I whispered to her.

"But I don't want to hurt you." She whined softly.

"Baby I won't let you hurt me, you have to trust me."

"I do trust you Edward. It's just Jacob made me touch him and then he would ejaculate over my face and I couldn't wash it off until everyone had left." She explained the hesitation of anything to with me sexually.

I grabbed her biceps and lifted her off the floor I wrapped my arms around her

"Oh my princess; that man fucked with your head didn't he." I stated and I felt her head move in a nodding motion from where her head was resting in the crook of my neck.

"I love you, so much baby; I never want you to feel like I'm making you do anything."

"No Edward, you never make me feel like I have to do anything that I'm not ready to do. I love you. Can we just lay together?" she asked looking at the bed shyly.

"Sure we can, do you want to remove your panties or keep them on?" I questioned her softly

"Um… I think off; please." She answered a little unsure if she was making the correct choice.

"I am yours baby, mind body and soul" I told her kissing the top of her head. "You ready?"

"Yes." it came out in a shaky breath so I didn't hesitate as I knelt before her. I took her panties off and then stood up and picked her up so I was carrying her in my arms I walked over to the bed, and while I cradled her in one arm I use the other to pull the covers back and placed her on the bed then I walked to turn the main light off. I got in the on the other side of the bed.

I turned my body to face hers, both our heads were resting on a pillow.

"Bella, I might sound like a broken record but I can't stop myself from telling you every moment I have the opportunity to tell you as life is short. But getting back on track, I love you."

"I like… no I love to hear those words come out of your mouth, it doesn't matter to me how many times you say it, because I get the same reaction every time."

"Which reaction is that, princess?" I asked very curiously hoping it was positive.


	112. Chapter 112

**CHAPTER 112**

"I feel an electric current run over my whole skin, there is a kaleidoscope of butterflies in my belly, my heart starts to beat faster." she informed me.

"You feel that every time I tell you that I love you?"

"Yes every time in every form of those word can be made." She confirmed

"Fuck baby I feel those things too, when I touch you, when you tell me that you love me." I told her sealing it with a long kiss I felt Bella's hand move slowly down my chest over my abs and it hesitated on my pelvis before it moved lower. Her exploratory touch to the base of my cock woke it up and now it was back to being hard as steel. I groaned deeply which made my girls hand fly off my cock.

"No Baby, you didn't hurt me it just felt so good," I comforted her caressing her face rubbing the single tear from her face with my thumb "will you try again please, if you get anywhere close to hurting me; I will use our word fish sticks and that is telling you to stop. Understand?"

"Yes Edward, I do. I really want to do this without hurting you or being hurt for doing it the wrong way."

"Baby there is no wrong way; there are like and dislikes which we will learn together; as husband and wife." I told her.

"Ok Edward," she put her hand back on the base of my cock then her fingers trailed up either side of my cock, it was like getting fairy kisses I could imagine her lips taking the same path on day. Her fingers closed around my cock tightening a little,

"Tighter baby please." I beg of her.

"Like this?" she asked holding on using the perfect tightness.

"Yes, Baby; god yes" I said between groans it was a few minutes later where I was beginning to feel the tell tail signs of stirring; that I was about to cum.

"Bella stop."

"Why Edward?" she asked unsure of what she did wrong as I hadn't called the stop word.

"Baby, I am about to cum which will mess up the bed and I would prefer not to sleep in my own cum. But what you did it was so perfect and I can't wait for the next time we get to do this." I told her cupping her face in between them moving her so she was laying on her back. I was careful to keep both my legs to one side of hers.

She wasn't ready and to be honest nor was I; for the possible children than might come from and simple mind laps in the heat of a moment. I loved her with my whole heart and I want it just us for a few years as we were both young and had all the time in the world to prepare for children.

I kissed the life out of her, and when we broke for a breath, my beautiful girl yawned big.

"Time for sleep princess," I told her, turning her so that her back was against my chest "sweet dreams baby."

"Sweet dreams Angel."


	113. Chapter 113

**CHAPTER 113**

The next morning; I was awoken by a sexy little ass wiggling over my morning wood, I put my hand on her hip to still her which elicited a giggle from my gorgeous wife.

"Fuck, princess. If you keep that up I'm going to use it and we both know we are not ready for that. But I love you and your cheeky side so I'm going to get up and have a shower before I lose all of my will power and take you here and now." I told her with smirk and quick kiss to her lips before I walked naked to the bathroom and took my shower. The water was barely warm and the spray was weak as.

While the princess was getting wet in the shower I made my calls to find out what was going on in Seattle and who exactly was hunting us.

"Hi, Dad"

"Hello, Alice, no I haven't heard from Edward, nor do I know where he is. Excuse me I need to move into another room my daughter is frantic as the last time she heard from her brother was just before he went to Texas." I heard Carlisle talking to other people before I heard doors, opening and closing.

"Son tell me it's not true."

"What exactly is the question you are asking, dad?"

"That you got the princess pregnant."

"No, I haven't got anyone pregnant; so not true."

"Ok Paul came back from you with some wild tales to tell, one was that you had raped the princess and got her pregnant. Another one is that you married her." I had to stop him there.

"Yes that one is true, Dad. I did marry her after she proposed to me, we got married yesterday there were only a few other people who witnessed it." I informed him.

"Did you blackmail her in anyway son?"

"No dad I didn't, we love each other and have been through a lot of tests to prove that we had each other's best interests at heart. We are safe and we have trusted protection."

"Who Son; who is covering your back?"

"Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice." I notified him.

"Good son; are you headed to Seattle?"

"Yes we are, if nothing comes up we should arrive later today,"

"What do you mean if something comes up, why didn't you just fly back from Texas?"

"Things have been happening Dad; too much to say in a short phone call. I will tell you everything come alone to Napavine and we will explain everything while we finish the drive."

"Ok Son; how long till you reach Napavine?"

"Give us five hours to get there, I will call you when I'm close; dad."

"Bye Son, see you soon." he told me then hung up. I was just looking at my phone when I felt perfect soft fingers comb through my hair tilting my head back so that I gazed into her tiger eyes

"Are you ok Edward?" she asked me with concern saturating her voice.

"Yeah Baby, I'm ok. Just thinking," I smirked at her "are you ready to meet the parents?"

"Yeah, who am I meeting and where and when?" she questioned with a happy smile on her face.

"My Dad who was your father's best man at his wedding and your god father."


	114. Chapter 114

**CHAPTER 114**

"Ok let's get dressed and go meet my father in law" she told me, her giddiness was amazing and so freeing. I hope that she never lost this feeling but once her father knew the truth not just rumors it might be shattered, I had optimism that I would be able to bring her back to the light.

After a few minutes of packing and one call to my brothers to tell them the plan and one question that I had to think hard before I answered it.

"Edward do I look good enough to met your father?" she asked standing in loose jeans and the white polo shirt that we used for our wedding. I walked to stand in front of her I cradled her face incline it up so I could see her eyes.

"Baby, you look gorgeous. Any father would walk over hot coals, a frozen lake and metal spikes; if he got you as a daughter." I informed her.

"Really?" she asked sounding shocked.

"Yes really."

"How do you know?"

"Because it is what I would do just that to ask you the time of day."

"Oh Edward, I do love you. How did I get so lucky?"

"I'm the lucky one; baby. Let's go." I said after kissing her chastely offering my hand which she took. I walked out to our cars happy to find everyone waiting.

"We are picking up someone in Napavine; Alice you're in our car." I said which was meet with whining from Alice and questions from the other two as to who we were picking up. I just opened the back door for Alice, the side that was away from the street so that dad could just jump in, without me having to stop or slow down too much. Alice got in and crossed her arms and huffed in her seat.

"Not a word baby, no one but us and Alice eventually will know who we are picking up. I know she would shoot me when she found out that she missed spending time with our father."

"Ok Edward but what about Emmett won't he want to see your father too." Bella asked me

"Yes he would but as a good big brother he would give up his seat for Alice just like I would but he is here to meet you not see them." I told her opening her door and helping her in, I pulled the seatbelt across her body and clicked it in place. I gave my girl a deep but chaste kiss, then I shut her door and walked to my seat I got in and pulled out of the parking lot.

It was forty minutes later when Alice spoke up.

"Edward why did you pull me out of the other car? All Jasper and I were doing was talking nothing else." she asked snidely.

"I know that Alice, as I have two sets of eyes watching you. But did you ever think that I might have done this to benefit you." I responded in the same manner.

"What do you mean for my benefit?"

"Have faith in me Alice" was all that I said and she huffed again and stared out the window not talking to either my wife or myself. I saw Alice put on her headphones and turn her music up.


	115. Chapter 115

**CHAPTER 115**

"Baby would you like to know anything about my father before you meet him?" I asked quietly as to not alert Alice to our talking.

"Will he treat me fairly?"

"He will treat you the same way as everyone around you in the family and with the respect your princess title bestows on you."

"I'm higher than your father in this family?"

"Yes princess only one person is higher than you, and it's not a hard one to work out who." I told her with a smirk.

"The king?" she questioned.

"Yep my girl is a smart one." I told her taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

"Unless there is a queen."

"No the queen died at child birth." I told her sadly and could see the cogs working over time then the puzzle pieces started to fall in place.

"So if I'm the princess that makes Charlie the king… the king of what Edward."

"I can't answer that, Bella and you know that." I told her and she sat back in her seat, fuck that was close. I hope that was the end of the topic; how wrong I was. The next thing I felt was a muzzle pushed against my shoulder

"Fucking tell me Edward or I will shoot you."

"You wouldn't Bella, I am driving the car at 100 miles an hour."

"Try me Edward. You don't need both hands to drive."

"No, Bella" I told her as I looked around to see how far I was from Napavine. As it was we were far. I had to get dad in the car or she would shoot me that was not a question, I knew she would if I didn't have someone in the car with me who wasn't distracted and/or pissed at me for separating her from her boyfriends.

"Shoot me if you have to Bella but I need to ring my father and pick him up. So please let me pick him up and then when he is driving you can shoot me but I would prefer not to have the risk of killing you, my baby sister and myself. I have just found you, I love you Bella please don't make me lose you now." I pleaded to her

"Fine Edward make your calls, pick up your dad and then I will either have answers or you will have a bullet hole in your shoulder." princess said sitting back in her seat laying her gun in her lap with it pointed at me.

"Emmett stay back three miles until I tell you otherwise."

"Yes boss." well that was the easier call to make.

"Hi Dad, where are you, we have just hit the town limits."

"Hi Son, I'm at Starbucks."

"Ok see you soon." I told him then made my way to the town centre where I assumed that is where the Starbucks was located.

I saw my dad waiting dressed very casually in blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a dark blue button up which hung open. I pulled up to the curb and dad opened the door; Alice was still looking out the window simply not caring anymore most likely planning my demise.

"Hello Son." Dad greeted me with a clap on my shoulder.

"Hi Dad, I would like you to meet my wife, Bella Swan."


	116. Chapter 116

**CHAPTER 116**

"It's a pleasure to meet you, again princess." dad told her I sat with a controlled smug smile on my face as dad was effectively distracting her. I used that time to call Emmett and tell him that he could catch up with us. I drove slowly through town before I floored it as I headed towards Sequim so we could talk and enlighten dad about what has happened since I left to visit Alice.

"Again; what the fuck do you mean?" she snapped at him.

"Baby..." was all I got out.

"No Edward, don't you fucking baby, me. Use my correct title or tell me why; then you can go back to call me those pet names that we both like. So choose. Choose now." she spat out at me.

"What do you want to know, Bella? Maybe I can answer your questions without you needing to use a gun to threaten or actually shooting him to make him answer questions that he is not permitted to answer." dad told her smoothly.

"You really couldn't tell me?" she asked me dropping the gun which fell harmlessly to the floor of the car.

"No princess," I started using her requested name. "I couldn't tell you. I wanted to everyday but I was just powerless to give you what you wanted to know so desperately. Were you really gonna shoot me?"

"Truth?" she asked

"Yes truth, baby." I tried one of her pet names to see how she would react.

"It's ok Edward that was silly of me for stopping you using those names as it was hurting me as well. About shooting you; yeah I think I would have gone through with it but I would have made you pull over first." She explained and I let out the breath I was holding waiting for her to attack me for calling her that name.

"Baby you were just frustrated, I understand. Just to let you know I still wouldn't have answered your questions."

"Really?"

"Yes really, maybe you can ask dad and he might be able to answer some of your question.s" I told her and she let me take her hand in mine so I could kiss it.

"I love you Edward."

"I will never stop loving you, Bella." I told her and she turned to face my father, I felt for him as she was going to grill him for every answer.

"So Carlisle," her eyes flicked to mine and I nodded to let her know she got it correct. "why am I called the princess?"

"Because your father is the king of the industry he works in." dad explained.

"Which would that be?" Bella asked crossing her arms and looked down her nose at him.

"Drugs and guns."

"Prostitution?"

"No never have, and never will." Carlisle said with firmness.

"Ok I can live with that. What do you both do?" she sounded more calm.

"Well I work for your father collecting his money from the businesses that he owns. I also solve disputes that doesn't need his input." Dad told her

"And you Edward?"

"I run different business for your father."


	117. Chapter 117

**CHAPTER 117**

"No, slave prostitutes?" she asked

"No slave but there are some houses that the women are free to come and go at any time, but we pay them very well and they have their medical needs met and paid for." Dad told her.

"Good I don't mind the legal prostitutes as long as they are not force into doing anything that they don't want to."

The car fell into silence until,

"DADDYYY!" my god that took ages for her to stop looking out the window hating me.

"Alice?"

"Yes brother?"

"Still want to be in the other car?" I asked her with humour saturating my voice.

"No Edward, thank you," she said wrapping her arms around my shoulders from behind me "forgive me please."

"Yes baby sister you are forgiven." I said patting her arm to give her the comfort that she was asking for.

She sat back in her seat and started to talk with dad her mouth was going a mile a minute. How he was understanding her gibbering I had no clue

"Feel better baby, still want to shoot me?" I asked giving her hand a squeeze.

"Yes, I do Edward. But I still don't understand why you couldn't tell me but now I know more I don't care much anymore now that I have some information."

I saw Emmett driving up next to us and then my phone rung.

"Baby ready to be the princess?"

"Sure Edward, what am I doing?"

"Dealing with Emmett and his request whatever it maybe."

"Sure let's do this." she answered holding her hand out and I gave Bella my phone and she answered it put it up to her ear.

"Hello Emmett… yes, it is… no it was planed… yes… ok see you in Seattle." she said hanging up putting my phone back in the console.

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to know if the pick up was planned and that you are in trouble for not telling him of the plan." She informed me.

"You will protect me from him, right?"

"Of course I will."

There was silence once again, the quietness wasn't stuffy it was peaceful and enjoyable as much as quiet time can be.

When we crossed the bridge that gave us access to the city centre.

"Where to dad?" I asked him garnering his attention from his daughter.

"Charlie is in the Withet building, he doesn't know that you are coming, but then again he might know as he has eyes everywhere. So we will just have to wait and see." dad answered me as I made my way to the Withet.

I found two parking spots out the front of the building putting my car straddling the line taking up both bays; waiting for Emmett to be ready to take the other one, which he did a moment later.

We all got out of the car and took hold of Bella's hand.

"I wouldn't Edward." dad said in warning.

"Ok dad; sorry baby." I told her looking distressed.

"It's ok Edward, you still love me."

"Yes of course, I love you."

"I love you too; let's go, now it's your turn to meet the father in law." she said with a laugh.


	118. Chapter 118

**CHAPTER 118**

The look on the face of the security guard was comical as his eyes almost fell out of his head as he saw Bella and who her entourage was the Cullen family.

The guard stood up as if he was going to stop us but the gun that Emmett, dad and myself were pointing at his head made him sit back down raising his hands in surrender; so we put our guns away and continued on our way breezing past his desk without glancing at him. The tool need to learn his place, and quickly.

As I thought about the expression on his face if I had to name it I would say it was a mix of horror and shock. I had the hair at the back of my neck stand up which caught me off guard and made my senses kick in to overdrive. I became hyper ware of everything around me. I stood next to dad while we waited for the lift to arrive.

"Something is going on, I think shit is about to hit the fan and will cause dead bodies to pile up by the end of the day." I spoke so only he could hear me.

"I agree the guards reaction alone tells me that Bella was never meant to return to Seattle." I hummed at his words thinking them over carefully.

"I will let you take the lead on this." I told dad.

"Will do."

I pulled Bella to the back of the lift. We waited for it to arrive at the chosen floor.

"Every one we are hiding Bella for as long as possible; just follow dads lead," I spoke up in the lift "baby it might be hard but dad and I are sensing something strange is going on. We don't think you were ever meant to be saved from the aliens. If that is the case we will get to the bottom of it and you will be kept safe. You are fucking loved by me and everyone in this lift." I informed her,

"Ok Edward I will follow your dad's lead and I know you would never left any harm come to me if you can do anything to prevent it." she told me moving her hand so that I grazed the back of mine.

There was a ping that alerted that we had reach our destination. We waited for everyone to leave the lift and we flanked Bella very closely so that she was effectually hidden from the people who had stuck their noisy fucked up heads out of the office's that were occupied.

Dad knocked on the door to the Dons office and waited for Charlie to permit us entry. Which is what he did with a flourish. We walked in and I saw that it wasn't only Charlie but Aro, Caius and Marcus; talk about the bottom of the barrel in skill, talent and brains.

"Hello Carlisle; is there any news of the princess?" the don asked sounding a little bored with the whole topic.

"Oh we lost her somewhere in Cali. The last time we saw her was at dinner when Alice went to wake her; we got the spare key to see if she was just sleeping or something else had happened to her. We found the room empty and a window open as if someone had kidnapped her." dad informed him.


	119. Chapter 119

**CHAPTER 119**

"Was anything left in the room?" Charlie asked sounding strangely hopeful why would he care if something was left in the room. Fuck it was all planned, fuck. I pulled my phone out and texted dad the info that I had just discovered.

"Excuse me Charlie, left someone in Cali to see if they could fine any trace of her. I have just got a text."

"It's fine Carlisle answer them and call them off."

"Will do boss."

The text I got back from him was 'I know son.'

"Why call them back do you not want to find your daughter?" dad asked

"Fuck no, if she is found and escaped I lose out massively." the Don answered plainly.

"Loose out how?"

"I gave Bella to them so that I could get the technology to make any car completely automatic so that you don't need to steer it at all. You just tell it where to go and it take you there they never crash, and I can turn any car into a robotic car. I will charge taxes for using non auto cars in Seattle. I will have all rites to the roads and the cars that travel on them.

"But don't you care about your daughter? At all" dad asked

"What daughter I sent her to Texas and then I sent Jacob to make sure she didn't get pregnant or date anyone so she was ready for the aliens to use her as their queen." Charlie informed us as if he was commenting on the weather.

"Do you know that he was abusing her daily?" dad questioned him.

"He was good, that bitch should have died and let my beautiful Renée live. We just had to try for a son so that I would have someone to pass down the business to, but my perfect wife and son both died during his birth. Just from the look of him I could tell he was going to be a ruthless don of the swan empire. The only use my daughter had before the aliens was to marry James Hunter or someone of the Hunter family so that I or my son would control the whole of the USA" he told us as the scum was laughing about the supposed uselessness of the princess.

I saw Bella reach for Emmett's gun which could easily be seen, I saw her also whisper to him and he nodded to her in response. I did not know her plans were.

The next thing to happen was a bullet hole appeared in Charlie's arm, it set everyone in a swarm trying to work out who had shot him all guns were out and I gave Emmett my knife so that he would have a weapon to use not that a knife would do much in a gunfight.

"You sold me to the aliens for some stupid cars?" the princess asked stepping out of the middle of the group to face her father. Once Charlie realised that she was here not in fact with his aliens he walked over to his desk not even reacting to the hole in his shoulder. He tapped on his phone and then got out his gun and put two bullets in it; killing it.


	120. Chapter 120

**CHAPTER 120**

I knew why he did that so that we couldn't use it to undo what he had just done. Did I miss a tracker? I didn't think it was likely.

"You selfish pair of walking tits why the fuck did you not go with the aliens it would have been so perfect, they would have given me the first male born from you and then everything would had been faultless." Charlie told her as he stalked towards her.

One more bullet flew from Emmett's gun hitting dead centre of Charlie's head, three more could be heard as we killed Caius, Marcus and Aro. Just for their hands it didn't matter how little involvement they had in the plan it was enough them just laughing at the situation Bella was in.

"Thank you Emmett" my girl said handing his gun back to me he in turn gave me my knife back.

"Thanks for the thought but what the fuck is useful is knife in the middle of a gunfight" Emmett asked me

"No idea really it seemed the best thing at the time." I said with shrug of my shoulders

"Carlisle what happens now?" the princess asked

"Well now you are queen of the Swan/Cullen family now. You both will have to have a sit down with the capos and choose your advisors; which I think you have already." dad said

"Do we own this building?" my girl asked, dad was quiet for a moment

"Yes we do, why?"

"I want to sell it and wash my hands."

"I will do that for you, my queen" dad sated

"Um I don't think I like that title can I go back to princess"

"Yes if you want it; we will make it happen for you," Dad confirmed for her "Where would you like you have your new office?" he asked as Bella walked over to the window and looked out of it walking slowly along the glass wall.

"That one." she choose pointing to the building that was taller than the one we were currently standing in. it had a star glowing purple on the top of it.

"You really want the star building?"

"Yes please, but can the whole top floor be ours and 90% of the outer wall be glass?" She asked

"Yes, I will buy it and make it to your specifications," Dad said "are you ok staying here while it gets changed?"

"Yes as long as Edward and the others stay close to me at all times, while in this building."

"Without fail princess." Emmett told her with everyone else agreeing with his declaration

"Then yes but, make it quick please." my girl begged Dad.

"Will do, princess if you don't mind I will leave you in the capable hand of my children… yes Jasper you are included in that list. Do right by my daughter and you will live to see the next sunrise." Dad vainly threatened him just as I had done; not sure if Emmett had done the same but I wouldn't doubt it.

My princess walked over to dad and kiss his cheek "Thank you, Dad and I don't mind at all." with that Dad waved to the room and left us to alone.


	121. Chapter 121

**CHAPTER 121**

Once dad left I strolled with purpose to stand in front of my wife, I tipped her head back and claimed her mouth with mine, when she moaned in pleasure I took the opportunity and slid my tongue in her mouth and pushed her to the closest wall. I heard her grunt in satisfaction as I was hitting her in the decided location with my stone hard cock. I heard the door open and shut.

I run my hands down her body so that I could cup her thighs and lift her up so that I didn't have to bend my head as much. My girl surprised me and wrapped her legs around my waist. We both breathed through our noses so that we didn't have to break our kiss to breathe.

I have no idea how long it was before I was pulled back to reality by Emmett calling our names, so I broke the most amazing, most incredible, most astounding kiss I ever took part in.

"What Emmett?" I asked him.

"There is a Mr. Jenks, in the foyer waiting to see the Don."

"Does he know that it is now Donna?" I asked him.

"Nope."

"Ok let us tidy up here and put him in one of the board rooms, give him something to drink." I told Em.

"Will do Donna and Boss."

"Thanks brother bear." Bella called to him as he left the room but as he heard her words to him, his whole body flicked around and he almost ran back to her.

"You really think I'm a brother to you?" he asked her as she was curled into my side with her head resting on my left pectoral.

"Yeah I do, the only person I feel safer with is my husband." she acknowledged to him as soon as those words were out of her mouth she was torn from my side and into a tight bear hug that would rival a real bear.

After a long minute I pulled Bella back into my arms and kissed her forehead claiming her back. Emmett ran out the door to do our bidding.

I watched as she gave me a quick kiss before she went to her bag to grab the brush out of it; she brushed her hair up into a tight, high bun, she pulled out a small compact, yes thanks to my sister I knew what they were, I sat in the couch and waited for Bella to put some dark blue eye shadow.

"Edward can you ask Alice or Rose if they have a classic dress that I could wear tell them either silver or dark blue."

"Ok Baby." I told her doing as she asked, it wasn't long before there was a knock on the door, I walked over to it and cracked it so that the person on the other side could only see me.

"Yes? How can I help you?" I asked the stranger who was standing there trying to get in the room, he was wearing a very cheap faded black suit.

"I'm J. Jenks I would like to see Charlie Swan now I have never been made to wait this long before." Mr Jenks informed me.

"EMMETT!" I called for him over this very short weasel of a man, fuck I think my wife would tower over him.

"Yes Edward?"

"Remove this man from my sight and keep him in the boardroom." I commanded.

"Done, brother." he told me and clapped his hand down hard on jenks shoulder making him collapsed a little.


	122. Chapter 122

**CHAPTER 122**

I was being lazy the next time and I didn't want to take my eyes off my girl who was looking so sexy . There was another knock on the door I looked at the door then back at the princess.

"Who is it?" I yelled in the direction of the door and it opened by itself, Alice and Rose walked in. A bag was pushed into my arms I opened it to see some clothes, then they gave Bella a hanging bag. With that they left us alone.

I pulled out a pair of black low rise jeans, a grey t-shirt and a blue short sleeved button up shirt which had directions pined to it, 'put on but leave open' I did what it said, I wasn't going to defy my sister today.

I looked at my princess and saw that she was shimmering in to a silky dark blue dress that ended at the middle of her thighs, the next thing she put on was a silver sparkly belt. I crouched down before her and put her silver four inch high heeled shoes on they had some dark blue gems on some of the straps.

I stood up and held out my hands for her to take when she placed her small hands in mine. I pulled her up so she was standing before me.

" You look absolutely ravishing princess, my wife." I told her placing a long kiss on her forehead.

"Edward you take my breath away." she responded then kissed me on my cheek.

"Ready to go be Don and Donna of the Swan/Cullen family?" I asked her.

"Yes Edward, but what if I don't know what to do or say?" She questioned unsure of herself.

"If you don't know what to do look at anyone in the family and they will help you out. Ok?" I reassured her.

"Ok Edward then I'm ready." We walked hand in hand out the door to greet or destiny. We came across Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice waiting for us.

"You are all our advisors, if the princess is struggling to answer any questions she will look at one of you and you are to take over answering it. Understood?"

"Yes Don," they all answered in some way. Then Bella and I walked into the boardroom and we sat down at the head of the table Emmett and Jasper sat on either side of us and their girls next to them.

"Where the fuck is Charlie?" Mr. Jenks shouted while standing up.

"I believe the term is with the fishes or will be once he is removed from the office." my girl said proudly.

"I want to see Aro, Caius or Marcus then," he demanded and Bella waved her hand across the table giving permission to answer the question by who ever wanted to answer it.

"They are with the fishes too," I told him.

"Who are you and why are you still on this planet?" Jenks asked us.


	123. Chapter 123

**CHAPTER 123**

"I am Isabella Marie Cullen nee Swan, and I am Donna of the Swan/Cullen family," she told him squeezing my hand under the table

"I am Edward Masen Cullen, I am Don of the Swan/Cullen family and husband of the donna." I told him

"Emmett Cullen brother to the Don and Donna."

"Jasper Whitlock brother to the Don and Donna."

"Alice Cullen, sister to the Don and Donna."

"Rosalie Cullen, sister to the Don and Donna."

"Fine!" Jenks said with a huff as he sat down.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to the Don about?" I asked him.

"I was here to give Charlie the numbers for the prostitution side of the business."

"What prostitution business?" I asked

"The one where we find the girls and then sell them to the highest bidder," he explained simply.

"Emmett get Carlisle here now." I told Emmett quietly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Jenks but my father needs to here for this, can I get you something to eat or drink while we wait?" I asked him.

"Sure a t-bone steak from 'Willows' with a mushroom sauce and a coke," he told me smugly as if it was a test or some sort.

"I will get that Edward." Alice told me jumping up.

It was about five minutes later when Alice walked back in the boardroom and placed the steak in front of Jenks she had placed it on a ceramic plate his coke was in a tall glass and she gave him stainless steel cutlery.

"Thank you Alice." Mr. Jenks said kindly.

"You are welcome." she told him then went to sit back down next to Jasper who gave her a kiss on her temple.

"Emmett is dad on his way?"

"Yes, maybe ten minutes till he arrives."

"Good," I told him as he sat back in his chair.

"Edward, should I call mum?" Emmett asked

"Yes but after we have dealt with Jenks." I spoke to him quietly so that Jenks who was eating like a pig, which would insult the pig more; wouldn't hear us talking.

"Baby would you like to meet my mother?" I asked her

"Yes please? Is she a kind mother?" the princess asked me.

"Yes she is the best, why?"

"I have only known Sue as my mother but, as she had darker skin and pitch black hair, I knew she wasn't my real mum. Do you know the stepmother in Cinderella?" she asked and I nodded softly not liking where this was headed.

"Sue was worse than Cinderella's step-mother. I was made to cook and clean and wash everything in the huge six bedroom house; while she would sit talking to her friends or her daughter." my girl informed me.

"Oh baby, never again. My mum Esme will be your mother and show you how it should have been." I told her and dad chose that moment to walk into the boardroom. We stood up to greet him; he kissed the back of my hand and gave Bella a kiss on both cheeks before he sat down in the seat that Emmett had just vacated.


	124. Chapter 124

**CHAPTER 124**

"May I Don, Donna?" dad asked us and we nodded our permission.

"Jenks, what is this I hear about illegal prostitution? I would start explaining now leave nothing out." dad demanded from him. We watched as he pushed his plate away and finished his drink.

"Well about two years ago Charlie came to me to set up a very lucrative prostitution ring."

"Where did you get the girls from for this ring and how old were they?" dad asked

"From the orphanages and from other countries the youngest where Charlie set the age limit was thirteen."

"Oh god no, Edward." Bella cried out and there were tears falling from the girl's eyes. I stood up and put my mouth next to dad's ear

"Don't kill him but crush him." I told him and he nodded his acceptance to my order.

"Come queen, Carlisle will look after us while we get on to something else." I told her holding out my hand for her to take and we all walked out of the boardroom and into the office that was our temporary one before we moved to the new building.

Once the door was shut and locked. I pulled Bella to my arms and let her cry; I could see my brothers doing the same. It was an unknown amount of time before Alice broke the quiet comforting.

"What is that god awful smell?"

"Oh god what is it?" Rose asked looking around the room.

"What happened to the bodies?" Bella asked.

"Um, good question, baby." I told her looking around the room I saw a pair of legs sticking out from behind the table.

"Jasper, can you call your guy to remove them?"

"Sure can Edward." Jasper did as asked.

"They will be done in an hour, boss." Jasper informed me.

"Good, Jasper. What about getting some food? I'm getting hungry and watching that weasel eating that steak made me want to steal it from him." Emmett told us which we all made positive noises.

We left the room and went to get some food from a local restaurant that was close to the building. The waitress walked up to the podium.

"Hello can we get a table by the window for six please?" I asked her.

"Sure; please follow me," she answered and we trailed her to the six-seater table that looked out onto the street; which was full of bustling people going about their day.

We were in the middle of the main course when some guy stood still at the window with his nose pressed against it.

"Does anyone know that man?" I asked the table gesturing to the window man. Which made everyone look at the window to see the guy still there.

"No." Bella

"Nope." Alice

"No." Jasper

"Em isn't that Jack Jones?" Rose asked

"I think it is." Emmett confirmed and started to make a waving motion to get him to come in the restaurant.

Once he was standing beside the table, Emmett stood up and shook Jack's hand.

"Jack I would like you to meet the Don and Donna of the Swan/Cullen family." Emmett said introducing us both as we stood up, he kissed the back of my hand and Bella's.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, I hope I will be able to be a service to you, as I didn't really like how Charlie was running the family into the ground for the last four years." Jack told us kindly.

 **A/N** there is one more chapter before some dark scenes coming up in chapter 126 nothing happens to the Cullen's but you learn how evil the bad people are in the story it's not pretty


	125. Chapter 125

****A/N the next three chapters are full of possible triggers. groups/164128677075264/ I can answer all questions****

 **CHAPTER 125**

"Please sit down Jack." I told him and we made room for him at our table.

"Edward test him." Bella whispered in my ear.

"Really?" I asked and she shrugged her shoulder telling me it can't hurt to test him "Ok baby."

I pulled my knife out and handed it to Jasper who Jack was sitting next to .

"Jasper test him, please. The princess orders it." I told him and he nodded in understanding. I watched as he spoke quietly to Jack.

Jasper handed back the knife and I showed my girl the blood on it. The princess looked at it carefully touching the wet, I saw that she didn't use her trigger finger to explore the blood,

"Thank you Jack." my girl called over to him a 'you're welcome' came back.

After an hour of talking with Jack and finding out where he ranked in the family, he was told that he was now under our protection for life.

"I'm sorry guys, Don, Donna; but need to get back to my office to do some work." He said standing up as did everyone. Hands got shook or kissed after I told him that I would cover his bill he thanked me then he left the restaurant.

"Jasper are your guys done cleaning the office?" Bella asked him, he typed away on his phone.

"They will be done in fifteen minutes." Jasper informed us.

"Em, find out how dad is doing." I requested from him. After a fast call he hung up.

"Dad says to come see him now."

"Ok let's go then." I told the table we stood up and I walked with Bella to the waitress to pays for all meals eaten.

Dad was waiting for us in the main lobby. When we got close he started to walk away from us so we stayed quiet and followed him as he led us to the lowest level of the parking garage where there was a small room. when I looked in it I saw Jenks bloody and beaten.

"What did he say to garner this punishment?" I questioned dad.

"Well him and sometimes a James Hunter would break in the new girls to make sure they were ready for the client, if they talked back their tongues would be removed. If the client wanted an intact girl every hole but that one would be used. If they fought back their toes would be cut off one by one; never hands as they were needed." dad informed us as soon as I heard the name James I ran to Bella.

"No baby please don't leave me stay with me; you know he is dead and gone. He can not hurt you any more; he can't hurt these girls any more." I told her rubbing her tears away with my thumbs. She kissed me then stepped back so she could use her hands. Fuck I was afraid of this happening once his name fell from dad's mouth.

"JASPER" I yelled for him as I couldn't see him and he came running and slid to a stop in front of Bella who was stretching her fingers ready to talk.

"Fuck why isn't she talking what happened?" Jasper asked.


	126. Chapter 126

**CHAPTER 126 WARNING**

 **TRIGGER WARNING Graphic Abuse**

 **Final Warning**

"James was helping Jenks break in Charlie's girls." I informed the people who didn't hear this the first time. Jasper watched as Bella signed to him.

"What is going…" dad started to ask but I waved him to be quiet. I stood next to Bella and put my hand on her shoulder to give her comfort.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I know he is dead. But it is an instant reaction, to find out that I got off easy with my tongue and all of my toes. It makes me wonder if Charlie knew or not about what James and Jacob were doing to me during those four years; or if he encouraged it, for his sick twisted pleasure. Sometimes I was blindfolded so I have to speculate that I might have been filmed by them and shown to Charlie." Jasper spoke for her.

We were all in shock at Bella's revelations so it took her clapping her hands to garner our attention.

"Go ahead princess you have my complete and full attention." he told her she pointed to dad.

"Me? What about me?" he asked her, but got shhed by my girl waving at him to be quiet; ha dad got told. As we had learnt not to talk unless asked a question while Bella was talking.

"Carlisle do what you have to do to make him feel the pain of a thousand girls that were hurt by the Swan family and anyone who helped him. We need to find the girls and rescue them." Jasper said then waited as Bella held up one finger as she was thinking hard about something. "Carlisle what happened if the girls got pregnant?" Jasper asked on behalf of my girl. Dad groaned out like he was in pain

"Do you really want to know Bella; as it's not pretty and no woman should ever have to hear what those girls were put through." dad asked her and she made the yes sign and dad looked over to Jasper for her answer to his question

"Yes," a few of us told him.

"Ok; I need to sit down." which is exactly what he did, in the middle of a dirty parking lot. "Ok when they got pregnant depending on how far along they were if it was before twelve weeks they would be hit in the belly until they miscarried, after…" dad started to hesitate but Bella got his attention.

"Please go on the not knowing is killing me." Jasper said for her. dad took a deep breath.

"the girls who were past twelve weeks, they would be strapped onto a OB/GYN bed and then Jenks and or Paul would open them up and remove the unborn child and leaving the girl on the table to stop bleeding. If the child was alive they would kill it by breaking its neck and crushing its skull; they made the mother watch the whole thing happen. She would not be given any painkillers of any kind; it was used as a warning to not repeat their mistake. If the girl survived she would be put back into circulation. If a girl got pregnant more than three times her womb would be removed so she could never fuck up again, girls who that happened to would gain a higher price as they never could get pregnant or have periods." dad informed all of us and as soon as he stopped talking everyone ran off in different direction to bring up our lunch, even dad was sick.


	127. Chapter 127

**CHAPTER 127**

It was a few minutes later when we all came back together Bella walked over to Carlisle and gave him a long hug and I saw him nodding to whatever she was telling him. After coming back to my arms which wrapped tightly around her body.

"Are you ok baby?" I asked her.

"Yes I will be, those men are dead." she told me using her voice.

"Welcome back princess." I told her.

"Someone find Paul now." she demanded and everyone was on their phone.

"I got him, he is coming now to this building." dad said.

"Where are you going to take him?" Bella asked and dad thought hard.

"Emmett can we use the area that is under your bar that was from the prohibition era?" dad asked.

"Sure"

Then we made our way to the bar which was called 'long drink short nip' after we shoved Jenks in the back of Emmett's car, why we chose Emmett was that he wanted to get an new car and this was the perfect excuse to get a new one. And he was assisting the princess, and just that fact alone made him happy to sacrifice his car.

Emmett left us at the door as he went around the back to throw Jenks in the basement and then he would join us upstairs while dad brought Paul here to end his life.

When dad sauntered in and sat at the table we were all sitting at.

"Ok how would you like to do this Bella, Edward?" he asked looking at us.

"I don't care what happens to them as long as I get to have the final kill shot." the princess declared.

"Done, any other requests?" dad stated and as no one had any we all took a calming shot of Jack Daniels, we made our way down to the basement. Emmett, Jasper and myself got to work stringing them from the ceiling.

Rose walked up and stripped them so they were hanging naked. Alice picked a nail gun and a pair of pliers. She first used the pliers to squeeze the end of jenks dick which made him scream out.

"Fuck this, you said they cut out their tongues? " Jasper asked.

"Yeah they did why?" dad asked.

"Just checking before I did this." was all Jasper said before he took the nail gun from my sister and he shot two nails in to Jenks's mouth making it so he was unable to open it again.

"Well done baby." Alice told him after he had done the same to Paul's mouth.

This time Alice squeeze the dick between the piliers and then she shot five nails along the center of each dick.

"This is for every time you caused pain using this." she said.

Rose picked up the branding spike.

"This is for all the horrors you made them watch." and she then slid the white hot spike through each eye the steam that came off the cooking eyes was part cool part gross but way more gross than cool.


	128. Chapter 128

**CHAPTER 128 WARNING**

It was Emmett's turn now and I was curious to see what he would do to inflict harm in revenge of Bella and the other girls. He walked over to the fireplace pulling on each handle to see which branding iron it was. When he found the one he wanted he strolled over to Paul first.

"Edward can you hold his knee up for me?" he requested and I didn't hesitate to help him. Once Paul's leg was bent so his thigh was parallel to the ground.

"This is for the girls you made crawl." Emmett said slamming the spike that looked like a flat head screw driver straight through his thigh. Then he got me to lift the other thigh so he could attack that leg. I helped him do the same to Jenks.

He walked back and placed a kiss on Bella's forehead.

"For you little sis, stay strong Babygirl we are here for you." He told her.

Then it was Jasper's turn, we all watched as he walks back and forth along the table that held all of the tools of the trade. He picked up a pair of garden shears and went ahead and cut of each toe and finger. Once he was done they both had their heads hanging down.

"Are they dead?" Bella asked sounding disappointed. Dad walked over to them and felt for a pulse.

"No still alive but not for long," Carlisle informed her "so if you want to end them I would do it now daughter of mine." dad finished and Bella ran to give him a quick hug before she came back to me I felt her tug my gun from the waist of my jeans. She glanced around her I assume to see where everyone was standing, as everyone was away from the scum. She aimed the gun over her shoulder and fired it twice while staring into my eyes.

When everyone finally realised what she had done the room was in an up roar about my girls talents with a gun. As both men had bullet hole dead centre of their foreheads. After calling the clean up crew we traipsed upstairs for a final shot before we headed to our respective houses.

"Baby would you like to come see your new house?" I asked her with a smile on my face

"Yes please, Edward; that would be amazing." she told me and she gave me a quick kiss on my lips. From out of the corner of my I saw my sister trying to sneak away with Jasper.

"Don't even think about it Alice you can stay with us or dad; choose now." I said to her, in response I saw her stamp her foot in anger of being denied and caught.

"Dad, please." she answered sarcastically.

"Keep that attitude up and I won't let you talk to him unless you are chaperoned; before you answer think about what that wouldn't allow to happen." I said with a suggestive tone to my voice which I hope she understood the hidden message I was trying to convey.


	129. Chapter 129

**CHAPTER 129**

"Ok Edward I heard the message loud and clear." she said walking over to stand next to our father who put his arm around her shoulders.

"And Jasper you stay in your house no trying to sneak in to dad's house, or her out; I was never able to do that, nor Alice, nor Emmett; even though he was dating Rose at the time, so you could imagine the amount of times he tried to get her in or himself out." I told them both.

"It's true, so true. Dad had the eyes of a hawk, the hearing of an owl and the sense of a bat and the quickness of a fox." Emmett told them both as well.

"So Jasper, Alice don't even try." dad told them with a laugh.

With that we all left the bar and I got in a cab with Bella, I told the driver my address and it was a forty minute drive. Once we were at my residential building I got out of the cab I held my hand out to assist Bella out of it. I paid the driver and then I picked up Bella bridal style as I walked through the automatic doors.

I got on the lift and waited

"Good afternoon Mr. Cullen would you like access to your floor?" the robotic voice question.

"Yes please and this is my wife; Isabella Cullen; please put her in your system." I spoke to the lift.

"Baby look directly at the camera please?" I asked her.

"She is registered Mr. Cullen." the lift informed me as it lift rose, it was only a minute later when the doors of the lift opened.

"Have a good day sir, ma'am." was the last thing the lift said.

"You have a talking lift? How fancy Edward." my girl said with a smile on her face.

"Well yes and no, the lift voice belongs to the security guard Phil Dwyer who watches and records everyone who uses the lift and there is only one household allowed in the lift at once." I informed her.

"Why is that? That sounds stupid to me." my princess stated.

"It prevents physical fights happening and was set in place after there was a fight between two houses on floor ten where one of the men fell through the glass panel of the lift and fell to his death. So ever since then it has been one house to a lift ride." I explained.

"That is a reasonable reason behind the rule. Why did you make me look at the camera?"

"Because Dwyer needs your face on record, once he puts it in the system the lift will open for you." I told her as I opened the unlocked door to my house which was on the thirtieth floor. I had the whole floor to myself it was the first thing I bought for myself since I joined the mob life. I had remodelled the whole house and updated the bathrooms and kitchen.


	130. Chapter 130

**CHAPTER 130**

After I walked in the main foyer I placed my wife's feet on the floor.

"Tour baby?" I asked.

"Yes please, I can't wait to see your… our house." she corrected herself.

"Ok our house encircles the lift shaft the hall that heads of in both directions joins up so it's a huge circle and the rooms all come of the ring." I took the left passage and opened the doors as I came to them.

The first door lead to the massive kitchen that had four oven and stove tops; there were two, huge two door fridges and a big microwave. The next room was the informal dining room. The rooms followed was informal living room, ten seater theatre room. Guest bedroom, guest bathroom, five more bedrooms, a second bathroom. the games room which held a full sized pool table, air hockey and foosball table, there was also a PlayStation, xBox and a Wii; and every game imaginable to be played on those consoles.

Then we came to the storage room that could hold a lot of useless junk. The next room was the master bedroom I left that to last and walked past it to show my girl the formal living and dining room which had a side door that gave access to the kitchen.

"Edward why did you skip one of the doors? What is in that room? Is it your 'red room of pain' like that from that movie?" she asked me with a giggle.

"Well it could be called that, if you would like; but I would prefer to call it 'the den of love' aka our bedroom. Would you like to see it?" I asked her placing a kiss on her mouth.

"'The den of love' it is then and yes I love to see it." she told me pulling my head down so I could deeply kiss her. My neck was complaining so while I kept my lips on hers I lifted her up so that she could wrap her legs around my waist as I slowly walked us to our bedroom.

I sat down on the couch in our room and we just kissed for the next hour before Bella was yawning more than kissing me. I laid her down on the couch while I got the bed ready for us. Was I disappointed about still not going the last step with her, yes but I could tell she was hesitating for some reason. I just hoped that she would tell me what it was sooner rather than later.

"Come, baby time for sleep. Can you stand for me please?" I asked and she nodded with her eyes closed. I quickly took off her outer clothes and her bra that underwire in it, so that she could have a restful sleep. Once she was snuggled in the bed I took off my button up shirt and left it hanging off the foot of the bed. I walked to the building phone to ring Phil.

"Hello Mr. Cullen how can I help you?" he asked after a few rings.

"Hi, Phil I would not like to be disturbed until we come down stairs. I don't care who it is besides my father."

"Understood Mr. Cullen." he told me and hung up. I walked back to my sleeping princess.


	131. Chapter 131

**CHAPTER 131**

I woke the next day not knowing the time to see my girl stirring as she woke.

"Good morning Edward, whats the time?" she asked with a wide yawn, I looked at my watch which didn't light up so the battery in it must be dead. I reached over to fetch my phone and saw a slew of missed calls and texts, and the time was 2 p.m.

"Baby I think it's time to get up otherwise we won't sleep tonight as it's 2 p.m." I informed her with a kiss on her forehead as I rolled out of bed.

"Princess, come shower with me, please?" I begged of her and she came willingly. After our shower we got dressed, my girl was lucky as she found some old clothes of mine; that I didn't want to throw out that were from my younger days before I had muscles to show off. They fit her perfectly as if she was made for me.

We walked hand in hand to the lift and pushed the call button and the lift came quickly so we got on it, when the lift arrived at the ground floor Phil was waiting for us. I shook his hand in greeting and introduced my girl to him.

"Whats up Phil how can I help you?" I asked him wrapping my arm around Bella's middle

"You had mutable visits from one Alice Cullen, a few from Jasper Whitlock, about the same number from both Rosalie and Emmett Cullen." he informed me.

"Any from my father?"

"No sir, but I did get a call from Esme Cullen worried about you; as you weren't accepting visitors and that is not normal for you. So I told her that you were sleeping as you looked dead tired when you came home yesterday." Phil informed me.

"I will go see her later today and settle her." I told him and shook his hand and walked down one flight of stairs that led to the underground parking lot. I strolled over to my XC60 Volvo and opened the door for Bella to get in. I gave her a kiss on her mouth, then shut the door, I made my way to the driver's seat.

"Baby would you like to go have a late lunch or drinks with my mother?" I asked her cupping her face with one hand.

"Yes but could we go shopping before as I don't think it's appropriate to where your clothes when going out to lunch, don't you agree?" she questioned me.

"Nope you are correct, would you like to go alone or do you want Alice and Rose to come with us?"

"Alone, I have been missing us, just us." she told me lowering her eyes in what I could only assume was shame in wanting to be alone with me and not including our brothers and sisters. I tilted her head up so that she was looking into my eyes.

"Baby it's ok to what to be alone as a couple. Despite how close we are to, Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice; it doesn't mean we have to spend every waking moment with them.


	132. Chapter 132

**CHAPTER 132**

"But what if they hate us for not including them, Edward? I have never had friends in my life before, that treat me the correct way and don't have ulterior motives. I feel like I'm in a single life raft in the middle of a huge sea, and when you found me and showed me that not every male in the world used girls for their own gratification, and when you tied your boat to my little raft; my world got more stable and I got more confidence to be stronger."

"Then your family came along with their boats and my safe world got bigger and bigger. I am terrified if I don't include them in the activities that happen majority outside of a bedroom that I will revert back to that scared, shy, traumatised girl that I was while living in Texas and a little bit before I moved out of my dad's house." She enlightened me of her; what I could only guess was her greatest fear that if she didn't include or told them "no" that they would dump her like a hot potato.

"Oh baby it's nothing like that at all, my boat is your boat and it's big enough for everyone positive in your life now and in the future to visit us for a while and then they will go back to their own boats which will float ten yards away from our boat. So you can call to them and see them whenever you want to yet still have private lives but, we will never be abandoned by any of the boat that I let surround our boat. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme; will never leave you alone in that, or this ocean, ever. Understand?" I spoke softly but firmly so that she could grasp the profoundness of the statement of fact.

"So they will never leave regardless if we include them in the everyday aspects of our daily lives?" she questioned looking for reassurance not really doubting it anymore; which I could tell by the buoyant tone in her voice.

"No princess they will never leave us, forever they will be apart of our lives in one way or another. They love you Isabella." I knew that I had slipped up when I saw her whole body tense up as if she was preparing her body for a strike that would never come. I thought back to the words I used and the only one that could possibly cause an adverse reaction must have been her full name.

"Baby did they always called you by your full first name?" I asked her and with a single tear that fell from her eye she nodded. So I went to try again not using that name.

"Bella, they love you; I just hope it's not as deeply as my love is for you as that would just be strange and oh so wrong." I said which made my girl giggle. Mission fucking accomplished.


	133. Chapter 133

**CHAPTER 133**

"Are you ok without going shopping with our brothers and sisters?" I asked placing a soft kiss on her mouth.

"I think I will be ok soon, it's just hard to go from nothing to getting two big protective brothers, two sisters to talk girl talk with, a father to confided in and maybe a caring mother; but I don't want to get my hopes up as before you came. Every time I did wish, those wishes were never fulfilled." She said trying to demonstrate her reasoning behind her fear of the possible loss of all the positive that was now in her life.

"I love you, ready to shop?"

"Yep let's go." she said sitting back in her seat waiting for me to drive her to the local clothes store, it was fifteen minutes later when I pulled up to a huge department store and I walked around to assist her out of the car I took her hand and led her into the store; which held a variety of high class and casual clothes.

After I pulled a trolley out of the bank of them. I walked next to Bella as she very, very slowly made her way through the store putting random but sized checked, clothes in the trolley then moving on to the next aisle doing the same there. It was when we got to the formal dresses section of the store.

I watched as my wife ambled picking up dress after dress putting them in the trolley

"Baby, do you want to try any of them on before we by them?" I asked her.

"No I think if they don't fit we can just donate them and get some more or get Alice to buy replacements." she informed me.

"Good point, baby." I told her placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Princess, don't forget to get some short, sexy dresses for going out with our brothers and sisters; because I can guarantee that they will drag us out of our house kicking and screaming; dressed or not, to a nightclub or bars." I informed her

"Ok Edward." she answered as she went back to the dress racks to comply with my suggestion. It was three hours later when we got back in the car. I was dressed in new black jeans with a light blue t-shirt and my girl was wearing a knee length, fitted teal dress. While she was getting dressed I rang mum and told her that I wanted her to meet her new daughter in law. The squeal that came from the other side of the phone was deafening I was shocked that there were no dogs howling in response to it. After hashing out the details I bid her goodbye.

It wasn't long till I pulled up to the valet parking, I wave the attendant away from opening my wife's door as I needed to do that. I got out and handed the attendant the keys, and walked to open my girls door. Once her feet were on the floor; fuck they looked amazing in the six inch heels. I twined my fingers with hers.


	134. Chapter 134

**CHAPTER 134**

"Welcome to 'The C Vu' restaurant, may I get you a table or do you have a reservation?" she asked only looking at me. I didn't like that but I knew it happen as I know I'm a smoking hot male specimen of the human race. Green eyes; unique hair in both style and colour; my height and physique; if I was female that I could stop traffic by walking on the sidewalk.

"I have a reservation for three under the name Cullen." I told her while her eyes never leaving my body.

"My god…" Bella started to say before she looked hard at the name tag of the hostess. "Yvonne. Will you stop looking at him as if he might dump his wife, me; and run away with you. If you are unable to do that then go get your manager. Because if you don't you will be living on the streets." the donna of the family spoke her mind and the hostess did the worst thing possible; keeping her hands off me, and that was to roll her eyes at Bella and make the crazy sign so that Bella couldn't see her actions.

I called out to another staff member who was walking behind the hostess, when they stopped to see what was wrong.

"Can you get your manager now?"

"Yes sir." he told me and hurried to fulfil my request. It was only a moment later when a man dressed in a ill-fitting suit held out his hand for me to shake with I did.

"Hello sir Nick told me you wanted to talk to the manager, I'm Mr. Fother, how can I be of assistance, Mr." he asked me kindly.

"Cullen; Edward, Cullen and this is my wife Bella Cullen. My wife was not liking how Yvonne was staring at me so she asked her not to, or if she couldn't accomplish, that she should go get someone who could. Yvonne's response was to roll her eyes and then call her crazy using a sign that only I could see." I informed him. Mr Fother's flicked his head to look at her.

"Yvonne is this true?" he asked her and I watched as her shoulders slump.

"Yes it's true sir," she answered quietly "but sir he is standing there looking like a greek god, a girl has no hope." she tried to explain her unprofessionalism.

"Yvonne you are fired, the reports I have been getting from other staff and customers have been riddled with inappropriate sexual advances and unwanted touching of both staff and customers." Mr Fother told her.

"Oh Yvonne you may know my wife's maiden name which it Swan." and as soon as that surname fell from my mouth, Yvonne's face paled and she ran away.

"Is your surname really Swan?" Fother asked shyly knowing how much power that name holds in this city.

"Yes; but you have done the correct thing in regards to my wife and we thank you for defending her." I told him.


	135. Chapter 135

**CHAPTER 135**

"Sir do you want a table or do you have a reservation?" he asked taking over from Yvonne.

"I have a reservation under the name Cullen." I told him with a smile and Bella curled into my side.

"Yes I see it you other party members are yet to arrive but if you would like you can sit at the bar or at your table. Which would you like?" he asked glancing at my girl before waiting for my answer.

"The table, please." Bella answered him and he turned around after requesting that we follow him. We were led to a table that was flush against the huge floor to ceiling window that encircled the whole dining room. I held out the princesses chair for her to sit in it.

"I love you so much my beautiful wife." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you to my greek god." she responded with an adorable giggle. Fother pushed in my chair and looked around the dining room then he waved over a man who quickly finished up with the table he was talking to.

"William, these are the Cullens make sure they want for nothing."

"Mr. and Mrs Cullen this is William, I'm going to leave you in his capable hands. If that is ok with you." he asked me.

"I think we will be fine, thank you so much, Mr Fother." I told him shaking his hand in farewell.

"Hello can I get you a drink?" William asked us.

"Can I get a pineapple sting please?" Bella asked

"And I will have a jackhammer please." I told him

"Ok I will be right back with your drinks, please enjoy the view." he told us.

I looked out the window and was shocked to see that the view outside was slowly moving at about five kph. Which was slow enough to not make the movement unnoticeable unless you looked out the windows.

William was back placing our drinks in front of us he stepped back as mum was lead to our table by Mr. Fother. Once we had greeted her, William asked if she wanted a drink, she looked and both that were on the table.

"Can I get what my daughter in law is having it looks amazing." she said sitting down between us which made her face the window.

"Yes ma'am." William said walking away from the table.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cullen." my girl told her, I was able to detect a small shake to her voice. So I took hold of her hand on top of the table and gave it a small squeeze.

"It's amazing to meet you, Isabella." mum told her with a huge smile which fell as she saw my girl tense up. Fuck what was happening with the use of her full first name, it has not been happening before only today; I have to figure it out fast. But I had to bring her back to the here and now. I walked over to kneel down next to Bella's seat I cupped her face with both hands.


	136. Chapter 136

**CHAPTER 136**

"Shh baby she didn't know. You are safe; can you take a deep breath for me?" I cooed at her and she did as I asked.

"Thank you Edward." she told me wrapping her arms around my neck.

"You are welcome, are you ok now?" I questioned her.

"Yes, I am." she said giving me a soft kiss before I stood up and made my way back to my seat as I sat down and mum glanced at me and I shook my head minutely. The next second William placed mum's drink on the table, after thanking him she picked up her glass.

"To happy times and future grandbabies." mum said as we touched glasses.

"To happy times." Bella and I only repeated that part of her toast as the grandbabies comment was extremely premature as we hadn't even had sex one time yet and that was fine for us and our relationship. Nothing or no one was going to push us into doing anything that we didn't want to do.

"Mum please call my wife, either princess or Bella. Never the other name as it; I think it gives her horrid flashbacks." I enlightened her as my girl was watching the world fly slowly past.

"Hello, have you made your decision for you meals?" William asked cheerfully.

"I will have the seafood risotto and then the kangaroo steak, chef's choice." I told him handing back my menu

"I will have the same please." Bella informed him.

"Make that times three, as it sounds delightful." mum said.

"Could we get a dozen natural oysters for the table please?" my girl asked softly blushing

"Ok I have three seafood risotto and three kangaroo done to the chefs wants and a dozen oysters. Would like more drinks?" he confirmed.

"I think we will have another alcoholic drink before moving on to cokes please." I told him looking after the girls as I didn't know how much alcohol was in their drinks and I didn't want mum driving home if there was a little bit of alcohol in her system.

It was about five minutes later the oysters arrived, Bella picked up one and tipped her head back and swallowed it whole like you are meant to but I don't think her ability to do that wasn't trained in to her thanks to James. But I wasn't going to follow that thought down the rabbit hole as I didn't know how or if I would come back to her in the same mental state that I was in when I started the fall.

I took an oyster and the touch of natural salt water that the oyster was resting in gave off the most pleasant sea smell and taste, it was the perfect amount. Slowly but steadily the oysters disappeared one by one as each of us slowly ate four each. When we finished we sat back to take pleasure in the view of the Seattle skyline.

As the star building came into view, I could see the modifications that were happening to the top floors on the building.

"When can we move in there, Edward?"


	137. Chapter 137

**CHAPTER 137**

"I think by the looks of it maybe two weeks." I estimated just by looking at the outside of the building. We all talked while we enjoyed the risotto. I just basked in the love that was coming off the two most important women in my life getting along and becoming mother and daughter, I knew my girl was desperate for motherly attention that she had never had in her life since she was two years old.

I stayed quiet but when my phone rang, I stood up and answered it but I quickly put them on hold so I could tell Bella that I was just going to take this call and she waved me away

"Swan-Cullen." I answered the phone.

"Mr Swan-Cullen?" the other person questioned.

"Yes who is this and how can I help you?"

"I am George Kilt, I was trying to get in contact with the Don or Mr. Jenks."

"You have reached the new Don. How can I help you?" I asked with a horrible feeling in my gut.

"One of my girls is pregnant and another that could possibly be pregnant as well. And I need them back to keep my house clean and my guests fed."

"Ok bring them to the bar called 'long drink short nip', be there in three hours. If you are not with them Mr. Kilt then nothing will be done about your situation and they will be sent back to you still with child. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" I growled out at the end.

"Yes sir I will be with them." he said with an audible gulp.

"Good." I then hung up without saying good bye. I rested my elbows on the window and sunk my hands in my hair knowing this would kill Bella but I think she is strong woman and she might surprise me, fuck that I know she will surprise me. After few minutes to forget that shit storm that was about to hit the industrial sized fan.

"Emmett, call everyone to 'LDSN' be there at 6pm we have three guests arriving at 6:30." I told him, bid him farewell and hung up. With that done I walked back to our table and gave Bella a kiss on the top of her head.

"What happened Edward?" she asked me, I looked at my mother trying to decide how much to tell her.

"Just speak Edward, as your father has been keeping me in the loop." mum told me so I put my elbows on to the table and leant forward, they both took the same position as mine.

"The call was from a George Kilt, he was trying to contact either Jenks or Swan as he has not one but two pregnant girls. Which we have to tread carefully with as we don't know if this is their first pregnancy or their third. Im sure that the word has gotten around in that community that Swan and Jenks made. So the girls might be scared shitless and we will need to settle their nerves before anything can be done." I told them quietly so we were not over heard and talked in a sort of code so that if someone happened to eavesdrop wouldn't understand what was being disused.


	138. Chapter 138

**CHAPTER 138**

"Where are they now and when do we see them?" the Donna asked me.

"We need to get to Emmett's bar by 6 which is in an hour ish." I told them.

"Which of Emmett's bars?" mum asked.

"LDSN, so let's have dessert and then we can go to deal with the situation." We all enjoyed a piece of strawberry cheesecake with a thick milk chocolate sauce. I paid the check and then we waited for our cars to arrive.

"See you there mum we will be right behind you." I told her placing a kiss on her cheek and opened her door for her, once she was seated in the driver's seat I shut her door and waved as she drove away.

"Come baby," I called softly to my princess who ran to me and hid her face in my chest "hey, hey baby what's wrong?" I asked her concerned and needing to know what was the rationale behind this reaction.

"Oh Edward I'm just so happy, you mum was so kind and listened to me, gave me advice and didn't yell at me or hit me if I spoke up to disagree with their ideas or wants." She informed me of more of her past.

"Oh baby, that will always be that way, my mum loves all of her children blood or not. The cars here." I told her taking the keys from the valet and then I opened the door for Bella who was exuding so much happiness from just a view hour with my mother.

I moved the car away from the valet service area.

"Baby I have no idea how this is going to go down but if you need to escape call my mobile and then send a text and that will let me know that you are going up stairs."

"Ok I will do that if I need to. Can we go, now please." she begged me, I didn't answer her just drove to LDSN. When we got there we were the last to arrive which is how it should be as our family needed to get in the mindset that they did all the grunt work while out in the mob world. As it could look bad that the don and donna were doing the same work as the soldiers or capos. It would make us look weak and not in control of the Swan/Cullen family and that would just invite people to take what is ours.

We walked up to the families table and took the last two shots of Jacks. Alice was getting off her seat to give either or both the princess and I a hug but I gave her a stern look which made her recoil and sit back down on her seat.

Once we threw back our shots and we lead the family to the basement. We didn't want the girls down here as it would give them unnecessary stress but for Mr. Kilt we had to keep up pretences that we were going to follow the Swan/Jenks plan of prostitution ring.


	139. Chapter 139

**CHAPTER 139**

I pushed open the door and saw that the room was lit up and the two girls and Kilt were drinking water. Kilt was smiling and looking excited but the girls were trying be as small as possible as to not draw attention to themselves.

Both girls were completely naked and you could tell one girl had to be at least six months pregnant and the other had a tiny belly bump so I was guessing she was past the twelve week mark so that from the past if we followed the Swan method it would be gruesome and hard for the girls.

Was this the man's plan get the girls pregnant and then wait for the easier option for the girls to make them experience something so life altering just for his own shits and giggle. How many girls has he gone though just to get them pregnant just to put them through the macabre rotating door that Charlie was in control of.

"Hello, Mr. Kilt; I'm Edward Cullen and I'm now the Don of the family." I informed him as I shook his hand in a kind manner.

"Hi, Cullen; when are you going to start the procedures?" he asked excitedly.

"Soon, just need to ask a few questions before we can start them." I told him walking with him closer to my dad so he could hear what was about to be said.

"Please ask away." Kilt said with a smile on his face.

"How many girl have you gone through?" I asked.

"The blonde will be my tenth girl." he told me happily as he pointed to the less pregnant girl.

"How many do you still have? Under your roof."

"These two and one more who is not pregnant, but I hope that she will be soon." he informed me joyfully.

"Ok we will need to take you to another room for a while and then we will deal with the girls for you." I told him.

"But I want to watch," he whined "that is the only reason I get intact females." he enlightened me and those who were in hearing distance. Fuck this I am ending this now. No more revolving door.

"I'm sorry Kilt but new don new procedure, we will get the girls back to you still intact but you get to sit in a nice room with all the food and drink that you could possibly want and you get to watch it on a 100in tv and with surround sound." I offered him.

"That sounds amazing, I would like to do that please." he said thrilled with the new arrangements.

"Good, E and J will take you there now while we get the girls ready for the procedure." I told him then watched as my brothers lead Kilt to the hanging room where he would be stripped naked and then hung from the ceiling by his wrists.

I walked to the girls.

"Hello, can you tell me your names and how many weeks you are along?" I asked of them softly as to not frighten them any more

"My names is Rachel and I'm thirteen weeks pregnant." Rachel told me looking hopeful.

"I'm Sarah and I'm twenty-two weeks along." she told me.

"Would you like to keep your unborn children?" I asked them both.


	140. Chapter 140

**CHAPTER 140**

"I would please this is my first child and I would like to keep it, if that is possible." Rachel asked wringing her hands.

"Please, calm down no one will hurt you or your unborn child or children. What about you Sarah would you like to keep you child?" I questioned her.

"Could I see it first then decide?"

"Of course you may; M will take you right now to a hospital and you can see your unborn child, if you don't want to keep it we will help you abort it the correct way with medications and in a hospital."

"Thank you this is my third time being pregnant and I have heard the rumours about what happens to the third strike girls and I just don't want that to happen to me. I want to be able to have more children with a loving husband and eventually grandkids." she explained herself.

"You are both safe now, we will set you up and give you a new identity and you will never have to see that Kilt guy again."

"Oh thank you, thank you; so much to be able to live pain free and happy would be so amazing." Sarah said with relief saturating her voice.

"Stay here for a sec." I told them and they nodded that they would do as asked. I walked over to mum.

"Hi mum, your name is 'M' and the girls need to go to a hospital and get checked over. Rachel wants to keep her child and Sarah wants to see her child first then she will decide. Once the scans are done take them to a hotel and set them up in two rooms, that are close together and give them your number. Ok?" I informed her.

"Yes Edward, can you introduce me to them and then we will go straight to the hospital?" my mum begged me as she was so excited to see babies of any age, that was my mother to a T. I walked back to the girls who were talking quietly to themselves.

"Rachel, Sarah this is M, she will look after you and take you to the hospital." I informed them.

"Hello, Sarah, Rachel. It's a pleasure to meet you both, are you ready to see your babies?" she asked them and got a small but positive reaction from both girls.

"Ok if you're ready let's go then." mum told them as she lead them both up the stairs and out of the basement.

"Ok let's get this show on the road I want to get this over and done with ten girls and the less pregnant girl was his twenty-eight possible child. He did it just for fun to watch as the girls got physically abused." I told them all and the anger that filled the room from that statement settled around like a heavy fog that made it hard to breath.

I was awoken from the stupor that the anger fog had us in when Alice push past me with her gun out.

"He is a fucking a dead man." she called out and we all followed her to the other room and there was a gunshot sound which had us all running to see what had happened.


	141. Chapter 141

**CHAPTER 141**

As we got in the room another shot went off and Kilt screamed out at the top of his lungs.

"Whoever is closest shut the door." dad ordered and I didn't look but heard that someone shut the door.

I looked closer at Kilt and saw that he had a bullet hole in each foot, then there were more shots popped off. I saw his shins now have three air holes in them this continued until each part of his limbs had three holes in them.

"Enough!" I yelled out and then pulled my gun and shot him in the middle of his forehead ending my sisters game.

"Jasper make the call, and get this cleaned up." I told him as I took Bella's hand and lead her out of the room, out of the basement and we glided past the bar to scoop up our finished shot and we left 'LDSN.'

I walked to our car and once we were driving along the road.

"Edward can we go see the girls, I want to make sure that they are ok and their babies, too." the princess asked me.

"Sure can, I would like to check on them too" I admitted I really wanted to know how they are and if they were keeping the babies or not.

"Baby can you call mum and see where she is?" I asked her.

"Hi mum, where are you? We both want to see the girls," I heard Bella talking to mum "you're at the Westing; we will be there soon." she said then I turned the car around and after a few minutes I pulled up in the parking lot of the hotel. We both got out of the car and walked up to the reception desk to find out which room that mum was in.

When we were at mums door I knocked and mum opened the door we hugged her as we passed her as we walked in the room to find both Rachel and Sarah looking over girly magazines chirping away like two happy budgies.

"Hello girls, feeling better?" I asked them happily. As soon as they heard my voice they both squealed and ran over to me hugging me at the same time and were thanking me over and over. I carefully gave one of the girls to Esme and I sat the other on gently on the bed.

"You are both very welcome, Sarah are you keeping your child?" I asked her.

"Yeah I am now that I know I'm safe and that I'm having twins; a boy and a girl." she said proudly caressing her large belly just like a mother would do.

"And you Rachel?"

"My doc says my baby is big for its age, and he thinks it's a girl." she told me. We talked to the girls for about an hour and my girl was tired again this was very unlike her since we took out the tracker. I fell into the closest seat and my hands sunk in to my hair, I groaned out loudly which got the attention of the four females in the room. Bella walked over to me and I felt her tilt my head up so that I was looking in her stunning tiger-eyed eyes.


	142. Chapter 142

**CHAPTER 142**

"What's wrong angel?" my wife asked me looking down into my forest green eyes.

"I think I might have missed a tracker; which is what Charlie might have been turning on using his phone, that day we killed him." as I said this both of the young girls fell to their knees either side of my wife, who was standing in front of me.

"Is he really dead?" Rachel asked from her spot on the floor.

"Like dead, dead?" Sarah clarified.

"Yes dead, dead, six feet under." I told them looking from one to the other.

"OMG now we can call everyone and let them know if they get pregnant they will be safe." Rachel told Sarah and they began to call their friends but I took their phones from their hands softly.

"We will get them out all of them, that is my promise to you both; but they don't need to get pregnant to do so. Can you both give all of the numbers you have to Esme and we will do it in an orderly fashion. Ok?" I spoke softly but firmly to both of the kneeling girls.

"Ok but you will save them?" Sarah asked.

"Yes we will save them." mum confirmed my promise.

"Thank you both so much." Rachel told me and slowly stood up to sit back down on a chair near mum so they could continue their conversation.

"I'm going to bed, if that is ok with all of you." Sarah asked

"Yes, of course it's ok, sweet dreams Sarah; i'm going to be staying in this room for the next few nights so if anything happens I want you to come here." mum informed them.

"Thank you so much Esme." Sarah said giving mum a hug.

"If you need any food or clothes just charge them to your room." I told them and they both thanked me.

My girl yawned again ok time to go home.

"Baby go say goodnight to mum as we need to get you to bed." I told her standing up with her.

"Good night mum thank you for being an amazing mother to me."

"Sweet dreams baby girl if you need anything please don't hesitate to call me at all time of the day." mum said caressing her cheek with her thumb.

"Thanks mum." Bella said.

"Thanks mum." I said to her kissing on her cheek as I took Bella's hand and we walked out of the hotel.

When we got to our house and into the bedroom, I turned to look at my girl.

"Baby can I look you over to see if I can find any missed trackers?" I asked her really needing to do this for my sanity.

"Yes Edward you can." she answered me and I slowly took off her clothes. I stripped down to my boxes leaving them on.

"Is everything off ok, baby?"

"Yes it's ok." with that I stripped her to her birthday suit I picked her up and laid her down in the middle of the bed and I ran my hands all over her body from head to toe.

"Fuck!"

"What's wrong Edward?" Bella asked leaning on her elbows so that she could look over at me.


	143. Chapter 143

**CHAPTER 143**

"I couldn't find any trackers, fuck." I told her sitting on my heels between her naked spread legs my hands flew in to my hair and I pulled at it. Why couldn't I find the fucking tracker; how did I miss it the first time. Where is it?

I felt her arms wrap around my neck and she pulled me down on to the bed I rested my head on her chest

"Edward, before you sleep can you turn the temperature up, please?" she requested

"Sure can, watch this," I said with a smile on my face "hey Bob." I called out.

"How can I help you?" a voice came over the house.

"What temp do you want?" I asked my wife quietly.

"Seventy"

"Bob set the temp to seventy"

"Temp now at seventy" Bob spoke up

"There you go baby, and I didn't ever have to leave your sexy body to do it." I told her with a chuckle.

"What else can Bob do?" she asked curiously.

"It can turn the TV's on, the music on, it can shop for us, tell us the weather, turn on and off lights. Which is just a few things that it can do but it can do more than that I just can't think what they are." I told her looking into her eyes.

"That is so cool, but I need to sleep, I'm so tired Edward." my girl said with a yawn.

"Sleep baby." was the last thing I said before we both fell asleep.

The next morning we woke

"Um Edward is there someone in our house?" the princess asked.

"That is a possibility why?" questioned her.

"I can hear sounds, things in the house that we are not making." she said unsurely.

"I do have a maid and a cook, hang on… let me think," i spoke "hey Bob what is the date today?"

"The date is fourth of July, two thousand and twenty." Bob told me.

"Those noises will be my cook, making me some food. This is the first day back from my holiday visiting Alice. I was due in late last night so yeah." I enlighten my wife of her new life.

"Good because this house is fucking huge, I didn't want to have to clean the whole thing by myself." I had to laugh.

"The cleaning is done by Bob; Beth the cleaner, does the dishes and the clothes; and Margaret is the cook and she makes the most amazing food ever."

"Ever? You haven't eaten my food yet, so how know that my food isn't better than Margaret's?" she asked me.

"I stand correct baby, I will wait to judge til I have had some of your food, princess." I told her giving her a long but soft kiss then her tummy rumbled.

"Come baby let's get dressed and then we can find what is for a meal." I told her as I got off the bed and dressed in some black jeans and an old t-shirt that felt so soft like butter. I also grabbed a pair of shorts and another shirt for my girl to wear.


	144. Chapter 144

**CHAPTER 144**

Once dressed I took her hand and lead her to the kitchen where Margaret was cooking up a small storm.

"Welcome home, Mr. Cullen"

"Edward please, Margaret this is my stunning wife Bella Cullen. Princess this is Margaret."

"Hello its nice to meet you." my girl held her hand out and Margaret wiped her hands on a tea towel before she shook Bella's hand.

"Same here Mrs Cullen." Margaret said.

"Bella or princess please." my girl requested.

"Edward, Bella; hungry?" Margaret asked.

"Yes, starving." I told her.

"Me, too." my hungry girl started and within seconds there were two full plates of bacon, eggs and toast in front of us. It didn't take long for us to finish our food.

"What would you like to do today, princess?" I asked her.

"Can we go and see the sights of Seattle?"

"Yep, we can. Would you like to invite the others along?"

"Can we?" she asked hopefully.

"Hey Bob make a group call, ring Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper" I called out to Bob.

"Making call to Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper." Bob told us then there was ringing of the phone that echoed through the whole house. One by one they answered their phones.

"Yoal" Emmett

"Howdy" Jasper

"Hello" Rosalie

"Hi Bob" Alice said

"Hi all are you busy today?" I questioned them and then all said that they weren't "Ok meet at my place in an hour and we will leave from here, we are going hiking." I them and then they hung up.

"Edward would you like a picnic to take with you?" Margaret asked cheerfully.

"Oh yes please full of finger food." Bella asked.

"I will have it ready in an hour for you to take." she answered.

"Thank you Margaret."

With that we walked to the bedroom to change.

"Edward where are the clothes we brought yesterday?"

"I think they might be still in the car why?"

"Because even though I love to wear your clothing. I think as we are going to sight see that it would be better to do so in my own clothes don't you think"

"Good point baby, I will go get them for us." I told them as I gave her a kiss on her forehead before I left the room.

I got down to the car and I saw that I would be taking more than one trip in the lift due to our shopping spree which to be honest I think that Bella went overboard with the buying but as this was the first time that she was ever without any limitations of any kind.

I got the first group of bags and walked to the lift placing them in the corner of it.

"Phil?"

"Yes sir"

"I have more bags to retrieve can you lock the lift down so that I can get them all before I travel with them to my floor?"

"Will do sir." Phil said and he shut the door as I exited it and then I saw that the call button was red meaning that the lift was in use.


	145. Chapter 145

**CHAPTER 145**

After three more trips to and from the car then a full lift ride up to our house. I emptied the lift in the foyer.

"Thank you Phil."

"You are welcome, Mr. Cullen." Phil told me as the doors shut behind me.

I took all the bags into our bedroom and looked around, but Bella wasn't here, then it hit me as the smell of my shower wash hit me like a ton of bricks. I took off my clothes and joined her in the shower.

"Hey princess, care if I join you?"

"Nope I was feeling lonely." so I walked in the shower and she wrapped her arms around my waist and she rested her head on my chest. Then without warning her legs gave out and she collapsed in my arms and I slowly lowered her to the floor of the shower.

"Hey Bob, turn the shower off." Bob didn't answer back just did as asked.

"Hey Bob raise the temp in this room to thirty" and I felt the temp go up which would dry us and keep us warm while I figured out what to do next.

I ran my hands down her hair and over her back waiting for her to come back to me. It took forever for her to wake from the unconsciousness she had fallen in.

"Edward what are we doing on the floor of the shower?" my princess asked me.

"Well you were showering, I came to have some shower time with you and then you collapsed in my arms and it took you about ten minutes to come around." I informed her.

"Why isn't it cold in here, and how did you turn the water off as I can assume that you wouldn't let me go."

"Bob turned off the water and the heat up as I didn't know how long it would take. Do you want to finish showering or are you done?"

"I'm done can we get out now?"

"Sure we can, then we can get ready for the walk in the forest." I enlightened her.

"Oouu a forest walk that sounds magical." she said sounding wistful.

"I would suggest jeans, t-shirt and runners." I told her getting the same for myself.

We were waiting in the main foyer sitting on the soft leather couch when the intercom buzzed I got up and pushed the answer button.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Cullen there is Mr. Cullen, Mr. Whitlock and the Mrs. and Miss Cullen waiting for you down here would you like me to send them up?" Phil asked

"No we will be down in a second, we will have the lift now please."

"Sending it up now sir." he told me as I walked back to my princess holding my hand out.

Once we had greeted our family we jumped in my seven seater four wheel drive. I drove for about an hour to at lightly wooded walking track that lead around a beautiful lake, it was about six miles round trip.

We all got out of the car pairing up as couples just about to start our walk.


	146. Chapter 146

**CHAPTER 146**

"Edward test them please." Bella asked me so only I would hear.

"You serious? But, they are our family. I don't think they would be taken by an alien." I asked stunned by her suggestion.

"Yes I'm serious Edward, think about it; Darren only left our sight for a few hours and he was turned, remember?" she told me with a bite in her voice.

"You're correct again, I would lose my head without you around." I answered her with a kiss on her lips.

"Um, guys before we start our hike; I need to check you so hands please" I told them and they all held out their closed fists willingly I pulled out my knife and slashed each hand and everyone bleed.

"I'm sorry, guys but something is wrong with me and we do not know what is causing it." The princess explained.

"No stress, princess we would do anything possible to set your mind at ease." Rose spoke for the rest of them.

"Thank you all, it means the world to me that you would go through that for me." She told them looking down, Em, J, Rose and Alice all walked over to her and each gave her a hug.

"Ok now that is all done, can we start our hike now?" Emmett whined.

"Yep let's go." Bella told him and we began to walk on the rough trail that had a thick canopy that made it like a tunnel. On one side there was a wooded area the other a pristine lake with shimmering water with some ducks floating on it.

An hour into the journey we reached a semi open area. We all just watched as flying saucer hover over us and land close to the path, it was a strange shape from the ones that are widely known from movies and tv shows which portray them as round disk like shapes. This UFO was more like a football. This was the size of a beetle car looked like it could only hold one or two aliens in it.

"Fuck, that means there is another tracker, why can't I find it?" I huffed out due to pure frustration. We observed a hatch opening and a ramp coming down from the middle of the wide side of the football.

There were two females walking down the ramp with swagger. When they stood in front of Bella both Emmett and Jasper jumped into action and cut off their yellow tubes taking the middle cut.

"Should we call the police about the ship?" Alice asked both Bella and I.

"No let someone else inform the police as I don't want the princess's name spoken in the same sentence as the word alien from anyone outside of our group, ever." I told them and I just stepped over one of the withering bodies of the dying alien.

I couldn't understand how the authorities had not worked out how to kill these aliens yet for kids in their twenties could discover and kill mutable aliens with a knife and our bare hands.

I held out my hand to help my wife walk over the body she took it and then made sure to step on the body.


	147. Chapter 147

**CHAPTER 147**

It wasn't long before we got back to the car as we didn't want to get caught in the same area as the aliens or their ship.

Once we were back in the city I pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"Baby can I take you to the hospital so you can have a scan of some sort to try to find the tracker that I keep missing." I begged her holding her hand between both of mine.

"I'm fine with it but what are we going to do if the tracker turns to another spider? In a public hospital how are we going to control them without shooting up the place?" she asked, I glanced at the peanut gallery in the back seats of the car. I saw that Jasper and Emmett had their 'think hard' faces on that made them look a little bit constipated. I had to stifle a laugh at my brothers faces.

"Could being in oxygen be the catalyst to their transformation?" Rosalie asked as all.

"That is very possible, as the others changed after a few minutes of being out of her body." Emmett said as he was the last to see the spiders before they changed.

"So maybe we put the trackers in an airtight container and then dispose of them in 'LDSN' basement." Jasper suggested.

"Ok with that worked out let's get this done now."

"Edward can you have mum meet us there please, I love you so much; but I want my mum there, please." my girl begged me needing a mother's love.

"Sure baby; call her while we drive there." I told her and she picked up her phone and spoke quietly to mum.

"Edward, which hospital are we going to?" she asked without covering the mouthpiece of the phone.

"U-Dub, baby." I told her and she went back chatting with mum, I took her hand squeezed it and smiles when she clutched it in return.

It wasn't long till I pulled into the spot next to mums car, she got out and lent on the hood of it waiting for us to get out of ours.

"Now mother how many tickets should father expect in the mail this time?" I asked like the smug child that I am, as last time mum speed through town she begged and pleaded with me to pay the six fines that she had obtained.

She laughed as I gave her a kiss on her cheek, and she slapped my arm.

"Expect a few, son. Where is my baby girl?" she asked looking around for my wife.

"Here I am, mum." my girl walked into mums arms, I felt a bit jealous of Esme but if that is what Bella needs at this difficult time I would contain the greenness; because my wife's wants always, always comes first unless they will cause her harm, or put her in harm's way.

I led them into the hospital where I organise a full body CT scan and paid for it. Bella was ready and prep for it within the hour.


	148. Chapter 148

**CHAPTER 148**

After the anxious two hour wait for my angel to have the scan done and her to come back to me, she was curled up on my lap holding on to mums hand, while she hid her face in my neck.

"Shh baby, its ok." I just kept repeating this and how much I loved her.

"Edward when do you think we will get the results?" she asked not removing her head.

"I think just about now." I told her noticing a doctor fidgeting and quietly arguing with a second doctor. It looked like they were trying to decide who was going to be the bearer of bad news I had to stifle a laugh when I saw them doing rock, paper, scissors the first doctor lost and I could see his shoulders fall and he dragged his feet to the doorway before her entered the private waiting room that we had commandeered. He shook it off.

"Mrs Cullen, you have six small dime sized disks in your body" He told us professionally. That number shocked me to the core, how the hell did I miss six of them, where the fuck are they located.

"Where are they located?" I asked the doc.

"There is one just below her knees on the back of them, one on each elbow and the last two are on the inside of both ankles" the doc informed us all.

"Ok doc, can you remove them?" mum asked.

"We can remove them easily but while looking at the locations I noticed that she had some fresh scars, what did she have removed?" he questioned us.

"I think exactly what you have found only bigger, if you do removed them they need to be put in an airtight container and then given to me to dispose of in my own time." I told him

"I can do that for you." the doctor told me.

"And can I be in the operating room while her procedure happens?"

"How many want be in there with her?" he asked us.

"Who would you like with you while they take them out?" I asked my wife softly.

"Sorry mum, but can I have Emmett and Edward with me; please?" she stated looking at mum with a face showing fear.

"Oh baby girl; if I had to pick I would pick those two as well." mum informed her.

"Oh ok, then."

"Doctor two people will becoming with Bella into the operating room" I told him.

"Ok I can handle two extra people, but you will need to sign a waver and do as told." he declared.

"We will do anything for Bella's comfort." I confirmed.

"Ok give me ten minutes and then I will come and get you." the doc said leaving the room.

"Mum you really don't mind, that I didn't pick you?"

"No, god no; baby girl you need to feel safe and I know my son will die before he lets anything touch you with nefarious intentions. And Emmett even lions at the zoo are scared of him. So out of all the people you could have picked; you picked the right ones, for this situation. Just pick me to be in the room when my grandchild is born and then I will call us even." mum bargained with her.

I could see that Bella was scared of agreeing to that deal without her knowing all of the catches, so I decided to save her from my over enthusiastic mother.

"Baby the doc is calling us to him, it's time."


	149. Chapter 149

**CHAPTER 149**

I watched as Bella got dressed in the customary gown and Emmett and myself were dressed in dark blue doctor scrubs and then, my wife was placed on a bed and we walked behind her as the orderly push my girl into the operating room. Where Bella was moved to lay on the bed with no rails, she was laid on her belly.

"Ok Edward you can stand by Mrs Cullen's head and Emmett do you need to stand by her or just in the room?"

"Just in the room I'm here for Bella and to supervise the containing of the trackers." I told him.

"Ok then you can stand the other side of the silver tray. The airtight container is that one there." the doc informed Em. We got in our positions that the surgeon requested.

"Ok it's time to start. Mrs Cullen you will stay conscious throughout but we will numb the extraction sites so you won't feel any pain, if you do let us know."

"Ok doc" my girl said sleepily, I ran my hand over her hair; she flinched each time she was injected with the numbing agent.

"Shh baby not long now, then you will be safe." I cooed at her and I felt her release a deep calming breath.

"Ok Mrs Cullen, we are going to start on your ankles first." the doc told us.

"Doc make sure her scar is invisible, money is not an issue." I told him.

"Yes sir" the doc said as her pulled out the first from her left ankle it was only a few minutes later when the other ankle was cleared.

"Edward, Edward" my girl cried out for me, the drugs could be affecting her as I had not left her side.

"Yes, princess"

"Have you checked them?" Bella asked lifting her head off the table to look at me and round the room.

"No baby but you are safe and that is why you have brother bear and me here to prevent anything from happening in that area." I whispered in her ear.

"Ok Edward." she laid her head back down.

While Bella was asking if the checks had been made; both trackers from the back of her knees had been removed. I saw Emmett paying close attention to the trackers making sure that the trackers stayed as a disk.

"Nearly done Mrs Cullen two to go." the doc informed her as he took the one from her right arm, then he moved to the other arm. The doc then went back over the cuts sealing them up with some sort of glue.

"Not long now baby they are all out you are just getting patched up." I told her placing a kiss on her cheek.

She didn't move or talk to me, fuck what happen now. Will we never have a stress free time or were we only allowed one stress free event if that event was our wedding then I will be happy that we got that day.

"Baby wake up, please wake, baby" I called out to her pleading for her to wake up. My cries to Bella got Emmett's attention and he grabbed the container and came over to her side.

"Mr Cullen nothing is wrong with Mrs Cullen she is just sleeping." the surgeon said off handily like it wasn't a care in the world.


	150. Chapter 150

**CHAPTER 150**

"There is something wrong and if you are going to have that attitude we will take her with us now."

"Sir there is nothing wrong with her." he said firmly.

"Fuck this Em let's get out of here," I told my brother as I picked up my wife and made sure everything was covered "don't forget the trackers bro." I called to him and he shook the jar.

"Got it E."

When we walked in the waiting room our family jumped up and ran to us they all talked at once.

"I will explain when we get to LDSN" I told them and then they got quiet and followed me as I walked out of the hospital. I saw mum give her keys to Jasper and Emmett took mine. I got in the back seat, with mum getting in the other side.

"What happen Edward?" mum asked smoothing down her hair.

"I'm not sure mum but it's like she gave up fighting to stay awake."

"Ok do you want to go to LDSN or back home?" mum asked.

"Em will you be able to film the tracker?" I asked him.

"Without fail boss."

"Please take us home then." I requested. When Emmett pulled up to the front of my building. I got out and so did mum.

"Thank you Emmett." I told him as I shut the door of the car.

Once I got in the lift with mum and my passed out girl.

"Go get her in bed don't leave her alone ever, until she is lucid and knows what is going on. If you need something get Bob to call me and I will come and help you with anything." she told me heading out of the lift as it had arrived at our floor.

I took Bella and laid her down on top of the covers before I went to the wardrobe and got out some soft warm pj's for my girl. I walked over to her and took off the gown and put on her pj's. I got her under the covers and I laid down beside her.

I was not wanting to wake Bella up before she was ready so I opened the bedside table and got out the remote for the tv and the headphones that were attached to the tv's sound system.

I kept one eye close on my wife as I watched "The Big Bang Theory" it was thirty minutes later when mum stuck her head in the room to check on us. I paused the show and took off my head phones to pay attention to mum.

"I know it might see a bit juvenile of me to ask this but the situation needs it. Do you need the toilet or something to drink or eat?" mum asked me.

"Yeah I could use the bathroom and a drink and a snack sounds perfect mum" I said getting of the bed and walking in the bathroom and took the opportunity to take a shower as well as using the toilet.

Twenty minutes later I walked out of the bathroom wearing lounge pants and a t-shirt.


	151. Chapter 151

**CHAPTER 151**

"Thanks mum for watching her is there any change?" I asked as I made my way to the side of the bed that Bella was closest to. Kneeling down beside her and running the back of my hand from her temple to her chin.

"No, there was a little movement from her hand as if she knew you were not here and she was trying to seek you out for comfort. I didn't let her touch me as it might have woken her up and I didn't want the first thing she saw when she woke not to be you." mum explained.

"Ok mum" I said and she got off the bed and gave a kiss on both our foreheads before she left the room.

"I love you, baby. Come back to me, please princess I'm so lost without you." I begged her giving her fairy kisses in the same route my hand had made, my final kiss was on her lips before I got on the bed to lay back down.

It was ten minutes later when mum came back holding a large tray which held quite a few things.

"I have coke and water for you, and mac and cheese. For Bella I have a simple bread sandwich and water. Now when Bella does wake up and wants anything just let me know and I will get it for her.

"Thank you mum, what are you doing to kill time?" I questioned her.

"I had Margaret go and fetch me some wool so I am watching soaps and knitting your first child its first baby blanket." mum said cheerfully. Fuck I had to stop this now. I could see it was worrying Bella every time mum brought it up, I knew mum was excited at the possibility and her words on this topic were meant to be harmless and they were in reality but it was hurting Bella.

"Mum, I know you want to have grandchildren but instead of harping on Bella to have children why don't you put pressure on Emmett as he has been with his wife for way longer than the amount of time that Bella and I have been together, it's only been four weeks and we haven't even slept together yet." I enlightened her and her mouth dropped open and her eyes go wide.

"You haven't? Why not?" mum asked

"Because she was abused for all her life in many ways and she just wasn't ready to go that far, yet. We have been progressing slowly to a sexual relationship and I am happy at the pace it is moving at as it is the princess setting it. If it takes years for her to be comfortable to sleep with me so be it. I love her for her and not only her body despite how sexy it is. Her wants and feeling come first always unless they put her in danger." I explained to mum.

"I'm so glad to hear that you are not pressuring her into doing things that she is not wanting to do. Now that I know, I will not bring it up again when she is around me." mum confirmed for me.

"Thank you mum, that means a lot to both us." told her and she smiled and left the room.


	152. Chapter 152

**CHAPTER 152**

I quickly ate my homemade mac and cheese and drank my coke. I put them on the draw unit by the door I put Bella's food there as well to keep it safe and Bella safe.

I put the headphones on and started the tv show up. I moved the headphone slightly off my ear so I was able to hear my stunning wife making any noises of waking or distress.

Two episodes later Bella rolled over onto her back leaving the side position I had put her in. Her tiger eyes opened so I paused the show and took the headphones off and put them on the side table.

"Good nap, princess?" I asked leaning over her to kiss her lips.

"It was ok but I felt strange through it. What happened? The last thing I remember was drooling over you in scrubs and then I woke up here." my girl said confusion in her voice.

"I was in doctor scrubs then the real doc removed the trackers and then you fainted, the doc didn't care about you anymore so Emmett brought us and mum home."

"Where is mum can I see her?" Bella asked excitedly

"Sure baby, please let me carry you. I need you close, I have missed you the last four hours that you have been sleeping."

"Ok, I love you Edward, yes you can carry me. Let's go find mum and maybe some food, please"

"What would you like to eat princess?"

"What did you eat as I could smell something very homey and that's what started me waking."

"I had mum's homemade mac and cheese."

"Oouu do you think mum would make me some?" Bella begged.

"You don't have to think as I know that if she ran out of milk she would milk a cow and make cheese with it just so that you could have mac and cheese." I enlightened her.

"Would she really go and make cheese for me? Why? What would her incentive be to do that, what does she want in return?" the princess asked recoiling back a little.

"No baby she doesn't want anything in return this is what loving parents do for their children and especially for their favourite child." I told her pulling her back into my arms and caressed her face with my fingers to help her calm back down.

"So she really doesn't want something from me?" she asked now I could give her mums want of a grandchild which would put so much pressure and high expectations on Bella, which might set off an unknown trigger. That will take her back to Texas and into Jacob's hands. No there was no I was going to put that demand on her shoulders. So I went with the safe option.

"She just wants you to love her and nothing more. Ready" I told her and she nodded her head so I wrap her up in my arms and I walked out the door before I left the room.

"Hey Bob please turn of the tv."

"Would you like your show saved sir?" Bob asked.

"No thank you Bob."

"Ok sir."

I shut the bedroom door and walked to find mum, she was in the theatre room watching soaps and knitting the baby blanket.

I placed Bella on the seat next to mum's, when mum saw her she quickly finished of her row and put her work down.


	153. Chapter 153

**CHAPTER 153**

I stood up and stepped back from them and let them bond as mother and daughter should be able to do. When I saw that mum had everything under control I went to the kitchen and ferreted around looking for something that Bella might enjoy.

"EDWARD" I heard both my mum and my girl scream for me so I dropped everything and ran to the theatre to find out what had happened for them both to call out to me.

I made my way in the room and saw on the tv a news break where they were reporting that there was a mass exit happening all over the world of football shaped ships.

I sat down on the other side of Bella and just watched the live news of the ships taking off all over the world.

"Wow I didn't know that they were everywhere in the world, I wonder if they were looking for me or were they looking for more queens?" my princess asked

"I don't think we'll ever know, baby nor why they have decided to leave earth now." I told her.

"We might never know." mum said.

" _There is some breaking news where there are bodies deflating, we are now crossing live to our reporter on the scene. Thank you, Rob; there are bodies dropping like flies here in Hereford, Texas. There doesn't seem to be a reason but I watched as a family member pulled apart their loved one trying to get them off the middle of the road and the family member broke down when the arm was ripped of the body and no blood came out."_

My wife dropped mums hand and curled in my lap crying.

"Shh baby, its ok."

"But they all died because of me." she sobbed out.

"No baby not because of you, your father did this, it's him that's to blame. Not you never you; please tell me you understand that." I begged of her.

"I do Edward but what do you think would have happened to them if I had going with the aliens?" she questioned.

"To be honest, princess I think the exact same thing would have happened if you went with the aliens as those people were made to catch you. So the aliens would have had no use for them any more; so they would die the same way." I told her

"Oh yeah, that makes sense, so they would have died no matter what."

"Yes baby no matter what, remember they were just skin, no blood no nothing." I spoke softly to her as mum came back in the room holding a tray as she walked past the table that was on wheels and moved it so it was in front of us. She placed the tray on the table; I saw that it had three bowls of vanilla ice cream, with chocolate sauce and fresh raspberries.

I moved Bella so that she was sitting bunted up against my side and I handed her a bowl and a spoon, then I handed one to mum before I took mine I sat back on the couch and placed a kiss on Bella's temple.

The news was coming back on so I grabbed the remote and turned the tv over to the children's movie channel which just happened to be showing 'The Lion King'

"Look Edward my fave movie." Bella said excitedly.


	154. Chapter 154

**CHAPTER 154**

"I know it is baby, that's why I stopped on this channel," I informed her "enjoy your ice-cream and your movie don't think about the world outside the house." I told her tilting her head so I could give her a quick kiss on her lips; trying to calm her down. I was successful as there was a small child like smile on her face and she got engrossed in the movie.

It was half way thought the movie I heard the door buzz. So I gave my angel a kiss on her head. As I passed mum spoke softly to her "Look after her and no more news"

"Will do, son." she answered going back to her knitting. I left the theatre room making sure to shut the door to keep the silence in the room. I walked to the front door.

"Yes." I spoke into the intercom

"Mr. Cullen your family is wanting to come up and see you something about a news report and the princess." Phil informed me.

"Please let them up." I requested of him.

"Will do, sir." Phil told me and I opened the door waiting for them to arrive. When they did I greeted them.

"We saw both reports on the ships taking off and the deflated bodies, which messed up the princess horribly. So if you want to talk about it do that away from her as I don't want her feeling guilty about something that she had no control over." I told them firmly.

"We understand, we just wanted to make sure she was ok if she saw them, can we see her please, she is our princess and our sister." Emmett asked and the rest nodded.

"Sure she is in the theatre room; Emmett, Jasper hang back for a sec."

I watched as Emmett kissed Rose quickly on her lips and Jasper kiss Alice on her cheek; which I was glad to see as it meant that he was not rubbing his relationship between my sister and himself in my face.

"I just wanted you to both know that mum is grandbaby crazy right now but Jasper I want to see either an engagement ring or wedding ring on her finger before you knock up my sister" I told them both mainly looking at Jasper.

"I will second that." Emmett stated.

"I understand completely and I'm using protection despite her wanting me to go bare back like she is begging me to do." Jasper informed us both, it might have been a bit of TMI but I know what he was trying to get across to both of us that he was in fact being careful in the face of a demanding little fairy.

"Ok now that you know what mum wants let's go find our girls." I told them and was about to walk with them though the house when the intercom buzzed for a second time.

"Who wants to bet that dad has arrived?" I asked them both with a chuckle.

"It's him." Emmett answered my question that didn't really need answering.

"Yes Phil, if it's my father just send him up." I told him.

"How did you know, Mr. Cullen?"

"Well everyone else who knows where I live is already in my house." I answered.

"Jasper stay here and tell dad what I have told you."

"Yes boss."


	155. Chapter 155

**CHAPTER 155**

It was ten minutes later when everyone had made themselves at home in our theatre room. On the rolling table there were a few bowls left of ice-cream and chocolate sauce and raspberries, I saw that all my family was chowing down on their own bowl so I grabbed my second bowl of the day and I offered my hand to my girl.

I moved us to the back two seats that were to the left of the screen.

"All of you stay away." I called out to my family which made my wife giggle.

"Oh no fucking news on that tv, do not change the channel." I told them all as I sat Bella in the seat that was next to the wall and I sat in the aisle seat. As The Lion King was over and the next movie was playing. I shared my ice-cream with Bella. I placed the bowl on the floor on the outside of my seat

I cupped Bella's face and started to kiss her deeply her moans were soft but went straight to my cock which was gaining thickness with each sexy noise from her.

"Would you like to move to the bedroom, baby?" I whispered to her hopefully, really wanting to sleep with my wife. But only if she was ready to take that final step with me.

"I would love to Edward but im not protected yet" she whispered back and I pulled back trying to decipher her words 'not protected' in what way just in this room there were at least six guns and lots of knifes. Then it hit me she isn't sexually protected; doesn't she want children with me. I sat back in my chair and covered my face with my hands.

Was Bella too damaged to even think about wanting children, I know that we are young but in my family you started for a family right after you got married. I understand nothing about us was conventional, but I had hoped that we could do the family thing the correct way.

I felt tugging on my arm and I dropped my hands and looked over at the princess, who had tears in her eyes which were about to fall. Fuck, I had fucked up again I was only thinking about my own wants; I do realised that I didn't do this often.

"Oh baby come here." I cooed at her pulling her off the seat and then I sat down in that seat pulling her so that she was curled up on my lap, she rested her head in the crook of my neck.

"I'm sorry, I got lost in my own mind. If you're not ready to have kids with me then that is ok with me." I spoke quietly with her

"It's not that I don't want kids with you Edward, because I do. It's just that I have never had the freedom to do the things that I wanted to do, whenever I wanted to do them. Now that I have you; I want to do them all with you." She told me in the same manner.

"What do you want to do with me?" I asked her


	156. Chapter 156

**CHAPTER 156**

"I do want to sleep with you; soon, but I also want to see the world, see the country, lay on a beach and enjoy the sun, I want to go skiing and make snow angels, I want to go snorkelling and see amazing fishes in the ocean, I want to go to a theme park and just be the kid I was never allowed to be. I want to do that and more; having a child now would mean I would be throwing all of that out the window and I would never get to do them, with or without you." My girl explained her wants and hopes that she expressed to me.

To take them all away from her just to satisfy my own wants. When her plans sounded so amazing and I wanted to do them all with my wife; and what she said about having a child or children would completely derail those plans of hers.

"Princess we can do all those things before we start trying for a family. That I promise you, would you like to go snorkelling, and lay on the beach after we get you protected?" I asked her.

"When?" she asked and her eyes lit up with hope and excitement.

"Whenever you want, but I would like you protected, as you are going to look so fucking hot in a tiny bikini."

"Ok why not leave next week that will give us time to get the protection that we want and time to pack. What do you think of inviting our brothers and sisters?"

"If you would like them to join us, which I think will be fun times with them all there." I told her giving her a deep kiss.

"Lets invite them." she told me when I broke the kiss.

"Ok, maybe mum will know someone who is safe to sort you out so we can go on our holiday."

"Please." was all Bella said, I called mum over.

"Are you ok, talking about this in front of me?" I questioned her

"Yes I don't want to hide anything from you, we are husband and wife, no secrets, no lies." she told me.

"No secrets, no lies." I confirmed and mum sat down in the seat next to ours.

"Hi kids, how can I help you?" mum asked quietly.

"We want to get Bella, protected sexually. Do you know the best method that we could use, to keep us safe for about three years?" I asked her

"There is implantation that is a little bar that goes in the arm." mum explained.

"That sounds perfect, mum." Bella told her.

"When do you think we will be able to get that put in?" I asked her.

"Let me call my doctor and see if we can get you in today or early tomorrow." mum said before she called the doc that she sees, I had to trust that mum was putting my girls safety and health first.

"Edward will you come with me, I don't want to be alone." the princess begged me.

"Of course baby, if you need me. I will be there, without fail." I told her taking the opportunity to give her lots of kisses to make her giggle.


	157. Chapter 157

**CHAPTER 157**

The next day princess and I found ourselves with mum, sitting in her doctors waiting room, trying to not get over anxious, well I was trying not to be anxious as I was worried that Jacob, James or Charlie had done something to her in her downstairs area.

"Cullen," our name was called so we all stood up and walked through the door to the doctor's office. Bella sat down on the bed while mum and myself sat down in the two available chairs.

"Hello, I'm doctor Jane Pother, how can I help you?" the doc introduced herself "It's good to see you Esme, how are you?"

"I'm good, please focus on my daughter." mum said shutting down the girly chit chat. I took mums hand and squeezed it in thanks, she patted my hand in understanding.

"ok, Isa…Bella" the doc said looking at the form we had filled out while waiting to be seen. Fuck this. How did she know my wife's full name as we didn't put it on the form at all, we all knew this. Bella flew into my arms and I cradled her. Quietly shush her.

"Mum." was all I said and mum then jumped up and roughly pulled the doc to the side and I saw her pull her gun out to make her point. I could feel my girl shaking.

"How does she know?" princess sobbed out.

"I don't know baby, but mum will find out. Let's leave this place and never ever come back here." I told her picking her up in my arms to carry her out of the office and into the back seat of our car. Mum got in the driver's seat slamming the door hard.

"Carlisle get to the main city hospital, NOW!" mum demanded in the phone to dad.

"Why are we going to the hospital mum?" Bella asked mum with her face still hidden in my neck.

"That doctor did things to your private area, she was working for Charlie." mum informed us.

"FUCK!" I expressed out, pulling my damaged girl closer to my body.

"Edward, what did they do to me?" she whimpered out "I want brother bear!" she cried out.

"Sure baby, I will get him." I told her pulling out my phone and ringing Emmett to get him to meet us at the hospital.

"Baby do you want anyone else?" I felt her shake her head no. "Ok baby brother bear is on his way." I let her know.

"Thank you, baby, I'm sorry for asking for Emmett."

"I don't mind who you want with you to make you feel safer, as long as I am included." I told her and she lifted her head from my chest and placed a tender kiss on my cheek then a deep but soft one on my mouth.

"I never want to be away from you ever." She confirmed and reassured me. Mum pulled up to the car parking area and pulled up next to Emmett who was lazing on the hood of his car waiting for us.

"Look baby, brother bear is here waiting for you" I told her and she excitedly looked around and squealed out and wiggled out of my arms and she ran over to Emmett who caught her and swung her around making her laugh. I could never deny that level of happiness.


	158. Chapter 158

**CHAPTER 158**

We all walked in the hospital front doors, mum spoke to the triage nurse, we were brought in to the admitted area where Bella and I were taken to a curtained off room, where I helped Bella get into a backless gown.

Once she was on the bed and I had put the rails up I called mum and Emmett to let them know that it was ok to come in and see her. Mum ran to her and gave Bella a long hug.

"Emmett would you mind coming in the room with Edward while they undo what ever Charlie had done to me?" princess begged him.

"It would be my honour to protect you at your time of need, I am at your service, any way that you might require." Emmett told her with a hand cupping her face so that she could understand and take in the seriousness of his words. My girl nodded and pulled Emmett down and into her arms, she gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you Emmett." She told him simply before kissing his cheek.

"You are most welcome, baby sis."

"I'm sorry Esme, but I don't think they will let three people in the room with me but if they do you come in too." my girl told her mother.

"No baby girl, I don't want to be in there I will keep watch outside with Carlisle while we wait for you to be fixed." mum told her kissing her on her forehead.

"Ok mum."

A doctor came in and gave Bella an epidural so that she didn't feel anything from the waist down. It was an hour later when the orderly walked in the room and stomped on the levers to take the breaks off the bed so that it could be moved. Both Emmett and I walked beside her bed.

Once in the operation room Bella was asked to move to the other bed that had no rails.

"Edward please help me." Bella begged, and I didn't hesitate to lift her into my arms and place her on the other bed.

"Are you both going to stay in the room with her?" the doc asked both Emmett and I.

"Yes sir, it is to make sure Bella is happy and safe, as we have had many doctors abuse her during and after procedures in hospitals. So think of us as her body guards where she goes we go." I told the doctor.

"Ok please just stay up by her head." he told us and I let out the breath I was holding when he didn't fight me on us staying in the room with her. The nurse put up a fabric screen so that Bella would not be able to see what was going on with her. With Em's and my height we could see clear over it.

"I love you baby." I told her giving her a deep kiss.

"I love you Edward, thank you for looking after me."


	159. Chapter 159

**CHAPTER 159**

"Can you feel this, Mrs Cullen?" the doc asked.

"Feel what?" my girl asked with a little giggle.

"Ok now that you are numb we will start now." The doc said moving her legs so that they sat in the stirrups. I took hold of my wife's hand.

"If it hurts you let me know, baby." I told her and she nodded sleepily. Fuck not again what is it that Bella passes out when in she is in a hospital.

"Emmett watch her face." I told him not wanting him to watch that area of my girl.

"Yes E."

I watched as the doctor start to pull out thick string from her pussy. Why was this done to her and what would have happened to her if I tried to sleep with her.

"Doc talk to me what is that string?"

"Mr. Cullen it was keeping her birthing canal closed and the cervix looks to be tied shut as well." He informed me.

"Why would someone do that, and what would have happened if I was intimate with her?"

"I don't know why someone would do that except to make sure she was untouched, and what would happen if you had been intimate with her. She would have been ripped beyond repair and she would have bleed to death and been in incredible pain until she passed out." the doc informed me. I had to thank the stars that I didn't make my wife sleep with me those nights that we had the chance to consummate our marriage were interrupted as I would have lost her for good.

"Edward!" I heard my brother call me and bring me back from my dark thoughts.

"Yeah Em?" I asked him.

"I think she has passed out." Emmett informed me, I glanced at him and saw that he was caressing her hair so that she knew that she wasn't alone.

"Just keep that up, don't stop doing that." I told Emmett.

"Yes boss." he answered quietly.

"Doc, how much longer will this take?" I asked him.

"Fifteen minutes to thirty, Mr. Cullen. I just want to make sure that she is free of all mutilations."

"Ok thank you." I told him.

Then the doctor went back to cleaning out her pussy of everything that was not supposed to be in there.

"Forceps." the doctor called out, which got both Emmett's and my attention. I watched as a football shape the size of a pool ball was pulled out of her.

"Well that explains why she was stitched closed." the doctor surmised.

"Will she be ok?" I begged of him.

"Yes with time, she will heal fine, I would get a doctor to examine her before you try for any children. I would suggest her going on birth control of some sort." the doc told me looking in my eyes.

"We went to a doctor to get her in the implanon birth control but before she could do anything we found out she was the one to do that stuff to her which you have just undone. If it's possible could we get one now?" I asked the doc.

"Yes we can." he told me then spoke quietly to a nurse and she rushed out and came back a few minutes later she returned and came to Bella's left side and took her arm from my hold.


	160. Chapter 160

**CHAPTER 160**

"Is Mrs. Cullen right or left handed?" the nurse asked me and I had to think for a moment.

"She is right handed." I told her and she quickly got to work sterilising her arm and inserting the thin flexible bar into her arm and then she put a small bandage over the site and then went back to the doctor's side.

It was closer to thirty minutes later when the doctor lowered my wife's legs and told me that he was done.

"Mr Cullen, no sex for a week; of any kind. You can start slowly after the week is up." the doctor informed me sternly.

"Thank you doctor," I told him while shaking his hand "can we please take the pool ball as we have removed them and disposed of them before." I asked of him.

"Sure Mr. Cullen." the doc said as he handed me the small pool ball sized football shaped device.

"Can we leave now?" I asked him.

"Yes watch her for the next forty-eight hours and then she should be fine to get back to normal duties, but if anything strange comes up please don't hesitate to call me." he answered giving me his personal phone number.

"Thank you doctor…" I looked at the card "Birch, thank you for looking after my girl." I told him shaking his hand, before I handed everything over to Emmett, I took my girl in my arms making sure she was covered and we met up with mum and dad who looked worried at Bella's state of distress.

"Mum she is just sleeping, we need to get her home and resting in bed." I told her.

"Ok son, I will drive you home and we'll all met at your house." mum told me.

"Emmett come with us please; you know the princess will want you near by, get Jasper to fetch your car." I told him and he got out his phone and made the call.

When we got home and in the lobby I looked at Emmett.

"Emmett please give the stuff to mum as I need to talk to Phil."

"Sure bro." he said dumping the things he was holding in mums arms, I passed Bella to him.

"Stay close brother."

"Yes boss." with that done I walked over to the security office and knocked on the door, Phil opened it.

"How can I help you Mr….uh Edward?"

"My family will be coming and going at all hours of the day so I will get them to come down and get scanned so they will be free to come and go and not require my permission to have access to my house." I told him.

"They don't need to come down here, sir; I can go back though the camera vision and put them in the system within the hour." Phil told me.

"Good, I will see you around." I told him shaking his hand before I left the office. I could see Bella stating to sir in Emmett's arms so I ran up to them and took my girl in to my arms quietly cooing at her to settle her down.


	161. Chapter 161

**CHAPTER 161**

I took her to the theatre room and laid her down on the wide three seater couch flicking up the reclining legs so that if she did roll that she wouldn't roll off the couch.

I sat next to her head, so could caress her hair to keep her calm and aware that she was not alone. My family came and sat on the floor around us to hear what had happened to her. I looked at everyone.

"Where is dad?" I asked not wanting to have to go through this information for a second time.

"I'm here son." dad said walking over to us he handed me the tray that he had brought in with him; so that he could sit on the floor with everyone else. I gave the tray back taking one of the glasses on it that held two fingers of straight up jack.

"Ok the doc found that she had this put inside of her womb, and then her cervix and further down her girly parts were sewn shut" I told them showing the flat pool ball, that handed around the thing and everyone took a close look at it.

When mum got a look at it she turned it over and over in her hands just looking at it from all sides, as she was twisting it. I noticed that I had two colours to it the top side was the same sky blue as the male aliens hands and the bottom side the purple of the females. Then it hit me like and Australian road train.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck" I said out loud which made my princess stir, I quickly spoke quietly to her to settle her.

"Shh baby, you are safe, you are home." I cooed softly in her ear and that seemed to sedate her.

"What did you realise Edward?" Alice asked.

"That thing mum is holding, well I think it might be an egg."

"An egg?" Rosalie asked just trying to understand the ramifications of what that might mean.

"Yeah look at it, it's the shape of an alien ship and the colours that represent male and female, that distinguishes the aliens apart. Is the exact colours on that thing." I explained my thoughts.

Which had everyone but the princess in a pensive state of mind thinking about the can of worms I had opened up with my revelation.

"Mum can I look at it please." Rose asked for it and mum handed it to her. We all watched as Rose used her fingernails to pry it open; once she got it open somehow she dropped it quickly.

As this yellow goo came out of it and seeped on to the carpet, I groaned softly thinking that it would stain my carpet, well on the bright side I could get new carpet that Bella could choose for her house.

Everyone gasped and moved further away from the yellow goo, I couldn't move far as I was on the couch next to Bella. I looked what had caused that reaction and saw in the goo.

The very next thing I heard was Bella's blood curdling scream


	162. Chapter 162

**CHAPTER 162**

"What is it Bella?" I asked her

"Th… the… worms." she stuttered out pointing at the yellow goo that did in fact have little worms wiggling in it.

"They won't hurt you baby." I told her pulling her so she was sitting on my lap I wrapped my arms around her.

"Baby girl how do you know about the worms?" mum asked her stepping over the goo to sit next to us.

"It's not nice." she warned us all.

"Jacob once a month would sit me in a bath full of them just after my period stopped, sometimes they would be added to my food that I had to eat; or I would get beat and get more of them added to my food."

"Oh god you poor thing." mum told her wiping away her tears.

We watched the goo and the worms eat up the outer shell of the egg, well that answered the question of what would have happened to the egg if it was set off inside of Bella maybe they would have also eaten away the string that held her closed.

"Baby, did you ever wake up with a lot of pain in your belly?" I questioned trying to work out when this was done to her.

"I do remember one day waking up to a sweet smell then the next thing I woke up with a lot of pain in my belly and the downstairs area." Bella enlighted us.

"When did this happen?" Alice asked from the other side of the goo.

"I think maybe two or three weeks before I met you; Edward." she told us.

"Oh god baby I'm sorry I took so long getting to you." I spoke up.

"It's ok Edward I'm sure you got there as soon as you could. You were not the person or people to do this to me. You saved me, first from Jacob then from James then from Charlie; so I will never blame you for what they did to me. I will always be grateful to you for saving me." Bella said in a way to give me some peace of mind that no matter how quickly I had gotten to her that nothing I could do would ever change the past.

"Ok Bella, I will just strive to make your present and future as enjoyable as possible. Speaking of which; mum I want to take the princess on a honeymoon which is very over due. I want to take her to an all expensive paid; adult only, resort in the Caribbean." I told mum.

"Oh that sounds so peaceful and romantic. When do you want to go there?" mum gushed.

"I think in a week's time or when Bella feels up to it. Em, J, Rose and Alice if you would like you can come along too." I offered them but both my girl and I saw mums face fall as she was missing out not only by not seeing our wedding but also the fun we were going to have on the island.

"Mum why don't we, just you and I have some mother and daughter days? Just us, which involves spas and mani, pedis." my wife suggested which made a huge smile break out on mums face.

"Oh that would be fun, baby girl; thank you." mum told her happily.


	163. Chapter 163

**CHAPTER 163**

"Mum when we get back would you like to plan a huge wedding for us?" Bella asked her.

"You would really let me do that?" mum asked.

"Yes, please; it would make us happy to give you this gift as you weren't able to be a part of the first one." I told her.

"Free rein on everything, but I would like the date to be the 26th of August of this year so you have seven weeks to pull it off." my girl stated.

"Oouu a challenge, you do know most weddings of this size normally has months to years to plan. Especially the size wedding that I am going to give you. But I am up to this task and will have the most amazing wedding and coming out party for you." mum spoke excitedly.

"Coming out party?" Bella asked a little bit confused.

"Yes presenting you to the world as the queen and king of the Swan/Cullen families, yes Bella I know you prefer the title princess but for this introduction you will need to be known as the Don and Donna aka king and queen." mum explained.

"Oh ok, if it has to be; then it has to be." Bella accepted grudgingly.

"I'm sorry princess, for this time it has to be, but we can use the titles Don and Donna over king and queen, if you would prefer that." Dad spoke up to try to appease his princess.

"If that is possible I would like that." She conceded

"Done princess."

"Ok baby girl, I will only use Don and Donna." mum conceded as well pulling Bella into a tight hug which I saw her return the hug with force.

My wife curled back into my arms and then Rose piped up.

"So where are we going on our holiday?" she asked and glanced down at the floor and saw that the egg was gone and the worms were bigger and fatter and now three inches long, they were originally only an inch long.

"Edward can you please get rid of the worms. I can't see them any more, please Edward; please." Bella pleaded to me and everyone heard her request and snapped into action to do as their princess wishes.

It was only five minutes till the floor was semi spotless as all that was left of the egg was a yellow stain on the carpet.

"Baby, it's gone," I told her as she was hiding her face in my neck not wanting to see the worms any more. She looked around the floor and shuddered as she caught sight of the stain.

"Don't look baby, I will remove it very soon, I promise you princess."

"Thank you all for cleaning it up." Bella told everyone with gratitude saturating her voice. They all chimed in their responses told her not to worry about it.

"To answer you Rosalie, I think an adults only resort in the Bahamas, where my princess can tick off some of her bucket list." I told them and I think I started to lose them at 'adult only' and completely lost them at the word 'Bahamas.'


	164. Chapter 164

**CHAPTER 164**

It didn't feel like a week had been and gone as we didn't do much, Alice was the lifesaver as she packed for both Bella and I, I only gave her the limit on bag size and it was only one bag each.

It was the day of our flight and mum dropped us all off at the airport, she spoke to everyone individually leaving Bella and I to last. I lent on a low divider and just watched as my girl and her mother talk, before she came over to me as she did that I stood to my full height.

"Edward, travel safe; look after everyone. Don't let my baby girl get hurt but do let her have some fun. Everyone will listen to you and follow you as you are their Don. If you need help we are just a call away." mum told me cupping my face with her hand and she brought my head down so she was able to place a kiss on my cheek.

We got our tickets and dropped our bags off before we all walked through the metal detectors and turned to wave at mum who wasn't holding on to her tears any more she was waving back with one hand the other she was using to wipe some of the tears away.

"Edward, should we invite her along?" My girl asked as she wrapped her arms around my waist looking up at me with tears flooding her eyes.

"No baby, she is excited to organise our wedding as she didn't get to plan Emmett and Rosalie's wedding as they flew everyone to Vegas and got married by Elvis. Which was Emmett's dream; while there they had fun, we all did and jointly walked away with a cool million. So despite her tears she is happy for us and wants this to happen." I informed my wife.

"So she doesn't feel that she isn't losing out?" Bella asked.

"No to her this is her hitting the jackpot." I answered and walked slowly out of mums sight so that she would head off to do what ever wedding stuff that needed to be done. I knew that as long as she could see us she would hover just to make sure we didn't need anything.

We followed our family to the first class lounge of our airline, I noticed that Emmett was already at the bar getting us drinks. So I walked with Bella over to where Alice, Jasper and Rose were sitting so they could watch the planes come and go.

Emmett put down the tray and we all took a shot glass and threw them back before the boy took the beers and the girls took a tall glass of a yellow and red cocktail. The girls hummed in appreciation of the drink

"What's the drink brother bear, it's to die for." my girl told her brother.

"It's a raspberry lemon drop." he told her, proud that he got her something that she enjoyed.


	165. Chapter 165

**CHAPTER 165**

" _First class passengers for flight ED189 to Miami, please come forward."_ the loudspeaker call out and we all stood up from our table picking up our carry ons and headed to the gate and got ushered on to the plane and to our seats. Bella and I were sitting by the left window with Emmett and Rose sitting in the middle seats and finally Jasper and Alice by the right hand side window.

We stowed our bags in the overhead bins and sat down in our allocated seats. As soon as we buckled our belts a stewardess walked over to Bella and I.

"Welcome to the flight to Miami, my name is Victoriana, I will be your stewardess." she told us and began to unashamedly eye fuck me, she rested her hand on my shoulder as she pointed out the features of my seat. Every chance she got she would touch my body. I felt Bella flinch, so I had to put an end to this now.

I stood up from my seat and stepped in the aisle and rose to my full height, I noticed Emmett do the same, he didn't know why I was standing just that something was going on.

"If you can't control your vulgar and unwanted thoughts then leave this section of the plane and get someone who won't abuse the high paying passengers in front of their family and their wife." I told her.

"Sir, I was just playing, I meant no harm I do this with all males in first class." she said with feeling, like it was the normal thing to do.

"So; you would grope my brothers in the same manner that you have just groped me?" I asked loudly which made my girl whimper out.

Emmett heard this and crouched down beside her and pulled her into his arms; she went willingly

"Brother bear please don't let her take Edward away from me." she begged him and that shocked me what would make her think I would leave her for the silicone barbie.

"Oh baby no, never I won't leave you for anyone or anything. Please remember our blood oath to each other on wedding day" I told her as I pulled her from Emmett's arms and sat with her on my lap in my seat.

"Em deal with her, get her out of my sight, yesterday" I told him.

"Yes boss." and I didn't watch nor care how he got rid of her just that he did.

A male steward came up to us and introduced himself

"Hello, Sir, Ma'am my name is Dantray and I will be attending to you during this flight and the next one if you would like." He offered, I looked up at him and saw that he was the perfect example of a gay guy, yet he wasn't throwing himself over my girl or me he was standing a respectful distance away.

I offer my hand to him and he gave me just his fingertips to shake which I did and heard my girl giggle at the situation.

"Thank you Dantray, and we will take you up on that offer." I told him and put my giggling girl back in her own seat. I buckled her in and gave her the remote.


	166. Chapter 166

**CHAPTER 166**

Dantray was an amazing steward, we never went without what we wanted from drinks to snacks to laughter as he told us stories with holding names about other flyers. There was one story where this male in his 40's didn't like the fact that he was sitting next to a black woman so he complained and the woman got moved to first class, to one up the male who didn't like sitting there.

When it was time for food we all choose the roast lamb shanks that had meat falling off the bone; with a rich gravy sauce and roast veggies. Bella and I would feed each other bites of our own food, when Dantray saw this and got excited.

"Oh my gosh you are such a cute couple and I can tell just by your actions that you are infatuated by each other, how could someone," he paused to give a nasty look towards the back of the plane before continuing on "try to break you up, you are adorable together." He told us and Bella moved her tray off her lap so she could stand once she stood she gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you so much Dantray. I know Edward loves me but the girls that serve us act like I'm not there. He tells them no but that doesn't stop them from trying again and again. It just gets old; and as this is our honeymoon I am not putting up with it in anyway shape or form." princess told him.

"It's your honeymoon?" Dantray asked clapping his hands excitedly.

"Yes it is." I said giving her temple a kiss.

"Oh how exciting, where are you going to go from Miami, where is your final destination?" he asked.

"My sexy husband is taking me and my family to the Bahamas." my girl answered him. I noticed that Dantray's eyes run up my body from toes to the top of my head. My hand ran through my hair as a nervous habit. I didn't feel like an object this time just appreciated; with the same value that anyone looks a car.

"Yes he is a sexy, fine specimen of the human race. You caught yourself a good one Mrs Cullen." Dantray told her.

"I think I caught her," I told him placing a kiss on the back of my wife's hand "she is my world, she makes me want to keep breathing, before her I had nothing to hope for, now I hope that I am man enough for her. That I can make her smile and laugh at least once a day, each day, every day that she graces my presence." I told him staring at my girl.

"And he keeps me sane, happy and healthy, when he married me; he not only gave me someone to trust but my sisters, my brother bear and my cowboy. Who all look after me and make me feel so safe that I can be myself for the first time in my life." She told him looking into my green eyes

We both got lost in our own bubble completely ignoring Dantray.


	167. Chapter 167

**CHAPTER 167**

We were drawn out of out bubble when a piece of chocolate cake was placed down on my table, along with one fork.

"enjoy your cake, guys and congratulations on your wedding." Dantray said with a flourish.

"Fuck you get cake." I heard my brother complain.

"Yes we do." I told him before I didn't act my age and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Why do you get cake?" he whined.

"Because we are being kind to you and your wife and your sister and her boyfriend by bring you alone on our honeymoon, all expenses paid." I informed him. Ha that made him think hard, did he want this holiday or the cake.

"Enjoy your cake brother, Little sis." Emmett told us then he put his headphones back on and got engrossed in the show he was watching. I picked up the fork and pushed it in to the cake pulling off a small piece and offered it to my wife who giggled and opened her mouth to accept the offering.

"Aren't you meant to smash it in my face?" she asked with an adorable smirk on her face.

"I could do that if you would like, my beautiful wife." I answered her in the same manner. She took the fork from me before she offered me the bite of cake on the fork which I took off it. We shared the fork and cake till there was only two small pieces left. I picked up one and held it between my thumb and forefinger.

"I love you my wife and I am yours till the day I die." I told her as I placed the cake on to her tongue and moaned softly as her little pink tongue caressed my finger tips.

"Princess don't start things that we can not finish." I warned her with a smile and a quick kiss to her mouth. She then feed me the last piece of cake.

"I'm not sure about that Edward, we could always join the mile high club." she told me coyly as my eyes flew open at her insinuation.

"You really want your first time to be in an airplane bathroom?" i asked just a little bit stunned.

"I want my first time to be with you, the location doesn't really matter to me, as I know you will make it perfect for us both." She told me so I gave her a deep kiss, my hands flew to her neck holding her close to me.

"Go in the bathroom baby I will join you in a bit." I told her and watched as she scampered off to do as asked. I first walked over to Emmett.

"Not a word brother or you will be on the next flight home." Emmett's eyes went wide trying to figure out why he was getting this warning.

I just waited and then when his jaw dropped I knew that he knew what I was about to do with my wife in the airplane.

"Ok Edward, I won't say anything." Emmett submitted to me knowing I was dead serious.

"Do I need to warn you Rose?" I questioned her.

"Nope, just take it slow and be safe, bother." she answered then went back to her movie, I asked the same question of Alice and Jasper they both understood the consequences of doing wrong by the Don and Donna.

After speaking to my family I headed toward the bathroom to find.


	168. Chapter 168

**CHAPTER 168**

My girl was laying on the couch in the toilet in just her lingerie that was deep blue, lacy and see through. I could see that my girl had become every man's wet dream almost naked, clean and ready for sex; not just any sex, but kinky as fuck sex that included a ticket to the mile high club.

"Fuck I love you, princess. I always will, thank you for giving me this gift of your body." I told her as I took off all my clothes I stood in all my glory for her to look at again.

"Edward please don't tease me any more I have been waiting for this as long as you have." She pleaded with me softly.

"Oh baby you don't have to beg for things that are yours already." I told her climbing up her body to remove her bra with only hand. Which took Emmett and I weeks of practice that we worked on it a few hours each day. Emmett would wear the bra and I would remove it then we would swap. Our young naive brains thought that if we learnt that skill of only needing one hand to take off a girls bra while she was still wearing her t-shirt; would have the girls flocking to our beds. Little did we know that respecting them and treating them how we would want our sister to be treated by any male that drew her attention or that she caught theirs.

I then slid off her very sexy panties revealing to me her very clean pussy. I moaned deeply at the sight of it.

"Do you like that Edward, you're the only one to ever see it like that. Jacob wanted me to shave it but as it was him asking I refused to as it was my body not his. The amount of punishments I got from saying no to that where epic. Because Jacob knew he couldn't use your; yes your pussy then he thought that he at least had the right to see it clean. But I didn't think that was correct in any way, shape or form. So I kept it hairy at all times but I always have preferred it like this." She told me biting her lip waiting for my reaction

I ran up her body capturing her mouth with mine.

"You my girl, my wife, me love are a mans wet dream; you ARE my wet dream; I'm hard as steel when I remember that I am married to you and that you are mine." I answered her.

"Yes Edward I am yours just as much as you are mine."

"Yes princess I am yours in this life and the next."

"Do you really believe that we are destine to find each other in each life we have to live whether human or animal?"

"Yes; baby I do. I know that I have met you before somehow and that I feel like I have known you for centuries not just weeks. I feel a strong connection between our bodies, like an electrical charge that I am just drawn to like a bug to a bug zapper."

"I feel it too, Edward; it feels like home."


	169. Chapter 169

**CHAPTER 169**

"Please Edward sleep with me now, help me feel complete, that I'm wanted and needed; loved." she whined out.

"Shh baby, I want you; I need you; I love you." I told her as I kneeled between her legs. I looked down at her and noted that she was ready for me, her pussy was shiny with her cum, which had a heady aroma that I couldn't wait to taste again.

I ran my hands from her waist to over her ass, I lifted it slightly and I slid my dripping cock into its home, as my hips hit hers I heard her moan out; I stayed still allowing her to get used to my size as I wasn't packing anything that could be classed as small or medium sized.

"Oh god, Edward that feels amazing." she gasps out as I pulled back withdrawing from her warm wet core before I pushed in faster making her gasp out. I slowly speed up as I could feel her start to tighten and getting close to orgasming.

I had to make sure she got off before I did. I couldn't leave her unsatisfied but as this was the first time that we had made love I had to cover her mouth to lessen the noise that could possibly come out of her mouth as I pushed her over the cliff into ecstasy.

I covered her mouth with mine as I hit top speed and experienced her cum face for the first time caused by my cock. It didn't take long for me to follow after her trying to control my own sounds as I filled her with my seed for the first time.

After I got my breathing under control I pulled out of her and quickly grabbed a hand towel to clean her up so she wasn't going to be sitting in the plane seat in a growing pool of cum for the last four hours of our flight.

Once she was clean we both got dressed, I took her hand and pulled her body so that it was flush against mine, I cupped her head and tilted it back so that I was looking in her clear tiger-eye eyes.

"Did I hurt you baby?"

"No Edward it was perfect, just like I knew you would make it perfect whether in a bed or bathroom."

"Good, princess."

"Edward was it good for you?" she asked shyly.

"Yes baby you did a breathtaking job. I can't wait to have a repeat when we get to the hotel." I told her sealing it with a long deep, all consuming kiss.

We made our way back to our seats. I assisted Bella to her seat and then sat back in to mine.

"Would you like to watch a movie with me?" I asked her.

"Sure Edward, what are we going to watch?" she questioned in return.

I pulled out the movie guide and had a look at what was available.

"What about '2 Fast 2 Furious'?"

"Just the right movie, sexy cars and actors." she told me as we both pulled it up on our tv and pushed start at the same time. We both snuggled in our seats to sit back and enjoy the movie.


	170. Chapter 170

**CHAPTER 170**

When it was the end of the first flight Dantray led us out of the plane once the seat belt sign was turned off. We all followed him to the golf cart that he had arrange for us before we landed.

We were all seated on the cart and then it raced us to the next plane that would take us to Bahamas. As we had a four hour wait for our next boarding time Dantray took us to the customer service where we could organise for Dantray to continue to fly with us.

We watched as Dantray talked quietly with the representative of the airline, when he pointed at me I walked with Bella to the desk.

"I'm sorry sir but it's not possible for Mr. Aylmer to travel with you on the next flight." the customer officer told me.

"Why can't he?"

"Because he is not allowed to, and we won't pay him for the extra flight."

"Is that all, I will pay him a thousand dollars and the airline ten thousand dollars for his services." I told her which made her stutter as she didn't know how to answer that she should give. So I leant on the counter.

"If you don't know how to answer me then call your boss and I will talk to him and then I think he will accept it" I told her and she quickly got on the phone.

"Mr. Fox I have a Mr..."

"Cullen."

"A Mr. Cullen requesting to talk to you...; in relation to an offer that he has put forward to me but I don't have the authority to give or reject." She spoke to her boss then she gave the phone to me.

"Hello, Mr. Fox, my name is Edward Cullen and I would like to hire the services of a Mr. Dantray Aylmer for our next flight and the two return flights. I am willing to pay a lot of money to both the airline and to Mr. Aylmer." I informed him.

"What are you calling a lot of money?" he asked trying not to scoff at me but I could hear it in his voice.

"Ten thousand dollars for each of the flights to the airline and for Mr. Aylmer a thousand for each flight." I informed him.

"Thaaaat much, ok sir you can have Mr. Aylmer fly with you, please pay the thirty-three thousand to the customer service representative now."

"Will do, would you like to talk to the girl again?" I asked him.

"Yes please." was all that he said to me before waiting to talk to the girl, I handed the phone to the girl and Bella pulled out her black, no limit card and handed it to the girl.

"Thank you sir, ma'am; I hope you have an enjoyable flight and thank you for choosing E Airlines." She told us handing back the card. Dantray, Bella and I all got back on the cart. Our next stop were the shops as Bella wanted some items from Miami.

I just stood back with Dantray and my brothers as my girl and our sisters flitted from one store to the next periodically coming back to where we were standing to drop off bags. It was about thirty minutes later when my wife curled into my side. I dropped a kiss on to the top of her head.


	171. Chapter 171

**CHAPTER 171**

"Did you have fun baby?" I asked her.

"Yep." she answered and quickly bent down and scurried through the bags.

"Yay!" she exclaimed as she stood up and thrusted an item in my direction. I took it and laughed as I saw that it was a t-shirt with words on it.

"Thank you angel." I told her and with a quick look around to see if we were being watched or not; as there was no one paying attention to us I quickly swapped shirts. I cupped my girls face with both hands.

"I love you and I will only be yours, just like the top says." I told her sealing it with a deep but quick kiss.

"What did she get you, Edward?" Emmett asked so I turned so that he could read the top.

' _I'm taken, I'm happily married, back the fuck off'_

"I love it, good find baby sis." Emmett praised her.

"Yeah, I had to find a way to mark him better as the ring wasn't working as well as it should have, but I suppose that is just the joys of having a fuck hot husband that exudes sex, conferdence and has a sexy body." Bella told him.

"I could let myself go, if you would like." I offered her as I lifted my new top to look at my heavily defined abs.

"Don't you fucking dare." she answered with fire flashing/roaring behind her eyes.

"I wouldn't dare baby, I know you appreciate my body, I promise I was only teasing you." I told her dropping the hem and pulling her into my arms. I could hear the boys sniggering at her behind her back.

My girl rested her head on my chest just watching the people scamper from one area to the next. I looked at my watch and saw that it had been an hour since we had landed at the airport.

"Boys go get your girls as if they shop much more the plane won't be able to take off." I told my brothers who pushed off the wall that we were resting against. I bent down and picked up Bella's bags and waited for them all to return, once they did I turned to Dantray.

"Which way?" I asked him and he looked around to get his bearings.

"This way." he said before leading us directly to the first class lounge.

"Brother bear, can you get me that drink?" Bella begged him.

"Anything for you little bear." he told her and almost ran to the bar to fulfill her request.

"Your drink princess." he told her handing it to her. This time the glass had a garnish of a slice of lemon and a raspberry.

"Thank you Emmett." she told him and pulled me to the chairs that overlooked the runway. Dantray sat beside me and leant across the arm to talk quietly with me.

"Thank you for the money, it will help me pay for my mothers medical bills. I would have been with you on the next flight somehow. But now, yeah thank you." He told me genuinely.

"You are welcome, Dantray. Where is your mother, and what's wrong with her? If you don't mind me asking." I spoke to him.


	172. Chapter 172

**CHAPTER 172**

"No I don't mind as I opened that door, she has had breast cancer and had mastectomy to remove both breasts and they are thinking that they might have to remove her girly bits but it's a struggle trying to get enough money to pay for all the required surgeries to get her cancer free. Mum is in Seattle Hope Hospital." He informed me with sadness saturating his voice.

"It's ok brother, one second." I told him as I picked up my phone and dialled dad

"Hi dad can you go visit a Mrs Aylmer who is in Seattle Hope Hospital and pay for whatever she needs, give her the best room possible and get her surgeries organised." I spoke to dad and watched out the corner of my eye at Dantray's reaction to my words, I could see a few tears escape his eyes and travel down his cheeks.

"Will do son, I will make sure that she has the best possible care." dad answered me.

"Thanks dad we will call when we land in the Bahamas, I know someone who will want to talk to mum soon" I told him then after our goodbyes I hung up.

"Thank you Edward, so much; but are you sure you can afford all the bills to give her what you told your father to give her?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yes I'm sure, I don't like to flaunt our finances but as you are worried I will enlighten you. My wife is worth between five and ten billion dollars and I am worth close to one billion." I told him

"Wow you are set for life many times over, thank you for looking after my mother, she isn't going to know what's hit her as before she has had to stay in a room with six other people, that made her very uncomfortable. I will never tell anyone about your worth." he told me.

"Thank you Dantray, what do you like to do when you are not flying all over" I asked him, I checked on my girl who was reading her new book that she must have picked up during her shopping spree

"I like martial arts and shooting." my eyebrows went up with surprised this guy was shocking me a lot, not by what he was saying but that he fit in so well with our group.

"No pressure, Dantray but would you like a job as Bella's bodyguard? There would be a few tests to go through, but you have passed the biggest test and that is that you haven't hit on myself or Bella. But I must warn you if you say yes to my offer there is no getting out it's this or death." I told him and he sat back to think.

"Would I be able to do my own thing when not looking after Bella?"

"Yes of course you can." I told him then he held out his hand and I shook it.

"Welcome to the family brother." I told him.

"Thank you Edward."


	173. Chapter 173

****A/N**** We talked quietly together so I could find out more about his skills. He told me that he was a black belt in taekwondo and karate, he had good knife skills and could shoot any gun out there.

Enjoy

 **CHAPTER 173**

"How old are you, Dantray?" I asked.

"I'm thirty next month." he informed me.

"That's cool we will do something for it and for your induction to the family."

A waitress walked up to us accentuating her hip movements and flicking her hair around trying to garner my attention so I pulled the shirt down so that it was readable and her posture dropped and her eyes lower. Fuck the top works, my girl is so smart.

"Mr. Cullen, your flight will be boarding in about twenty minutes if you would like to head to gate fifteen and await further directions." she told me as was about to walk over to Emmett but I made a distinct whistle that got everyone looking at me.

"Cullen/Swan family; we need to move to the gate." I told them and they all stood up grabbing everything that was theirs.

After arriving at the gate we spread out, I could see that Dantray wanted to asked questions but as there were a lot of people around.

"Dantray I will answer but not here." I told him with a small wave of my hand to signify that we were not alone, he just nodded and sat down.

" _flight EA198 is ready to start boarding the first class passengers"_

I walked up with Dantray and Bella, I gave Bella and my tickets to the attendant and she scanned us in.

"Your ticket sir?" she asked Dantray holding her hand out for it.

"He is the first class attendant for this flight. If your not happy with that, please let us get on and then ring your boss and make your checks, but I paid a lot money to keep him with us on this flight." I told her.

"Oh you are Mr. Aylmer, yes of course we were told, can I please just check your id." she stated as things click into place. Dantray showed her his airline id and his drivers licence.

"Thank you, please board the plane, Dantray everything should be set up, you are welcome to check." she told him as she scanned in the rest of my family.

Once we were seated I saw that Dantray giving everything a quick once over. He gave out snacks and drinks before he stood in the aisle at the front of the plane.

"Sit brother, unless you need to stand." I told him.

"Thanks Edward." he said collapsing in the seat opposite mine.

"What did you want to ask in the boarding area?" I knew exactly what the topic was but I wanted to hear it in his words and out of his mouth. He got up and quickly shut the curtains both sides of the plane, I assume to give himself some time to garner the courage to asks this question.

He sat back down and turned his body towards mine.

"You called everyone by using both names Cullen and Swan, are you or were you a Swan" he asked looking scared as, he is from Seattle or at least Washington state, I am assuming this but you never know these days.

"I have never been a swan but my wife was born Isabella Marie swan" I answered him and he nodded his understanding I went over the rules regarding my wife's names that he could use. He accepted them and went to open the curtains for take off.

As he had to do the safety spiel but I knew he was taking the lazy option as this was our second flight with him and when it came to the plane, I would follow him and my family would follow me.

The flight was over quickly with no one joining the mile high club this time, Dantray went to talk to everyone else to get to know them. When we were disenbaking

"Dantray would you like to join us on our holiday" bella asked

"you sure you would mine me on your honeymoon" he questioned

"as we have the other two couples joining us another person won't make that much difference to have a fifth person joining us" she admitted to him.

"thank you so much I can't wait to get to know you all better and away from an airplane" he stated.

With that we all walked to the taxi rank to get one that would fit us all in and our merger luggage. When we arrived at the hotel. I walked up to the reception.

"welcome to the seaview resort, how can help, you sir" she asked with a rehearsed smile

"I have booked four waterfront chalets that are next to each other and would it be possible for me to get a fifth chalet next to the four, I willing to pay whatever is required to get it" I told her

"are you the Cullen party" she asked looking down at her computer

"yes I am"

"ok sir, here are your keys, number 13 is the one set up for the honeymooners, and number 11 is available to hire for the full time of your stay"

"thank you and we will take it please" I told her handing her my card to pay for the room, so that Dantray had somewhere to sleep and rest. I picked up the keys and looked at them to work out which belonged to each room.

"welcome sir, now you go down this path and that will lead you to your chalets; the pool is here, the activity hut is here, and the bar is here" she said as she marked each location on five maps; she also handed me a stack of information pamphlets.

I gave Alice room 11, Emmett got 12; we had room 13; room 14 went to Dantray and the final room, room 15 went to Jasper. I know it was a bit mean to put the new couple on opposite ends of the group but there was no ring on a particular finger and until then I would protect my sisters heart and body until that day or night came that a ring appeared on her finger. This was not negotiable in any male's eyes of the family.

I gave the keys out when I got to jaspers I pulled him aside.


	174. Chapter 174

**CHAPTER 174**

"Jasper you have one chance, break my rule I will send you home on the next flight, no ifs, buts or maybes. Whether she is in her room or yours, just that you are alone with her. Understand the rule and repercussion" I asked him

"Yes I do completely." he told me so I gave him his key.

"You know how to stop this harsh separation right?" I questioned him.

"A ring on that finger? Right?" he clarified.

"Yes that and a date set." I told him.

"Noted Don." was all he said before he walked away to stand with the rest of my family. I let out a deep breath and followed after him.

"Come baby." I told her and offered her my hand which she took instantly as we walked past the bell boy who was dealing with our bags and pulled my girl to a stop.

"Just dropped them all off at room 13 as that is main gathering room for the Cullen party."

"Oh thank you so much sir, I didn't know which room, which bag went to." the bell boy told me looking so grateful for my input.

I took my girl to our room everyone followed my lead and they all followed me along the marked path.

"All bags will be dropped off at our room come and get them whenever." I told them opening my door before I flicked my wife into my arms so that I was holding her bridal style. I stepped over the threshold, just before I kicked the door shut.

"Stay away fuckers I want to enjoy my wife!" with that I used my foot to slam the door shut. Which made my girl giggle as I placed her feet on the floor, I turned her so that her back was to my chest and I rotated us both slowly to take in the whole main living area of our chalet.

The north had a small kitchenette; the east had a two seater table which held a chilled bottle of champagne, with white and milk chocolate covered strawberries; the south was a very comfy looking couch and a 70 inch tv hung on the wall; finally the west area was dominated by the wide double doors that opened to the veranda that overlooked the crystal clear blue waters that surrounded our room.

I took her next to the bedroom and did the same rotational stunt. North was the bed with a rose petal heart, east lead to the bathroom, south had a wardrobe and west had another set of door that led to the water.

I didn't bother to look in the bathroom as we would explore it later, now right now I wanted my bride again, it had been way too long but the wait was fucking worth it.

I picked her up so that her legs wrapped around my waist; I laid her down on the bed, so that her head laid in the centre of the heart. I pulled off the travelling clothes that we were both wearing.


	175. Chapter 175

**CHAPTER 175**

"I love you baby, so fucking much my queen." I told her noticing that she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath through her nose at the mention of her correct title. If I garnered that reaction I would have to use it more in our love making and inside the four walls of our house.

"I love you my king." she told me as I slid my cock along her folds spreading her essence along my shaft seeing how ready she was so that I didn't hurt her in any way.

"Are you ready baby?" I asked her staring into her eyes.

"Yes Edward, please don't tease me." she whined out.

"Ok baby, I will make you feel so good." I said as I claimed her mouth with mine in a deep kiss with our tongues rubbing against the other. I lifted my hips ready to push in to her, my hand ran from her hip down her leg to below her knee; I pulled at it so that her foot rested in the small of my back.

"Baby do you want hard and fast or nice and slow?" I offered her the choice.

"Slow, please then end it hard. Make it so I can feel you for days." she moaned out as I slid into her. Her pussy was so tight, so perfect I lifted my hips pulling out slowly before I drove into her again over and over, I sucked softly on her neck not hard enough to draw blood to the surface just to let her enjoy the touch of my sucking.

I could feel that she was close to being pushed over the edge of her climax so I speed up my thrusting making my movements sharper, harder and more forceful. I will make sure that I fulfilled her request to be feeling me days later.

"Cum for me my queen," I whispered in her ear and bit her earlobe softly to pull on it which got the desired effect this time we didn't have to keep quiet.

"Scream for me princess, let them hear us." I continued to whisper in her ear that was all that was needed for her to let her be free and that was all that she needed to fall.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed out and I followed behind her quickly with my own howl that felt so big that it felt that it could shake the walls and shatter the windows.

I collapsed beside her and pulled her body so that her head was resting over my heart which was slowly reducing its pace.

"I love you so fucking much, princess."

"I love you, too Edward."

I looked at the time on the bedside table and saw that it was 6 p.m. local time.

"Baby are you hungry?" I asked kissing the top of her head.

"I could eat. Want to find every one and find a restaurant?"

"That sounds like a perfect idea, angel." I said getting out from under my wife and put on the supplied dressing gown so I could get our bags that should have been left on the stoop. I opened the front door and picked up our two bags, noticing that Em's and Roses bags had yet to be picked up.


	176. Chapter 176

**CHAPTER 176**

I placed Bella's bag at the foot of the bed and I opened mine and got out a pair of soft shorts that I could also swim in if I wanted and a t-shirt. I dropped the gown and put on my clothes.

Once I was dressed I sat down on one of the chairs in the corner of the room and watched my stunning wife get dressed in some little red shorts with white stripes down the sides of them and she slipped on a little white t-shirt that covered her dark blue bikini.

I put our things in the room safe and set to lock when I closed the door of it. I shut it and gave the handle a tug before I took her hand, I walked to each of my families chalets to gather everyone to walk to the main building.

As we arrived at the hostess podium she turn to greet us.

"Welcome to the Sea Turtle Restaurant and Bar, would you please follow me?" she asked as she led us to the eight top table, I put the princess at the head of the table. I sat to her left.

"Dantray please sit opposite me next to Bella and start working." I told him quietly

"Yes boss, will do." he answered sitting down in his allocated seat. Emmett sat next to me followed by Rosalie, on the other side table sat Jasper then Alice.

"Hello, I'm Amber, your waitress; can I start you off with drinks?" Amber asked the table looking at my eyes, and nowhere else. Which I greatly appreciated.

"Dantray beer or not?" I asked him.

"A beer's good." he said with some hesitation as to what I could only assume was due to him not knowing what to call me out in public.

"Four Corona's and three Attitudes; please." I told her and she nodded and left the table to get them.

"Dantray, you can use my first name, or my surname when talking to me it's only required to use Don, or sir when in the formal presence of other people from the family, excluding the people around this table, which I will and everyone will be acting in a very ceremonial manor."

"Thank you Cullen." he told me and I could see relief flow over his body, I didn't know that he was that stressed over that little thing. But then again I had asked him to leave his job and I was paying for all of his mother's medical bills, so I suppose if I was in the position that he has found himself dropped in the middle of the ocean with sharks near by.

"You are welcome Dantray." I told him and sat back as the waitress returned to hand out our drinks. I notice Rose talk privately to Amber who glanced at me then took Rosalie's drink, fuck what was her deal refusing my offer of a drink.

"ROSALIE!" I called for her and she scampered over to me kneeling between Bella and myself.

"Explain." was all I demanded of her.


	177. Chapter 177

**CHAPTER 177**

"Boss, I am pregnant I am yet to tell anyone." she informed me so only Bella and I could hear her; I caught my wife's eyes and she looked at Rose.

"Why haven't you told Emmett?"

"I want to do the tests first and I didn't want to take over your honeymoon, because as soon as Alice finds out you know she will go baby crazy, remember baby Matthew and that dad had to put a hold on all of her and the families bank cards." she reminded me and I thought back on to that time where as soon as Alice found out about Matthew she had spent ten thousand dollars in clothes in one week.

"Ok sister, I will not buy you alcohol anymore but never refuse anything I give you as it disrespects me and the Donna. And we will keep your secret you have a month to let everyone know." I told her leaving no room for argument.

"Yes Don" she said still on her knees, she first kissed the back of the Donna's hand before she did the same to mine. I cupped her cheek with one hand and made her look at my eyes so I could see what was going on behind her eyes; I saw fear and worry.

"You are forgiven Rosalie Ann Hale Cullen; but next time pull me aside and tell me before if something is going on with you. As I will keep you out of hot water. I nor my wife will ever abuse your trust that you put in us and we will keep your secret unless your life is at risk." I told her.

"Thank you Edward, and I promise to tell you next time, thank you for kindness, and forgiveness." she kissed our hands again.

"Go Rose." I told her and she walked back to her seat I watched as Emmett grilled her, I couldn't have that and it only took a look at me with panic in her eyes so I leant close to him.

"Emmett drop it now and don't bring it up again till you are back in Seattle and don't force her to tell you." I told him and his eyes went big and he gulped down a mouthful of spit as he could see how serious I was.

"Yes boss, I understand completely."

"Good." I said and sat back in my chair took my girls hand rubbing the back of it with my thumb as she was in deep conversation with Dantray I used one hand to look at the menu to see what I would get and what I would pick for my princess. When there was a break in their conversation I looked over at Dantray and saw that he was sitting in his airline uniform which wouldn't work for holiday attire

"Dantray, do you have any suitable clothes for this holiday" I asked him

"No I don't not really, is that a problem?" he questioned me.

"No but I want you to get some just charge them to your room or our room. Don't worry about the cost just get whatever you need." I told him.

"Thank you, sir." he told me quietly as to not draw too much attention to himself.


	178. Chapter 178

**CHAPTER 178**

When the waitress returned to take our food orders I told her not to give alcohol to Rose anymore and that it was my mistake. I told her this as when she was taking my order I could see that she was nervous.

After taking all the orders and she walked away from the table with more pep in her step, that she had lost when she had to correct the drink order.

We all left the restaurant after finishing the rich desert. We all walked around the little shops I saw that when we past a chemist, Bella hesitated a little before she took Roses hand and pulled her in.

"Dantray GO." was all I told him and he hurried to do my bidding and his job that he was being paid for.

Then after a few minutes they all came out of the chemist. Fuck my girl was determined as she looked around and then walked in a direct line to the closest female bathroom, Dantray looked at me waiting for direction to how to guard her while in the female bathroom. I grabbed Bella's hand to stop her so I could talk to her and make it look like she was the main target for what was about to happen in the bathroom. I knew Em and Jasper were smart men and could put two and two together and come up with four.

"Baby use the mix gender disabled toilet and let Dantray go in first." I begged her as I had pulled her to the side.

"Ok Edward, I love you and one day it will be us taking this test." she said pulling my face down so she could kiss me deeply as soon as she broke the kiss, that left me a little breathless; which I was getting under control, I watched her skip back over to Rose.

It was ten minutes later when Bella ran back to my arms I caught her and twirled her around a few times. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I held her close to my body one hand supporting her ass the other at the small of her back.

"Is she pregnant baby?" I spoke softly to her keep our conversation private.

"Yes she is, she will tell Emmett tonight, but doesn't want to tell Alice until she is on the second plane back home. Is Alice really bad with babies, who is Matthew?" She asked me.

"Yes she is really really bad when our cousin got pregnant and announced it Alice was on her phone within minutes of getting home from the family meal to start buying clothes for our second cousin without even knowing the gender of the baby. I think she spent an impressive amount of money in a very, very short amount of time; so much money that dad had to freeze her card then Emmett and mine got frozen for a while as Alice would start to use them." I informed her.


	179. Chapter 179

**CHAPTER 179**

"Wow so she doesn't just go overboard, she jumps off the Hubble Telescope."

"Yep that sounds about right." I told her putting her feet on the floor I kissed her softly and then we started walking back to the rest of our group. Dantray joined us as we walked, as he was standing between us and our family.

"Dantray, you have been doing and amazing job watching over the princess." I told him clapping him on his shoulder.

"Thank you sir." he told me and then went back to his role.

"Brother, we were thinking of going on a stargazing cruise." Alice told me excitedly.

"What do you think baby?" I asked my wife letting her decide.

"That sounds amazing, let's do it."

We all walked towards the resort's activity dock. We boarded the correct boat I found that it was just going to be my family on it no other people; the way I preferred it.

It was an hour ride out to the middle of the ocean.

"Welcome aboard the Star Gazer my name is Captain Scott, in a few minutes we will set up the big telescope and two small ones."

We all took turns looking at the planets and the constellations, we saw; the sea of tranquillity, Mars, Venus, Saturn's rings, and the big red storm of Jupiter. The constellations; Hercules, Cassiopeia, the big and little bears. It was such an amazing night.

We were sitting in the enclosed area which was missing its roof, so you could stay out of the wind yet still see the stars. I pulled Bella so that she was sitting sideways on my lap.

"I love you princess, if I could I would steal you a star."

"Thats adorable, Edward thank you but I don't need a rock from space. I just need you and you alone." She told me laying her head on my chest.

"You have me baby; hook, line and sinker. But only me? What about our kids will you need them? What about our brothers and sisters? Won't you need them too?" I asked kissing the top of her head.

"Yes I will need all of those and my mum and dad, who just happen to be your mum and dad but i'm sorry to say they love me best; I'm their favourite child." she said with smugness that wasn't just saturating her voice but the smugness was flowing off her voice.

"Oh I know I have been replaced by you in my mothers favourite child spot but you are just lucky I love you so much that I'm not going to fight you for it." I told her dipping her back which made her squeak out and giggle.

"You are my my life Edward." she told me sitting back up.

"You are my world." I responded as I felt a jolt and realised we were back at the dock. Everyone left the boat before us. Dantray was waiting just by the boat on the dock, to walk with just as he should never leave Bella's side. I would have to work out a place for him to live in that was a few floors down from our penthouse, which made me think of something that I had to ask my wife now so that I could start to set it up while here.

"Baby would you like to get a white picket house with a front and back yard?" I asked her.


	180. Chapter 180

**CHAPTER 180**

"No Edward, I love the house we have now, I'm sure that our kids will love it too." She answered me as we strolled up the dock hand in hand with Dantray following behind us a few feet behind to allow us privacy.

"How many kids would you like to have?"

"I would like to have at least one of each gender but no more than five kids."

"That sounds perfect and leaves some rooms for a people to stay over and make into activity rooms for our children." I told her kissing her temple.

We caught up with the rest of the family who were standing on the soft sand waiting for us.

"Rose is tried, so we are heading to bed now. Are there any plans for tomorrow?" Emmett asked.

"We are going to go snorkeling tomorrow." I told them.

"Really?" Bella asked me excitedly.

"Yeah baby." I answered her.

"Thank you Edward, can we go to bed as well?"

"Sure we can baby, we a going to bed." I told my family then looked at Dantray.

"Dantray you are welcome to watch over from the beach or do something that you want to do, as the princess will be safe with me." I spoke to him quietly.

"Thank you sir, I would like to stay close by." he told me and I nodded to him.

"Mr. Cullen! Mr. Cullen!" a resort worker was running across the sand towards us and Dantray moved to stand in front of Bella as we didn't know what was making her run towards us; did she forget something or was it nefarious intentions we didn't know.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm very sorry I forgot to tell you that you rooms come with keyless entry. I can walk with you to show you how it works." she told me she had lost her anxiousness and was back to being slightly smug as her eyes raked all over my body. So I crossed my arms over my chest, out of the corner of my eyes I saw my brothers take the same position.

"Was your forgetfulness a mistake or an on purpose?" I asked her.

"Forgetfulness." she blatantly lied, what was she hoping to gain from this deception. I suppose I would just have to wait and see and be faithful to my wife and family.

"You can show me and my brothers" I told her and we followed her to our chalet.

Once we at the front door I paid attention to the door handle this time, as last time the other head was the one in control was only thinking of my girls body. It had a keyhole and a small black oval on top of the handle.

"Ok sir you need to put the key in the door and turn it while pressing your thumb on the black bit." She told me touching my hands and my arms. The door beeped twice and opened it she came in behind me and pushed me against the closed door and tried to kiss me but I held my head high so she was unable to reach my lips.


	181. Chapter 181

**CHAPTER 181**

I grabbed her wrists so that she would stop touching me.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"You need a real woman to satisfy your desires, I'm that woman, the girl you came with looks like a virgin scared of her own shadow." she told me, when she was quiet I heard all hell breaking loose with my family on the other side of the door

I pushed her roughly to the ground and opened the door, to see my family doing anything that they could think of to get in the chalet Jasper was holding a rock in his hand I think to break the window; Bella was wrapped in her brother bears arms.

"Look baby bear, he is back." he told her and she looked out from under his arm she had tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh baby, come here please." I called to her and she flew to me and one of her hands wiped at my face so she could remove the tears that were falling from my eyes.

"Did she touch you? Kiss you?" she asked whimpering as this was her greatest fear.

"She touched me but I did not allow her to kiss me at all." I told her trying to wipe away the flash flood of tears that gushing from her prefect tiger-eye eyes.

"Emmett deal with her she sleeps with the fishes tonight." she told him slowly getting herself under control. But as I couldn't stop her tears I just pulled her body to mine and let her cry.

"Sure baby bear." he told her giving her a kiss on the top of her head as he walked in the chalet and then he and Jasper took the unconscious body to Jasper's chalet.

Emmett came back out and was looking at her wallet.

"You never going to believe this, boss."

"Why? What is it?" I asked.

"She was from Seattle and her surname was Swan." he informed us and all our heads snapped up with that last word that fell from his mouth.

"She is my half sister?" Bella asked, she turned around in my arms to face the group as she awaited his answer.

"I think she might be baby bear, I am so sorry." Em told her.

"Jasper call dad now and get all the info that he will need." I told Jasper and he got on the phone it was a few minutes later when he hung up.

"Carlisle says to keep her alive as he wants to talk to her." Jasper informed us.

"What about my wants? I want her dead, she touched what's mine. Do my wants mean nothing? I am the fucking queen. Call him back NOW, Jasper." She ordered. He looked at me to see what he should do, I wasn't going to defy my girl; so I nodded at him and he did as she asked and once he called him; Jasper handed her the phone I only caught a bit of dad's side of their conversation.


	182. Chapter 182

**CHAPTER 182**

"Hi dad, do you know what the skank did?"

"No."

"She coerced him into the room and then molested him while everyone was outside, if I was alone I wouldn't have known what to do. It was lucky that I had Emmett and the others here."

"She did what?"

"Ok dad here he is." she said handing me the phone.

"Hi dad."

"Hi son, now tell me what happened unless it will hurt my daughter." he requested.

"It will hurt her, dad. The queen wants her dead, and is not impressed with you not allowing her decree to be fulfilled." I told him.

"I know son but right now we don't know if she is a daughter of Charles's or not or if she just has the same name, try to get that though to Bella, please Edward," dad begged of me "Oh Edward how old is she?" he asked.

"I don't know, let me ask Emmett." I told him.

"Just give the phone to him, son and look after Bella, as it must be close to midnight there."

"Yah about that time, here is Em." I said handing the phone to my brother.

"I'm going to take Bella to bed." I stated to my family.

"Edward would you mind if I slept on the couch?" Dantray asked wanting to be near Bella incase he was needed, I could hear and see the guilt that he wasn't able to protect her from the other Swan girl.

"Sure you can Danny." I told him.

"Jasper make sure that girl can not be heard and you take Dantray's room." I commanded.

"Sure boss." he said and I noticed that Emmett was off the phone.

"So Emmett how old is she?" I asked needing to know if she was the true Donna or not; which if I had to asks myself why dad didn't want her dead maybe to find out how much she knows about the family and of Bella.

"She is 22 Edward." he informed us. Fuck that means she might be older.

"Month Emmett, month?"

"November." oh thank fuck, my wife was the oldest that made things a lot easier.

"When is Bella's?" he asked coming to the same conclusion.

"September." I told him feeling that my girl's body was heavy as if she was sleeping. I had to get her to bed.

"Leave it for now, Jasper, in Dantray's room; sleep on the couch, Alice take the bed in there, as I need you both close by and so does the princess" I told them they agree to the command.

I swept Bella into my arms and followed Danny thought the door he had opened using the key.

I laid Bella on the bed and took off her shoes and tucked her under the soft sheet. She tossed and turned so I went to sit in the chair as my mind was reeling with the new information and I didn't want to wake her. I snapped back to the room from the road it went on to try to figure out what to do next; when I heard my girls cries.


	183. Chapter 183

**CHAPTER 183**

"Please stay, don't leave Edward. I love you." she called out I ran to her but when I knelt down beside her I noticed that her eyes were closed and she was shaking softly.

I took off my shoes and got into bed on the other side and pulled her into my arms so that she was flush against my chest.

"I am yours Bella, I love you so fucking much. I belong to you heart, body and soul." I told her over and over until she stopped shaking and fell into a peaceful sleep.

I feel asleep a few minutes later but I was awoken by loud fast knocking on the door of our room I quickly got out of bed and raced to the door to find every one standing on the other side of the door.

"What is going on?" I asked as Bella stuck her head under my arm that was holding on to the top of the door frame with both hands; stretching out my back.

I dropped one hand to curl my wife to my side. I could see all the faces of my family all looking like they were in rapids with no paddle or safety rope.

"Tell me what happened, tell me NOW!" I demanded they were all pushing each other to not be the one to tell me.

"For fuck sake just tell us." my girl told them.

"Ok somehow that girl Rachel Swan, got out of the house and is on the island some where." Emmett told us, I pushed Bella to the side pulled back my closed fist and let it fly at Emmett's nose I heard a crunch as I broke his nose.

"WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU NOT WATCHING HER?" I yelled at him standing over his fallen body as it was sprawled on the floor.

"I'm sorry boss but we were celebrating." he explained from the floor.

"I know that you were so why didn't you delegate to Jasper to watch her? Fucking find her now." I growled at them and watched them all scamper out of the chalet to do as demanded.

"Calm baby." my girl told me which got my attention as she didn't call me anything besides Edward, often.

"Call your dad and get the airport shutdown and the boats stopped." She told me.

"Hi dad she escaped." I told him then had to pull the phone away from me ear as he was livid just as I was.

"How Edward, why wasn't someone watching her?"

"I don't know why no one was watching her, dad but we need the island shut down so that we can find her." I begged him.

"I will do something." he told me hanging up on me.

"Ok princess, he is going to do something." as soon as those words fell from mouth a police car screamed past.

"Our dad works fast." she declared.

"Yes he does, we have something to aspire to and learn from." I told her stealing a kiss before I took her hand as we started to help with the search.


	184. Chapter 184

**CHAPTER 184**

It felt like hours went by before Emmett and Jasper came back with Rachel's arms over their shoulders with her head hanging down. I watched as the Donna fell into her role.

She waited until they were standing in front of us, she walked over to the girl and grabbed the back of her hair to lift Rachel's head and then she did a very Donna thing, she pulled her fist back but I jumped forward and moved her thumb to the outside of her fist. I stood back to watch my wife excel.

Her fist flew through the air and hit Rachel on her sweet spot which made her snap back and she dropped to the floor as both my brothers stepped back.

I pulled her to my arms and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Ok I'm going to go back to bed, you and you stay with her." she told Emmett and Jasper as she took hold of my hand dragging me willingly back to bed. I turned to find Danny leaning against the open door, when he saw us walking towards him he stepped out of the way.

I curled up behind my girl and we were fast asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillows.

I woke up to soft kisses on my face I moaned softly at my wife's touch.

"Good morning beautiful" I pushed her on to her back and caught her lips with mine as I was craving her mouth, her touch, her pussy but I didn't go that far as I wanted to take her to snorkel and lay on the beach.

"Come baby, go put on your bathing suit we have some swimming to do." I told her lightly smacking her ass; getting off the bed to walk over to my suitcase and pulled out my blue board shorts and pulled them on.

"Edward those are sexy shorts, I love them" my girl told me I looked down at them; at the waist they were dark blue and faded to a royal purple.

"I picked them with you in mind, baby." I sauntered over to stand in front of her she was wearing the same colour of purple that was on my shorts

"You are the sexy one, my queen." I told her as I put my hands on her hips; I saw her eyes close and her breathing pick up and her pulse start to race. I love her reaction to her correct title, but could see why she didn't want anyone besides me calling her it, as if it made her want to jump my bones it would not be appropriate when we are running the family.

"Let's go baby the fish are waiting to meet you." I told her giving her a quick kiss before I took her hand pulling her out the door.

"Hi Danny, we are going swimming." I informed him.

"Ok boss, I won't be far away." He told me.

"Good you can hold the phones, if it rings get our attention. Only Carlisle or Esme Cullen; who are my parents; should be calling anyone else tell them that I am not available and to call Carlisle." I stated to him.

"Sure boss, will do." he told me.


	185. Chapter 185

**CHAPTER 185**

We walked towards the activity hut to get the flippers, snorkel and goggle sets, that we would need for the day. I grabbed some towels for us and the chairs that we would be lounging on.

I led her to the heavenly banana loungers that were thick and plush and shaded by a big yellow umbrella. Just before we started down on the beach there was stand that held bottles of water and sunscreen.

I lathered my girl in sunscreen as I didn't want her to get burnt by the sun on her honeymoon, my girl rubbed the sunscreen on my chest.

"Don't start anything baby, I want to show you the fishes." I told her kissing her forehead.

"I know Edward I'm excited to go snorkelling with you." she said making sure not to miss a spot but being quick about it.

"I think sun baking is first on our agenda." I told her walking her over to the lounges and pulled the umbrella down so that the sun hit our bodies; heating them nicely. It was ten minutes later when a waitress walked up to us.

"Would you be interested in a drink sir, ma'am?" she asked.

"Sure I will have a Corona and my wife will have a Tequila Sunrise" I told her and as she left us I put the umbrella back up so that we were back sitting in the shade. We finished our drinks and I took her hand and swiped our gear and we walked hand in hand to the water's edge.

"EDWARD!" I heard my name being called so I looked around to see who wanted me and I saw Dantray running towards us.

"Boss your dad is calling you he doesn't sound happy." Danny told me as he gave me the phone.

"Hi dad, what's up?" I asked him softly swinging my girls hand between our bodies.

"I want her here send Jasper and Alice back with her on the 2 p.m. flight. I want her here now!"

"Ok dad." I told him then hung up the phone twisting it in my fingers.

"Baby; I'm very sorry, but we have to find Rachel and send her to Seattle with Alice and Jasper, dad wants her there now and doesn't want her to slip away again." I told her.

"Do we have to leave too?"

"No baby we don't, this is our honeymoon and he wants us to enjoy it. Which is why he is calling our family back first and he will only call us back in extreme circumstances." I told her as I gave the phone back to Danny.

"Danny do you know where Jasper and Alice are, now?" I asked him.

"I think Mrs Cullen's are in the spa and both Mr. Cullen and Mr. Whitlock are in my chalet watching over Miss Swan." he told us and I felt Bella flinch as she heard her maiden name used so loosely.

"Dantray," I called to get his attention once he was looking at me I continued "I never want to hear that surname come out of your mouth ever again." I told him firmly.


	186. Chapter 186

**CHAPTER 186**

"Yes sir." was all he said before leading us to the spa to get Alice.

We arrived at the spa, walking in the door we were stopped by a girl in white nurse scrubs.

"I'm sorry sir but you are not allowed in this spa area."

"Why not?" I asked livid.

"Because this is the female only section of the spa, if you would like I can direct you to the male side of the spa." she offered snidely.

"And what if you want a couple's massage?" Bella asked in the same tone of voice.

"We only offer those in the couples rooms." she said plainly.

"Fine if you won't let us in there then go get Alice Cullen and Rosalie Cullen, and be fucking quick about it." I snarled at her. I saw her eyes go wide and her gulp down the spit in fear. Good she needed to fear me.

I watched as she scuttled away it was two minutes later when a pissed off Alice along with a not so pissed off Rose who looked annoyed but curious to why they were being pulled out of the spa.

"Alice please go get dressed, as dad is wanting you to escort Rachel home." I told her and she gave off a huff before turning on her heel to re-enter the spa to put on her clothes.

"Who is going with her?" Rose asked me.

"Jasper"

"Oouu she is going to like that." I just nodded.

"But they have a big job as they have two airports to traverse while not losing her." I informed her.

"That is going to be the hardest part of whole trip." She agreed with me before turning to get dressed as well.

We sat down on the chairs in the foyer and waited for both of my sisters to come out of the stuck up spa.

"Edward we are never coming back here, buy it and destroy it, I don't want anyone else to experience the bad attitude that we have had to experience while staying here. It's been horrible Edward." My girl told me her wants and reason behind them.

"I would agree baby; but don't let them influence our time here more than what they already have. I am yours, I wouldn't even give Candice Swanepoel a second look." I told them.

"Who is Candice Swanepoel?" she asked with the cutest tilt to her head.

"She is an angel." Dantray spoke up which shocked us both as Danny was gay, how the fuck did he know that.

"A Victoria's Secret Angel?" Bella asked at the same time I spoke up.

"And you know that how?" I asked him with a smirk on my face.

"Yes Bella she is a VS Angel, and my friend works with the Angels sometimes." he explained proudly.

"Danny keep that under your hat or you will have both Alice and Rose begging you every minute to get tickets to sit in the front row." I told him with a small laugh.


	187. Chapter 187

**CHAPTER 187**

"Ok Edward."

"What the fuck is going on Edward why did you pull us out of a magical spa treatment?" Alice asked still sounding pissed.

"Dad wants you and Jasper to escort Rachel back to Seattle. And you have tickets for the 2 p.m. flight home." I told her standing up with Bella and Dantray leading my sisters out of the spa to get Jasper.

I knocked on the door of the chalet that was holding Rachel. Emmett cracked the door to see who was knocking on it, when he realised it was me he opened the door fully to allow us entry.

"What's up Edward?" my brother asked.

"Dad wants Jasper and Alice to accompany Rachel back to Seattle. He doesn't want any more slip ups." I notified him and Jasper.

"So we are going home now?" Emmett asked looking slightly sad.

"No just Jasper and Alice, for now but I don't expect mum would allow him to pull us before the end of our honeymoon." I answered him.

"Yeah I don't see mum permitting that happening at all, especially when it's as delayed as it was." Emmett told me.

"Jasper you are on the 2 p.m. flight so you need to get moving now." I told him looking at my watch seeing it was 12 p.m.

"Emmett make sure they get on the flight as we need to get back to our honeymoon, I just hope this is the last interruption to our time here." I stated looking up to the hidden stars praying to them that my words will stay true.

"Will do brother." Emmett answered me and went to go supervise Alice and Jasper and take them to the airport.

"Come baby there are fishes waiting to show themselves to us." I said pulling my girl's hand to encourage her to coming with me.

We walked towards the water this time we didn't hesitate to get in the water with our snorkel gear on. I took hold of my girls hand as we swam out over the reef. We saw Blue Tangs, Angel Fish, eels, lobsters and even an octopus that swam past us not caring. We glided behind a leatherback turtle for a few minutes as to observe it but not to scare it too much. The coral was every colour under the sun, there were little tiny schools of fish that would dart around and though the coral.

Once we were back on the beach my girl pulled me to our lounges, she pushed me so I was laying back down on the lounge; she straddled my hips with her hands either side of my face.

"Thank you so fucking much baby that was unbelievable, the colours and shapes of the fish, I will never forget our honeymoon." She told me staring into my eyes before she lowered herself on my body and begin to kiss me deeply and the kiss felt never ending, sometime during the kiss I flipped her so I was on top, I didn't stop the kissing just took control of it until

"Edward and Bella" we heard so I took my mouth of my wife's and we both turned our heads to see who was interrupting us.


	188. Chapter 188

**CHAPTER 188**

"Yes Dantray?" I asked him.

"I was just directed by Emmett to find you and tell you that Rachel, Alice and Jasper have left the island on their way to Seattle." Danny told us.

"Thanks Danny." I answered him.

"You are welcome boss." he said before turning and walking away from us leaving us to get back to our honeymoon. We just lazed on the lounger watching the waves crash softly on the shore, for lunch I ordered us finger food that we feed each other between kisses and touches.

It was an hour later when Danny walked up to us holding his hand over the mouthpiece of my mobile, fuck what now.

"Edward, Bella it's your dad." he told me handing the phone over.

"Thanks Danny."

"Hi dad, how can I help you?"

"Hi son I just wanted to let you know that Rachel Swan is Charlie's daughter and she did know who the princess was and has been watching you both since you got married in California." dad told me and some more stuff that I needed to know about Rachel.

"FUCK!" was my unfiltered reaction to that info.

"What Edward?" my girl asked me with worry on my face.

"Rachel knew who we were and why we were here." I informed her.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking around jerkedly.

"She has been following us since Cali." with that she took my phone off me.

"Dad I want to kill her, she is mine." my girl told our dad then she gave the phone back once her request was heard.

"Edward, you found yourself a wild one." dad told me as I looked down at my girl and quickly placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Yes she is amazing, will her request be permitted?" I asked him

"Yes it will, this is something I can stand behind son, and I am excited to see the queen work again. I will let you get back to your honeymoon, oh Edward I'm looking forward to meeting the person who is answering your phone, he sounds like a good man."

"He is a very good man, dad. Talk to you later." I told him and then hung up on him.

"I love you angel." I told my girl after I gave the phone back and dismissed Danny.

"I love you Edward, what are we going to do now?" she asked.

"We could find Emmett and Rose and see what they are up to." I offered her and her eyes lit up.

"That sounds perfect, and we can do some beach volleyball." she said getting up off my body, she waited for me to follow her. As we walked past the sunscreen booth, we both re applied it.

"How can I help you sir?" Dantray asked quietly.

"Good Danny, come join us playing volleyball, do you know where Emmett and Rose are?" I questioned him.

"I would love to join you and your brother is in his chalet." he updated me. We walked toward the chalets that were ours when we met my brother on the path.


	189. Chapter 189

**CHAPTER 189**

"Hello brother, how has your day been?" I asked him.

"It's been good, brother thank you for bringing us here to be a part of your honeymoon." Emmett said clapping me on my shoulder.

"You are welcome, Emmett. We are going to play beach volleyball, want to join us?" I asked him and Rose.

"Fuck yes!" Emmett said taking off with a run to the activity hut. We all laughed at him and trailed behind him at a casual pace. When we got to the volleyball net we found Emmett tossing a volleyball in the air; he was standing next to a young guy who looking about my age.

"You took your time getting here." he whined like and impatient brother does.

"Who's your friend brother?" I asked him.

"Oh this is our sixth, Scott." Emmett informed us.

"Nice to meet you Scott." I told him and there were handshakes all round before we split up a with the couples on one side, danny was on our side as he wanted to stay close to his charge. He just kept getting better and better in my eyes when it comes to watching over Bella and myself.

We played volleyball for the next few hours we swapped teams and had some people join us for one or two games before leaving us to continue.

"Anyone else hungry?" Bella asked our little group and there were sounds of agreements.

"Would you like to join us Scott?" I asked him.

"Sure, I can." he told us, out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett race off to give back the ball then we all walked to the restaurant and we were seated fast by the window that we sat at the first night.

"Hello, I'm Sarah and I will be your waitress tonight. Can I start you off with some drinks?" She asked standing next to me. I looked quickly at Scott.

"Scott do you have any preference in what you drink?" I question him.

"Nope I'm good with any beer." he answered me.

"We will have four Coronas and two Cokes please." I spoke to Sarah who nodded before leaving the table, our conversation was subdued as we couldn't talk about anything besides safe topics. I needed to inform Em and Rose of what was happening at home with Rachel; but that would have to wait to later. The dinner was nice we just shot the breeze and laughed together, when the bill came I charged it to my room and then we said goodbye to Scott.

We all gathered in chalet 13, Bella was flicking through the pay per view options that was on offer.

"Look Edward they have the marathon of those Twilight movies." my girl said excitedly.

"No princess, we are not watching those you made me watch them once, I love you baby, but please don't put me though that cruel and unusual punishment again," I begged her with a kiss on her cheek to soothe her hurt feelings "I will watch them with you another day." I whispered in her ear, which got the result I was aiming for.


	190. Chapter 190

**CHAPTER 190**

After a few minutes of lively debate we settled on watching Biker Boyz, I sat at my girls feet while her hands roamed through my hair which had me moaning softly. I tilted my head back so I could look in her stunning tiger eye.

"Kiss me baby." I begged her and she gave me a iconic spiderman kiss that was just perfect she captured my bottom lip while I sucked softly on her top one, I nipped on her lip as she pull away to watch the movie.

"Baby, watch the movie." she said with a soft giggle pushing my head back so I could see the tv. The room was quiet until the end credits started to roll.

"Have you heard anything about Rachel?" Emmett asked me, I reached around my body and pulled my girl into my arms as we would both need comfort.

"She is Charlie's daughter, she got everything that she ever wanted from a pony to a penthouse suite in Cali and three other places, she had all the money in the world, Charlie would spend a lot of time with her." I told them all and when I told how kind he was to his other daughter made her cry.

"So... so... I wa... was left by... by myself while he went to play with that girl?" she sobbed out and I pulled her closer to my body.

"Shh baby, I love you. He will never hurt you again." I told her and noticed that everyone had turned their attention away from us to give us privacy

"You say that Edward, but he keeps finding ways to hurt me. He is six feet under and he still hurts me." she whimpered out.

"Do you not want to know anymore shit when it comes to that evil thing?" I asked her cupping her face with one hand with my thumb rubbing the apple of her cheek

"As much as I would like that, I need to know what he did or didn't do to me, so please don't keep me in the dark ever. I need to know so I can react to the things, whether it's positive or negative. I need to be able to react as I will always be in limbo not knowing will always be worse." she told me.

"Yes baby I agree the not knowing is always worse." I told her and caught her mouth with mine to give her a kiss of comfort which she accepted. After a few minutes of kisses we got back in the position that we were while were watching the movie.

Bella grabbed the remote and was flicking through the movie options again this time she stopped on a kiddie movie.

"You really want to watch this one?" I asked her tilting my head back to look at her.

"Yeah, I think the childness of Bugs and Lola playing basketball against little monsters will be good for me at least." she stated with a soft smile on her face.


	191. Chapter 191

**CHAPTER 191**

It was at the end of the kiddie movie when I went to the bathroom and came back to the tv to find my girl slumped over with her head resting on the arm of the couch.

"That's it guys time to go." I told my brothers and sister.

"But why it's still early." Emmett whined looking at his phone as he refused to wear a watch, he thought watches made you look old. Maybe I could get him an Apple Watch which is very popular with the younger generation.

"Why because the princess is sleeping, you have your own tv if you still want to watch more movies but by looking at your wife she looks almost asleep to." I informed him and he glanced at Rose and saw that she was barely keeping her eyes open.

"Ah yeah I think bed for us, too." he admitted shyly.

"Good night brother." I told him holding the door open for him to carry his girl out of our chalet.

"Night Edward." Emmett said as I closed and locked the door.

"Danny you are welcome to watch more tv, if you would like." I told him.

"Nah boss I think I will just set up for bed as well." he told me with a yawn.

"Sweet dreams then Dantray." I said before picking up my girl and walking with her to the bed to lay her on the bed to take off her little shorts that she put over her bikini to play volleyball.

I crawled into bed and pulled her body to mine and I fell asleep fast.

It was late in the morning of our last day here when we woke, my girl's head was resting on my chest it brought back memories of our first night sleeping in the same bed. I had to wonder if her reaction would be the same as it was last time.

I kissed the top of her head and sighed softly, this was absolutely perfect. I thought about my drive for wanting children and realising that my princess was correct with wanting to wait to start a family. I still wanted children but I was now willing to wait to experience life as newly married couple and we couldn't do that if we were focused on making children.

I looked down to see my girls eyes sparkle back at my deep emerald ones.

"I love you my queen." her eyes closed and she heaved a sigh of pleasure at her name that only she allowed me to call her.

"I love you my king." I think with that name I had the same reaction that she always had.

"What would you like to do today baby as it's our last day here." I asked her.

"I think I just want to laze on the beach." she chose.

"That sounds supremely perfect baby." I told her taking hold of her biceps to pull her so her face was hovering above mine, her eyes darkened with love and need so I gave her a deep kiss and swapped positions with her so I was laying over her.


	192. Chapter 192

**CHAPTER 192**

"Are you ready for me my queen?" I questioned her, running a hand down her middle of her body I pushed her bather bottoms aside so I could feel if she was flowing and ready for me.

"Yes baby, I am. Take me please" she moan out as two of my fingers pushed into her tight pussy.

"Are you always this wet baby?"

"Only when you're close by, Edward." she told me. I knelt up and removed my shorts to lie back on top of her just resting lightly on her body.

I used my hand to line myself up to her tight wet pussy and slid in it slowly. Once I was fully seated in her I waited for her to give me the signal to continue, to make love to my wife. I watched her dark eyes closely and as soon as she nodded I started to move in her with a slow steady pace. There was no rush to this session we could take all the time in the world to enjoy each other in this intimate moment.

"Yes Edward, god yes, you feel so perfect like you were made for only me." she moaned out I quickly claimed her mouth with mine to quiet her as I knew that if she found out that Dantray had heard her she would be embarrassed.

I felt her tightening squeezing my cock so I sped up my thrusts so that we would both climax at the same time. It only took a few hard drives before she moaned out deeply as we both fell of the ledge at the same time. I pulled out and rolled off her body taking her hand in mine bring her hand to my mouth to give it a kiss on the back of it.

"Edward, that was perfect." she told me repeating my actions, she kissed the back of my hand "Ready to be a beach bunny?" she asked with a cute giggle.

"As long as I get to fuck you like a bunny later, I will be your beach bunny." I told her kissing her deeply before getting off the bed to pull on the swim trunks that I had kicked off in the heat of the moment.

"Come on my little rabbit." I continued holding out my hand for her to take which she did without hesitation. We left our chalet to find Danny sitting on the porch in his own swim trunks.

On our way to the beach loungers we stopped at the suncream hut to cover ourselves in it so we didn't burn from the sun.

"Umbrella up or down baby?" I asked leading her over to two empty lounges.

"Down I do want a little tan." she answered.

"Down it is for a little while, ok baby."

"Ideal, Edward." she answered me.

We sunbathed for a few hours with the umbrella down for fifteen minutes the rest of the time it was up keeping us in shade but we could feel the heat of the sun but not the burn of it.


	193. Chapter 193

**CHAPTER 193**

It was two hours before our flight was due to depart, I had to drag Bella from her lounge where she was quite content to stay.

"Baby if you stay here any longer we will have to catch tomorrows flight and that equals Rachel breathing for another day." that got her attention.

"You're right she doesn't deserve to breathe longer than that, ok let's get Rose and our brothers and leave here but can we come back?"

"Yes of course we can but remember we are buying and destroying this resort." I reminded her.

"Oh yeah but there are many places to go." she pushed.

"True baby, yes we can; as soon as possible, most likely after our big wedding." I told her.

"Oh god the big wedding. Will we survive it?" she asked.

"Baby look at what we have gone through before, this huge wedding will be a breeze as mum would never let it be half-assed wedding." I told her.

"That is true, so all we will have to make are small choices; I think we can handle that; don't you?" she questioned me.

"I know we can, princess."

The flight back was uneventful besides one situation where Dantray stepped up and did his job. We were talking quietly to each other when all of a sudden Danny jumped up from where he was resting between serving us our lunch.

"Can I help you Sophie?" he asked the flight attendant who had just sauntered through the curtains.

"Yes Dantray, you can introduce me to that living, breathing, sex adonais that is in first class I'm sure his sister wouldn't mind moving from her seat so I can get to know him better." she told Danny with a smirk in my direction which I assumed she was hoping would come off as sexy but in reality was just creepy. My girl stood up and turned to face Sophie I could see the Donna flow from her.

"Sophie dear; are you telling me that you think I'm his sister?" she asked crossing her arms to sit on her chest.

"I don't think, I know you're his sister as your surname is Cullen and you are too ugly to be his wife." Sophie told my wife which was a step too far.

"Dantray." was all I had to say to say to kick him in gear to protective mode.

"Sophie leave first class or lose your job and never work in this industry again."

"You can't do that Dantray you don't have that power." she answered him snidely.

"I might not have the power but they do." he answered her gesturing to us.

"They can't have that much power, they are flying commercial not in a private jet."

"They have already had one person fired for hitting on Mr. Cullen, but as she heeded the warnings she was able to still work in the industry." Danny informed her and she huffed and turned on her heel.

"Ugly, dumb, loose pussy, slut." she said under her breath but made sure that we could hear her as she pushed her way through the curtain.


	194. Chapter 194

**CHAPTER 194**

"That was the last straw, Edward!" she said moving around my seat to get to the stupid girl, so I quickly jumped up and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to sit on my lap.

"I know baby, she was warned and choose not to heed it. She is done." I told her as she rested her heard in the crook of my neck

"Is my pussy loose?" my princess asked me sadly.

"No, baby. It is not loose it is perfect for me, just like you are perfect for me." I told her and then proceeded to make out with her like teenages after school before the parents came home and stopped us.

I didn't care what was going on just that my girl was happy and forget what that stupid bitch spoke rudely in regards to her. What I did notice was when Dantray was putting up the aisle privacy screen so that we could not be seen by my family at all.

We only stopped kissing when there was a soft knock on the divider. I found the button to lower it.

"Boss, we are landing soon, can you get in your own seats and put everything away that needs to go away?" Danny asked us.

"Thanks Danny give us a second." I told him.

"Sure boss." then he left us alone. I kissed my girl deeply.

"I love you, baby. I will always love you. I have stopped looking at other girls they only get a passing glance to assess the danger level that they present to us." I stated to her.

"Ok Edward I feel the same why, but you know I am a slut for a good set of abs but yours are the only ones I touch" she said with a giggle and my abs got a caress and they tensed up "fuck I love your body's reactions to my touch." she giggle as she did it again this time I caught her hand.

"I love you baby and your touch, but if you keep that up we will have something massive to deal with and I don't really want to land with a hard cock." I stated.

"I love you Edward." she told me as she moved to her seat and we both put everything back in its place. Danny came to check on us, when he was happy he sat down in his own seat.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking, we have a small technical issue with the front wheel it is not locking in place so we will be doing a few circles to burn off excess fuel then we well be making an emergency landing at Sea-Tac._ " the captain told us. I felt Bella grab my hand and I squeezed her hand back in a mixture of comfort and fear.

I looked out my window to see the Seattle skyline past by a few times, we were getting lower and lower.

" _Brace. Brace. Brace."_ came over the speaker system.

"Lean forward guys and cover your head with your hands." Dantray called out and we did as told but, Bella wouldn't let go of my hand and to be honest if we were going to die I wanted to be holding my wife's hand if that did happen.


	195. Chapter 195

**CHAPTER 195**

It was only a few minutes but it felt like hours before the wheels touched the ground there was a dip from the front of the plane but it seemed to catch itself and not collapse to make the nose drag on the ground causing sparks and a possible fire to the plane cooking us.

" _Passengers we have some good news, the nose wheel has held up for some reason which we will not question at the moment, we just want to make it to the terminal and get you all off this plane safely. When we arrive at the gate please stay seated until the attendants tell you what to do and until the seatbelt sign is turned off."_ the captain informed us over the loudspeaker.

"Is it over Danny?" my girl begged him looking over at him.

"Yes princess, it's over." he told her standing up.

"What do you think happened?" Emmett asked.

"I am guessing that it might be a light fault in the cockpit that a light didn't turn on, or something as simple as that." Danny suggested.

"Could someone have done something to sabotage the plane hoping to kill the Don and Donna" Rose asked.

"It's possible, sister." I answered her slowly thinking hard about the possibility of someone try to assinatiate us but as I thought about it deeply and came to the conclusion that no one would know which flight we would be on, until one reflection came to me and that was Rachel. I think she followed us everywhere and watched which flight we were on from Seattle and we made a lot of fuss in the Florida airport. But from Bahamas the chance of that happening would be rare and the opportunity to fuck with the plane a slimmer chance of that occurring.

"No sister I don't think this is an assassination attempt," I told her "just a fluke that we happened to be on this plane."

Dantray walked to the ringing phone and spoke in it before hanging up.

"We are off this plane in a few minutes time as we are close to the gate." he informed us as he walked to main door to open it.

He walked back to first class.

"Ok time to leave the plane." he said cheerfully. We got out of our seats and collected our carry ons, to walk off the troubled flight. I took my girls hand as we stepped on to the gangway when we made it to the terminal Bella saw mum waiting for us and dropped my hand and shoved her bag in my hands and bolted to snuggle in to mums waiting arms.

I followed behind my wife giving her the time to be comforted by her mother the only one she has ever known. I made my way to mum who offered her hand to me, I took it and gave her a kiss on her cheek.


	196. Chapter 196

**CHAPTER 196**

About ten minutes later Dantray walked up to our small group.

"Boss your bags are in the car as are Emmett and Rose." he informed me.

"Good, Dantray this is my mother Esme Cullen; mum this is Bella's and my bodyguard Dantray Aylmer." I introduced them both and mum used her free hand to shake his.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cullen." he spoke softly to her.

"Let's get out of here." I told the group softly pulling Bella out of mums arms I glided her body in position so that I was carrying her bridal style. When her head rolled back I saw that her eyes were closed, she could either be asleep or resting; I didn't know which to hope for but I was leaning more to hope she was sleeping.

I made sure not to hit her head or legs as we entered the limo that mum had arranged to pick us up in.

"Thank you mum for picking us up, how did you know?" I asked her.

"Your flight was on the tv a few channels and one channel had your flight live. So that is how I knew and your dad sent the company limo, so that I could care for our daughter who might need the comfort of me." Mum explained.

"Thank you mum, she did need you she was so scared; I think we all were scared." I told her.

"Um mum?" Emmett spoke up getting her attention, I looked down and saw that my girls eyes were open and looking up at mine.

"I love you." I said bending to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Love you too, Edward." she answered.

"Yes, Emmett?" mum asked with a touch of excitement in her voice.

"Rose and I are ten weeks pregnant." he informed her and she started to squeal but quickly stopped and quietened down seeing Bella in my arms, she moved to hug both her son and daughter in law animatedly and they began to talk excitedly about the new child. I smiled softly down at my girl.

"It will be our turn one day baby." I told her kissing her gently.

"Are you upset about waiting?" she asked me.

"No baby, I am happy to wait to have kids." I told her and her face scrunched up adorably.

"When did your wants change?" she questioned me as she knew how strongly that I wanted children.

"It became clear one day on our honeymoon when I realised that I wanted to explore the world with you and if we did have a child we wouldn't be able to just run away to the Caribbean to sun ourselves and swim with the fishes." I enlightened her.

"That is such a relief as I was worried that you would start to hate me for stopping us from having children right now." she said dropping her eyes ashamed.

"I was a little hurt when you first told me about wanting to wait but now that I have had my epiphany I see that you were the smart one with wanting to wait." I told her using my forefinger to tilt her head up so I could look in her stunning eyes. "I will never hate you baby, if I didn't like something that was going on, I love you so much and your thoughts, wants, likes and needs; I will always take those thing into account before we together chose how to proceed." I confirmed for her.


	197. Chapter 197

**CHAPTER 197**

"I feel the same way, I know we will have fights which will only be on the small unimportant things in life; like where we are going to dinner or which movie we are going to watch but I know we will never quarrel over the big things like what to do with the family, what business to buy or sell." she told me.

"I agree baby and we will never go to sleep angry with each other." I answered her, we then fell into a peaceful quietness just getting lost in each other's eyes brown to green. The limo pulled in the underground parking lot of our residential building.

Our bubble burst when Emmett thumped me brotherly on my shoulder making me look away from my girl to see what he wanted.

"Um love bird we have been at your home waiting for you to come up for the proberal air that you don't need as you are not lacking any... or maybe you are." he told us with a snigger.

"Ok Emmett you just wish you were back at the honeymoon stage of your relationship. You're just annoyed that you have to deal with a hormonal pregnant lady who soon will only be giving you blue balls in the bedroom department where I can have all the sex my beautiful girl will allow me to have." I told him back with a smirk on my face as his fell.

"Princess do you think you can walk?" I asked her.

"With support I think I can." she answered me crawling along the couch at the side of the limo she hesitated at the door waiting for me to get out of the limo. Once I was standing up straight I held my hand just inside the door for my girl to grab so I could assist her out of the car. She waved a little as she was standing up, so I pulled her body flush against mine.

"Emmett can you stand on the princess's other side and catch her if she starts to fall?" I asked him seriously his eyes flashed to mine and he nodded I saw his eyes steal over and all humor leave his body.

"Sure, boss." he did as requested and walked beside us as we made our way to our house. Dantray was holding the lift door open so we didn't have to wait for it to arrive.

"Edward I think she might be in shock as she is very pale." Danny told me quietly so that only I could hear him; I looked over my girl and had to agree with his assessment. I would have to watch her carefully over the next few hours.

I walked her straight to the theatre room and placed her on the front seats and handed her the remote so she could chose what she wanted to watch. I started to stand up to go find mum but my wife's hand flew out catching mine.

"Don't leave me Edward, please." she begged me giving my sad puppy dog eyes. I ran my hand over her hair.


	198. Chapter 198

**CHAPTER 198**

"Ok baby I won't leave you." I told her sitting down by her head, she moved so that her head was resting on my thigh. I just ran my hand over her hair and back trying to calm her down. It was only a few minutes before she was sleeping heavily. Mum just happened to pick that time to walk in the room.

"Mum can you get Bella a thick blanket and something to drink, maybe Powerade." I requested of her.

"Sure Edward, I will be right back." she told me giving me a kiss on the top of my head "I'm glad you are all back." she left the room at speed trying to get what Bella needed.

Mum came back with the thick doona that was on our bed and covered Bella with it before disappearing again this time when she came back she was carrying a full tray which she put on my lap while she got the small table, placing it to the opposite side of me that Bella was lying down so that she didn't knock it over if she moved during her nap.

"Make sure she stays warm and when she wakes that she sips the drink no big mouthfuls just sips." mum told me making sure I knew what the next steps should be for her to get back to everyday health.

Everyone slowly made their way in the theatre room; each of them gave our princess either a kiss on the forehead or her cheek in greeting; I got hugs from each person as they passed me.

We all found a seat and I put on the news hoping to find out what had happened to our flight. If they had figured out anything yet."

" _There is some breaking news in regards to flight ED185 that had to make an emergency landing at Sea-Tac airport four hours ago. The NTSB has discovered that the light that is meant to light up when the landing gear is locked in place was missing, which means the plane was not in any danger at any point during the flight or the activity of landing the plane."_ the news reporter told the cameras.

"Well that was what we were all hoping for that it was a maintenance issue, it was a two cent light bulb that scared my girl so drastically but if I had just found a loving family, a mother and father figure who puts their daughter's happiness first and just having one event possibly take that all away in one fell swoop." I stated.

"Sisters and brothers, too." Emmett piped up.

"Yes, she had nothing before us she once told me that before I came into her life all she could see was black and then I brought colours to her world and each person she met brought another colour with them. Her tapestry is now a chaos of vivid colour and every new experience was a patch on her tapestry that she treasured." I enlightened them.


	199. Chapter 199

**CHAPTER 199**

"She really thinks that way?" mum questioned me.

"Yeah, you are a bright yellow, dad is a bright orange, Em you are a green, Jasper a dark blue, Alice light blue, Rose you're a pink, Danny a silver." I informed them.

"That sounds so cool I wonder if we could make her something like that for her, maybe as a wedding gift for her; do you think she will like that Edward?" Alice asked me and I saw that both Rose and mum were nodding.

"I'm sure she would love anything you got her if it's from your heart." I told them and with that they moved to the back seats in the corner to talk about how they would go about making it for her.

"Mum, where are you?" my princess called out which stopped the tapestry conversation fast as mum ran to kneel in front of her.

"I'm here baby girl," mum told taking over my caressing her hair. "welcome back how are you feeling?" mum asked her she looked up at me with her tired tiger-eye eyes.

"Hey princess." I told her giving her a quick kiss

"I'm feeling empty, like a piece of me is missing; Edward can you or mum fix me?" she whined out I glanced at mum who's eyes flicked to mine, I nodded at her silent request.

"Baby girl, will you try to sit up for me and slowly nibble on some crackers and sip on drink for me?" mum begged her softy.

"I will try for you, mum." Bella told her as she pushed on the couch to sit up, as I saw what she was doing I moved quickly to help her. Once she was in a sitting position, mum moved the tray table to in front of her daughter.

"Baby girl; can you eat five bites of any food that is here and take small sips of the drink." mum persuaded her sensitively.

"For you mum I will try." my wife told my mum picking up a plain bite sized cracker, she then ate a grape, strawberry, a slice of orange then finished her five bites off with a small piece of chocolate. She looked up at mum I think waiting to see if she would get praised or punished for her effort. I felt her body tense up as if she was expecting to be hit.

"There is no pain here, angel." I spoke softly to her, her response to my words was instant she relaxed and let out a deep breath that she was holding in.

"Such a good girl, princess," mum praised her "do you think you could do another five bites for me?" mum pushed her gently; my girl nodded and started to eat the whole plate at a slow and steady pace, only pausing to take sips of the red water

Once she had finished the whole plate mum whisked it away from in front of her, she pulled my arm and I could see the uncertainty in her eyes. So I moved my head lower so that she could whisper in my ear.


	200. Chapter 200

**A/N** only 30 chapters left of the story

 **CHAPTER 200**

"Edward, my king, make love to me; make me forget everything of that flight."

"Ok my queen" I whispered back to her pulling her into my arms and walking out the theatre.

"We will be back later." I called to the room.

"Sure." was the average response I got back. I walked towards our bedroom where I made soft gentle, sweet love to my wife reconnecting with each other the only way a husband and wife could. It was two hours later when we both emerged from our bedroom showered and dressed in clean, fresh clothes. Bella now has a pep in her step and was back to her normal self.

It's amazing what good food and good sex will do for a girl, I felt better from our soft sex, like I could jump over the moon and catch a star for her.

"I love you, princess." I told her stopping her just outside the door to the theatre room I place my hands either side of her head and caught her mouth with mine in a deep passionate kiss.

"It is good to see some light in your eyes, you had me worried for a while; because you wouldn't wake up." I told her before making out with her again until Alice and Rose almost fell through the door laughing.

"Bella it's good see you smiling." Rose told her.

"Yeah your brother can work miracles." she admitted placing a soft kiss on my cheek.

"What are you two up to?" I asked them curiously.

"We are celebrating the results of the NTSB's report and Bella waking of course and that we are all safe and sound back in Seattle." Alice informed me.

"Ok only soft drinks for Bella and Rose." I told her firmly.

"Really?"

"Yes Alice really, that is my final word; do not fuck with me, your Don; Alice." I order her and her hands flew up in defence.

"Ok, ok, ok boss; I understand fully." she responded to my order, the sisters went to the kitchen giggling like hyenas.

"Our family baby, can't stand them; can't live without them." Bella told me with a giggle as she strolled in the theatre room snagging the remote from Emmett and she changed the channel.

"Hey I was watching that show." Emmett whined at her exactly the same why he did when we were younger and it was my turn at picking the next show to watch after the school work was finished.

"You never change do you Em, always a ten year old." I told him.

"Yep I am now I'm grown and can out shoot you any day." Emmett told me smugly.

"Emmett do you think you could out shoot the princess?" I asked him.

"You, yes; the princess, yes; even dad, yes; I can take you all on and beat you all with my mad skills." he said smugly.

"You're on brother bear." my stunning wife told him.

"I will set it up." dad said from the doorway.


	201. Chapter 201

**CHAPTER 201**

"Daddyyy!" Bella squealed out and ran to his open arms.

"You look better, il mio piccolo Gattino." dad told her placing a kiss on her forehead, my girl looked confused at the Italian words that dad called her, she glanced at everyone before her eyes held mine, she was silently asking me the question.

"Baby he called you 'my little kitten.'" I informed her.

"Oh, oh cool." she said look up at dad with stars in her eyes, dad had just hung the moon for her. She had never had that before so this meant the world to her to be loved by a father figure.

"Yeah I am now better thanks to my mum and my strong husband, looking after me." my girl continued before walking back over to me, I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, I kissed her temple.

"Can we all go in the dining room to talk about what's been happening while you were all away." dad called and everyone and they all left the theatre room.

"Hay Bob." I spoke to the ceiling.

"How can I help you, Edward?" Bob asked.

"Turn the tv off, please." I told my automated system.

"Would you like the program saved?" he asked.

"No thank you Bob." I finished the conversation. I walked hand in hand with my girl to the dining room the only two seats that were open was the head of the table and the seat just to the left of it. I sat the Donna at the head and I took the last seat. Then dad started.

"Rachel is in LDSN not tied up but secured, there has not been anything major in the mafia part of us but Victor Withers has asked for a sit-down as he has found his capo; one, sleeping with his daughter behind his back and two, stealing from him and as he is the boss of his area he can't do much, so he called me to fix it. But it's not up to me anymore to sort out problems. Finally the Hunter family is asking to bring their prostitution ring to our territory. We have just stopped that and will not have that happen again so during that sit down we will all be present and stay true to our values." dad told us.

"Dad, mum; have more girls been saved?" Bella asked them.

"Yes, with the first two we slowly but steadily are getting the girls out. We have saved thirty girls as of yesterday."

"That is so good to hear." the Donna sat back contently pleased with that answer.

"Dad set it up and we will do what's required of us." I told him.

"Will do, boss."

"Oh dad you are yet to officially meet Dantray Aylmer, he is the Donna's bodyguard and he has excelled at his job so far and can't see him doing any wrong to this family." I enlightened dad.

He stood up and walked over to stand beside Danny's chair, Danny stood up and did not hesitate to shake dads hand; I could see that they were trying to squeeze the life out of each other's hands but they tied so they gave up and released the shake and shook out their hands.


	202. Chapter 202

**CHAPTER 202**

After the soft laughter had died down, dad sat back in his seat.

"He'll do, son."

"Dad is the Star building ready for us?" my girl asked with a touch of hope in her voice.

"Yes piccolo Gattino, it is. Today is the day of the final walk through to accept the work and to see if we are happy with it, which you are all welcome to come along." Dad informed the table.

"I think we will." Bella told him.

"Mum, how is our wedding going? Do you have any choices for us to make?" the bride asked.

"Yes the big one that needs answering is the colour scheme first choice is yellow, orange and a purple, the second is green, blue and silver and final is red, white and black." mum informed us.

"Which would you like baby, I have my choice." I told her.

"What one do you want?" she questioned me with a soft smirk on her face.

"I like the green, blue and silver option the best." I answered her proudly.

"Good choice husband, mum we will go with that option please."

"Ok, I won't come with you to look at Star today as I need to get started on the wedding colours." mum told us, walking to everyone to give them a kiss on the top of their head.

A few minutes later we all walked out of our house and to the limo which dad must have used to get here, dad spoke to the driver and as soon as he was in the car the driver shut the door a we were off.

It was a ten minute drive before the limo pulled into the underground secure parking garage.

"You all have to share the ten designated parking spaces that I have had marked with an 'CS'" he told us

"I'm sure we can work with that." Jasper spoke up for us all. We all piled out of the limo and into the waiting lift that had its doors open. Dad punched in a code and place his thumb on a black square, the doors shut and it began to rise.

"You will all get a code and your fingerprint in the system later so that you can access the top floors." Dad said.

"Thanks dad." we all mumbled together it was a quick ride to the top floor, the lift doors opened to reveal a plush foyer. There was a small desk that had a guy sitting behind it as we walked past he glanced up.

"You are clear sir." the man said before his eyes fell back down. I leant on the desk to see what he was watching. The man's reaction to me doing that was instant and dramatic.

"Sir, please step back from the desk." he told me pointing a gun at my forehead, I did as asked, as dad was about to speak but I waved him off and out of the corner of my eye I saw that he stepped back to give me the floor.


	203. Chapter 203

CHAPTER 203

"My name is Edward Masen Cullen, I own this building. The next time you point a gun at me I will shoot you." I snarled at him and his face lost all colour and he started to shake.

"Edward, enough; he didn't know." dad told me standing next to me clapping me on my shoulder.

"True dad, but I came up with you in the secure lift; I look like you." I whined softly at him trying to get back in his good books.

"Yes, son but what if it wasn't a family member who did that to look at the screens that show everything in the top floors of the Star?" he told me.

"Ok dad, I understand but I'm not taking it back." I answered him.

"Gary this is my son and his wife Isabella Cullen nee Swan, my other son Emmett Cullen and his wife Rosalie, my daughter Alice, we have Jasper Whitlock and finally Dantray Aylmer." dad introduced everyone they took turns in shaking hands with Gary. He tried to play the 'I am stronger' game which I won as he gave up squeezing my hand with in seconds of starting the handshake.

"I'm not one to give second chances to people who point guns at me or my family, Gary." I told him.

"Understood Sir, it will never happen again." Gary told me. This time I didn't lean over the desk I walked around to the other side and saw thirteen tv screens one big one in the middle of twelve smaller screens that were showing the activity of the top three floors and the lifts. He could see everything in the public areas of the floors.

"Wow dad you have everything covered." I praised him.

"Yes, I do and we can even tape what happens in the offices with a push of a button under all of the desks, once pushed it will record everything that happens both visual and sound wise." dad informed us.

"That's good dad now if the other side chooses to pull a gun we'll have something to prove it and give to the cops." Alice said happily and made Emmett, Rose, Bella, dad and myself all start to snigger at her.

"No little sis, if they pull a gun and point it at anyone they are dead." I explained to her.

"Oh so why have it then if we are not intending to give it to the police?" she questioned with a cute confused puppy look on her face.

"It's for our records Alice so that we can see where we fucked up and so we can learn from our mistakes." dad told her giving her a tender kiss on her forehead, to comfort her as she was looking so sad to have gotten it so wrong. I walked over to her and gave her a tight hug.

"We are all learning Alice it's ok." I told her and once I stepped back everyone else gave her a hug.

"Where is our office, dad?" my girl asked him looking around at the closed doors.


	204. Chapter 204

**CHAPTER 204**

"Your office, piccolo Gattino; is on the left. I hope you like it." he told her pointing at the correct door. We all made our way in the office, it was huge and two of the walls were glass the huge desk was facing the door yet if you sat in the chairs you would be able to look out the window.

There was a huge ebony table that both my wife and I could sit behind, there were two chairs that I knew that a exotic car company had designed for their exec's. I sat down on the left side of the desk, I saw that there was a small felt lined box under my right hand if it was placed on the desk. On the wall that held the entry door was a wall of books there was a second door that I assume lead to a bathroom.

My girl came to sit in her seat she noticed that she also had a felt lined box. Between us was a small computer that we could use to communicate to each other privately.

"Dad what are the boxes for?" Bella asked

"Those are to hold your guns while at the desk or in this room alone piccolo Gattino." he told her.

"That is very cool," she said as she pulled her gun from the small of her back and placed it on the felt, "it fits perfectly!" she exclaimed happily.

"Thank you dad, our office is amazing." I told him.

We then went to see the boardroom and other offices that weren't as richly decorated as our but still exuded power that the Cullen name now held.

I want to look behind the second door in our office to see exactly what is in the bathroom. I walked back in the office and straight to the door, the bathroom was tiled in soft blues and white subway tiles. There was a huge spa bath that would fit six people, the other side of the bathroom held a big shower with a control panel to work it. There was a bigger panel next to the door. I would have to ask mum to teach me what to do with them when I saw her next.

When I walked out of the bathroom I found my wife standing in front of the window looking out of it. I made my way over to her and placed my body flush with hers, placing my hands either side of her head.

"The door is locked angel." she told me still facing the window I pulled out her gun as she had replaced it before went on the tour of the rest of the floor, I placed it with mine on the desk.

"That is good to know." I spoke into her neck as I covered the swell of it with big suckling kisses making sure to let her feel then yet making sure not to leave any marks

"Baby will you let me fuck you agaist the window so all of Seattle can see and watch me claim what's mine." I asked between kissing my girl everywhere I could reach.


	205. Chapter 205

**CHAPTER 205**

"Oh god yes, Edward take me now, please." she whined at me in pure desperation. I slid my hands down her body until I reached the hem of her silky dark blue dress bringing it back up and off her body. Her underwear was just as stunning, there were a set of navy lace boyshorts and a demi cup bra which I was looking at via the reflection in the glass.

I stepped back and removed my button up shirt one button at a time as my wife's eyes were following the movements I was making. I pulled the shirt off one shoulder then the next letting the top flutter to floor. I toed off my shoes, next undid my belt and pushed both my pants and boxes off, kicking them free from my legs. I was standing naked behind my sexy queen I slid her boyshorts down her legs tapping her on each foot as I wanted her to lift it. I ran my fingertips up the side of her body until I reached her bra.

Her soft moans went straight to my cock, making it weep with precum. I flicked open her bra which I let drop. My hands covered her perfect breast playing with her nipples making them taut and ready to feel the cold glass against them. One hand moved to her neck the other to her pussy, I ran two fingers between her wet folds

"My king don't tease your queen." she moaned out.

"Shhh, my queen it's not teasing if I plan to follow though." I tilted her head so that I could claim her mouth with mine in a deep kiss. Two fingers slid into her tight pussy flicking my thumb nail against her swollen clit. Her hand moved around her body to grab hold of my thick cock, her tiny hand moved up and down it spreading the precum all over it. My head fell forward so that my forehead was resting on her shoulder.

"Are you ready baby?" I asked her gently removing her hand from my cock. I placed it on the window she moved her other hand to the same position. I positioned my hands on her hips bringing her ass closer to me, I pushed softly between her shoulder blades so that her chest was touching the cold glass. She sucked in a mouthful of air and hissed it out as her tight nipples registered the coldness.

I took hold of my cock and lined it up with her and slowly pushed into her tight, wet, warm pussy. My movements were slow and strong to make sure that she would be able to feel every single stroke from me.

"Faster, harder; Edward please, don't make me beg." she whined softly, with that request I started to pound into her triggering her orgasm which set mine off. I growled out as I shot my full load deep in her. I pulled out and turned her body so she was facing me, I wrapped my arms around her waist

"I love you, Bella."

"I am yours Edward, I love you so much." she told me before kissing me. Then we quickly got dressed as there was a knock on the door.


	206. Chapter 206

**CHAPTER 206**

We each scooped up our guns putting them in the small of our backs.

"Please baby go sit behind the desk and get in to Donna mode which you excel in." I told my wife and I watched as she put her gun in it's box and sat in a control position. I opened the door to find everyone waiting on the other side of it, stepping back I waved my hand to accept them into our office I went to sit beside my Donna.

"I'm very sorry to both of you but the Hunter family is down stairs about to come up in the lift." dad told us.

"Talk about being thrown in the deep end." Bella huffed I took hold of her hand.

"I am very sorry PG but they decided to come now, they were not invited. I had organised for them to come in a few weeks time." dad informed.

"Fine, lets see what is so important that they couldn't be civil and wait for an invite." My girl told dad giving him a dirty look.

"Thank you Bella, if one of you pushes the blue button next to the computer keyboard that is the button which will start the recording of the video system" dad told us

"What's the yellow one for?" I asked him.

"That is the panic button which will send a message to everyone's phone and will open a trapdoor so you can exit safely from this office." dad continued to inform us.

I pushed the blue button and then sat back taking my girls hand in mine placing it on my thigh to try and give her strength. There was a knock on the door I dropped Bella's hand and nodded to Emmett to open the door. He did and four men walked in like they were king shit and ruled the world.

"B, E this is Juliano hunter and his son Joshua with their body guards." dad introduced the Hunter Don to us.

"Juliano this it the Don and Donna of the Swan-Cullen family." dad told them.

"What happened to Charlie and Rachel?" Juliano asked with shock in his voice and the name Rachel got everyone's attention.

"I killed Charlie," Bella told him "tell us what you know about Rachel." she demanded softly.

"I was introduced to Rachel by Charlie when she was 15 and told that if anything happened to Charlie that Rachel would be taking over the family and to talk to her if I needed anything. But when we couldn't find her we came here to find her as we had been asking around to find out where the new office was of the Swan family." Juliano told us.

"Rachel being the next in line, that doesn't sound right as didn't Charlie have a daughter before Rachel?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah but she was a weakling and was always falling over her own feet so Charlie gave her to the aliens and they must have accepted her as they all left earth not so long ago." Juliano said leaning back in his chair.


	207. Chapter 207

**CHAPTER 207**

"Juliano please let me introduce myself, I am Isabella Marie Swan the first born to Charlie and Renee Swan, the true Donna of the Swan family." as Bella was speaking all colour fell from Juliano's face.

"Your... you're Isabella Swan?" he stammered out.

"Yes she is and she did not go with the aliens and I did watch her kill her own father and I will watch her kill her half sister." dad told him.

"Rachel is still alive?" he questioned.

"For now but not long as she went out of her way to try to steal E from Bella, I believe that Rachel is on her last hours." dad answered him.

"No! Please don't kill her. I will take her and look after her, as if she was my own daughter." Juliano begged Bella.

"Fuck no! Why should she get the easy life?" Bella asked him.

"Mr. Hunter I would get to the reason that you came here and stop insulting my daughter." Carlisle told him and he visually glopped.

"Ok, ok I'm here to ask permission for my prostitutes to be active in your territory." Juliano requested.

"How do you treat your girls if they get pregnant?" Bella asked.

"They don't, Donna. They get to choose the form of birth control that they want to use, if they do happen to get pregnant it's their choice what to do with the unborn child; but that is yet to happen ever." Juliano told us.

"Are the girls forced into prostitution?" I questioned.

"God no they aren't, they can come and go in the industry freely, one of our girls does it for a month every two months. If they want out we will find them another job." Juliano answered me. I felt Bella tap me on my knee and I looked at her when I saw that she was gesturing for me to look down I did, I saw that she had been writing on the little computer

I caught her eyes and raised an eyebrow in question just to make sure she was happy with it; she nodded which I returned before giving Juliano my attention.

"Juliano will your methods stay the same if you had access to the Cullen territory?" I asked him.

"Yes sir, they will. The girls are happy and so are their clients." Juliano answered me.

"Ok then we will let you in our territory, but I will need forty percent kickbacks of all work done in our territory." I told him.

"Understood sir, one more question, my oldest son James said that he was headed to Seattle but we haven't heard from him in a while, have you seen him?" Juliano asked innocently but knowing who James Hunter was to Bella got everyone into a protective stance. Emmett and Dantray moved quickly to stand behind their princess, both stood with the backs of their hands resting on the back of their hip so that they could grab their guns if it was required.


	208. Chapter 208

**CHAPTER 208**

The whole room was tense, as if there was gas on the floor everyone was covered in it and just waiting for an ignition source to light up the whole room, I had to do something to defuse the situation, now.

"Calm brothers." I told both Danny and Emmett and they relaxed slightly but they didn't move and nor did their hands.

"Juliano do you know what James was up to at all?" I asked him needing to know what he knew of James activities; it would be the only thing that would allow him to leave this building still breathing.

"I haven't heard from him for about four years ever since he meet this guy called Jacob Black, James would ring me every few weeks to tell me how much he had made from working with Mr. Black. He never did tell me what he was actually doing just that it was profitable for him." He told us.

"That is so little of the truth it's not funny." I started to talk but looked over at Bella I didn't want her to be here while I rehashed her past.

"Emmett, Carlisle stay; everyone else leave." I said I glanced at my wife who looked sad at my command. I quickly typed on the computer 'I don't want you to be here while I enlighten him to what his son did to you.' After she read it she nodded, picking up her gun placing it at the small of her back. She left with Dantray by her side.

"Ok now that the Donna has left I am about to tell you what has happened to her in regards to James. He, James, has been abusing the Donna for the last four years; verbally, physically, mentally and the worst way, sexually so much that she would cough up blood more often than not after he used her." I enlightened him and he quickly covered his mouth and ran into the bathroom. Both Emmett and I could hear him losing his lunch.

Once he sat back down wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he spoke.

"Sir, I'm so sorry for the torment that my son inflicted on the Donna, when I find him I will kill him and make him feel every pin pick of pain he caused to the Donna." he told me with determination in his voice.

"I killed him a while ago." I told him.

"Good." with that he stood up shook my hand then Emmetts before he turned to leave the office after the door chick shut I turned to face Emmett and let my closed fist fly and hit him on the side of his face by his eye.

"Seriously Emmett get your facts straight before passing them on to me, you told me his name was Tyson Hunter not Juliano Hunter." I growled down at him as he was rolling around on the floor.

"Oh god Emmett what happened?" Bella came in the office and ran over to my brother kneeling down beside him. I couldn't have her undermining my control as the Don of this family; so I grabbed her bicep and pulled her up so she was standing up.


	209. Chapter 209

**CHAPTER 209**

"Leave him till we get home, it was dissevered." I told her.

"Yes it was, I'm sorry boss I will not make that mistake again." Emmett said sitting on the floor; well at least he had found his balls.

"I'm ok princess, I promise you." he told Bella slowly standing up I offered my hand to him to assist him up, he took it and I knew we were fine and that it would not be brought up again. We had always been like that as kids we would fight and then get over it.

"Ok I suppose that is what siblings do." my girl said sadly.

"Yes it is, princess but we always make up and get over the fight and we would never re hash old fights." Emmett said.

"Yes, mum told us we should never go to bed angry. I think we did once and we all had graphic nightmares so from that day forward we never ever go to sleep mad at each other." I told her pulling her in to my arms. Her head dropped in to my chest and I felt her tears start to fall.

"Oh baby, please don't cry. Why the tears princess?" I asked the back of her head, as I placed kisses there. I noticed Emmett had moved to the other side of the room to give us privacy. She raised her head look in my eyes with her sad ones, I wiped away some fallen tears.

"You are so lucky to have siblings, to grow up with them. I find I have a sister but to protect my new family I have to kill her. Will I ever be happy with siblings?" She whimpered out.

"Baby look in the corner." I told her and waited for her to do as I asked as she turned her head to see Emmett who was playing on his phone "Who is he?" I asked her.

"Emmett." she answered looking confused.

"And who is Emmett to you?" I questioned her.

"He is brother bear." with those words the tears dried up and the light of happiness returned to her eyes.

"I have siblings, don't I." she stated.

"Yes, you do. Two brothers and two sisters with a loving mother and dedicated father." I told her.

A few minutes later dad walked in to the office and my girl ran in to his arms and began to talk fast with him, he listened and nodded at her.

"Come boys we need to get to LDSN and deal with Rachel and get it over with, which is what the princess wants." as dad was speaking both Emmett and myself made our way over to them. We meet up with the rest of the family and left the building. We took taxis to LDSN leaving the limo at Star.

Walking in to Emmett's bar we found mum there sipping on two fingers of a an amber coloured drink, my girl ran over to her and they wrapped their arms around each other. We all joined them at the bar and the bartender lined up a row of shots which we each picked up a glass and put them in the middle.


	210. Chapter 210

**CHAPTER 210 DARK**

"Family always first." dad said before we all downed our shots.

"Oh before you go down there, chicken or beef for your wedding dinner?" mum asked us.

"Why can't we have both?" my girl asked.

"That is fine, I will work it out." mum told us and we made our way to the lower levels. Dad escorted us to the locked door that opened to the nicest room that was down here; it had a single bed, couch, tv and a small table. I opened the door and walked in to find Rachel calmly sitting on the couch watching the tv.

"Hello Edward did you come to your senses and left that mousey girl? Can you get me away from here I don't like it down here, but that man said I would never see the light of day again but he was lying wasn't he as you are going to take me away from this horrid place." Rachel was saying looking at me in a vulgar way that I was not enjoying at all.

"No Rachel, you are going to die tonight at the hands of that mousey girl." I told her.

"You've got to be kidding me, Dad she is all over him again." Bella whined to dad, I knew that she knew that I would never stay from her side.

"I know princess, I know." dad said pulling her to his arms.

"Emmett take this skank and tie her up by her hands." I commanded Emmett stepping away from Rachel placing my hand on the small of my wife's back. We all watched as Emmett used Rachel's hair to drag her out of the nice room and into the wet room, we followed the screaming girl. She was screaming for me to help her, to save her.

I just ignored her cries and just walked beside my girl. Walking into the wet room we found Rachel naked and hanging from the hook from the ceiling. Both Bella and I ambled over to the table that was wheels which was holding all of our favourite tools of torture, my knife was on it.

Bella picked up my knife twisting it in her hand.

"Do you mind Edward?" she asked me.

"No not at all, baby." I told her and moved to stand so that I could rest my back on a pillar, I loved to watch my girl let out her evil side. Bella touched and caressed Rachel's breasts.

"Edward they are fake, do you like fake tits?"

"No baby I don't." I called over to her.

"Brother bear, do you?" my girl asked Emmett.

"Nope real all the way for me." he answered her.

"Jasper? Dad?" she called out to them and they both countered with a no in someway.

"Ok, let's make you more attractive to the males in this room then, hey Rachel." Bella spoke to her before she slowly dragged the knife deeply on the underside of her breast and used her fingers to pull out the implant then she did the same to the other side. The screams from Rachel were epic.


	211. Chapter 211

**CHAPTER 211 DARK**

"Jasper shut her up, gag her." I said while still leaning on the pillar. With this command Jasper walked over to the table and picked up a thin cloth and moved behind Rachel he tied the cloth around her head filling her mouth so that her screams were muffled. Bella stepped back from her handy work of removal of the implants; wow that girl had no tits before the implants I could see why she needed them in the first place.

I could see that Rachel was trying to talk, I wanted to hear what she had to say.

"Remove the gag please Jasper. Speak Rachel." I told them both.

"My dad gave them to me why did you have to take them out?" she whined not showing that she was in any pain at all. She caused my girl pain so this would not do, at all.

I walked up to her and used the knife. I pulled on her nipple and then slid the blade up cutting it off then I repeated the same with the other nipple. This time she was screaming, Jasper was quick to gag her again. Her face went serene she was enjoying the pain we were inflicting on to her so much that I noticed that she had her juices running down the inside of her thighs. She was getting off on the pain. I did not want her to enjoy this I pulled my gun out and shot her in the middle of her forehead.

"Why Edward I wanted to have more fun with her." my girl complained.

"It wasn't a negative thing for her baby, she was enjoying it." I informed her.

"Oh ok." she said dropping the tool she had picked up to use next.

"Emmett, Jasper please clean up this mess." I told them walking away from a dead Rachel, I took hold of Bella's hand and lead her upstairs. I sat down at a booth and the bar staff scurried over to take our order.

"What can I get you sir?" the girl asked.

"Two glasses of Jack, no ice. Fill them up." I told her as my eyes didn't leave my girls.

"Ok sir." the waitress said as she left us alone I tilted Bella's body back so that she was laying down on the booth seat I crawled up her body.

"I love you so much, my queen," I told her and her eyes closed, she let off a soft sigh "you really do like that name don't you baby?" I asked.

"Only when you say it." she confirmed for me.

"It's the same for me when you call me king."

"I love you my king, what are we doing next?" she asked.

"We have nothing planned but I want to take you out."

"That sounds fun, Edward." she answered me and the waitress cleared her throat before placing the drinks on the table.

"Sir please keep the pda to a minimum as the owner doesn't like that to happen." she told me snootily which had my full attention.

"So the owner, you know him well?" I questioned her.


	212. Chapter 212

**CHAPTER 212**

"Oh yes I do, he is my boyfriend and he gives me free rein when it comes to Long Drink, Short Nip." she explained proudly.

"Oh really?" Bella asked.

"Yes really."

"Oh brother bear!" my girl called to him as we were scattered around the bar sitting in couples.

"Yes baby bear." he called back.

"Come here please."

"On my way." Emmett answered her and then he sat down in the booth facing us.

"Brother bear do you know this girl intimately?" my girl asked him.

"Uh no, why?" Emmett questioned her with confusion deep in his voice his eyes raked over the girl who was just standing there looking as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"Because this girl," Bella gestured towards the waitress "says that the owner doesn't care what she does with LDSN; and she also says that the owner wouldn't like us making out, at all." my girl informed him.

"Oh really?" Emmett said which made Bella giggle as that was her response exactly. "What is your name?" he asked the girl.

"I am Whitney." she said sounding very bored with the whole conversation.

"Hello Whitney, I am your former boss, the owner of Long Drink Short Nip. It was not a pleasure to meet you." Emmett told her.

"But, but, but you're not the owner Paul is." she stammered out.

"Paul Fox?" I questioned.

"Yes him." she nodded emphatically.

"Isn't that the family doctor?" Emmett asked me.

"Yes that he is, why would he be claiming your bar as his?"

"The one and only reason, Edward. To get in her pants often and whenever he wanted." Bella spoke up. Both Emmett and I nodded in acceptance as we had both at one time or another used this bar to try and get in a girls pants. I think this is where Emmett first met Rose.

"That is true, baby." I told her "Em, I'm taking Bella to Sunrise for some fun and freedom." I told my brother.

"What time were you thinking of heading there?" Emmett asked.

"About 9, let Alice know please." I told him.

"Will do, I will bring them to your house just before 9 so that we can all leave together." he told me before leaving us alone. I don't know what happened to Whitney but then again I didn't care one iota.

"Princess would you like to finish your drink or just head home and get ready for me to take you out tonight?" I asked her, she didn't answer me just pushed on my side until I moved out of the booth "Ok ok, my feisty kitten, we will go now." I told her with a soft laugh, I held my hand out for her to take, once she did I felt whole, alive.

We left LDSN, in a taxi. I pulled my girl into the lift that took us to our floor. I couldn't hold myself back any more. I pushed my girl against the side of the lift and claimed her mouth with mine and gave her an all consuming kiss that lasted until the lift dinged its arrival at our floor. I picked up my girl, she wrapped her legs around my waist and walked in our house stopping at every open wall to kiss her deeply.


	213. Chapter 213

**CHAPTER 213**

"Edward please stop teasing me, I need you now." she moaned out.

"Oh baby, I'm not teasing you my queen." I told her as I made our way to the bedroom. I placed her on our bed and stripped my clothes off and did the same to Bella. I slid into her ready pussy, with slow, unhurried trusts so that we could feel every single millimetre of my cock and her pussy. I used my teeth to pull on her nipples making her scream out in pleasure.

"Oh my king, you feel amazing, your thick cock pushing into my tight pussy, your tongue on my taunt little pink nipples, your hands pulling at my hair. Making me feel wanted, needed, loved; making me feel that I'm yours." She told me as her hips started to move matching mine deliberate trust for deliberate trust.

"You are mine, queen, from the day I first saw you at the coffee shop. You were made for me, my thick cock fits in your little perfect pussy every time, you are my wife, my love, the mother of my children and I will always love you." I said to her as we orgasmed quietly together. I took her in the shower after turning on the water and making it the perfect temperature for us. We washed the others bodies, I washed my girls hair.

When we made it out of the shower after another quick fuck I got dressed in black jeans that hugged my hips and a black t-shirt with a checked button up shirt over top. I looked over at my girl who was dressed in a tight, short shiny black dress that hit about nine inches above her knee.

"Fuck princess you look so edible, I am going to be fighting off men tonight." I told her.

"You my king, you look very fuckable yourself, so we will both be fighting off other people, tonight." My girl growled out.

"Ok baby, I won't leave your side tonight." I told her.

"Honey we're home!" I heard Emmett call out from somewhere in the house.

"Seems our alone time is up, princess." I spoke softly to her as we left our bedroom.

We found our brothers and sisters waiting of us, Jasper and Emmett were dressed like I was. Rose was in a knee length red flowy dress and Alice was in a dark green dress the same length as my girls.

We made our way down stairs and into the limo that Emmett had brought with him.

As we pulled up to the front of Sunrise the driver opened the back door of the car, Jasper and Emmett got out first then I followed after them two breaths later, once I glanced around the area then put my hand in the limo to assist Bella out of it. We walked into the main doors and was stopped by a casually dressed man.

"Hello Mr. Cullen, my name is Theo Lester; welcome to Sunrise. I have a private area set up for you and your party, if you would be so kind to follow me." Theo told us and we did as he asked.


	214. Chapter 214

**CHAPTER 214**

The room that he led us to was amazing there was a few couches and chairs, on one wall was a private bar and the main wall was all sound proof glass, there were speakers in the room so you could hear the music playing from the dance floor but we could hear each other over it without having to yell over it. I picked up the menu that was sitting on the bar.

"Can I get three nachos and five jacks and cokes and a normal coke please?" I asked the bar girl who was doing something that didn't happen often, I was only afforded a glance before she organised my request.

"Ok sir." she told me before getting the drinks that I asked for.

I sat down on one of the couches and Bella came to sit on my lap sideways.

"Sir your food will be here in ten minutes." the waitress told me as she placed the glasses down on the table that was between our group.

"Thank you, that will be all." I told her picking up the tall glass and handing it to Rose.

"Thank you brother." Rosalie told me taking the glass that I proffered her.

"Your welcome sis." I answered her and Alice squealed, and started to pull my girl off my lap.

"No Alice, the princess needs to eat something before she goes dancing" I said to Alice and she nodded.

"You are right Edward, we all should eat as that way the alcohol we drink won't affect us as much." Alice admitted sitting down bouncing to the music.

It was ten minutes later when the food arrived and we all ate it. I fed Bella a few bites and she did the same for me, the bubble that surrounded us was thick that I could only hear the heartbeat and breathing from us, no outside sounds were penetrating our bubble not the family talking nor the music playing. We were just lost in our own world.

That was until Bella was pulled off my lap.

"Come on princess time to dance." Both Alice and Rose said this time, both of them were pulling her off my lap, this time I let her go. I moved with my brothers to the bar stools that lined half the glass wall so we could watch our girls dance and let loose.

They were dancing together for about half an hour, we were slowly drinking just watching them until a man came to stand behind each of them and started to dance with them. It was when the man behind my wife started to touch her impropriety that is when I got up off my seat and walked to stand near them.

"No I don't want you to touch me, I am married." my girl told him.

"You might be married but I can show you what a real man can do for you, I could keep you happy all night long and into the next day." the man said.

"Nothing you could do would better than what I have at home," she answered him turning around to face him, her hand was like a strike of a snake, it took hold of the mans twig and berries "is that all you have it's not even a handful." my girl told him with a laugh.


	215. Chapter 215

**CHAPTER 215**

"Rose, Alice. Come check this out, this guy thinks he has a big cock that can keep me satisfied all night." she called to her sisters who ran over to her and took turns at holding the mans junk.

"My god he is small, isn't he." Rose stated with a condensing laugh.

"Yep he is." Alice confirmed.

"Hi, Edward." my girl said excitedly once she saw me standing off to the side, and she ran into my arms, when our song came on she squealed and jumped back from me.

"Would you do me the honour of dancing with me?" I asked her holding out my hand for her to take. When she did I pulled her so she was back in my arms. Her arms went around my neck her fingers playing with the hair at the back of my neck. My forehead was resting on hers as we got lost once again but this time we heard the words of the song which I was singing softly to her.

We stayed softly swaying on the spot through a few more songs before I pulled her back to our private room. I noticed that in the corner of the room was a curtain that was pulled back and secured. I quickly untied it and made that corner hidden from prying eyes.

I sat down on the sheltered couch. "Baby would you like to be a dirty, dirty girl for me?" I asked her gently rubbing my hand down my hard as steel shaft. My girl got the idea and knelt between my legs.

"As long as I'm your dirty girl." she told be before she slowly pulled down my zipper then unbuckled my belt, pulling my weeping cock from my jeans I wasn't wearing underwear as I hated them.

"Is this what you want, Edward. Me to suck on your hard cock and swallow your cum?" she asked me licking up the underside of my cock. I moaned deeply but quietly as not to draw attention to what was happening or about to happen behind the curtain.

"Yes baby I have been watching you dance like you were having sex with the music. Such a huge turn on princess, I need you to take the pain away." I told her moving my ass closer to the edge of the couch.

Her mouth sunk down over my helmet then she took the whole length of my rod. Her head began to bounce off my cock, her little hand snaked its way to roll my balls in between her thumb and forefinger, when she started to hum gently along with the music playing over the speaker system.

"Not to loud baby." I cooed at her and her eyes flew open, I stared into her bottomless tiger-eye eyes which was the end of me, "I'm very close baby, drink it all down, I love you." I told her then growled softly as I shot my cum deep down her throat, with every swallow her throat milked my cock, pulling more of my cum out of my spent cock.

My girl licked me clean before she did up my jeans careful not to catch my cock in the zipper. When she was done she sat back on her heels wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She then got on the couch next to me and curled into my side.


	216. Chapter 216

**CHAPTER 216**

"I love you my king, that was fun." Bella spoke to me quietly.

"I love you, too, my queen. Thank you for doing that for me, to me." I told her kissing the top of her head. It was thirty minutes later when we made our way from behind the curtain.

"There you both are! What have you been up to?" Emmett asked us with a smirk on his face, we looked at each other and then back at him.

"We were just cuddling." my girl answered him, he wouldn't press her for more info as he didn't want to get on her bad side. No one in our family ever wanted to be in her dog house as we all knew that she could be ruthless and merciless if she needed to be, the wrong move against me or herself by anyone family or not was all it took; or if she didn't like what was happening just like when she saw me aim a gun at Alice's forehead all those weeks ago.

"Ok we are ready to leave are you?" he asked us both.

"Yeah we are ready to go." I told him. We all left the private room and Theo ran out to see how our night went.

"Mr. Cullen I hope your night was pleasurable, was there anything that I could do to improve your time here?" he asked me.

"No, it was good no complaints; at all." I answered him.

"That's good to hear sir, I hope you return soon to Sunrise." he told me holding his hand out for me to shake, which I did. I walked out as everyone had gone on ahead and got in the limo which was waiting for me to get in. The limo driver shut the door behind me and then started to drive home.

"Edward, can we all crash at your and the princesses house?" Rosalie asked on the behalf of everyone else.

"Sure you can." I told them all.

"Thanks Edward." they all said in some way. When we got home everyone broke off in couples and found a bedroom that had an open door. As that was my policy before Bella had come into my life; that if you were part of the family and needed a place to wash up or sleep you could come to my place and do just that but always had to stay out of the rooms with the door closed. This was to help out my house cleaner so they knew if the door was closed, the room would only need a minimum cleaning not the same level the open rooms would need after someone had used them.

The next morning we were all sitting round the kitchen table while Margaret was cooking up a storm, she placed some plates full of scrambled eggs; bacon which was cooked perfectly; there were hash browns and grilled tomatoes. Emmett was digging in the huge pile of fluffy pancakes which he was coating in syrup.


	217. Chapter 217

**CHAPTER 217**

It was only ten minutes later when dad strolled in and sat down at the table taking a plate for himself and piling on food.

"Edward, Bella; I'm sorry but Victor Withers is whining how long it is taking for his sit down to happen. So I have arranged for it to happen at 12 today, at Star."

"That's ok dad, I'm glad it is today as I want it over with before our big wedding." Bella told him.

"That was my plan." dad answered her before shoving a mouthful of food in his mouth.

We all went quiet as we filled our tummies with the food. Once we were done dad pulled Bella and I into the office which I needed to update to accommodate both of us.

"Ok I think that if the guy wants to marry the daughter I don't see why they can't get married if they love each other. So I think I will talk to the girl alone to find out her side of the story." dad told us.

"Sounds good dad." my girl said from her position sitting on my knee.

"Ok I will see you there at 11:30 come in the limo to show your power." dad told us before he left our house.

"Bob."

"Yes sir?"

"Soft music in this room alone please." I told the ceiling and Bob began to play gentle music I picked up my girl and took her over to the couch. I sat down with her leaning back on the couch, pulling Bella close to my body so that her head was resting on my shoulder.

I had never been in a sit down before and I know that Bella had never been to one.

"Princess do you have any worries in regards to this sit down?"

"No I think we will be fine as long as we stay together and stay on the same page."

"That sounds like the perfect plan baby." I told her. We just sat in the office talking quietly to each other about many different topics when there was a knock on the door of the office.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"It's the best shooter in the family." Emmett called though the door.

"You know, Edward; I think after the sit down we will need to let off some steam." my girl told me standing up. I took her offered hand.

"I agree baby, let me call dad as I know he will want to be there, too." I told her as I took out my phone.

"Hi dad, we were thinking that after the sit down that we could all go to a gun range to let off steam and shut Emmett up." I spoke to dad when he answered my call.

"That sounds like a plan as your brother has been bitching every chance he got that he is the best shooter in the family." Dad told me before continuing "I will arrange it." he said before he hung up on me without even gracing me a good bye.


	218. Chapter 218

**CHAPTER 218**

"We are on baby." I said between giving her kisses on her perfect lips.

"Yay I can't wait to take brother bear down, he has no idea what he is in for does he." she stated.

"No only Alice, me and you know how good of shot you are." I answered her. We left the office to join the rest of our family in the theatre room. I called Alice over to me to talk to her.

"Alice we are going to a gun range we are wanting, the princess and I, to keep her gun skills quiet." I told her name dropping both our names so she knew not to fuck with our plans. Her eyes went wide in understanding.

"I understand completely, Don." she told me seriously without an ounce of humour in her voice.

"Thank you Alice." I answered her placing a kiss on her cheek. I moved to stand with the rest of my family.

"Ok we have two hours before we have to get dressed and waiting at Star." I said to everyone and we all sat down to watch a few episodes of 'The Simpsons' to kill time while we waited for the two hours to tick by.

The time flew past fast and it was time to get dressed in clothes that would fit our Don and Donna personalities. I dressed in a black Armani suit, my girl wore a black dress the hugged her chest and faired out at her hips she had on black high heels which had gaps in the sides of the shoes so that I could see her perfect feet.

I fell at her feet and picked up one foot and kissed the top of it.

"Baby these shoes have me so hard when we get home can I fuck you just wearing them?" I begged her from the floor looking up at her.

"Yes Edward, we can but we have stuff to do before that can happen." she told me, I groaned out loudly I just wanted to ravish her.

"You are right baby, let's get this over with as I need to feel your tight pussy squeezing my thick cock." I answered her standing up and taking her hand. We meet with everyone in the foyer to go down stairs. The limo was waiting for us.

Bella and I got in first as we would be the last to leave it when we got to Star. The drive over was quick, too quick, I looked over at my girl her secure Donna face that she had put on when she got dressed was slipping I pulled her to the front of the limo.

"Remember baby, the Donna of the Cullen-Swan family. We will stay together on the same page nothing will change that plan." I told her cupping her face so that she knew I was serious and would stand beside her.

 **A/N Please don't forget to review**


	219. Chapter 219

CHAPTER 219

"Together and on the same page." she confirmed with me.

"Yes Baby always together and one page at a time." I told her.

"Boss and Bossette; we are at Star. Just waiting on you." Emmett told us kindly as he understood how much pressure was about to be heaped on us.

"Thanks Em, we are ready." I told him squeezing my girls hand. As Emmett and Jasper got out of the limo first.

"All clear." Jasper called out. My sisters then left the limo to stand beside their partners. I got out next my eyes took in everything around me as I saw that there was no threats I held my hand through the door so that Bella could grab hold and come out. Once she was standing beside me we walked in to Star first.

When I got to the security desk this time Gary let me come behind the desk seems he learnt his lesson. The screens showed nothing out of the ordinary but there was some activity in the parking garage.

"We have company." I spoke up to alert everyone.

"What kind of company?" dad asked as he walked around to the other side of the desk I was at and we watched a young male kiss the only female in the small group then an older male pull out a gun and shoot the younger male dead centre of his forehead. The girl was screaming the older males friends were holding her back.

"Well this is going to make for an interesting sit down, Edward." dad told me with a chuckle.

"Those are the people we are seeing today?" I asked for clarification.

"Yeah it is which is why it's going to be interesting as they must know that we have cameras everywhere due to the people that come in this building so their story to why is going to be a good tale." dad said walking back to the other side of the desk I followed him.

We had settled ourselves in the conference room it was less than five minutes when the phone that was sitting in the middle of the desk rang. I nodded to dad to answer it he did speaking softly to the person the other side. After he hung up he called Emmett to go with him as he left the room, just to return with the group that was in the garage.

"Victor Withers, I would like to introduce you to the Don and Donna of the Cullen-Swan family. Edward and the princess." dad said while Emmett came to sit back in the seat beside me. I shook Victor's hand and he placed his gun on the table in a sign of respect I did the same.

"How can we help you, Victor?" I asked him.

"Well the problem I had is no longer." Victor told us.

"Yes we saw, why did you do that? And I expect you to clean it up with in the hour of you leaving here." I told him.

"I will arrange that." Victor told us.

"Good." my girl stated.

 **A/N** sorry for only one chapter it was the best I could do while in hospital 9/8/17


	220. Chapter 220

**CHAPTER 220**

"As for why because I had, had enough and he pushed me too far when he kissed my daughter in front of me, where is Charlie I usually deal with him." he asked looking around for Charlie.

"I am the Donna of the Swan family and I killed Charlie, as he was a useless man no balls. If you have a problem with that you can deal with the men at the table." she told him with a wave of her hand to draw attention to Emmett, Jasper, dad, Dantray and myself.

"No I don't have a problem at all with you being the Donna of the family. But do you have the skills to run the family?" Victor asked snidely.

"I think my husband, and father in law won't let that happen ever." she answered back in the same manner. My dad when to stand behind my girl placing a hand on her shoulder to let her know she had his full support.

"Is there anything we can do for you, Victor?" my dad asked from behind Bella

"No there isn't" he told Carlisle.

"Ok with that please leave and make sure you clean up your mess." dad told him firmly

"Ok, Carlisle" was all Victor said before he swiped his gun and left the conference room.

"Emmett, Jasper follow them and make sure they clean up the mess." I told them sitting back in my seat letting out a big breath.

"I'm glad that is over, we weren't really needed, were we?"

"No piccolo Gattino, but that is how it happens sometimes, they ask for our help and then try to solve it themselves." dad told her kindly.

"Ok dad, did you set up the gun range?" she asked looking up at dad.

"Yes, I did princess. Are you ready to shoot?" he asked her.

"Yeah I am, Edward have you thought of a reward and the punishment for our bet with Emmett and who ever wants to go in the bet with us?" my girl asked me and I glanced over at her.

"Well I do have the punishment thought of but I want to keep it a secret until we know who is the loser and the winner gets a new gun from the loser." I told the table, who all nodded in response.

Emmett and Jasper walked back in.

"It's done the garage is now clean and the body removed." Jasper spoke to the room as he leant on the wall near the door.

"Ok if you are all ready, I have a fun thing for us all to do." dad told us as he made his way out of the room, he was waiting in the lift holding the doors open as we all trudged our way to him.

Dad spoke to the driver and within seconds we on our way.

"What are we doing dad?" Emmett asked.

"Well this is for everyone but mainly you as you won't shut up that you're the best in the family with a gun so I have booked out a whole gun range for us to practice in." Dad told him.


	221. Chapter 221

**CHAPTER 221**

"Sweet, would you like to put something on it?" he asked and Danny, Rose, Alice, Jasper all quickly pulled out which left Bella, Emmett, dad and myself in it.

"I think it's only us four willing to do this bet Emmett." dad told him.

"What does the winner get?" Emmett asked.

"The winner gets a new gun that is suitable for them paid for by the loser." I answered him.

"And the loser what do they have to do besides buy a gun?" Dantray questioned.

"They have to eat a ghost chilli without any aids to cool the mouth for five minutes." I replied.

"That sounds nasty; I'm glad I'm out." Danny said dramatically wiping his hand over his forehead and then he shook his hand like it was covered in sweat.

"Sweet I'm in even more now as I could use a new gun." Emmett said sitting back in his seat while crossing his arms over his chest looking so smug in himself. Boy was he in for a rude awaking when the time comes.

The limo was slowing down as came to a stop, Emmett and Jasper got out first to check out the area for any danger.

"All clear." Jasper called out and then we all filed out of the limo and into the gun range. We all walked in the range and to our booths, Emmett, dad, my girl and I stood in a small circle discussing the rules of our bet.

"Each of us get ten bullets and the tightest cluster wins, the target needs to be at twenty foot distance." I told them all.

"Agree." they said.

I moved to my booth and shot off my ten bullets, I brought my target back to me and I looked at it and was happy with my results. I came to see how my competitors went there was a spot on the wall where you could hang up your target to show them off. I hung up my target and then signed it.

My girl signed and hung hers up. It was perfect only one hole that was just slightly bigger than the size of the bullets she was using. Dad came up next and did the same with his target, his results was good but slightly worse than mine.

"Read em and weep!" Emmett said smugly as he waved his target in the air then he stopped mid gloat when he saw my girls target. "Fuck princess that is perfect shooting, I bow down to the master." he told her.

"Good Em that confirms I'm the winner. Will you sign your target and put it up so I can see who is going to buy me my new gun?" Bella said cockily. Emmett did as asked and I had to smother a laugh in my girl's hair as I saw my brothers target was the worst one.

"Alice, Alice come here, and look at this." I called to my sister as she would get a kick out of our brothers epic fail.


	222. Chapter 222

**CHAPTER 222**

"What is Edward?" Alice called back as she walked over to us.

"You are a better shot than Mr. Cocky." I told her as she came to stand beside our little group.

"Really, that is a surprise; but then again you are an amazing teacher, Edward." She answered looking at the targets that were hanging on the wall and then at her brothers. "Edward you might need to teach Emmett." she said just as a teasing sister does.

"Um Edward could you teach me please?" Dantray asked me shyly.

"Sure" I answered him and walked with him in the booth. I put a new target in the holder and only put it ten feet out.

"Ok Danny shoot off five shots for me so I can judge how you fire a gun." I told him and watched as he took the shots. I noticed the where he was going wrong.

"Ok Danny the next five I want you to breath out while pulling the trigger," I told him and saw that his shots were now more on target. "There you go, brother." I told him.

"Thank you Edward." Dantray answered before he loaded his gun and started to shoot better now I left him alone to find alice bragging on out on my behalf.

"Em, you really need to see them shoot together, it is so hot." Alice told him.

"Oh Edward, little sis says I have to see your girl and you fire your guns together." Emmett stated I shrugged my shoulders and walked to the booth that my girl was shooting in.

"Princess, your brother bear want to see us perform for him so I was thinking that I do the head and you the body." I suggested.

"That sounds doable." my girl said putting a new target that had a human form in the holder.

"Fifty feet?" I asked.

"Yep." she said and I put the target at the required distance and then I stood behind her and looked over at Emmett who was learning on the wall of the booth just waiting to watch us in action.

I had my arm extended and Bella extended her arm.

"You high and me low." she said.

"Ok, baby, a face and a heart like you did last time." I asked her so that she was the only one to hear my plans.

"Ok" she said as she got in position, her hand that was holding her gun was in line with mine.

"Go!" I called out and we both began to let fly bullets when both guns clicked to tell us they were empty we lowered them and I pulled on Bella's arm so she flipped around I placed my gun on the bench and my girl did the same. I cupped her face with one hand the other went to her hip pulling her close to my body as I slammed both of us into the wall and I claimed her mouth in a all consuming kiss that was indecent for a private home. Her hands roamed all over my chest it was when she started to try to remove my t-shirt that I got pulled away from her, the first time someone tried I growled at them and when back to kissing my girl. It took one final try by both Emmett and Jasper pulling on me to get some air between us.


	223. Chapter 223

**CHAPTER 223**

"See Emmett I told you it was hot." Alice exclaimed pushing the button to bring the target back. I glanced over at her as I was trying to get my breathing under control out of the corner of my eye I saw that Bella was struggling with her breathing as well. Emmett got the target off the holder.

"Wow, you guys shoot amazing together and a part." Emmett told us before we were interrupted by mum rushing in.

"Oh good I have found you all. I need you to all get home and dressed very nice as you all need to be at Il Fornaio at 6 p.m. as it time for the wedding rehearsal and the rehearsal dinner, Edward and Bella you need to come with me now." Mum told everyone.

"Well that is the end of our fun mum has spoken." dad said stowing his gun and walked out of the gun range as the real boss had spoken. I took my girls hand and followed mum to the chauffeured car that she was using. The driver, took us straight to the chapel that mum had arranged for our ceremony.

"Edward, Bella, this is the priest that will be marrying you." mum told us as a guy dressed in priest's clothes walked up to us.

"Edward, Bella; I am Zac Donate. It will be a pleasure to marry you both. I can give you a quick rundown of what will be happening on the day; Edward you will be standing at the altar with your groomsmen then your bridesmaids will walk down the aisle followed by you Bella, who will be walking with you, to give you away?" he questioned us.

"Carlisle will be walking with me and he will give me to Edward." she told him.

"But isn't Carlisle your father Edward? Bella wouldn't you want your own father to walk with you?" the priest asked her and I pulled her close to my body and gave her a few kisses on the top of her head.

"No my father is dead, and Carlisle has been more of a father to me in the last few weeks than what that sperm donor ever was. So it will be Carlisle walking me down the aisle." she answered him firmly.

"Ok so Carlisle will walk you down the aisle where he will give you over to Edward, then we will say our vows and then you will be married, in both the eyes of the lord and the law." Zac told us.

"Thank you Mr. Donate, we really need to get going." mum told him and we left the church and headed to the restaurant where everyone was waiting for us.

The dinner was enjoyable and full of laugher. It was midnight when the place pushed us out of the door. We all went back to our own houses. When my girl and fell into our house, and after making our way to our bedroom we didn't hesitate to remove our mob clothes.


	224. Chapter 224

**CHAPTER 224**

"Princess, my sexy wife will you keep those fuck awesome shoes on and let me fuck you only wearing them?" I softly begged her standing at the foot of the bed only wearing my black boxers.

"Sure, Edward." she told me as she laid down on the bed almost naked, only wearing the shoes and a pair of dark blue cotton boyshorts.

"Fuck what did I ever do to deserve you, baby?" I spoke up mulling over my good luck.

"I don't know angel but we both must have done something good in our past life as I feel the same," she told me; sitting up to remove my boxers for me which released my steel rod and made a whacking sound as it came in contact with my lower abs "fuck if that isn't the sexiest sound ever." she exclaimed pulling my cock to a ninety degree angle just to let go so it would make that sound again.

"Princess as much fun as that is for you, can I please fuck you now?" I asked her with a soft laugh.

"One more." she begged.

"Ok but I want to see that captivating pussy of yours." I told her and she giggled in response and wiggled out of her boyshorts leaving her only in those fuck hot shoes. Once she was done she grabbed hold of my cock giving it a few pumps before letting it fly against my body.

"Ready for me baby?" I asked her as I used my fingers to spread her pussy lips and her precum was dripping out of her. "How yummy will that be?" I asked her. Then I lifted her up so that she was more central in the bed before I lowered my mouth to her pussy lapping up her cum. Flicking her clit with my tongue making sure to dip it in her honey pot so I could taste her essence straight from the source. I'm not sure what I did but it made her cum gush out and her to scream my name at the top of her lungs.

I chose that time climb up her body, my cock slid into her wet, tight pussy; once I was seated fully in her I looked deep into her eyes.

"Hard and fast or soft and slow?" I questioned her between kisses on her lips.

"With those shoes on, Edward I think hard and fast is required." she told me lifting a foot up so that I could see those sexy shoes that had been driving me mad ever since she had put them on earlier today.

To comply with her request I pulled out of her until only my helmet was still inside then I used all of my body weight to slam my hips into hers I repeated this over and over all of a sudden she screamed my name for the second time to night, her pussy began to milk my cock. I felt her cum coat my dick and that was all that was needed for me to be pushed over the ledge and my cum came out in a steam of ribbons deep inside of her, I filled up her womb I knew that if my girl wasn't on protection that we would had conceived our first child on this night.

I pulled out of her slowly and grabbed her right foot to carefully removing her shoe then the other one. Once I had done that I curled up behind her and we were both fast asleep.


	225. Chapter 225

**CHAPTER 225**

It was late in the day when we awoke from our much needed sleep. I rested my head on my hand and just watched my girl sleep. Her eyes began to flutter softly as she woke up, her perfect tiger-eyes, eyes looked into my emerald ones.

"Good morning Edward." my girl greeted me.

"Good morning, princess. Did you have a good sleep?" I asked her running the back of my free hand over her cheek.

"Yeah I did because someone thoroughly exhausted me the night before" she answered with a long, deep kiss on my mouth.

"Hey Bob?"

"Yes miss Bella?" Bob asked her.

"What is the current time?" Bella questioned him.

"The current time is one in the afternoon." Bob answered her.

"I think we should get up and have some food." I suggested but Bella didn't have a chance to answer as there was an insistent knock on the door. I made sure we were both completely covered by the sheet that I found on the floor as the room was kept at a nice temp through out the night.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"It's mum are you decent?" Esme called back.

"We are covered." I answered her and she opened the door and entered our room she shut the door behind herself.

"I wouldn't call us decent, mum." my girl said with a laugh.

"Yes I would agree with that statement baby girl." mum told her and sat at the foot of the bed.

"How can we help you mum?" I asked her curiously.

"I have the princess's wedding dress that I need to see how it fits and if it needs to be altered in any way. So I need you to get out so Bella can try on her dress without you seeing it before you are meant to." mum told me.

"Ok please cover your eyes mum, yes I realised that you have raised me and seen me naked as a jaybird but that was when I was a lot younger." I requested of mum and she humour me and covered her eyes with both hands. So I quickly got out of bed and dressed in black jeans and a white t-shirt with a an owl on the front of it.

"You can look now mum." I told her and she uncovered her eyes.

"We will come get you when we are done." mum told me flapping her hands towards me so that I would leave. But I defied her and walked over to my girl to give her a kiss.

"Have fun baby." I told her then left out room. I didn't really know what to do so walked to the theatre room and laid down on the central seats.

"Hay Bob?"

"Yes sir?"

"Can you put on the transformers series for me please starting with the first one." I told Bob and the got comfortable as the movie was starting.

Fifteen minutes from the start of the movie I was joined by Jasper who sat at my feet.

"What are you doing here brother?" I asked him my eyes not leaving the screen.

"Well when Alice called your mother and then found out what she was doing here, she then squealed at a sonic level that only dogs could hear and then she demanded that we get her like two hours ago. So here we are I got told to find you and leave them alone." Jasper explained to me.

"Ok brother sit down and shut up." I told him with a friendly tone of voice.


	226. Chapter 226

**CHAPTER 226**

It was when the first movie finished my girl, my mother and my sister came to join us, I pulled my girl to lie down with me as we watched the next movie. We all were quiet just watching the movie.

When the credits rolled on the second movie, Bella grabbed the remote and paused the movie so that she could say good bye to Mum, Jasper and Alice. Once we were alone in our house I took my girls hand and led her back to the theatre room; I pulled my girl on my lap so she was sitting sideways.

"Did you have a good time with Alice and mum, do you like your dress?" I asked her.

"Oh Edward it was amazing I never thought I would have a chance of having a loving mum who would dote on me of any reason but to have sisters too, that just blows my mind. I love the dress mum choose for our wedding. You know it will be your turn soon so that you are fitted for your tux." Bella told me with a giggle and speak of the devil and he shall appear. Dad wandered in the theatre room.

"Hello kids, piccolo Gattino I heard that you look stunning in your dress, Edward, son it's now your turn" he told us both, I moved Bella off my lap and stood up.

"I will back soon my beautiful wife." I said to her and gave her a deep kiss before I left our house following dad to the car he was using for the day.

The driver drove us to the suit shop that catered for Italian weddings.

"Mr. Cullen and Mr. Cullen," the shop attendant said shaking our hands enthusiastically "how can I help you today?" he asked us.

"I'm getting married soon so I need a tux." I told him.

"Ok sir if you look around and find any suits that you might like the look of." The attendant told me and dad and I wondered around the store, dad found one at the same time I did his was double breasted suit. The one I picked was single breasted.

"That one looks better," dad said putting his suit back on the rack. "go try it on so we can see how it fits on you."

I went back to the changing rooms and put on the suit it fit like a glove it could properly be taken in a little in the waist so I walked out of the dressing room still in the suit I stood on the dais to let the attendant do what he needed to do to mark up the suit to fit me better.

"Ok I'm done Mr. Cullen, please be careful when getting out of the suit as there are pins all over it." The attendant informed me so I walked to the dressing room and got back in my jeans and t-shirt. I left the suit lying on the bench in the room. The attendant quickly went in there to fetch it.

"This will be done by this afternoon" he said and we left the store to head to a florist.


	227. Chapter 227

**CHAPTER 227**

"Edward you need to go and choose Bella's bouquet and get it arranged to be sent to her on the day of the wedding." dad told me and we got out of the car and walked in the flower shop.

We spent an hour in the florist shop I finally picked out I mixture of baby's breath, blue bells, both green and silver ferns. I walked away happy with my choice.

"Dad can we get back home, I miss my girl." I asked him.

"Sure son." he said he spoke to the driver to tell him where to take us.

It was a short while before we were in the lift heading to my floor. When we got in the foyer of my house there was things being thrown and smashing I ran to find out what was going on. I came in the dining room and I ducked just in time to avoid a vase that flew towards me.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" I yelled at the room. Which made both Rosalie and Alice look in my direction hands full ready to throw again. Bella, mum, Emmett and Jasper were standing out of the firing range just watching.

"I want to be Bella's maid of honor," Rose told me "but Alice tells me she is going to be the maid of honor." She explained.

"Ok I know you are pregnant rose so I understand reasons behind your outburst but Alice what is the reason behind yours, are you pregnant?" I asked her which made the room fall silent it was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"Is it true Alice, are you pregnant?" Jasper walked to stand in front of his girlfriend.

"Yes I think so; I'm late by two weeks," Alice admitted to him "are you mad?" she questioned him.

"No god no, I'm going to be a father." Jasper told her his face went white when he came back to reality and realised who was standing in the room to hear that news. Guns were pointed towards his head.

"You got my unmarried daughter pregnant with no ring on her finger?" dad growled out at Jasper.

"Sir it wasn't planned, but I will marry your daughter in a heartbeat if she will still have me." Jasper told Carlisle

"Alice, it's your choice bullet for Jasper or you getting married within the next few hours." dad gave her two options which was a lot nicer than what I would give Jasper.

"We will go to the courthouse and get married." Alice told the room so all guns were put away.

"Ok now that, that is sorted to get back to the original problem. Alice why do you be the maid of honour and rose you be the matron of honour." I told them; they looked at me then at each other and hugged. Well that was easy to solve.

"Come Bella, it's time to go." mum said.

"Go? Go where?" I asked looking between my girl and my mum.


	228. Chapter 228

**CHAPTER 228**

"Bella is going to be spending the night with us as it is the night of your wedding, tradition dictates." mum explained.

"Oh ok" I answered but walked over to my girl and pulled her in another room. My fingers ran through her hair so that she was looking in my green eyes.

"I love you, so fucking much princess. I don't want to spend a moment away from you but understand how serious mum is about this tradition and she has done everything in regards to our wedding." I told her and she answered by pulling my head down, so that our lips meet in a passionate kiss, I picked her up by her thighs and her legs wrapped around my waist and I slammed us into the wall so my hand could go under her top, my hand cupped her breast squeezing it gently making her moan softly.

We just kept kissing deeply not caring that our family was in the next room.

"See I told you they would be making out like teenagers." Alice spoke to someone which made us turn our heads to see who she was talking to

"Come on baby girl I know you don't want to be apart but it's only one night then you will never be forced apart by anyone in this family again." Mum told us both, I kissed my girls temple and let her feet touch the ground so that she could go with mum.

"I love you, Edward see you at the chapel, I will be the one in white." my girl told me with a somewhat sad smile on her face.

"I will be there waiting for you, baby" I answered her with the same smile on my face. I walked with my family as they all left to go get Alice and Jasper married, I wasn't going to her wedding as I need to prepare for a night alone and to wallow in my despair that I wouldn't see my girl till she was walking towards me to get married.

The rest of the day and night went incredibly slow it seems that every minute took three minutes to tick by. My wallowing was interrupted at a few minutes past midnight.

"Hello." I answered my ringing mobile.

"Edward, Edward you need to come here quickly." mum stuttered out.

"I'm on my way, mum." I told her racing out of the house and I ran down the stairs as I couldn't wait for the lift to move its ass. It was a long run when I was half way down I gave up and went to use the lift. I didn't really know what I was thinking trying to run down forty flights of stairs.

I got in the lift and I took me the remaining twenty flights to the ground floor. Where I raced out to the street, I was lucky and was able to flag down a taxi with little wait. I told the driver mums address. When I got there mum was waiting for me at the front door.


	229. Chapter 229

**CHAPTER 229**

"Carlisle is with her as she seems to calm down more with him near her. She has been screaming in her sleep." mum told me and I raced in the house and followed the screams that were echoing around the house. I walked in the room where Bella was sleeping if you could call it that, dad was cradling her head trying to calm her down yet trying not to wake her.

"Oh thank god you're here what can we do?" dad asked me carefully moving so the I could sit beside her. As soon as her body touched mine she calmed down instantly and stopped screaming only whimpering. I chose to wake her.

"Princess you are safe." I told her and her eyes opened slowly.

"Oh Edward you're here." Bella cried out throwing her arms around my neck.

"Can you tell me what your nightmare was about?" I asked her softly.

"You had given me over to Jacob who called James and they were doing their normal stuff to me. Charlie was just standing nearby laughing, you couldn't save me as you were being held back by Aro and Caius. So you couldn't save me, the whole time you were telling me to stay strong. I know it wasn't real but every time they hit me I felt it." My girl stumbled out between sobs.

"Oh baby, you are safe. I love you so much." I told her.

"I'm safe with you." she stated firmly crawling on my lap so that she was closer to me.

"Edward stay with her tonight." mum told me from the doorway.

"But what about the wedding tradition?" I asked.

"I don't care, I don't want to see my baby girl in that state again, oh Edward you now have an new brother in law." she told me before shutting the door to the room leaving us alone.

I got up off the bed to get out of my jeans so I would be comfortable while sleeping. I sat back on the bed.

"Come here baby," I called to my girl and she came over to me and I laid down with her head resting over my heart "sleep now baby, I will never leave you." I told her kissing the top of her head. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, I followed behind her.

It was a soft knock on the door that woke me, the next morning.

"Yeah." I called softly not wanting to wake up the still sleeping girl in my arms. Mum opened the door and came to kneel beside me.

"I'm so sorry that, that had to happen. Does this occur often?" mum asked.

"Not since we began to share a bed which seems to prevent the nightmares from happening." I informed her.

"Oh no, if I knew I would never had insisted on you spending the night away from each other." mum gushed.

"It's ok mum we would have not known if we didn't test ourselves every now and then." I told her.

"Oh ok, so a good thing, kind of." mum said.

"Yes a good thing." I told her and Bella began to stir as she was slowly waking.


	230. Chapter 230 THE END

**CHAPTER 230**

"Good morning princess." I spoke to her as her eyes opened and looked deep in mine.

"What are you doing here Edward?" she questioned me confused.

"You had a massive nightmare, baby. As much as mum and dad tried to calm you down but were unable to so they called me and I came running." I answered her.

"Thank you, for doing that Edward." she told me snuggling into my side which must have been when she noticed mum sitting on the floor near the bed.

"Oh, hi mum, thank you for calling Edward, he is my knight in shining armour." she said kissing my clothed chest.

"You are welcome baby girl, we are sorry for putting you in the situation where you had a nasty nightmare. Do you remember what it was about?" mum asked her and my girl looked thoughtful for a few seconds.

"No I don't remember, did I tell you last night?" she looked at me.

"Yes you did, do you want to know what it was?" I questioned her.

"Not the whole thing but what was I mainly about." she asked.

"It was centred on your past, princess." I informed her.

"Oh... ok; no I really don't want to know." she answered me with a solid nod of her head.

"Bella are you ok to come with me so we can get you pretty for your wedding later?" mum questioned her and she stared at me.

"I'm only a phone call away baby, go have fun with mum and my sisters." I told her kissing her cheek.

"Ugh not your sisters all they talk about now is babies and baby junk." my girl whined at both my mum and myself.

"It can be just us, baby girl." my mum offered her, mum must have been feeling really guilty at putting Bella and me though the separation.

"Can it, please." Bella begged hopefully.

"Yes, we can we will just make it a mother, daughter thing." mum told her and got up off the floor. "I will give you some time and when you are ready we will head off." mum told her and left the room.

"Baby are you ready to start our wedding day?" I asked her giving her a deep kiss.

"Yeah now I am." she told me returning the kiss.

"Ok then get going, mum is waiting for you, go get pampered and relax, angel." I said giving her a light tap on her ass, making her giggle.

"What are you going to do?"

"Not sure probably some sort of male bonding." I offered not really knowing what I would be doing until it was time to head to the church.

"Ok Edward have fun but not too much, ok."

"Ok, I will try not to have too much fun just enough." I answered her and then the day moved quickly after that. I played xbox and wii with my brothers and dad.

It was time to get ready for the wedding I dressed in my altered suit that now fit me better around the waist. Dad strolled in the bedroom dressed.

"It's time Edward, the limo is waiting down stairs." dad told me.

I got in the limo with my brothers, except for Dantray as he was with Bella and had not left her side all day, I had got hourly updates from him. He told me that she was laughing with my mother and enjoying herself.

The limo pulled up to the front of the church, which had people filing into it. We all got out of the limo and was quickly ushered to the grooms room to wait my girls arrival. It was fifteen minutes later when the priest appeared in the small room.

"Boys it is time to go to the altar and Carlisle, Bella has arrived and waiting in the other room for her entrance music to start." The priest told us and then disappeared from the doorway. My brothers and I left the groom's room to stand at the altar, the church was packed with more than half the people I didn't even know.

It was only minutes later when the piano version of the song 'Tale As Old As Time' was played and then my sister Alice walked down the aisle followed by Rose who stood on the other side of my brothers who helped their wives up the single step. Once they give them a kiss on their cheeks they got back to their positions to await the princess's arrival.

Then all of a sudden she was at the end of the aisle walking slowly towards me her dress was stunning it was white with black lace pattern all over it. The bouquet I had picked out looked amazing in her hands. Her veil was long and trailing behind her for what seemed like miles, the front of it reached the middle of her chest. I groaned softly so that I didn't draw attention to myself.

It wasn't long before dad lifted her veil and placed a kiss on both her cheeks then he lowered it back into place before he placed her hand in to mine.


End file.
